<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kerro se ruusuin by funhanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954086">Kerro se ruusuin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie'>funhanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastavalmistunut musikaalinäyttelijä Byun Baekhyun alkaa saamaan nimettömiä ruusuja. Jokaisella kukalla on oma värinsä, ne herättävät Baekhyunin kiinnostuksen nopeasti. Hän ehtii jo epäilläkin sitä käytännön pilaksi, mutta eräs ilta jättää hänelle lisää johtolankoja, joista syyllinen paljastuu varsin nopeasti. Kukkakaupassa työskentelevä ystävä ei olekaan ollut pelkästään ystävä, ja tunteet leimahtavat. Mutta shokki on, kun neljän seinän sisällä varsin hempeäksi heittäytynyt Chanyeol kärsiikin julkisten suhteitten kammosta. Yhteinen tekeminen ja halu ylittää pelkonsa saa pontta vahvistuvista tunteista antaa tarinalle ihan kivan päätöksen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi peilikuvaansa hermostuneena. Hän suki mustia hiuksiaan tuhannetta kertaa haluamaansa asentoon, mutta ne eivät tuntuneet tottelevan. Hän koitti rentoutua ja toitotti itselleen, miten hän oli asioinut Nantessa jo monta kertaa aikaisemmin. Tällä kertaa kyse oli kuitenkin isosta asiasta hänen elämässään, nuorukainen oli menossa kirjoittamaan itselleen ensimmäistä, ihka oikeaa työsopimusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsahti oikeassa ranteessa keikkuvaan kultaiseen käsikoruun, joka antoi hänelle aina tarpeen tullen sen tuen, mitä hän halusi. Baekhyun palautti katseensa peilikuvaansa, sillä kertaa hänen syvänruskeissa silmissään oli erilainen tuike. Hän oli paljon itsevarmempi, hän säteili vahvaa auraa ja tunsi itsensä hyväksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun päätti lähteä asunnoltaan vielä, kun hänen olonsa oli loistava. Hän otti tavaransa mukaan ja tarkisti, olivatko avaimet varmasti hänen laukussaan. Hän sulki oven ja juoksi alas portaita kolme kerrosta alaspäin.</p><p class="p1">Ulkona riehuva tuuli vahvisti yhden pakkasasteen lämpöistä ilmaa ja sai Baekhyunin painautumaan paremmin paksun kaulahuivin taakse. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti lähintä metroasemaa, josta hän pääsisi Hongdaeen päin. Nante Teatherin Lim Yong Hyun -hyung odotti häntä saapuvaksi kello yhdeltä. Baekhyun vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa ja kirosi puoleen ääneen. Olisi siinä ja siinä, myöhästyisikö hän.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin ja Nante Teatherin yhteistyö oli alkanut jokunen kuukausi sitten, kun mustatukka oli tarvinnut harjoittelupaikan. Hän oli suorittanut kaikki tutkintoonsa kuuluvat harjoittelujaksot teatterilla ja päässyt näyttämään lahjakkuuttaan vanhemmille työntekijöille.</p><p class="p1">Nante Teatherin maknaeksi nimetty Baekhyun oli saanut musikaalinäyttelijän paikan Yong Hyunin kertoessa teatterin johtajalle nuorukaisen lahjakkuudesta. Baekhyun oli vielä koulussa, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää montaa viikkoa jäljellä. Hän oli lupautunut kirjoittamaan sopimuksen jo etukäteen, siten hänellä olisi ainakin varma työpaikka, kun hän pääsisi koulusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarpoi alkavassa lumisateessa kohti metroasemaa. Hän puhisi hengästyneenä miettiessään tulevaa valmistumistaan, minkälaiset juhlat hänen pitäisi järjestää ja ketä kutsua. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa vain pintapuolisesti, mutta aika alkoi käydä vähiin. Hänen täytyisi keskittyä valmistelemaan loppunäyttönsä, mihin hänen koulunsa loppuisi.</p><p class="p1">Kuukauden päässä häämötti valmistuminen. Juhlista tulisi ainakin rennot, sillä hän ei halunnut mitään tiukkoja, kaavallisia ja ankeita bileitä. Hän toivoi pitävänsä illanistujaiset kämpillään parhaiden ystäviensä seurassa.</p><p class="p1">Perhettä Baekhyunilla ei enää ollut – ainakaan hänen mielestään. Hän oli katkaissut välinsä vanhempiinsa heidän ilmoittaessa, etteivät he tukeneet Baekhyunin uravalintaa. Baekhyunin veli oli hieman paremmissa väleissä nuoremman kanssa, mutta ei sekään mitään ruusuilla tanssimista ollut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui metroon ja tarkisti puhelimestaan ajan kulun. Hänen pysäkilleen ei menisi kauaa, mutta ruuhkaa oli jonkun verran, mikä hidasti lyhytjalkaisen kulkemista entisestään. Varmuuden vuoksi hän lähetti Lim-hyungille viestin, missä hän epäili ehtimistään paikalle sovittuun aikaan. Kuten Baekhyun arvasikin, vanhemman miehen vastaus oli pelkkä rento “selvä”.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vajosi takaisin ajatuksiinsa. Hän mietti, miten nopeasti hänen elämänsä oli liikkunut eteenpäin lukiosta pääsyn jälkeen. Hän oli hakenut laulajalinjalle heti viimeisenä lukiovuotenaan ja päässyt sisään kouluun Chugye Universityyn. Hän oli muuttanut Bucheonista Souliin, Cheonyeongdongiin ja alkanut elää omaa, itsenäistä elämää. Koulu oli ollut enemmänkin hauskaa kuin haasteellista, vaikka siinäkin oli omat hankaluutensa. Nyt häntä odotti uudet elämän haasteet, työllistyminen ja muuttaminen pois yliopiston läheisyydestä. Hän oli kirjoittanut uuden vuokrasopimuksen muutama päivä sitten ja hänen täytyisi saada muutettua viimeistään maaliskuun alussa. Baekhyun mietti kovasti, pitäisikö hänen pitää valmistujaisensa ja tuparit samalla kertaa, mutta mustatukka halusi nollata päänsä heti todistuksen käteensä saatuaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kätteli Nante Theatherin johtajaa Kim Ling Hwania ja sai tervetulotoivotuksen tiimiin. Lim-hyung taputti mustatukan olkaa rohkaisevasti ja sanoi odottavansa yhteistyötä innolla. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, päivän jännin tapahtuma oli takana päin.</p><p class="p1">“Näemme toisemme sitten maaliskuussa”, herra Kim sanoi ja hymyili lähes isällisesti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli huojentunut siitä, miten lämminhenkinen tiimi teatterissa oli. Näytöksissä käytettiin teatterin omaa tiimiä, mutta myös vierailevia tähtiä nähtiin. Nante Theather oli yksi kaupungin tunnetuimmista teattereista, mutta silti tiimillä oli jalat maassa. Näytöksiä oli muutama päivittäin, suhteellisen hyvällä menestyksellä. Suureen saliin mahtui melkein kolmesataa katsojaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei vielä saanut tietää, mitä hänen tuleva työnsä ensin sisälsi. Toki hänen työsopimuksessaan luki musikaalinäyttelijä, ja hän oli puhunutkin hyungiensa kanssa käytännön asioista jo viimeisinä harjoittelupäivinään. Uudet ihmiset aloittivat pohjalta ja nostivat tiensä parrasvaloihin nöyrällä, mutta kunnianhimoisella asenteella.</p><p class="p1">Sopimukseen kuului kahden kuukauden koeaika, jolloin hänen kykynsä ja asenteensa oli suurennuslasin alla. Ne olivat hänen uransa kannalta erittäin tärkeitä hetkiä. Paljon auttoi, että työympäristö ja ihmiset olivat hänelle jo tuttuja harjoittelun myötä, mutta silti siinä oli oma stressinsä. Lim-hyung nosti maljan ja seitsemän muuta miestä mukaan lukien Baek, tekivät samoin.</p><p class="p1">“Tervetuloa perheeseen”, hymysuinen 34-vuotias mies sanoi ja skoolasi porukan kanssa, jotka toivottivat samoin Baekhyunille, joka ei meinannut pystyä peittelemään tunteitaan. Hänestä tuntui, että hän viimein kuului jonnekin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en malta odottaa, että saan aloittaa täällä oikeasti”, Baekhyun huokaisi innostuneena ja joi alkoholitonta skumppaa yhdessä muiden näyttelijöiden kanssa, jotka olivat kertyneet kakkoslavalle lukemaan vuorosanojaan.</p><p class="p1">“Pääset tekemään kevätnäytöksiä”, John sanoi rennosti ja nappasi pöydältä olevasta tertusta yhden viinirypäleen. Hänen vieressään oleva Jonghwan läpsäytti häntä vähän pidempää miestä takaraivolle.</p><p class="p1">“Montako kertaa mun täytyy sanoa, että lavasteita ei syödä”, Jonghwan parahti ja sai ikätoveriltaan tuiman katseen.</p><p class="p1">“Lavasteita ei syödä”, John matki ivallisesti ja nappasi toisenkin viinirypäleen. Baekhyun tirskahti tilanteelle ja istui alas tutuksi tulleelle, joustavalle teatterilavan lattialle Lim-hyungin viereen.</p><p class="p1">“Miten koulussa?”</p><p class="p1">“Siinähän se”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vakavoitui. Hänen oli ollut vaikea keskittyä lopputyön viimeistelyyn, esitettävän laulun valinnan kanssa oli hieman ongelmia. Lim-hyung oli aina pitänyt Baekhyunista eniten huolta ja tämä oli oppinut tuntemaan miehen hyvin 24 viikon aikana.</p><p class="p1">“Onko hankaluuksia?” Lim yritti, mutta Baekhyun kielsi asian pudistamalla päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Olen vain kahden vaiheilla. Ei sen kummepaa”, Baek hymyili ja joi shampanjansa loppuun hiljalleen.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedäthän sä, että voit aina kertoa mulle, jos jokin painaa sun mieltä”, Lim sanoi ja taputti Baekin selkämystä ehkä kymmenennen kerran sille tapaamiselle.</p><p class="p1">Kovaääninen huudahdus teatterisalin lavan ovelta sai kaikkien miesten päät kääntymään. Vaaleahiuksinen, hieman alle kolmissakymmenissä oleva hoikka nainen korkeissa koroissa kiljui nähdessään Baekhyunin ja pinkaisi nopeaan juoksuun nilkantappokengissään. Baekhyun nousi lattialta ja naurahti, kun päällekäyvä nainen kaappasi itseään lyhyemmän mustatukan tiukkaan halaukseen ja nauroi kuin mielipuoli.</p><p class="p1">“Tervetuloa tiimiin”, nainen, Kim Alessia, nauroi. Baekhyun halasi naista, jonka ulkokuori oli kuin mallin, mutta mieli kuin merimiehen. Alessia oli yksi teatterin suosituimmista naisnäyttelijöistä, joka oli kerryttänyt repertuaariinsa erilaisia roolisuorituksia hyvin tuloksin.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, noona”, Baekhyun nauroi ja astui kauemmas häntä ahdistelevasta naisesta. Alessia katsoi miehenalkua, jotka hän oli nähny viimeksi kolme viikkoa sitten.</p><p class="p1">“Sä se sitten komistut päivä päivältä”, vaaleatukkainen nainen ihasteli ja pyysi Baekia kasuaaleissa vaatteissaan pyörähtämään ympäri pari kertaa. “Sano mun sanoneen, susta tulee vielä jotain suurta.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili ujosti ja puri huultaan häpeissään. Hän tarjosi Alessialle lasillista skumppaa, mutta tämä kieltäytyi juomasta muistuttaen päällä olevasta diettistä. Baekhyun joi juoman itse ja nosti olkalaukun olalleen.</p><p class="p1">“Valitettavasti mun täytyy nyt palata koululle. Käyn vielä iltapäiväluennolla”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja kietoi kaulahuivin kaulansa ympärille.</p><p class="p1">“Pidä kurkkusi lämpimänä. Tärkeä lopputyösi lähestyy”, Alessia sanoi ja peitteli miehen paremmin talvivaatteisiin. Baekhyun vain nauroi ja oli kiitollinen avusta, vaikka hän olisi kyllä itsekin tajunnut pukeutua lämpimästi huonommaksi muuttuvan ilman takia.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään parin kuukauden päästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilutti kaikille huoneessa oleville hymyissä suin. “Tulkaa käymään mun valmistujaisissa, jos ehditte. Tekstaan lisää infoa myöhemmin.”</p><p class="p1">“Liity meidän group chattiin!” amerikkalaistaustainen John parkaisi ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti poistua teatterisalista.</p><p class="p1">“Mä liityn”, mies nauroi ja heilutti kaikille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Uusi päivä oli valjennut muutama tunti sitten. Baekhyun pyöri sängyssään ja mietti, miksi hän oli menettänyt yöunensa kesken kaiken. Mies oli alkanut miettiä tulevia elämänmuutoksia vähän liikaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun potki peittonsa kauas itsestään ja hyppäsi ylös sängystä virkeänä. Hän manasi itseään puoleen ääneen ja mietti, miksi yöllä oli tuntunut niin järkevältä miettiä kulunutta elämää. Hänen pitäisi kuitenkin jaksaa olla koulussa vielä seitsemän tuntia ja hän oli jo nyt yliväsynyt. Hän olisi varmasti loppuillasta aivan poikki.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen avasi kaksionsa keittiössä olevat verhot ja päästi auringon valaisemaan siistin asunnon. Baekhyun siirtyi jääkaapille ja etsi sieltä jotain, mitä laittaa aamusmoothieensa. Mies laittoi vedenkeittimen päälle toisella kädellä ja täytti tehosekoittimen parilla ananaspalalla sekä banaanilla ja laimealla appelsiinimehulla. Baekhyun haukotteli väkisin ja raapi niskaansa. Hänen pitäisi olla yliopistolla vasta kolmen tunnin kuluttua.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli olohuoneeseen aamiaistarjottimen kanssa ja laski sen sohvapöydälle. Hän istui nojatuoliinsa ja nosti läppärin syliinsä. Hän painoi virtanäppäintä ja odotti, että läppäri käynnistyi. Mustatukka joi smoothietaan ja tarkisti päivän aikataulun koulun verkkopalvelusta. Muutamassa minuutissa hän päätyi katselemaan Nanten sivuja ja tulevia näytöksiä haaveillen, mihin prokkikseen hän saisi ottaa osaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi facebookissa näkemälle kuvalle ja melkein purskautti teet suustaan pilaten kalliin tietokoneensa. Mies rauhoittui ja näki inboxiin saapuneen viestin. Hän avasi sen ja luki ääneen, miten Jongdae kutsui tämän omiin valmistujaisiinsa helmikuun 15. päivänä. Baekhyun oli enemmän sitä mieltä, että hän pitäisi omat illanistujaisensa heti sinä päivänä, kun he saisivat todistuksen, eli päivää aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka siirsi teekupin takaisin tarjottimelle ja otti ohjat omiin käsiinsä. Hän kirjoitti kaikille Jongdaen viestin saaneille kutsun omiin bileisiinsä. Samalla hän vastasi Jongdaelle, että hän voisi tulla valmistujaistilaisuuden jälkeen suoraan hänen luokseen ja viettää illan siellä. Aamulla he voisivat siirtyä Jongdaen omiin bileisiin.</p><p class="p1">Iltapäivä oli lopuillaan. Baekhyun käveli Sinchondongin ostoskeskuksen kolmannessa kerroksessa ja piteli kangaskassia oikeassa kädessään. Hän oli käynyt ostamassa ruokaa samalla kun hän oli hakenut varaamansa puvuntakin vaateliikkeestä. Mies oli halunnut kunnon asun lopputyönsä esittämiseen, hänen vanha pukunsa oli jäänyt hihoista liian lyhyeksi. Mustatukka oli valinnut kappaleekseen kauniin balladin, johon sopi siisti ja klassinen pukutyyli.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät hymyyn, kun hän näki kymmenen metrin päässä kaverinsa, pitkärunkoisen ruskeatukkaisen hörökorvineen.</p><p class="p1">”Chanyeol-ah!” mustatukka parkaisi ja hölkkäsi muutaman ihmisen ohitse kohti Parkia, joka puhui puhelimeen kukkakaupan edustalla. Ruskeatukkainen nosti päänsä ja hymyili nähdessään, kuka häntä oli kutsunut.</p><p class="p1">“Joudatko kahville?” Baekhyun kysyi saavuttuaan Yeolin eteen. Hörökorva nyökkäsi ja jatkoi puheluaan vielä minuutin. Baekhyun seurasi tarkkaan miehen ilmeitä, sitä, miten tämän kulmakarvat liikkuivat koko ajan muodostaen erilaisia eleitä. Baekhyun arveli keskustelun olevan tärkeä. Pitempi mies puhui vakavalla äänellä ja painotti jotain termiä vastapuolelle niin hanakasti, että Baek arveli kyseen olevan jostakin arvokkaasta.</p><p class="p1">Mies laski puhelimen korvaltaan ja kääntyi mustatukan puoleen hymyillen iloisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä täällä teet? Etkös asukin Cheonyeongdongissa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja puhdisti silmälasejaan paidanhelmaan. Baekhyun kertoi käyneensä vaatturiliikkeessä ja osoitti kassia kädessään.</p><p class="p1">“Pääsetkö valmistujaisiini helmikuun 14. päivä?” mustatukka kysyi kun kaksikko lähti kävelemään kohti liukuportaita.</p><p class="p1">“Pääsen”, Yeol sanoi sen kummempia miettimättä. “Kutsuitko paljonkin porukkaa?”</p><p class="p1">“Jonkun verran. Tulee ahdasta”, Baek nauroi ja löysensi kaulahuiviaan. Kevyeen toppatakkiin sonnustautunut Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti.</p><p class="p1">“Kämppäsi on melko pieni”, hän muisteli. Baek nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Muutan ensi kuun lopussa”, hän sanoi. Ruskeatukkainen käänsi katseensa hämmentyneenä Baekiin.</p><p class="p1">“Minne?”</p><p class="p1">“Seongsandongiin”, Baekhyun mutristi ja astui oikealla olevaan kahvilaan, jossa hän ja Chanyeol olivat monesti ennenkin käyneet. Kaksikko tervehti myyjää tiskin takana ja asettuivat jonoon muiden taakse. “Pääsin Nanteen töihin.”</p><p class="p1">“Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">“Mites sun koulu?” Baek kysyi. Viimeksi kun hän oli Yeolia nähnyt, tämä ei ollut oikein innostunut opinnoistaan. Baekilla ei oikeastaan ollut mitään hajua, mitä mies opiskeli. Hän tiesi vain sen, että hörökorva kävi kouluaan Myongji Universityssä. Sielläkin oli varmasti miljoona eri alahaaraa, mitä päntätä.</p><p class="p1">“Siinähän se”, Yeol kohautti olkiaan. “Olen harjoittelussa kaupalla.”</p><p class="p1">“Cool”, Baek sanoi ja astui askeleen eteenpäin jonon mukana. “Mene sä etsimään paikkaa, mä voin tarjota nämä.”</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä vaadit”, Yeol nauroi ja poistui takavasemmalle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi Chanyeolin kertomalle vitsille ja meinasi tukehtua macchiatoonsa. Ruskeatukkainen pyyhki lasiensa takana olevia silmiään ja niiskutti nenäänsä. Baek ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi hän olisi nauranut noin paljon. Onneksi hän sattui törmäämään pitkään mieheen. Viime aikoina hänen mielensä oli ollut niin turta siitä kaikesta miettimisestä, että pieni irtiotto vaikka kahvin edellä hyvässä seurassa teki terää ja auttoi jaksamaan sen hulinan keskellä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään vedestä ja pyysi armoa. Chanyeol vain jatkoi innokasta selittämistä kaverinsa kännisekoiluista, mistä Baekhyun oli jäänyt paitsi. Kaksikolla oli paljon yhteisiä kavereita, siten heistäkin oli tullut ystävät. Baekhyun oli kutsunut Jongdaen luokseen illan viettoon, ja tämä oli roudannut hörökorvan mukanaan. Illasta oli tullut unohtumaton, ainakin heidän ystävyytensä kannalta. Aamulla muistista oli uupunut muutamia illan, tai paremminkin, myöhäisyön tapahtumia, mutta se ei paljoa ollut hidastanut. Koulukiireidensä vuoksi Baekhyun ei ollut pystynyt pitämään niin paljon yhteyttä Chanyeoliin, mutta suonut tälle jokun verran aikaa vuorokaudestaan aina häneen kaupungilla törmätessään.</p><p class="p1">“Miten joulu meni?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol näytti mietteliäältä sekoitellessaan kahvijuomaansa mukana tulleella paksumateriaalisella pillillä.</p><p class="p1">“Ihan normaalisti kotona”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja nosti katseensa Baekiin. “Entäs itselläsi?”</p><p class="p1">“Kävin hyungin kanssa syömässä… Ei ollut kivaa”, Baekhyun mutisi lähes kuulumattomasti ponnettomalla äänellä. Hän ei ollut lähtenyt veljensä kanssa mielellään syömään, mutta heidän tätinsä oli kutsunut heidät jouluaterialle, joten Baekhyunin oli ollut käytännössä pakko ilmestyä paikalle. Kukaan heidän suvustaan ei tiennyt Baekhyunin erkaantuneen perheestään.</p><p class="p1">“Uusi vuosi meni paremmin”, mustatukka sanoi reippaammin ja hymyili leveästi. Nopeasti hänen kasvonsa kääntyivät etovaan irveeseen. “Se olo seuraavana aamuna kyllä…”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja taputti käsiään yhteen. Baekhyun kiherteli muisteloilleen ja alkoi jakaaa juttua, miten Jongdae oli heittänyt hänen asuntonsa ikkunasta kolme hoidossa ollutta viherkasvia ja joutunut selittämään seuraavana aamulla hyunginsa vaimolle, minkä vuoksi huonekasvit löytyivät Cheonyeondongin kadulta. Baekhyun päätti, ettei hän antaisi Jongdaelle enää koskaan testimielessä sekoitettua drinkkiä, ettei vastaavaa tapahtuisi.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen parahti nähdessään kellon lyövän seitsemän. Chanyeol seurasi yhtäkkiä hätääntynyttä Baekhyunia hämmentyneenä. Mies pakkasi laukkuaan ja nosti viereisellä tuolillaan olevan pussin käteensä. “Mun täytyy lähteä hakemaan Alessia-noonan koira. Lupasin ottaa hänet hoitoon viikonlopuksi.”</p><p class="p1">“Okei”, Chanyeol nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. “Minne päin suuntaat?”</p><p class="p1">“Myeongdongiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja paransi piponsa asentoa. Chanyeol joi kahvinsa pohjat nopeasti ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun seurasi, miten pitkäraajainen hoikka mies veti kevyttoppatakin ylleen ja sanoi lähtevänsä käymään vielä kaupalla. Kaksikko poistui kahvilasta kiittäen henkilökuntaa ja hyvästellen toisensa. Miehet erkanivat eri suuntiin hymysuin. Baekhyun tunsi lämpöä sisällään eikä pystynyt laskemaan hymyään pois kasvoiltaan moneen minuuttiin. Vasta ulkona kasvoille suoraan läsähtävä kylmä viima sai hänen ilmeensä rikkoutumaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Helmikuun neljästoista, päivä, jota Baekhyun oli odottanut siitä saakka, kun hän ensi kertaa päätti, että hän tulisi opiskelemaan laulajaksi. Hän oli suorittanut yliopiston ja tänään se kaikki palkittaisiin. Hänen kova uurastuksena hyvine ja pahoine päivineen oli antanut hänelle hurjasti valmiutta astumaan työelämään. Lisäksi koulu oli totta kai parantanut hänen lauluaan teknisesti ja tuonut hänen ääneensä uusia sävyjä. Baekhyun oli lahjakas laulaja, ja koulun käymisen vuoksi hänellä oli vielä enemmän taitoa tuoda esiin parhaat puolet itsestään. Eikä pitänyt unohtaa, että mies oli saanut jo työpaikan. Sitä moni hänen luokaltaan ei ollut vielä pystynyt tekemään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laittoi puhelimensa äänettömälle ja koetti rauhoittua sulkemalla silmät ja hengittämällä syvään. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt pitämään silmiään erossa edessä olevasta peilikuvastaan, mistä ilmeni, miten jännittynyt mies oli. Hän ei ollut nukkunut kunnolla koko yönä, joten hänen silmänalusensa olivat tummemmat kuin hän oli uskonut niiden koskaan olevan. Mies oli joutunut googlaamaan netistä ohjeita, miten hän saisi hillittyä ulkonaköään nopein keinoin. Lopulta Baekhyun oli päätynyt ottamaan naistenlehden neuvoista vaarin ja pitelemään kylmiä teepusseja silmiensä alla puhistessaan puoliääneen, miten tyhmä hänen pitikään olla ja valvoa kuusikymmentä prosenttia ajasta, jonka hän oli viettänyt sängyssä.</p><p class="p1">“No, ei se auta”, Baekhyun henkäisi itsekseen ja paranteli vielä hienosti ylös muotoiltuja hiuksiaan. Hän katsoi, että hänen päällä oleva puku oli rypytön ja tahraton. Hän napitti valkoisen paitansa kiinni ja vaihtoi rusetin sittenkin viime hetkellä kravaattiin. Mies hyräili hiljaa kappaletta, jonka hän oli esittänyt viimeisellä kerrallaan yliopiston teatterilavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko valmis?” olohuoneesta kuului. Baekhyun siisti itsensä vielä kerta kielon päälle ja poistui makuuhuoneesta hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">“Olen”, hän sanoi keittiössä itselleen juomaa kaatavalle Jongdaelle, joka ruskea kuontalo oli leikattu uuteen muotoon edellisenä iltapäivänä. “Jännittää ihan piruna.”</p><p class="p1">“Et ole ainoa”, Jongdae nauroi ja kaatoi appelsiinimehua toiseenkin lasiin. Mies kiikutti lasin Baekille, joka oli pysähtynyt tuijottamaan ulkona riehuvaa tuulista ilmaa. Hän oli varma, että kohta alkaisi sataa.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitti”, mustatukka sanoi ottaessaan lasin vastaan ja joi kirpeän juoman yhdellä kertaa. Hän laski lasin olohuoneen sivupöydälle ja kävi hakemassa juhlapuvustukseen kuuluvan mustan ulkotakin huoneestaan. Mies veti sen päälleen ja viimeisteli asun tummanpunaisella kaulahuivilla.</p><p class="p1">“Kevään pitäisi tulla, mutta ei vain näy”, Jongdae päivitteli ja alkoi itsekin pukea vaatteitaan ylleen.</p><p class="p1">“Älä siinä höpötä vaan aletaan mennä jo”, Baekhyun parahti hermostuneena ja juoksi vielä keittiöön hakemaan puhelimen laturista. “Olemme kohta myöhässä.”</p><p class="p1">“Eikä olla”, Jongdae sanoi rennosti ja kaivoi reppuaan, mikä odotti sohvalla. He tulisivat suoraan yliopistolta takaisin Baekin asunnolle ja alkaisivat laittaa paikkoja kuntoon iltaa varten.</p><p class="p1">“Olemmepas”, mustatukka parahti ja käveli nopeasti eteiseen vetäen Jongdaen mukaansa hänet ohittaessaan. Baek laittoi puvunkengät jalkaansa ja huokaisi toiveikkaasti. “Kohta tulee vettä ja lujaa.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae pudisti päätään nauraen leveästi, mutta ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut väittää vastaan. Baekhyunissa oli jonkin verran ennustajan vikaa, sen Jongdae oli heidän ystävyytensä aikana huomannut enemmän kuin pari kertaa.</p><p class="p1">Kaksikko hölkkäsi Chugye Universityn porteista sisään pidellen metrokarttaa päittensä päällä. Baekhyun kiroili kovaan ääneen ja Jongdae vain nauroi. Mustatukkainen oli huudellut koko lyhyen matkan sitä, miten hänen vaivalla laitettu kuontalonsa lässähtäisi.</p><p class="p1">“Meillä on vielä puoli tuntia aikaa ennen juhlan alkua”, Jongdae koitti rauhoitella lujasti eteenpäin pinkovaa miestä, joka vain kiihdytti vauhtiaan saavuttuaan sisälle rakennukseen vieville portaille. Jongdae jäi melkein matkasta, mikä ei ollut vaihtoehto. Baekhyun pystyi hengittämään vasta sitten, kun hän oli suojassa tappavalta vesisateelta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen astuttuaan portaiden yläpäähän. Jongdae heitti läpimärän metrokartan oven vieressä olevaan roskikseen ja astui yhdessä sisään puuskuttavan Baekin kanssa yliopiston päärakennuksen aulaan. Baekhyun näki itsensä heti peilistä ja kiljaisi ylidramaattisesti nähdessään hiuksensa, jotka eivät olleet mitenkään siihen suuntaan kuin ne lähtiessä kämpiltä olivat olleet.</p><p class="p1">“Odota tässä”, mustatukka parahti Jongdaelle, jonka hengitys kuulosti erittäin vaivaantuneelta. Baek liukeni wc-tilaan ja päätti saada itsensä edustavan näköiseksi vaikka millä keinolla hyvänsä. Hän vaikka pesisi tukkansa uudelleen ja kuivaisi sen huolellisesti käsipyyhepapereilla.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun hurrasi muiden luokkalaistensa kanssa. Kova, rytmikäs musiikki tanssitti valmistunutta luokkaa ja he poistuivat juhlasalista Jongdaen johdolla raikuvien aplodien saattelemana. Heidän osastonsa oli järjestäneet kunnon shown eikä muilla puolilla sellaisia varmasti ollut. Baekhyun katsoi haikeina tuttuja käytäviä ja tajusi, ettei hän tulisi palaamaan rakennukseen heti seuraavalla viikolla, niin kuin kolmen ja puolen vuoden ajan tähän mennessä. Baekhyun herkistyi ja unohti, että hän liikkui hurjasti juhlivan lauman keskellä. 23 opiskelijaa oli valmistunut siltä luokalta ja tunne oli uskomaton. Oli aika päättää yksi luku elämässä ja avata uusi sivu, johon kuului alkava ura Nanten remmissä.</p><p class="p1">“Nyt juhlitaan!” Luokan kolmanneksi kovaäänisin oppilas parkaisi heidän päästessä juhlasalista väljempään paikkaan. Baekhyun palasi takaisin maan pinnalle ja alkoi mölytä railakkaan jengin mukana. Jongdae etsi tiensä mustatukan luokse ja kaappasi tämän innostuneesti kainaloonsa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sanot, jos nyt livetään Hongdaeen yksille ja käydään haukkaamassa jotain purtavaa ennen kuin palataan sun luo?” mustatukan pituinen innokas mies ehdotti. Baekhyun ei kauaa miettinyt vaan nyökkäsi lähes siltä seisomalta. Nälkä oli kertakaikkisen jäätävä eikä hän halunnut jäädä opistolle seisomaan ruuhkaan, vaikka siellä heidän ruokansa olisi ollut lähes ilmaista.</p><p class="p1">“Käydään hakemassa kamat ja lähdetään”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kopautti nyrkkiään Jongdaen nyrkkiin yhteisen päätöksen synnyttyä.</p><p class="p1">“Onneksi olkoon vuosikurssi 2010!” miehet karjaisivat metelissä ja poistuivat paikalta ensimmäisinä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi oven innostuneena ja kiljahti onnesta nähdessään Lim-hyungin seisovan ovella hölmistyt ilme kasvoillaan. “Hyung!” Baekhyun veti miehen nopeaan halaukseen ja toivotti tämän tervetulleeksi. Vanhempi mies nauroi keveästi ja astui sisään kämppään, joka oli täyttynyt Baekhyunin kavereista ja teatterin urpokaksikosta, Johnista ja Jonghwanista.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, nämä idiootit ovat jo saapuneet”, Lim naurahti ja meinasi siirtyä antamaan nuoremmilleen tukkapöllyä. Kuitenkin hän ojensi ensin kädessään olevan kartonkisen, valkoisen kassin Baekhyunille.</p><p class="p1">“Onnea valmistumisen johdosta”, Lim-hyung sanoi virallisesti ja Baekhyun otti lahjan vastaan kiittäen muodollisesti. Hän puri huultaan jännittyneenä katsoessaan, mitä kassi sisälsi. Kirjeen ja pullollisen kuohuvaa.</p><p class="p1">“Me saatiin shampanjaa!” Baekhuyn huusi innoissaan kavereilleen, jotka yltyivät villiin hurraukseen. Kevyt taustamusiikki sai vieraat pysymään juhlatuulella ja nuorimmat varsinkin olivat jo hilpeässä nousuhumalassa. Baekhyun siirtyi Jongdaen luokse ja pyysi tuomaan laseja keittiöstä, jotka he olivat valmistelleet heti Hongdaesta saavuttuaan. Baekhyun avasi 13-volttisen shampanjapullon huutaen kovaäänisesti ja meteli kämpässä vain yltyi yltymistään. Mies nauroi kaataessaan kuohuvaa laseihin, jotka oli asetettu nätteihin riveihin hopeiselle, isolle tarjottimelle.</p><p class="p1">“Olkaa hyvä!” Baekhyun huudahti ja siirtyi pois alta, kun vieraat etsivät tiensä skumppalaseille. Baekhyun peruutti keittiöön yhdessä Jongdaen kanssa ja seurasi, miten ihmiset ottivat sulassa sovussa itselleen lasin. Baekhyun nosti itselleen ja Jongdaelle lasit ja kohotti maljan kovaäänisesti huutaen: “Hyvää ystävänpäivää!” Bileporukka repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja lasien kilistely alkoi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kuuli ovikellon soivan. Hän kaatoi nopeasti vielä yhden lasin kuohuvaa ja kiikutti sen mukanaan eteiseen. Mies avasi oven ja henkäisi nähdessään rentoihin, siisteihin vaatteisiin sonnustautuneen hörökorvan, jonka kasvoilla ei ollut tällä kertaa silmälaseja. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ja ojensi kädessään olevan keltaisen ruusun ja lahjakassin miehelle, joka antoi vaihdossa lasin skumppaa.</p><p class="p1">“Hei. Sori, kun en päässyt aikaisemmin. Piti sulkea liike”, Yeol sanoi hieman ujosti.</p><p class="p1">“Tervetuloa”, Baekhyun hymyili ja päästi miehen sisään. Hän haisteli kaunista, isonuppuista ruusua hymyillen seuratessaan, miten Yeol riisui kenkiään ja ulkovaatteitaan naulakkoon. “Kiva kun tulit.”</p><p class="p1">“Ilo on mun puolella”, Yeol sanoi ja astui varovasti sisään asuntoon, joka oli pullollaan ihmisiä. Baekhyun pukkasi pidempää miestä reippaasti eteenpäin ja esitteli kaikki teatterin hyungit nopeasti. Jongdae huomasi Yeolin saapuneen ja huudahti tämän nimeä kovaa keittiöstä. Hymy levisi Chanyeolin huulille, kun talossa oli joku tuttukin.</p><p class="p1">“Yo, wassup man?” Chanyeol huudahti Jongdaelle ja kiirehti paiskaamaan kättä tämän kanssa. Baekhyun seurasi tilannetta sivusilmällä ja kiirehti kääntämään musiikkia isommalle.</p><p class="p1">“Eiköhän pistetä bileet käyntiin! Keittiön saarekkeelta saa juomaa ja pikku naposteltavaa, kaikille löytyy toivottavasti jotain. Pitäkää hauskaa älkääkä ujostelko vaan annetaan boolin virrata!” Baekhyun huudahti ja lisäsi volyymia reilulla kädellä. Ihmiset liikkuivat rytmin tahtiin ja keskustelivat toistensa kanssa naureskellen ja huulta heittäen. Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön ja otti takanaan olevasta kulhosta pari sipsiä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat juoda?” mustatukka kysyi pidemmältä mieheltä, joka vaihtoi kuulumisiaan Jongdaen kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka olutta”, Yeol sanoi ja kiitti saadessaan ruskean pullon käteensä välittömästi. Baekhyun nauroi ja sanoi olleensa valmistautunut kaikkeen. Koskaan ei tiennyt, mitä illanvietot hänen seurassaan tarkoittivat. Joskus hän ja Jongdae isoveljensä kera olivat päätyneet sattumien kautta Busanin merimarkkinoille – keskellä yötä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun puri huultaan ja hymyili. Hän tunsi olonsa kevyeksi ja hyväntuuliseksi, ajoittain jopa seksikkääksi ja flirtiksi. Miehen silmät olivat nauliintuneet mieheen, jonka pitkät jalat oli verhottu mustalla farkkukankaalla. Baekhyunin katse kulki etäällä jutustelevan miehen jaloista tämän lantiolle, yläkroppaan, ja lopulta kasvoihin. Miehen sinisen, liehuvan ruutupaidan hihat oli kääritty puoleen käsivarteen ja hänen vasemmassa kädessään roikkui nahkainen käsikoru, jossa oli metalliset remmit. Miehen kasvoilla oli rento hymy, suorat, valkoiset hampaat välkkyivät tämän keskustellessa Jongdaen kanssa mistä he ikinä sitten juttelivatkaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun siirsi katseen miehen tunnistettaviin hörökorviin, joissa ei ollut ainuttakaan lävistystä. Miehen suuret, syvänruskeat silmät tuikkivat ja siistit kulmakarvat tehostivat hänen ilmeitään. Vaaleanruskeatukkaisen miehen pitkäksi venähtänyt kuontalo näytti hyvältä, vaikka yleensä sen mallinen kampaus oli mitä hirvein.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen havahtui huudahdukseen, kun Lim-hyung kutsui miestä. Baek käänsi sumuisen katseensa mieheen, joka osoitti ranteessaan keikkuvaa kultakelloa.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy nyt lähteä”, vanhempi sanoi ja Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan pettyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Nytkö jo? Iltahan on vasta nuori…” mies sammalsi ja koitti käyttää aegyota saamaan miehen jäämään, mutta tämä vetosi seuraavan aamun harjoituksiin. Baek mutristi huuliaan uudemman kerran. Lim ojensi miehelle lasin, johon oli sekoitettu jotain väkevää ja omenamehua. Baekin ilme muuttui heti kirkkaammaksi ja tämän huulet löysivät tiensä lasin pinnalle.</p><p class="p1">“Kiva kun pääsit tulemaan”, Baekhyun visersi ja seurasi, miten vanhempi poistui asunnosta Johnin ja Jonghwanin kanssa. Humalainen kaksikko protestoi vastaan kovaäänisesti, mutta vanhemman miehen auktoriteettia ei kärsinyt vastustaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi oven pamahtaessa kiinni ja hän katsoi jäljelle jäänyttä sakkia. Jongdae höpötti koko ajan kaikkien kanssa, hän oli enemmänkin illan isäntä kuin Baekhyun. Chanyeol oli livennyt jonnekin, Baekhyun tajusi sen, kun Jongdae ei enää ollutkaan keittiössä. Mustatukkainen mies nousi ylös ja joi kulauksen hänelle ojennetusta juomasta. Mies hymyili ja käveli eteiseen, vessan oven viereen. Hän nojasi valkoiseen seinään ja hyräili odotellessaan, että siellä ollut henkilö suorittaisi asiansa loppuun. Vessan ovi avautui kolmen minuutin odottamisen jälkeen ja Baekhyun hyökkäsi sieltä ulos astuvan pitkän miehen eteen ja nauroi melkein kippurassa. Chanyeol katsoi humalaista Baekhyunia hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Otatko juotavaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja ojensi lasin miehelle, joka otti sen vaivoin vastaan. Baekhyun korjasi kasaan valunutta asentoaan ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. “Ethän säkin ole jo lähdössä?”</p><p class="p1">“E-en…” mies sai vaivoin sanottua, kun Baekhyun oli jo liikahtanut naulakon eteen ja ottanut hänen ja Yeolin takit pois naulakosta. Mies vaihtoi Yeolin kädessä olevan juomalasin tämän ulkotakkiin.</p><p class="p1">“Käydään vähän tuolla”, Baekhyun sanoi eikä antanut vaihtoehtoja Chanyeolille. Mustatukka seurasi tiukasti, miten Yeol puki mustaa takkiaan päälleen. Baek puki itsekin ja tarkisti, että avaimet olivat varmasti taskussa. Hän veti Chanyeolin mukanaan käytävään ja lähti hoippumaan kohti portaita.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluan saada vähän raikasta ilmaa…” Baekhyun sammalsi hiljaa ja pysähtyi tuntiessaan huminan päässään. “Mennään hitaasti.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol antoi Baekhyunille tukea omasta kädestään ja kaksikko valui hitaasti portaita alas. Miehet kävelivät ulko-ovista kylmään yöhön ja istuivat kerrostalorakennuksen edustalla olevalle kolmen ihmisen istuttavalle puiselle penkille, joka oli hieman kostea päivällisestä sateesta. Baekhyun veti hupun päähänsä ja hengitti raikasta ilmaa piiloutuen samalla kaulahuivinsa taakse. Chanyeol katsoi hiljaa vakavoitunutta Baekia eikä uskaltanut tehdä elettäkään siinä tilanteessa.</p><p class="p1">Toppatakin kangas kahisi hiljaisessa yössä. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa oikealla puolella istuvaan pidempään mieheen ja hymyili peitellen yhtäkkistä surumielisyyttään. Hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet onnitelleet häntä valmistumisesta, kaikki muut olivat. Mutta toisaalta se ei ollut mikään yllätys.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla ollut kivaa?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja katsoi, miten vesihöyry nousi hänen suustaan. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“On”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja nojasi taaksepäin rentotuen vähitellen. “Onko sulla?”</p><p class="p1">“On”, Baekhyun hymyili reippaammin ja väläytti valkoista hymyään. Lopulta hän päätyi katsomaan Yeolia suoraan silmiin ja repeämään raikuvaan nauruun. Hän oli aivan liian kännissä pysyäkseen kauaa surullisena. Baekhyun piti katsekontaktin luvattoman pitkään ja päätyi lopulta puremaan huultaan. Jollain tavalla hänen vieressään istuvan miehen silmissä oli jotain niin koukuttavaa, ettei hän pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan pois. Ajatukset pyörivät tuhatta ja sataa miehen päässä eikä mustatukka meinannut saada selvää, mitä hänen oikein pitäisi tehdä. Jokin hänen päänsä sisällä käski suutelemaan tuota täyteläisten huulien omistamaa miestä sillä sekunnilla.</p><p class="p1">Jokin välähti Baekhyunin silmissä, ja se sai Yeolin hätkähtämään. Baek nojautui rohkeasti kohti hänen vieressään olevaa miestä ja nuolaisi huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedätkö sä, että näytät erityisen hyvältä tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nojautui vielä lähemmäs. Hän nosti kätensä ja lähti viemään sitä kohti Yeolin niskaa, mutta pitempi tarrasi kiinni siitä ja laski sen alemmas. Baekhyun katsoi tätä kysyvästi.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä? Etkö sä tiedä, että mä pidän hyvännäköisistä miehistä?” mustatukka kysyi hunajaisella äänellä, mikä olisi saattanut karkoittaa tosiheterot jo aikoja sitten. Baekhyun kurkotti lähemmäs Yeolia ja näki hänen kasvonsa lähempää kuin koskaan ikinä. Heidän huuliensa välissä ei ollut enää kuin kolme senttiä.</p><p class="p1">“Ei kyse ole siitä… Mä haluan vain, että… et tekisi mitään, mitä voit katua seuraavana päivänä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja vetäytyi kauemmas tilanteesta. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan pettyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Itsepähän tiedät, mistä jäät paitsi”, mustatukka sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Mä haluan takaisin sisään, täällä on kylmä.”</p><p class="p1">“Anna mä autan sua”, Yeol sanoi ja ojensi kätensä horjuvalle Baekhyunille, joka otti askeleen ja kaatui saman tien. Chanyeol otti hänet kiinni ja ähisi, kun Baekhyun tarttui tiukasti hänen takkiinsa. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi ja silmät tuikkien Yeolille, joka katsoi mieheen järkyttyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Sun ei pitäisi juoda näin paljon…” ruskeatukkainen parahti ja lähti taluttamaan kihertelevää nuorta miestä kohti ulko-ovea. Baekhyun piti kättään Yeolin selän takana ja painautui tähän omistavasti.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä ei”, mustatukka mutisi ja painoi silmät kiinni. Hän ei ollut kaukana sammumispisteestä.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Helmikuun viidestoista päivä oli täyttä helvettiä. Baekhyun oli käpertynyt vessaan fleecepeiton mutkaan. Hän itki jyskyttävän päänsäryn ja vellovan olon vuoksi. Mustatukan hiukset olivat valuneet tämän silmille ja hänen ihollaan oli kylmä hiki.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah!” Jongdae huusi heikolla äänellä. “Paljonko kello?”</p><p class="p1">“Vitustako mä tiedän!” mustatukka parkaisi tylysti ja pyörähti wc-pytylle tyhjentämään vatsalaukkunsa sisällön kolmatta kertaa siihen tuntiin.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän täytyy lähteä kohta meille…” Jongdae mutisi vähintään yhtä heikolla äänellä kuin Baekhyun. Mustatukka kellahti sivuun pöntön edestä ja hengitti raskaasti pyyhkien suupieltään. Vessan ovensuulle ilmestyneen Jongdaen kasvot olivat värittömät ja hän näytti erittäin pahoinvoivalta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun älähti nähdessään, miten etanan vauhdilla liikkuva ruskeatukkainen hyökkäsi yhtäkkiä lähemmäs ja oksensi koko vatsansa sisällön valkoiseen posliinipönttöön.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä ihminen on sitten vitun tyhmä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja huomasi jälleen vuodattavansa kyyneleitä. Hän pyyhki kuumia, holtittomasti tipahtelevia kyyneleitään pois ja piteli nenäänsä, ettei hän oksentaisi Jongdaen oksennukselle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä lähden vetää täältä”, mustatukka parkaisi ja nousi ylös turvallisesta kolostaan vetäen tummanvioletin fleecepeitteen mukanaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä käyn suihkussa…” Jongdae mutisi heikosti ja nousi vetääksen vessan. Baekhyun kaivoi eteisen kaapista limenvihreän pyyhkeen ja nakkasi sen ikätoverinsa päälle.</p><p class="p1">“Pidä kiirettä. Kellon on puoli kymmenen.”</p><p class="p1">“Voi saatana!”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui Jongdaen valmistujaisjuhlissa. Hän oli varma, että hän kuolema korjaisi hänet kohta. Mies ei uskaltanut liikkua milliäkään, hän pelkäsi oksentavansa sillä sekunnilla. Jollain kierolla tavalla hän nautti nähdessään Jongdaen yhtä pahassa jamassa kuin hänkin. Ei varmasti ollut helppoa isännöidä juhlia jäätävässä krapulassa. Toisaalta hänen kävi sääliksi hänen ystäväänsä.</p><p class="p1">Kaikki vieraat olivat saapuneet paikalle. Useat heistä olivat kolmenkymmenen yläpuolella, mikä ahdisti Baekia vietävästi. Hänellä ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa keskustella, sillä Jongdaen täytyi luonnollisesti seurustella vieraidensa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun älähti kovaäänisesti Jongdeokin pölähtäessä mustatukan luokse ja säikäyttäen tämän kovaäänisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Taisi olla kostea ilta”, vanhempi mies nauroi pilke silmäkulmassa. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung”, hän murahti matalalla äänellä ja peitti suunsa oikealla kädellään. “Älä viitsi edes puhua aiheesta.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdeok vain nauroi paskaisesti hänen veljensä ja tämän parhaan kaverin olotilalle. “Kyllä te vielä jossain vaiheessa opitte rajoittamaan.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin varmaan”, Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena. Hänen ilmeensä kirkastui puolen asteen verran. “Ainakaan me ei herätty tällä kertaa Busanin torilta.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdeok repesi noloon nauruun muistaessaan, minkälainen kuningasidea heille oli sattunut Chuseokin jälkeen iltaa rennosti viettäessä.</p><p class="p1">”Mitäs täällä höristään?” Jongdae kysyi ja istui miesten seuraan näyttäen vähän paremmalta kuin aamulla.</p><p class="p1">“Muisteltiin meidän pikku reissua silloin syksyllä”, isoveli sanoi. Jongdae naurahti yhtä nolona kuin muut.</p><p class="p1">“Tänään on pahempi olo kuin silloin…”</p><p class="p1">“No, kerrankos sitä yliopistosta valmistuu”, Jongdeok nauroi ja nousi ylös taputtaen lujasti mustatukkaisen olkapäätä. “Koittakaa selvitä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun piteli kättään edelleen suunsa edessä ja nousi paikaltaan ylös hitaasti. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja juoksi nopeasti yläkerran vessaan oksentamaan.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä okei?” oven takaa kuului. Ääni kuului Jongdaen äidille, joka oli huolestunut kaksikon voinnista, vaikka hän ei ollut siitä ääneen maininnut.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Baekhyun mutisi hiljaa ja halusi vajota maan alle. Niin paljon häntä hävetti. “Otin vain eilen yhden liikaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Voit mennä lepäämään vierashuoneeseen, jos haluat. Voin tuoda sulle jotain keittoa.”</p><p class="p1">“Olet kultainen”, mustatukka hymyili vetäessään vessaa. “Kerrotko Jongdaelle, että lepään hetken.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä kerron. Ole huoleti, lapseni”, äiti sanoi ja Baek poistui wc:stä nolon näköisenä. Jongdaen äiti johdatti miehen pimennysverhoilla pimennettyyn vierashuoneeseen, mikä oli täydellinen tila krapulan pois nukkumiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Tulen puolen tunnin kuluttua katsomaan, miten voit”, äiti sanoi ja sulki oven. Baekhyun riisui puvun takkinsa ja laittoi sen yksinäisen tuolin selkänojalle. Hän kaatui pehmeään vierasvuoteseen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän pyyhki kosteat kyyneleet pois poskiltaan ja kirosi hiljaa, miksi hänen piti aina itkeä, kun hän voi pahoin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Pimeän huoneen ovi avautui. Baekhyun nosti päätään tyynyltä ja katsoi oviaukossa seisovaa tummaa hahmoa.</p><p class="p1">“Tuliko sä hakemaan mut taivaaseen?” mustatukkainen kysyi heikolla äänellä ja katsoi, miten ovi sulkeutui.</p><p class="p1">“En. Mä tulin nukkumaan mun krapulaa pois”, Jongdae parahti ja käveli sängylle. Baekhyun painautui seinää vasten ja antoi tilaa 120 senttiä leveällä sängyllä.</p><p class="p1">“Viimeinkin kaikki vieraat lähti”, Jongdae murahti ja heitti puvun takkinsa tuolille. “Mä en olisi kestänyt enää sekuntiakaan.”</p><p class="p1">“Et ole ainoa”, Baekhyun mutisi ja repesi yhtäkkiä kovaan nauruun. Miten säälittäviä kaksi aikuista miestä olivatkaan, kun he käpertyivät toisiinsa valittaen päänsärystä, joka ei lähtenyt edes voimakkaimmalla särkylääkkeellä, joka talosta löytyi.</p><p class="p1">“No, ainakin meillä oli hyvä ilta”, Jongdae nauroi mustatukan tartuttaessa hilpeän olonsa tähänkin.</p><p class="p1">“Oli joo”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Vielä kun muistaisi, mitä oikein tapahtui.”</p><p class="p1">“Olosta päätellen meillä oli aika hauskaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Aika on lievä ilmaisu”, mustatukka parahti ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän ei nähnyt Jongdaesta kuin siluetin, mutta hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, millainen ilme tämän kasvoilla oli.</p><p class="p1">“No, milloin otetaan uusiksi?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pystyi vannomaan, että hän näki tuikkeen miehen silmissä.</p><p class="p1">“Mun tuparit on kahdeksas päivä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja sulki silmänsä. “Tuletko auttamaan muutossa?”</p><p class="p1">“Ehdottomasti”, Jongdae nauroi ja miehet löivät nyrkkinsä yhteen täydellisesti harmoniassa, vaikka he eivät nähneet pimeässä paljon mitään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Helmikuu kului ohitse nopeasti. Baekhyun ei oikeastaan muuta tehnytkään kuin valmistautui siirtämään omaisuutensa Cheonyeongdongista Seongsandongiin. Pahvilaatikoita oli kertynyt sinne tänne ja niiden sisältö vaihtui koko ajan. Baekhyun oli pakannut tavaroita, joita hän ei varmasti tarvitsi jokapäiväisessä elämässä, mutta silti hän oli seuraavana päivänä joutunut tyhjentämään koko laatikon halutessaan juuri käyttää sitä rikkinäistä mukia tai kirjoittaa jotain siihen vihkoon, joka oli tietysti ruskean pahvilaatikon alimmaisena tavarana.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi ympärilleen ja pyyhki hikistä otsaansa. Hän oli juuri purkanut kirjahyllynsä palasiksi. Muuttoauto saapuisi huomenna ja kaikki täytyi olla valmista. Miestä jännitti. Hänellä olisi kaksi päivää aikaa järjestellä uutta kämppäänsä, maanantaina täytyisi mennä töihin. Sekin jännitti niin pirusti, vaikka mies oli viettänyt kaikki harjottelujaksonsa Nantessa.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen sai yhtäkkiä tarpeekseen pakkaamisesta. Hän ei jaksanut katsoa ympärillä olevaa kaaosta vaan hetken mielijohteesta veti ulkovaatteet niskaan ja poistui kämpästä jättäen kirjahyllyn puolikkaat keskelle olohuonetta. Baekhyun käveli kohti metroasemaa päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan tietämättä, minne hän oli suuntaamassa. Sattumien kautta hän löysi itsensä Sincheondongin ostarilta jonottamassa McDonaldsin kassalle.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah!” mustatukka kuuli jostain päin liikettä. Mies pälyili ympärilleen ja näki, miten pitkähköhiuksinen ruskeatukka mustasankaisten silmälasiensa kera heilutti miehelle, joka jonotti omaa vuoroansa. Park Chanyeol.</p><p class="p1">“Hei”, Baek hymyili iloisesti ja kääntyi liikkuvan jonon suuntaan. Hän tilasi ruokansa mahdollisimman nopeasti ja siirtyi Chanyeolin pöytään tervehtien tätä uudelleen. Chanyeol pyyhki suupieltään valkoisella servetillä ja katsoi hänen eteensä istuutuvaa miestä tuikkivin silmin.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä kuuluu?” Yeol kysyi ja otti yhden ranskalaisen tarjottimeltaan.</p><p class="p1">“Oli pakko päästä pois kämpiltä. Muutto käynnissä ja hirveä kaaos päällä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja riisui ulkovaatteensa ennen kuin hän rupesi maustamaan ranskalaisiaan, jotka hän oli saanut mukaan heti tilausta tehdessään.</p><p class="p1">“Ymmärrän”, Chanyeol naurahti ja joi viimeiset kulaukset limsastaan. Baekhyun kertoi, miten hän oli tapellut huonekalujen purkamisen kanssa monta tuntia.</p><p class="p1">“Miten sä tänne asti eksyit?” Chanyeol kysyi. Ruokapaikkoja olisi ollut varmasti lähempänäkin. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“En mä tiedä itsekään”, hän sanoi ja kiitti pöydän viereen ilmestynyttä työntekijää, joka ojensi hampurilaisen nälkäiselle miehelle toivottaen hyvää ruokahalua.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mä alitajuntaisesti tiesin, että olet täällä”, mustatukka nauroi eikä huomannut, miten Yeolin ilme muuttui hieman vaikeaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla ketään kaveria, joka auttaa sua muuton kanssa?” Chanyeol vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Jongdae ei ehdi eikä hyungilla kiinnosta”, Baek tuhahti ja haukkasi palan hampurilaisestaan. Hyvän olon siivittämä nautinnollinen murahdus karkasi miehen suusta, kun tämä sai ensimmäisen murun rintansa alle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä voisin muuten auttaa, mutta täytyy olla kaupalla”, Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan pettyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko tulla tupareihini?” Baek kysyi yhtäkkiä muistaessaan, että hän oli jo asettanut päivämäärän seuraaville ryyppäjäisille. “Kahdeksas maaliskuuta.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi iloisesti. “Meinasitko pitää kovatkin pippalot?”</p><p class="p1">“Ihan perus”, Baekhyun sanoi normaalilla äänellä, vakavalla naamalla. “Paljon juotavaa ja hyvää musiikkia. Jäikö traumoja edellisestä kerrasta?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei kai”, Yeol naurahti. “Oliko pahakin krapula?”</p><p class="p1">“Älä edes muistuta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa myötähäpeästään itseään kohtaan. “Jongdae ja mä oltiin aivan kuolleita. Kaiken lisäksi hänellä oli vielä juhlat ja se teki kaikesta kymmenentuhatta kertaa pahempaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi iloisesti. “Pääasia, että oli hauskaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Siinä olet aivan oikeassa”, Baekhyun nauroi. “Vielä, kun muistaisi, mitä se hauska oli.”</p><p class="p1">“Etkö siis… muista, mitä tapahtui?”</p><p class="p1">“Pitäiskö? Teinkö jotain tyhmää?” mustatukkainen kysyi hämmentyneenä. Chanyeol pudisti pienesti päätään. Baekhyun hymyili ja jatkoi hampurilaisensa tuhoamista. Chanyeol puolestaan siivosi kamansa ja veti tuolin selkänojalla olevan takin päälleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy lähteä jatkamaan töitä”, hän sanoi ja hyvästeli mustatukan, josta oli yhtäkkiä tullut yksinäinen ja surullinen. Kuitenkin hän hymyili reippaasti Yeolille, joka poistui pöydästä sanoi: “Nähdään sitten tupareissasi.”</p><p class="p1">“Toivottavasti aikaisemminkin…” Baekhyun mutisi ja puraisi jäähtyneestä ranskanperunastaan palasen.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi laskiessaan kauppakassin uuden kämppänsä keittiön lattialle. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja irvisti sieltä kantautuvalle tunkkaiselle hajulle. Mies istui ruokapöydän ääressä olevalle tuolille ja huokaisi väsyneenä. Hänestä ei ollut yhtään kivaa muuttaa, mutta se oli pakko tehdä. Hän ei enää voinut majailla yliopistolle kuuluvissa vuokra-asunnoissa, joten oli loogista, että hänen täytyisi vaihtaa maisemaa jossain vaiheessa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun riisui ulkotakkinsa ja parahti turhautumiselleen. Hänen täytyisi pestä jääkaappi ensin ennen kuin sinne voisi laittaa mitään elintarvikkeita. Mies päätti käyttäytyä kuin aikuinen ja nousi ylös. Hän kantoi kauppakassin parvekkeelle ja jätti ruoat ulos. Ilman lämpötila oli noin viisi astetta ja aurinko oli pilvessä, joten olosuhteet olivat kuin jääkaapissa. Baekhyun veti harmaan hupparinsa hihat ylös ja asteli päättäväisesti kassille, jossa hän säilytti siivoustarvikkeitaan väliaikaisesti. Hän etsi oikean pesuaineen ja luudun sekä pesusienen ja palasi keittiöön. Hän laski valkoiseen sankoon kädenlämpöistä vettä ja lisäsi pesuainetta oikean määrän ohjeen mukaisesti. Hän upotti sienen veteen ja alkoi kuurata jääkaappia, joka haisi siltä, niin kuin sitä olisi pidetty kiinni lämpimänä useita vuosia.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun alkoi laulaa ensimmäistä mieleensä putkahtavaa kappaletta ja pian hänen liikkeensä muuttuivat ripeimmksi. Hän alkoi tanssahdella kuuratessaan kaappia ja laulaa tunteella miettimättä, vihaisivatko hänen naapurinsa häntä heti ja kuinka kauan menisi, että hän saisi ensimmäisen varoituksen liian kovaäänisestä asumisesta. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, että miehen luonne oli kuin beaglen pennulla.</p><p class="p1">Ei mennyt kauaa, kun hänen mielialansa romahti jälleen alas. Häntä ei kiinnostanut siivota enää yhtään. Mies viimeisteli jääkaapin siivouksen pyyhkimällä pinnat kostealla luudulla ja varmisti, ettei pesuainetta jäänyt mihinkään. Hän kävi hakemassa kauppakassin parvekkeelta ja latoi ostamansa tarvikkeet lähimmälle hyllylle välittämättä, miten päin tuotteet kaappiin asettuivat. Hän paiskasi tyhjän pussin roskikseen ja nappasi tiskipöydältä kokispullon. Hän käveli keittiöstä olohuoneeseen ja istui nojatuoliin nostaen tietokoneensa syliin tottuneesti. Hän etsi tiensä facebookiin ja selasi uutissyötettä tylsistyneenä. Lämmin kokis ei piristänyt hänen mieltään minkään vertaa. Hän toivoi, että viikonloppu olisi pian ohitse ja uusi viikko alkaisi. Hän pääsisi viimein työskentelemään täysiaikaisesti ja kartuttamaan kokemusta musikaalinäyttelijän ja -laulajan ammatissa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi ja heitti tyhjentyneen kokispullon viereiselle sohvalle, joka oli kärsinyt vuosien saatossa jos minkälaisesta vahingosta. Hän alkoi miettiä uuden sohvan tilaamista oikein tosissaan. Aina välissä hän oli vitsaillut sisutuksensa uusimisesta, mutta sillä hetkellä idea kuulosti mitä täydellisemmältä. Miksei hän hankkisi uusia kalusteita, kun kämppäkin olisi uusi? Kyllä hänellä sen verran rahaa olisi, että uuden sohvan voisi tilata…</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun lannistui kuitenkin ideaansa hyvin nopesti. Hän kiljahti nähdessään huonekalujen hinnat, halvimmankin hinta hipoi jo sellaisissa lukemissa, että hänen varoillaan ei sellaista hankittu vielä pitkään aikaan. Mustatukka laski koneensa läpän alas ja puhalsi ilmaa ulos keuhkoistaan. Masennus valtasi miehen, eikä hän kestänyt olla asunnossa enää hetkeäkään yksin. Mies kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja soitti Jongdaelle viipymättä. Hän kysyi, olisiko mies mahdollisesti vapaa tulemaan asunnolle seuraksi, ja luojan kiitos, Jongdae suostui tulemaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tuonko pizzaa?” mies linjan toisessa päässä kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Älä edes kysy”, Baekhyun nauroi ja ilmoitti kuolevansa ahdistukseen sekaisessa kämpässä, jota hän ei jaksanut järjestellä asumiskuntoon. “Mun mielenterveys on koetuksella.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä tulen niin nopeasti kuin pystyn”, Jongdae nauroi ja sulki puhelun. Baekhyun kiitti kaikkia mahdollisia jumalia siitä, että miehellä oli ollut aikaa jaettavaksi. Mies laski koneensa sohvapöydälle, joka oli aivan väärässä paikassa. Kirjahylly odotti kokoamista ja pahvilaatikot purkamista. Miten hänen pystyi edes menemään nukkumaan, kun makuuhuone oli survottu täyteen kaikenmoisia laatikoita ja pusseja.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tulen hulluksi”, mies puhisi itsekseen ja kävi viemässä luurinsa laturiin. Hän suki hiuksiaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Keskeneräistä tekemistä oli niin paljon, että hän ei tiennyt, mistä aloittaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi oven Jongdaelle. Hän otti vastaan valkoisen muovipussin, jonka sisällä oli pari pulloa olutta. Mustatukkainen nosti hymyilevät kasvonsa oven kiinni perässään vetävään pipopäähän, joka kantoi toisessa kädessään kahta pizzalaatikkoa.</p><p class="p1">“Raivataan eka tätä sun kämppää, sitten juodaan”, Jongdae nauroi ja jätti kenkänsä eteiseen. Baekhyun otti pizzat itselleen ja kiikutti ne keittiöön, että kaveriksi tullut mies saisi riisuttua ulkovaatteensa naulakkoon.</p><p class="p1">“Tämähän on ihan näppärän kokoinen”, pipopää sanoi astuessaan sisemmäs kaksioon. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Vähän isompi kuin edellinen.”</p><p class="p1">“Paljon siistimpi, niin kuin yleiskuntoa ajatellen”, mies sanoi ja istui sohvalle, joka oli tullut hänelle vuosien saatossa hyvin tutuksi. Miten monet krapulat hän oli siinä pois nukkunut.</p><p class="p1">“Joo, onhan tämä paljon uudempi”, baekhyun sanoi ja muisteli, että kerrostalo oli rakennettu joskus 90-luvulla.</p><p class="p1">Miehet avasivat television ja alkoivat tuhota Jongdaen tuomia pizzoja hyvällä ruokahalulla.</p><p class="p1">“Onneksi tulit, olisin saanut kohta hermoromahduksen”, mustatukka parahti ja puraisi rasvaista herkkua, jonka täytteenä oli erilaisia mereneläviä.</p><p class="p1">“Mielellänihän mä”, Jongdae hörähti ja kertoi viettäneensä vapaata viikonloppua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Maaliskuun toinen viikonloppu pimeni lämpimässä säässä. Kevät oli viimein saapunut Souliin ja ihmiset alkoivat olla paremmalla tuulella. Baekhyun siivosi viimeisiä silauksia pauhaavan musiikin tahdissa. Hän oli lähes valmis juhlimaan tupaantuliaisiaan. Hänen täytyisi vain laittaa kaikki tarjoiltavat esille ja käydä suihkussa.</p><p class="p1">Mies nosti juomia allaskaapista jääkaappiin jäähtymään. Samalla hän hyräili taustamusiikin tahtiin ja tanssahteli saaden itseään enemmän juhlatuulelle. Mustatukka ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta vaan hän otti yhden oluista ja avasi sen seinässä lahjanarun mutkassa roikkuvalla pullonavaajalla. Hän napitti kauluspaitansa auki ja lipui hitaasti makuuhuoneeseen pullonsa kanssa. Hän otti kulauksen ja rentoutui. Vaatteet lentelivät hänen sängylleen ja pyyhe kietoutui hänen lanteilleen. Mies siirtyi suihkuun ja pesi itsensä hitaasti ja nauttien.</p><p class="p1">Kello lähestyi yhdeksää. Baekhyun muotoili hiuksiaan suoristusraudalla ja ähisi vihaisesti kykenemättä saamaan lopputuloksesta yhtä hyvää kuin mielikuvissaan. Hän hermostui vekotukselle ja otti kulauksen pullosta. Hän oli juonut jo kolme olutta odotellessaan illan alkamista. Mies hätkähti ovikelloon ja hölkkäsi nopeasti kohti ovea. Hän ei muistanut olevansa uudessa asunnossa, jonka lattia oli petollisen liukas. Mustatukkainen kaatui ja römähti eteisen kaappia vasten kiroten kovaäänisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa?” oven takaa huudettiin. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja siisti vaatteitaan nolona. Hän avasi oven ja näki, miten kauhistunut ilme Jongdaella oli.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tapahtui?”</p><p class="p1">“Olen ihan kunnossa”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja päästi miehen sisään. Jongdae suki miehen hiuskuontaloa ja katsoi tämän ulkomuotoa.</p><p class="p1">“Aigoo, olet täysi kaaos”, hän parahti ja käänsi miehen katsomaan itseään peilistä. Baekhyun irvisti ja katsoi, oliko hänen sääreensä tullut minkäänlaista jälkeä siitä rymyämisestä.</p><p class="p1">“Paljonko olet jo juonut?” Jongdae kysyi naureskellen. Baekhyun kertoi ottaneensa muutaman siinä odotellessa, ajankuluksi. Mies palasi makuuhuoneeseen laittamaan hiuksiaan. Jongdae kävi mutkan keittiössä ja saapui nopeasti makuuhuoneeseen. Hän istui sängylle ja seurasi, miten mustatukka ähräsi hiuksiensa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Mihin aikaan vieraat tulevat?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“About tunnin päästä”, Baekhyun mutisi ja keskittyi muotoilemaan hiuksiaan. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja sai tarpeekseen mustatukan yrityksistä saada kuontaloaan järkevään muotoon. Mies nousi ylös ja käveli Baekin taakse. Hän otti kuuman suoristusraudan miehen käsistä ja käski tämän rentoutua. Baekhyun hymyili ja nojasi taaksepäin. Hän joi oluttaan rennosti ja jutusteli niitä näitä Jongdaen kanssa nauttiessaan ilmaisista kampaamopalveluista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui parvekkeella, puisella tuolilla ja katsoi ylös taivalle. Hän hengitti syvään ja otti kulauksen oluestaan. Mustatukka mutisi itsekseen, kun tupaantulijaiset eivät olleetkaan menneet niin kuin hän oli ajatellut. Jongdae oli sammunut sohvalle ja muutenkin puolet vieraista oli jättäneet tulematta. Baekhyun oli tilanteesta niin kyrpiintynyt, että hän oli siirtynyt parvekkeen puolelle melkein täyden sojupullon ja kaljakassin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Parvekkeen ovi avautui ja pitkäraajainen mies astui sisään. Baekhyun katsoi silmälasipäistä miestä ja mutristi huuliaan. Yeol istui toiselle puiselle penkille ja kertoi Jongdaen olevan kunnossa.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä”, mustatukka huokaisi ja hieroi ohimojaan. Hän huomasi Yeolin tulleen tyhjin käsin ja tämä tarjosi miehelle olutta, jonka hörökorva otti vastaan mitään sanomatta.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, että musta ei ole oikein hyvää seuraa tällä hetkellä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi taivaaseen tuijottamista.</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja avasi pullon taskustaan löytämällään avaajalla. “Ei aina tarvitse ollakaan.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja nojasi kylmään seinään. Hän oli ollut ulkona varmaan jo lähemmäs tunnin. Kello lähestyi puolta kahta kovaa vauhtia ja normaalisti ilta oli vasta nuori, mutta nyt mustatukka toivoi sen olevan jo ohitse. Toisaalta edes Yeolin seura piristi häntä jollain tavalla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi katseen Chanyeoliin, jonka katse oli liimautunut ruskeaan pulloon, jossa oli sinihopea etiketti. Mustatukka huolestui Yeolin hiljaisesta käytöksestä ja vaati äänettömästi katsekontaktia. Miksi hän edes kuvitteli, että sellainen toimisi? Baek siirsi kättään pienesti ja tökkäsi ruskeatukkaista käsivarteen. Yeol nosti katseen mieheen ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.</p><p class="p1">“Onko kaikki okei?” Baekhyun kysyi.Yeol nyökkäsi ja joi pitkän kulauksen oluestaan. Baekhyun tarjosi miehelle sojua, mutta Yeol kieltäytyi siitä kohteliaasti.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä sua jokin painaa, ihan selvästi”, Baekhyun mutisi ja kaatoi ulos mukana tuomaansa lasiin sojua jonka perään hän kaatoi olutta. Sen jälkeen hän joi seoksen lähes yhdellä kulauksella.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen ihan kunnossa”, Yeol sanoi ja alkoi kertoa päivästään. Baekhyun ei jaksanut kuunnella – hän oli uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiinsa. Viikon aikana oli tapahtunut paljon, hän oli päässyt mukaan harjoituksiin ja oli varalla sivurooliin uusimmassa projektissa, mitä Nantessa tapahtui. Alessia oli lähennellyt häntä ensimmäiset kaksi päivää, jonka jälkeen John oli kertonut hänelle, että Baekhyun oli enemmänkin miesten perään. Siitä oli tullut hirveä hullunmylly, joka oli päättynyt siihen, kun Lim-hyung oli muistuttanut, miten mustatukan seksuaalinen suuntautuminen vaikuttanut mitenkään tämän työpanokseen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarjosi sojua Chanyeolille uudelleen. Silmälasipäinen mies otti vihreän pullon vastaan ja otti siitä kunnon kulauksen irvistäen sitten alkoholin vahvalle maulle. Chanyeol antoi pullon takaisin miehelle, joka itsekin meinasi ottaa hörpyn. Chanyeol rauhoitteli jo valmiiksi humalassa olevaa mustatukkaa, joka aloitti älämölön.</p><p class="p1">”Etköhän sä ole juonut jo aivan tarpeeksi kännissä”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">”Mennään sisälle, täällä on jo aivan liian kylmä.” Baekhyun vastusteli hetken pidemmän mukaan lähtemistä, mutta viimein tajusi miehen toimivan hänen parhaakseen. Baekhyun nousi ylös paikaltaan ja tajusi olevansa oikeastaan melko tuiterissa. Hän ei pystynyt kunnolla seisomaan paikallaan. Mies otti tukea Yeolista, joka piti katseensa tiukasti poispäin lyhyemmästä. Baekhyun hämmentyi, miten tutulta Yeolin vierellä oleminen oikein tuntui.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huomasi mustatukkaisen jähmettyneen paikoilleen. Baekin kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt ilme.</p><p class="p1">”Mikä sulle oikein tuli?” silmälasipäinen kysyi ja kohtasi Baekhyunin katseen. Baekhyun katsoi ruskeita silmiä suu avonaisena ja jäi koukkuun pidemmän miehen katseeseen, joka ei saanut katsettaan irti mustatukasta. Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja oli viemässä kätensä Yeolin niskaan. Chanyeol kuitenkin pysäytti sen ja palautti aiheen sisälle palaamiseen. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt reagoida siihen mitenkään vaan hänet vedettiin takaisin sisälle.</p><p class="p1">”Menisit nukkumaan itsekin”, Chanyeol sanoi vieressään huojuvalle miehelle, joka katsoi sohvalla sikiöasennossa nukkuvaa Jongdaeta, jonka hengitys oli pinnallista ja vaivalloisen kuuloista.</p><p class="p1">”Onko pakko?” mustatukka kysyi käyttäen äänessään mahdollisimman paljon aegyota – tosin humalaisella lisällä.</p><p class="p1">”On”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti ja vei Baekin makuuhuoneeseen. ”Mun täytyy nyt lähteä. Pärjäätkö sä?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui sängylleen ja pudisti päätään. ”En, mutta mene vain…” Hän alkoi napittaa päällään olevaa kauluspaitaa ja Yeol sammutti huoneen valot ja toivotti hyvää yötä heikolla äänellä.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">”Kiva kun kävit”, mustatukka kuiskasi ja kellahti selälleen. Hän avasi vyönsä ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Uni tuli nopeamin kuin mies uskalsi arvatakaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä kiroten. Hänen silmänsä vuotivat koko ajan ja päässä jyskytti kuin viimeistä päivää. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaana miehen silmiin ja sai hänet hereille tämän tahtomatta. Mies avasi silmänsä ja huomasi makoilevansa sängynsä jalkopäässä aukinaisessa kauluspaidassa ja puoliksi avatuissa housuissa.</p><p class="p1">”Ei helvetti…” Baekhyun huokaisi myötähäpeissään ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän hieroi päätänsä ja mietti, mitä edellisenä iltana oli oikein tapahtunut. Hänen filminsä oli katkennut sen jälkeen, kun John ja Jonghwan olivat lähteneet.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös sängyltä ja vaihtoi housunsa löysiin collegeihin. Hän veti ensimmäisen käteen sattuvan t-paidan ylleen ja kiikutti alkoholilta haisevat vaatteensa pyykkikoriin, joka sijaitsi pesuhuoneessa. Baekhyun huomasi Jongdaen nukkuvan sohvalla valkoinen sanko vieressään. Miehen ruskeat silmät olivat puoliksi auki ja tämä kuulosti mutisevan jotain heikolla äänellä. Baekhyun oli varma, että hän rukoili armahdusta.</p><p class="p1">”Mitä sä haluat aamupalaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi siirtyessään keittiöön. Ihme kyllä hänen olotilaansa ei sisältynyt halua oksentaa. Jongdae halasi otteessaan olevaa sohvatyynyä tiukemmin ja äännähti tuskaisesti.</p><p class="p1">”Särkylääkettä ja helvetin vahvaa kahvia”, hän mutisi ja koitti vaihtaa asentoa, mutta päätyi oksentamaan sankoon. Baekhyun naurahti, vaikka tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa. Mies laittoi kahvia tippumaan ja etsi särkylääkepaketin keittiön vetolaatikosta. Hän nosti lääkepakkauksen pöydälle ja valmisti jotain hyvää aamiaista. Ei hänen keittiötaitonsa mitään parhaimpia ollut, mutta jotenkin hänen oli pärjättävä siinäkin suhteessa. Yksin eläminen ei ollut mitenkään helppoa.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae istui kahdenistuttavan ruokapöydän ääreen ja huokaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän otti särkylääkepakkauksen käsiinsä ja alkoi irrottamaan 400 milligramman vahvuista tablettia levystä.</p><p class="p1">”Mihin aikaan heräsit?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana ja laski kaapista löytämiään sivuannoksia pöytään. Jongdae huokaisi uudelleen.</p><p class="p1">”Kahdeksalta”, mies sanoi ja hieroi silmiään. ”Oksensin varmaan tunnin ja koitin saada uudestaan unen päästä kiinni, mutta turhaan.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan tuntiessaan myötätuskaa. ”Mä en kumma kyllä kuullut mitään.” Mustatukka oli aina ollut kevytuninen, mutta ilmeisesti rankka työviikko oli saanut hänetkin nukkumaan sikeästi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaatoi kahvia kuppeihin ja kiikutti ne pöytään. Jongdae kiitti kahvista ja hörppäsi kuumaa sumppia sisuksiinsa saman tien. Baekhyun laski riisikupit pöytään ja kävi hakemassa kanapadan liedeltä. Miehet kiittivät ruoasta samaan, heikkoon ääneen ja alkoivat täyttää vatsojaan aamiaisella.</p><p class="p1">Aamiaisen jälkeen Jongdae juoksi nopeasti vessaan. Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä ja hieroi päätään harmitellen ikätoverinsa fyysista tilaa. Häntä kävi sääliksi katsoa, miten mies riutui.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla mulle puhdasta paitaa?” Jongdae parahti vessasta. Baekhyun nousi irvistellen ylös ja käveli hitaasti pesuhuoneen ovensuulle. Hän näki, miten Jongdae oli kumartuneena pöntölle ja oksensi kaiken hetki sitten syömänsä ulos. Hänen ihollaan helmeili hiki ja paita oli osaksi oksennuksessa. Baekhyun yökkäsi näylle ja kävi hakemassa pyyhkeen sekä puhtaita vaatteita.</p><p class="p1">“Mene suihkuun, ole hyvä”, mustatukka inahti ja jätti tavarat pesukoneen päälle. Mies tärisi inhosta ja poistui kauas huoneesta. Baekhyun istui nojatuoliin ja nosti jalat ylös. Hän katsoi ulos aurinkoiseen päivään ja mietti, miten hänen elämästään oli tullut sellaista. Hän joi ainakin kaksi kertaa kuukaudessa itseltään muistin pois, mikä oli huolestuttavaa. Hän oli monesti krapula-aamuina miettinyt jopa absolutistiksi alkamista, mutta aina pullon nähdessään hänen lupauksensa olivat unohtuneet. Onneksi hän joi vain vapaapäivinään. Jos hän olisi kunnon tuiterissa työillallisten jälkeen, hänen maksansa ottaisi pian lopputilin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti katseen kirjahyllyyn. Hoikkakaulaiseen lasivaasiin oli ilmestynyt persikanvärinen ruusu. Kaunis, pitkävartinen kukka, jossa oli komean kokoinen kukinto. Baekhyun nousi hitaasti ylös ja käveli pari metriä eteenpäin. Hän nosti persikan värisen kukan käteensä ja katsoi sitä joka puolelta tarkasti. Hän oli varma, ettei hän ollut ostanut kasvia itse. Hän oli käyttänyt maljaa edellisen kerran saatuaan onnittelukukkia valmistumisensa kunniaksi.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen haistoi ruusun isoa kukintaa ja hymyili alitajuntaisesti. Miellyttävä, mieto ruusun tuoksu oli jopa jokseenkin tutun oloinen. Hän erotti siitä myös tuoksun, joka muistutti miesten käyttämää hajustetta. Baekhyun asetti ruusun takaisin maljaan ja peruutti takaisin paikalleen. Hän ei saanut moneen minuuttiin katsettaan irti uljaasta leikkokukasta, jonka persikan värinen kukinto oli uskomattoman kaunis.</p><p class="p1">“Maa kutsuu”, Jongdae parahti Baekhyunin kasvojen edessä ja säikäytti tämän pahanpäiväisesti. Mustatukka haukkoi henkeään ja työsi vettä valuvan, puolialastoman miehen kauemmas itsestään.</p><p class="p1">“Missä sun hiustenkuivain?”</p><p class="p1">“Eteisen kaapissa”, mustatukka murahti ja sulki silmänsä uudelleen. Hän oli vajonnut hyväntuuliseen ajatukseen, joka oli syventynyt, totta puhuen, välillä krapulaiseen koomaan, jonka Jongdaen perkele oli keskeyttänyt. Baekhyun ei enää pystynyt palauttamaan sen hetken haaveiluaan, joten hän päätti nousta ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Katsotaanko joku elokuva?” mies huusi ystävälleen. Eteisen uumenista kuului vain kipeä, murahtava vastaus ja helvetinmoista ryminää kera korviavihlovan kiroilun.</p><p class="p1">“Anna olla, mä korjaan sen huomenna”, Baekhyun sanoi tottuneesti ja mietti, miten ihmeessä hän saisi eteisen kaapin keskihyllyn pysymään paikallaan omilla nikkarointitaidoillaan. Hän kuului siihen ihmisluokkaan, joka vasaroidessaan osui aina omaan sormeen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli Myeondongin katuja mietteliäänä. Hän oli juuri päässyt töistä. Mies oli saanut käsikirjoituksen ja musikaalissa esitettävien kappaleiden nuotit. Hänen täytyisi alkaa harjoitella oikein kunnolla. Hän oli pienessä roolissa, kuten arvata saattoi, mutta sekin oli ehdottoman tärkeää. Mies esiintyisi yleisökohtauksissa ja osallistui jokaiseen ryhmälauluun. Lisäksi hän pääsi laulamaan taustoja balladeihin lavan takaa, tehostamaan pääparin esitystä, mikä oli suuri kunnia.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen kietoi kaulahuivinsa paremmin ylleen. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä hieman kipeäksi kevään kylmyyden yllättäessä hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen. Mies siirtyi tien toiselle puolelle ja mietti siirtymistä metrolla vaikka Hongdaeen, mutta kuitenkin ajatus sisälle pääsemistä nopeammin johdatti hänet Myeongdongin ostarille. Baekhyun katsoi ympärilleen avautuvia vaihtoehtoja ja päätyi kävelemään kolmannen kerroksen kahvilaan, jossa hän saisi juoda rauhassa vihreää teetä ja tutustua hänelle annettuihin tehtäviin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi törmätessään liukuportaiden yläpäähän pysähtyneeseen ihmiseen. Pitkän miehen nahkatakkinen selkämys oli hypännyt mustatukan eteen aivan yllättäen. Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja kiersi miehen katsomatta häneen uudestaan. Kuitenkin tyyppi lausui Baekhyunin nimen suustaan ja sai mustatukan pysähtymään niille sijoilleen silmät hämmennyksestä suurentuneina. Mies kääntyi ympäri ja huomasi kolaroineensa Chanyeolin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Ai, se olitkin sä”, mustatukkainen huokaisi helpotuksesta, ettei hän ollutkaan törmännyt kehenkään tuntemattomaan ihmiseen. “Mitäs sä?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi hänen luokseen kävelevää miestä, jonka päässä keikkui Supremen musta lippis. Miehen korvat olivat kokonaan näkyvissä, hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhentyneet radikaalisti. Miehen isot silmät katsoivat Baekhyunia tarkastellen ja tämän täyteläiset huulet olivat raollaan. Mies hymyili leveästi astellessaan mustatukan eteen ja sai Baekhyunin melkein häikäistymään. Chanyeolin avonainen nahkatakki sopi hänen rentoon tyyliinsä. Hänen pitkät jalkansa oli päällystetty sinisillä, siisteillä farkuilla ja takkinsa alla hänellä oli HBA:n harmaa huppari.</p><p class="p1">“Olin hakemassa vähän tykötarpeita”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laittoi kädet takkinsa taskuihin. “Mitäs itse?”</p><p class="p1">“Töistä tulossa…” Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi nopeasti suuntaan, johon hän oli alun perin menossa. “Joudatko kahville?”</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, lippispäinen nyökkäsi ja kaksikko siirtyi kahvilaan, jossa oli hillitty tyyli. Se oli yliopisto-opiskelijoiden suosikkipaikkoja. Pöydät olivat isoja ja pistorasioita löytyi monta joka seinustalta. Baekhyun istui ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään ja laski olkalaukkunsa pehmeälle, punaiselle tuolille. Hän riisui ulkovaatteensa samaiselle tuolille ja seurasi, miten Chanyeol silmäili tiskille päin.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä otat? Mä voin tarjota”, Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sun tarvi”, hän sanoi ja etsi lompakkoaan. Chanyeol hymyili ja siirtyi lyhemmän kanssa yhtäaikaa tiskille. Baekhyunilla oli valehtelematta sudennälkä, mutta hän oli tehnyt edellisenä päivänä ruokaa, joka piti saada syötyä ennen kuin se menisi vanhaksi. Hän tyytyi ottamaan katkarapusalaatin ja ison vihreän teen. Chanyeol silti vaati maksaa, mutta Baek ei antanut periksi. Kaksikko pääsi yhteisymmärrykseen lyhyen kinastelun jälkeen ja molemmat maksoivat omat ostoksensa. He palasivat pöytään tarjottimien kanssa ja asettuivat taloksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun otti musikaalin käsikirjoituksen esille ja jätti sen tarjottimen viereen. Hän laittoi puhelimensa äänettömälle ja alkoi tuhota katkarapusalaattiaan. Chanyeol kyseli miehen kuulumisia, mutta vaikeni pian juttujen loppuessa. Baekhyun huomasi, miten mies hiljeni. Hän seurasi tämän hiljaista macchiaton juomista ja koitti miettiä, miksi yleensä niin rennon ja puheliaan Yeolin käytös oli muuttunut niin hiljaseksi. Mustatukka koitti piristää pöydässä vallitsevaa tunnelmaa alkaen kertoa tulevan prokkiksensa aiheuttamista fiiliksistä. Chanyeol hymyili kuunnellessaan miehen avautumista jännityksestä ja innostuksesta hänen avautuvaa uraansa kohden.</p><p class="p1">Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon päälle Baekhyunin jutun aiheiden käydessä loppuun. Hän oli onnistunut pitämään keskustelua yllä kymmenen minuuttia, mutta sitten siihen kaikkeen tuli stoppi. Miten ihmeessä he ennen olivat pystyneet juttelemaan tunteja aiheista, joissa ei ollut mitään järkeä. Mustatukka mietti, oliko Chanyeolin elämässä sattunut jotain, mikä oli tehnyt hänestä niin vaisun. Kuitenkaan hän ei viitsinyt kysyä mitään, niin läheisiä kavereita he eivät kuitenkaan olleet.</p><p class="p1">“Tiesitkö, että Jongdae muuttaa ensi viikonloppuna omaan kämppään?” Baekhyun kysyi Chanyeolilta, joka nyökkäsi. Mustatukka tiesi kyllä, että Yeol tiesi. Hän ja Jongdae olivat paljon läheisempiä kuin tämä ja Baekhyun.</p><p class="p1">“Lupasin mennä auttamaan häntä muutossa”, mies sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Itsekin olisin voinut, mutta olen töissä.”</p><p class="p1">“Meinaako hän järjestää tupareita?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“En usko. Hänellä on traumoja viimekertaisesta”, mustatukka naurahti ja muisteli, minkälaisen olon hänen epäonnistuneet tuparinsa olivat Jongdaelle aiheuttaneet. Chanyeol nauroi silmät tuikkien. Nopeasti hän vakavoitui ja keskittyi juomaan macchiatoansa. Katse hänen silmissään muuttui niin selvästi, että Baekhyunilla oli vaikea olla huomaamatta sitä. Yeol viimeisteli juomansa ja katsoi puhelimensa kelloon.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy lähteä. Työt kutsuu”, mies sanoi ja veti nahkatakin ylleen. Baekhyun katsoi tarkasti, miten hätäisesti mies veti vatteet päälleen ja poistui hermostuneena kahvilasta. Mustatukkainen kohautti olkiaan pitkän miehen käytökselle ja koitti unohtaa hänet. Musikaalikässäri oli asia, joka hänen mielessään pitäisi olla. Silti mies huomasi alkaneensa ajatella Parkia ja hänen käytöstään. Jokin siinä miehessä sai Baekhyunin haluamaan selvittää, mitä ihmettä hänelle oli tapahtunut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nojasi taaksepäin ja nosti käsikirjoituksen käteensä. Hän hörppäsi sopivasti jäähtyneestä teestä kulauksen ja rentoutui lukemaan vuorosanoja paksusta paperinivaskasta. Hän kuvitteli tilanteet helposti mielessään ja nauroi hauskoille kohdille. Kunhan hän saisi nivaskan luettua läpi, hänen täytyisi alleviivata omat kohtansa. Hän arveli, ettei niitä pystynyt laskemaan edes kahdella kädellä. Lauluja oli opeteltava ja nopeasti katsottuna osa vaikutti melko haastavilta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun repesi yskään ja koitti saada rykimisen loppumaan juomalla lämmintä teetä. Hän toivoi hartaasti, ettei hän olisi vilustumassa juuri nyt. Kevätflunssa ei ollut kyllä vielä kaatanut häntä petiin sille vuodelle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun seisoi Jongdaen kämpän oven takana. Hän koputti oveen kovaäänisesti ja mietti, olisiko hän vierailulla aivan oikeaan aikaan. Hän ei ollut ilmoittanut mitään tulostaan, sillä hänen aikataulunsa oli muuttunut yllättäen. Viikonloppu oli vapautunut, sillä Nanten sisätiloissa tehtiin jotain sisäilmakartoitusta lauantain aikana. Mustatukka puristi kauppakassin kahvaa kädessään ja koputti uudelleen. Ovi avautui ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi pitkä, lyhyhiuksinen mies, jonka kasvoilla olivat paksusankaiset silmälasit.</p><p class="p1">“Mä… Mä pystyin tulemaan sittenkin”, Baekhyun mutisi Chanyeolille, jonka ilme ei muuttunut milliäkään. Hän siirtyi pois ovelta ja palasi sisään asuntoon. Baekhyun astui sisään asuntoon ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Ovikello kilahti oven pamahtaessa kiinni ja se hirvitti miestä. Baekhyun riisui kenkänsä eteiseen ja käveli hitaasti kohti edessä häämöttävää keittiötä. Mies katseli ympärilleen ja tervehti Jongdaeta, joka asetteli astioita kaappeihin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä toin ruokaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti valkoisen muovikassin tummanruskean saarekkeen päälle. Jongdaen kämppä oli mahonkisella puulla ja valkoisilla pinnoilla päällystetty kaksio, jossa oli pieni keittiö ja avara olotila. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli kiinni, mutta Jongdae oli kertonut sen olevan suhteellisen tilavaa sorttia.</p><p class="p1">“Kiva kun tulit”, Jongdae hymyili ja etsi jääkaapista kokispullon. Hän ojensi mukit kaikille ja siirtyi istumaan saarekkeen ääreen. “Mä en ole vielä saanut ostettua ruokapöytää…”</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, Baekhyun hymyili ja alkoi levittää pahvirasioita pöydälle. Hän oli käynyt hakemassa friteerattua kanaa ja jjajangmyeonia lähiravintolasta. Jongdae asui Sinchondongissa, lähellä ostoskeskusta. Hän oli saanut työpaikan kulttuuritalolta ja hänen työnkuvaansa kuului erilaisiin esityksiin osallistuminen. Työ ei ollut ihan sitä, mitä Jongdae oli ajatellut tekevänsä, mutta se oli kiinnostavaa ja sillä pääsi hyvin alkuun.</p><p class="p1">Kolmikko toivotti toisilleen hyvää ruokahalua ja kävivät friteeratun kanan kimppuun. Baekhyun kertoi, miten hän oli saanut puhelun töistä, jossa kerrottiin teatterin sisäilmamittauksesta. Mustatukka oli yhtäkkiä ollut ilman tekemistä ja pian kuitenkin keksinyt, että Jongdae aikoi muuttaa.</p><p class="p1">“Isä tuo tunnin päästä pakettiautollisen tavaraa tänne. Hyvä, että tulit avuksi”, Jongdae nauroi ja mietti puoliääneen, mihin kaikkeen hän saisi omaisuutensa oikein tungettua. Onneksi asunnossa oli paljon kaappitilaa. Ja jos ei ollut, hän karsisi tavaroitaan vaikka väkisin. Baekhyun nauroi ja kertoi olleensa samassa tilanteessa usein aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en ymmärrä miten tavaraa kertyy, vaikka tuntuu, ettei omista paljon yhtään irtaimistoa”, hän hekotti ja puraisi kanastaan uuden palasen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun piteli painavaa pahvilaatikkoa käsissään ja ähisi tuskaisesti. Jongdae yritti avata ovea, mutta hän ei enää muistanut, mikä avaimista kuuluisi hänen asuntonsa oveen. Mustatukka parkaisi voimiensa meinatessa loppua ja tuskaili, pitäisikö hänen laskea pahvilaatikko käytävän tukkeeksi. Jongdaen ja Yeolin kantamukset olivat tukkineet muilta asukkailta mahdollisuuden siirtyä hissille tai portaikkoon. Chanyeol nosti pahvilaatikon pois miehen käsistä ja sai mustatukan hölmistymään. Yeol piti katseensa tiukasti edessä päin eikä puhunut mitään. Baekhyun lopetti tuskaisen ähinänsä siihen paikkaan ja odotti, että Jongdae avaisi oven.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kantoi pahvilaatikon sisään ja Baekhyun otti valkoisen korin mukaansa vierestään.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäisikö yhden meistä jäädä tänne ottamaan tavaraa vastaan?” mustatukka kysyi potkiessaan kenkiä varmaan kolmatta kertaa pois jaloistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä idea”, Jongdae sanoi. “Jää sä, niin me käydään Yeolin kanssa alhaalla.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli yksin asunnossa ennen kuin hän sitä itse tajusikaan. Mies kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi hyräillä hiljaiseen ääneen siirtäessään valkoista koria olohuoneen puolelle, muiden tavaroiden viereen. Baekhyun tuskaili painavan pahvilaatikon kanssa ja sai sen siirrettyä viimeisillä voimillaan sisemmäs kämppään. Mies ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän oli jaksanut roudata sen Jongdaen vanhempien pakettiautolta ylös kuudenteen kerrokseen. Mustatukka myönsi viimein, että hänen täytyisi alkaa harrastaa enemmän liikuntaa.</p><p class="p1">“Onko vielä paljon kamaa?!” Baekhyun parahti kuullessaan oven käyvän. Hän vääntäytyi ylös beigeltä sohvalta ja löntysti ponnettomasti eteiseen. Hän ei nähnyt Jongdaeta missään. Vain Chanyeolin, joka kantoi keskikokoista laatikkoa käsissään ja potki kenkiään pois. Hän kiikutti laatikon Baekhyunin ohitse ja sanoi Jongdaen tulevan hetken kuluttua. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja siirtyi keittiöön. Hän halusi kahvia. Mies ei yleensä juonut sumppia, mutta viimeinen tunti oli ollut niin rankka, että hän tarvitsi jotain energiaa lisäävää tuotetta.</p><p class="p1">“Otatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi Yeolilta, joka katseli Jongdaen olohuoneeseen kertynyttä tavarakasaa. Yeol käänsi lasien peittämät kasvonsa mustatukkaan päin ja kysyi, mistä tämä oikein puhui.</p><p class="p1">“Kahvia? Otatko?” Baekhyun toisti ja heilutti suodatinpussia kädessään.</p><p class="p1">“Aah… Joo”, Yeol mutisi ja istui sohvalle, joka oli asetettu selkänoja keittiötä kohden. Baekhyun laski kahvinpurujen määrän ruokalusikoilla ja vilkaisi Yeoliin päin. Tämän hiukset olivat lyhentyneet oikein kunnolla. Hänen pitkä niskansa oli esillä ja korvat olivat itsevarmasti esillä. Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten komeaksi mies oli muuttunut muutamassa viikossa. Tai sitten Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin katsonut tätä niin tarkasti.</p><p class="p1">“Isältä terveisiä!” Jongdae huudahti eteisestä oven pamahdettua kiinni. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun käänsivät katseen lyheen mieheen, joka raahasi rullattua, suurta mattoa sisälle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä keitin kahvia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laittoi valkoisen masiinan päälle.</p><p class="p1">“Ihanaa”, Jongdae hymyili ja rysäytti mattorullan lattialle. Hän siirtyi keittiöön ja etsi tarjottimen ja kahvikupit. Baekhyun siirtyi olohuoneeseen ja istui beigelle kangassohvalle.</p><p class="p1">“Meinaatko tupareita pitää?” Chanyeol kysyi, kun Jongdaekin siirtyi heidän seuraan. Jongdae istui pienelle jakkaralle ja mietti.</p><p class="p1">“En tiedä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja muistutti jäätävistä krapuloista, joita kaksikko oli harrastanut uudesta vuodesta saakka.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä jos vain katsottaisiin leffoja ja juoruttaisiin jostakin parin kaljan kera?” Jongdae ehdotti. Baekhyun ja Chanyeol repesivät nauruun.</p><p class="p1">“Pari kaljaa… Paremminkin kaksikymmentä”, mustatukka hekotti ja rentoutui nopeasti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui keittiön ikkunan edessä ja katsoi ulos horisonttiin. Harmaa sää oli vallannut kaupungin, lämmintä oli seitsemisen astetta. Mies kuunteli taustalla soivaa musikaalikappaleen instrumentaaliversiota ja lauloi mukana aina kun osasi sanat edes jotenkuten. Hän joutui vilkaisemaan sanoihin aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, tietyt säkeet eivät vain meinanneet jäädä hänen päähänsä millään muotoa. Baekhyun parahti ja nappasi stereoiden kaukosäätimen käteensä. Hän painoi pausea ja sulki silmänsä hengittäen syvään. Ei oppimisesta tulisi mitään siinä mielentilassa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mietti lähtemistä jonnekin, mutta hän ei jaksanut liikkua asunnolta minnekään. Mielummin hän kutsuisi jonkun kylään. Jongdae oli töissä ja Lim hyungin hän oli nähnyt aikaisemmin… Chanyeol olisi varmasti maisemissa, eikö?</p><p class="p1">Mustatukkainen mies kurkotti puhelimensa keittiön sivupöydältä ja etsi tiensä kakaotalkiin. Hän etsi Yeolin nimen takaa löytyvän keskustelun, joka oli vielä tyhjä. Hän kirjoitti viestin, jossa hän kertoi kaipaavansa seuraa ja kysyi, olisiko hörökorvalla mahdollisesti aikaa nähdä miestä – käydä kahvilla tai tulla Baekin kämpille. Mustatukka pysähtyi niille sijoilleen juuri ennen kun hän oli painamassa lähetä-painiketta. Epäröivä Baek alkoi miettiä, mitä hörökorva yhtäkkiä miettisi, kun Baekhyun pyytäisi tämän yksin asunnolleen. Mies oli aina ollut yksin hänen seurassaan ainoastaan ostarilla olevassa kahvilassa ja silloinkin vain pari kertaa. Baekhyun ja Yeol olivat henganneet aina isoissa porukoissa. Vaivaantunut tunnelma viimeksi Myeondongissa miehen seurassa muistui Baekin mieleen ja tämä päätyi pyyhkimään viestin kokonaan ja sulkemaan kakaotalkin.</p><p class="p1">Nopeasti Baekhyun alkoi miettiä, miksi ihmeessä Chanyeol ihmettelisi Baekin halua viettää aikaa tämän kanssaan. Miehethän olivat kavereita. Kaverithan tapasivat hengata yhdessä. Kuka tiesi, jos he vaikka lähentyisivät viettäessään kahden keskeistä aikaa. Baekhyun etsi Yeolin numeron kontakteistaan ja nosti luurin korvalleen ennen kuin hän muuttaisi mielensä uudelleen. Hämmentynyt “Haloo, kuka siellä?” sai Baekhyunin ihmettelemään ja melkein panikoimaan. Kuitenkin hän miehistyi ja esitteli itsensä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kiireinen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puristi nyrkkinsä jännittyneenä kiinni. Olisi sittenkin pitänyt lähettää viesti. “Ajattelin vain, joutaisitko tulla kylään?”</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitsetko apua jossakin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun katsoi paniikissa ympärilleen.</p><p class="p1">“E-en…Seuraa lähinnä”, mies mutisi ja kertoi viettävänsä vapaailtaa kämpillä. “Vai oletko töissä, kuten kaikki muutkin?”</p><p class="p1">Linjan toisessa päässä oli hetken aivan sysihiljaista. “Pääsen parin tunnin päästä”, Yeol sanoi. “Voin tulla suoraa sinne.”</p><p class="p1">“Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi innostuneesti, suoristaen samalla ryhditöntä asentoaan. Puhelimen toisesta päästä kuului vaimeaa naurua.</p><p class="p1">“Joo. Nähdään kohta”, Yeol sanoi ja sulki linjan. Baekhyun laski kännykän pöydälle ja läpsäytti itseään poskeen. Olisi tilanteen voinut hoitaa jotenkin paremminkin. Mies ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen piti hermoilla hörökorvan edessä jollain ihmeelisellä tavalla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun alkoi järjestellä kämppäänsä siistimpään kuntoon. Hän oli heitellyt sohvatyynyt pienen hermoromahduksensa aikana lattialle. Mies siivosi käsikirjoituksen ja nuotiston siistiin pinoon kirjahyllyyn. Mustatukka tajusi yhtäkkiä pitävänsä päällä ehkä maailman rumimpia vaatteita ja hän päätti siirtyä siistiytymään makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän katseli itseään kokovartalopeilistä ja suki hiuksiaan. Hän vaihtoi vasemmasta olkapäästä rikki olevan harmaan jumpperinsa punaiseen Supremen huppariin ja suki hiuksiaan. Musta kuontalo oli päässyt venähtämään pitkäksi, aika parturiin olisi tilattava pian. Baekhyun oli kerran aikaisemmin koittanut trimmata hiuksiaan itse, mutta se oli ollut viimeinen kerta. Mies sai kylmiä väreitä jo pelkästään muistellessaan, minkälaisen kolon hän oli vahingossa etuhiuksiinsa leikannut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun palasi keittiön ikkunan eteen ja jatkoi ulos tuijottamista. Hän otti kaukosäätimen takaisin käteensä ja laittoi levyn alusta pyörimään. Hän alkoi laulaa kappaleen mukana. Miehen mieli oli rento ja hänen silmänsä olivat painautuneet kevyesti kiinni. Baekhyun päätti olla hermostumatta itselleen, jos hän ei muistanutkaan sanoja.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Ovikello soi. Baekhyun raotti toista silmäänsä ja huokaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän nojasi paremmin tyynyyn, mutta kun ovikello kilahti uudelleen, hän vääntäytyi ylös sohvalta, jossa hän oli torkkunut kolmisen varttia. Mustatukkainen käveli puoliksi ummistetuin silmin ulko-ovelle ja avasi sen sukien hiuksiaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuijotti unista Baekhyunia hieman hämillään. Mustatukka haukotteli ja siirtyi pois ovelta päästääkseen lippispäisen hörökorvan sisään asuntoonsa.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäisikö mun antaa sun jatkaa uniasi?” hän kysyi varovasti ennen kuin astui sisään kämppään. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja koitti pitää silmiään auki. Hän läpsytteli itseään poskille seuratessaan, miten häntä pitempi mies liikkui tämän ohitse. Mustatukka veti miehestä lähtevää tuoksua sisäänsä ja mietti, miksi se tuntui niin tutulta. Hän pystyi vannomaan, että hän oli haistanut jotain samanlaista joskus aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Mitäs sulle kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi paljon virkeämpänä ja ojensi hengarin takkiaan riisuvalle miehelle. Chanyeol kertoi kuulumisistaan ja mainitsi menevänsä takaisin kouluun kolmen viikon päästä. Hänen harjoittelunsa päättyisi ensi kuun puolessa välissä.</p><p class="p1">“Ei kyllä kiinnostaisi päntätä yhtään”, hörökorva sanoi ja käveli olohuoneeseen mustatukka kannoillaan. “Kaupalla työskenteleminen on paljon kivempaa.”</p><p class="p1">“No, eihän sulla ole paljoa jäljellä, vai?” Baekhyun kysyi ja istui nojatuoliinsa vetäen jalat ylös. Se oli hänen lempiasentonsa aina ja ikuisesti.</p><p class="p1">“On vielä useampi vuosi”, Yeol huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. “Mutta se on käytävä loppuun, kun olen aloittanutkin.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hänelläkin oli ollut hetkiä, jolloin opiskelu tuntui aivan turhalta. “Katuisit, jos jättäisit yliopiston kesken.”</p><p class="p1">“Niinpä”, Yeol sanoi ja tarkisti puhelintaan. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja katseli, miten Yeol näppäili suurta Samsungia keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun huomasi ilmapiirin olevan jännittynyt ja epämukava. Hän yritti poistaa sitä kysymällä, oliko mies jo syönyt. Ruskeatukkainen vastasi syöneensä joku tovi sitten, mikä aiheutti Baekhyunille pienen hermoromahduksen. Mustatukka vajosi mietteisiinsä eikä keskinyt mitään, millä hän saisi ilmapiiriä rennommaksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katseli asuntoa uteliaana, vaikka hän oli ollut siellä ennenkin. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja seurasi miehen liikkeitä silmä tarkkana.</p><p class="p1">“Mites töissä?” hörökorva kysyi yhtäkkiä ja katsoi mustatukkaan päin. Baekhyunin silmissä välähti tämän tajutessa, että Yeol ei ollut katsonut häneen vaan hänestä ohitse. Miksi hän ei voinut katsoa Baekia silmiin.</p><p class="p1">“Siinähän se. Pitäisi opetella pari laulua, mutta on vähän hankaluuksia”, mustatukka sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan itseensä hieman pettyneenä. “Kunhan pääsen treeneihin teatterille, kyllä se siitä sitten.”</p><p class="p1">“Eiköhän”, Yeol sanoi nyökkäillen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös tuolilta ja kysyi haluaisiko lippispäinen mies teetä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi hymyillen ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön. Hän kaivoi kaappeja ja laittoi vettä kiehumaan. Hän mittasi oikean määrän irtoteetä posliiniseen teekannuun ja siirtyi odottamaan, että vesi kiehuisi. Chanyeol siirtyi keittiön pöydän ääreen ja huomasi pöydällä olevat nuotit. Baekhyun seurasi tilannetta kauempaa ja hymyili nähdessään keskittyneen ilmeen hörökorvan kasvoilla.</p><p class="p1">“Osaatko sä lukea sitä?” Baek kysyi kiinnnostuneena. Yeol nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Jonkin verran.”</p><p class="p1">“Osaat varmaan sitten soittaakin”, mustatukka arveli. Chanyeol siirsi katseensa pois papereista, jotka kuuluivat Baekhyunin työprojektiin.</p><p class="p1">“Kitaraa… Pianoa, rumpuja”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, vaatimattomasti. “Mitä näitä nyt on…”</p><p class="p1">“Et ole koskaan maininnut asiasta”, Baekhyun sanoi hieman pettyneenä. Hän ei tuntenut Yeolia kovinkaan hyvin. Silti hän luotti tähän niin paljon, että hän päästi miehen asuntoonsa.</p><p class="p1">“Et ole koskaan kysynyt”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa keittiön suuntaan. Mies osoitti liettä, jonka päällä oli kattila, jossa kiehuva vesi poreili päästäen höyryä yläilmoihin.</p><p class="p1">“Oho”, Baekhyun parahti huomatessaan yhtäkkiä vieressä villiintyneen vesikattilan. Hän kaatoi kiehuvan veden posliinikannuun ja laittoi kannen päälle. Mies kiikutti teekannun tarjottimella keittiön pöydälle ja haki vielä pienen siivilän sekä kaksi kuppia. Teetarjottimella oli valmiiksi sokeria ja hunajaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski mustan, pienen teemukin Chanyeolin eteen, jonka silmät olivat lukittu kuppiin. Mustatukka köhäisi pienesti ja sai Yeolin katsomaan hänen silmiinsä ensimmäistä kertaa sinä päivänä. Baekin kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme, jossa oli hitunen jännittyneisyyttä. Chanyeol oli laskemassa katsettaan takaisin pöydällä oleviin erinäisiin esineisiin, mutta Baekhyun avasi suunsa juuri ajallaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kuule… Mä olen huomannut sun käytöksen muuttuneen. Asianhan ei varsinaisesti kuulu mulle, mutta oletko sä ihan kunnossa?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysyi vaiti ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan. Baekhyun turhautui hörökorvan mykkään asenteeseen ja huokaisi. Miksi hänen oli edes pitänyt kutsua mies luokseen. Baekhyunin lyhyen pinnan palaminen sai Yeolin kuitenkin avaamaan suunsa, mikä yllätti mustatukan täydellisesti. Hän oli ollut varma, ettei edessään istuva mies pukahtaisi itseensä liittyvistä asioista ollenkaan.</p><p class="p1">“Sä meinasit suudella mua silloin valmistujaisissasi”, Chanyeol sanoi suoraan, vähän liiankin suoraan. Väri tipahti Baekhyunin kasvoilta sekunneissa ja vaihtui muistuttamaan enemmänkin paloautoa tai tomaattia. Hän peitti nolona hohkavat kasvonsa käsillään ja mutisi itseään röykyttäen.</p><p class="p1">“Voi helvetti, mä olen sitten tyhmä!” Baekhyun parahti itselleen ja katsoi sormiensa välistä Chanyeolia, jonka kasvoilla oli tyyni ilme. Hän vain seurasi mustatukan reaktiota tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Anna anteeksi, ei mun ollut tarkoitus lähennellä sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski käsiään sen verran, että hänen silmänsä näkyivät. “Ei kai se ole ihmekään, että olet niin jäykkä mun seurassa tuollaisen jälkeen… Mun täytyi olla todella humalassa…”</p><p class="p1">“Et ilmeisesti muista siitä mitään?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tule toistumaan”, Baekhyun lupasi ja paljasti kasvonsa, joiden väri oli palautunut jo suhteellisen normaaliksi. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti, mikä sai mustatukan hämmentyneeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Itseasiassa teit samoin myös tupareissasi”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa ja koitti pitää kasvoillaan pokeri-ilmeen. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa uudelleen ja mutisi itselleen kaikki mahdolliset kirosanat. Hän päätti alkaa elämään kunnollista elämää ja unohtaa alkoholin, ettei hän joutuisi aivan rappiolle ja menettäisi kaikkia ystäviään lähetelemällä heitä umpihumalassa.</p><p class="p1">”Olit humalassa, ymmärrän sen kyllä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ja se on ihan cool.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kätensä alas ja katsoi hörökorvaista. “Eli sä et vihaa mua?” Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ensimmäistä kertaa, mikä sai Baekhyuninkin paljon rennommaksi.</p><p class="p1">“En”, hän sanoi ja väläytti hampaitaan hymyillessään. “Kaikki on hyvin.” Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta kiva, että kerroit…” mustatukka mutisi lähinnä itselleen ja koitti päästä yli ehkä elämänsä noloimmasta tilanteesta naurun avulla. Hän alkoi kaataa viitisen minuuttia hautunutta teetä kuppeihin ja vaihtoi puheenaiheen tulevaan kesään. Chanyeol rentoutui silminnähden ja uppoutui keskusteluun.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun raahasi siivouskaapissa piilossa olleita taloustikkaita keittiöön. Hän oli huomannut teepannua etsiessä, että tuparilahjaksi saamansa astiasto oli otettava käyttöön. Chanyeol seurasi sivusta mielenkiinnolla, mitä mustatukka oikein puuhasi. Baekhyun nosti kaapin alahyllyltä kaikki vanhat ja huonot astiat ensin pöydälle ja purki sitten Alessian antaman astiaston odottamaan ensimmäistä käyttöä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asetti tikkaat kaapin eteen ja pyysi Yeolia ojentamaan vanhat astiat hänelle. Chanyeol ojensi rivattomia ja rähjääntyneitä kuppeja sekä lautasia Baekhyunille, joka pinosi niitä keittiön kaapin ylimmäiselle hyllylle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hyräili rennosti ja oli ottamassa kiinni suuresta, valkoisesta lautasesta, joka oli ties kuinka monta kymmentä vuotta vanha. Mustatukan ote lipesi ja lautanen tipahti maahan särkyen pieniksi paloiksi. Kovan räsähdyksen myötä keittiön täytti äänekäs kiroaminen ja tikkaitten natina, kun Baekhyun peruutti tiensä alas maan tasalle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol henkäisi kauhistuneena säikähtäessään yhtäkkiä alas tippunutta lautasta ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan jotain, millä siivota sotku pois.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huusi laskiessaan jalkansa huolimattomasti alemmalle tasolle. Mies pyllähti takapuoli edellä lattiaan ja hänen takaraivonsa iskostui suoraan Chanyeolin reiteen. Pitkä mies mustatukan takana oli ehtinyt juuri oikealla hetkellä Baekhyunin ja keittiön kaapin väliin ja estänyt tätä lyömästä päätään kovaan materiaaliin. Yeol kyykistyi alas ja kielsi Baekia laskemasta käsiään maahan, joka oli täynnä posliiniastian sirpaleita. Vaistot kuitenkin toimivat ennen järkeä ja Baekhyun oli länttäämässä kätensä lattiaan saadakseen tukea. Chanyeol nappasi käden juuri ennen kuin se osui maahan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa?” Yeol kysyi järkyttyneenä ja nosti Baekin solakkaa kättä sen verran, että hän näki, olivatko sirpaleet ehtineet ottaa osumaa tämän kämmenen kanssa. Baekhyun potkaisi edessään olevaa petturitikkaasta ja halusi vajota maan alle häpeästä. Yeol hörähti pienesti. Baekhyun tajusi olevansa painautuneena Yeolia vasten, mikä sai hänet hieman hämilleen. Mustatukka yritti irroittaa otteensa hörökorvan kädestä, mutta tämä piti tiukasti kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Anna mä autan sut ylös”, Yeol sanoi rauhallisena ja nousi ylös vetäen Baekin mukanaan kahdelle jalalle. Baekhyun veti hupparinsa hihan kätensä suojaksi ja pyyhki takamuksensa mahdollisista sirpaleista. Hän ei ollut niinkään varma oliko onni vai epäonni tipahtaa sellaiselle alueelle, jossa oli paljon pieniä sirpaleita.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen ihan kunnossa”, Baekhyun mutisi ja katsoi ympärilleen nolona. Chanyeol pysytteli edelleen Baekhyunin läheisyydessä, mustatukka pystyi kuulemaan tämän hengityksen takaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, kun autoit…” hän mutisi ja käveli nopeasti turvallista kautta siivouskaapille. Chanyeol astui tikapuiden ensimmäiselle askeleelle ja laittoi loput astioista hyllylle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun piteli kiinni siivouskaapin ovesta ja katsoi keittiöön vähän hämillään. Hän tajusi itsekin, miten onnekas hän oli ollut, kun Yeol oli ollut hänen takanaan tämän kaatuessa. Takaraivon lyöminen puiseen oveen tipahtaessa saattoi olla pahimmassa tapauksessa erittäin vaarallista, minkä ajatteleminen sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan hänen selässään. Lisäksi Yeol oli pelastanut hänet saamasta kipeää viiltoa käteen, josta voisi mahdollisesti saada jäykkäkouristuksen.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka muisti tulleensa hakemaan rikkalapiota ja imuria. Hän kiikutti siivousvälineet keittiöön ja alkoi siivota yhteistuumin aiheuttamaansa sotkua Yeolin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä voin kyllä hoitaa tän”, mustatukkainen sanoi. “Mene sä vain odottamaan.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei tästä ole vaivaa”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisesti ja poimi isoimmat lautasen kappaleet käsin ennen kuin hän tarttui rikkalapioon, joka odotti lattialla. Baekhyun laittoi imurin johdon seinään ja odotti, että Yeol saisi siivottua kaikki isoimmat palat pois. Baekhyun polkaisi imurin käyntiin ja siivosi koko keittiön koittaen samalla laantua sisällä kiehuvasta raivosta, jonka hänen höpläkyntisyytensä oli aiheuttanut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja katsoi ulos hämärtyvään iltaan. Baekhyun huomasi hänen kasvoillaan olevan mietteliään ilmeen.</p><p class="p1">“Vaivaako sua vielä jokin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vitsaili, oliko hän aiheuttanut kännissä jotakin muutakin kuin seksuualista ahdistelua. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja risti jalkansa. Hänen kätensä nojasi rennosti selkänojaa vasten ja tämän ilme muuttui hieman levollisemmaksi. Baekhyun hymyili ja kysyi, ottaisiko mies vielä teetä. Yeol kieltäytyi kohteliaasti ja vilkaisi kelloon.</p><p class="p1">”Mun täytyy lähteä kohta”, hän sanoi ja kertoi menevänsä tapaamaan isäänsä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä ja sanoi itsekin alkavansa vielä lukemaan musiikaalin käsikirjoitusta. Nopeasti juttu kääntyi perhesuhteisiin, mikä aiheutti Baekhyunille pientä vaivaannusta. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut salata huonoja välejä vanhempiinsa, joten hän tyytyi myöntämään rehellisesti, että hänen isäänsä ja äitiänsä ei hetkauttanut heidän poikansa elämä enää millään tasolla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kertoi myös veljestään, jonka kanssa hän yritti tulla toimeen, mutta yleensä tapaamiset hänen kanssaan päättyivät erimielisyyksiin. Mustatukkainen puolestaan oppi Chanyeolista sen, että hän todella välitti perheestään ja heidän väleistään. Hän pystyi luottamaan vanhempiinsa sekä hänen vanhemmat luottivat mieheen täysin. Yeolin noona tuki tätä jokaisessa asiassa – tietenkin erimielisyyksiäkin oli, mutta niistä päästiin puhumalla ylitse.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei voinut olla tuntematta kateutta. Hän tekisi mitä vain, että hänen vanhempansa hyväksyisivät hänen uravalintansa ja sen, että mies päätti itse omasta elämästään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kuuma vesi valui mustatukkaisen ihoa pitkin alas viemäriin. Veden kohina kuulosti hiljaiselta taustamusiikilta kun Baekhyun oli uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei saanut päästään sitä faktaa, että hän oli meinannut suudella Chanyeolia. Kännissä, mutta kuitenkin. Baekhyun oli yleensä varovainen moisesta käyttäytymisestä muiden, varsinkin puolituttujen ihmisten seurassa, sillä hänen homouttaan ei katsottu yleensä hyvällä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun koitti järkeillä, miksi hän oli meinannut tehdä niin. Kyllähän siihen joku syy aina tarvittaisiin. Hän ei omasta mielestään pitänyt Chanyeolia potentiaalisena petikumppanina. Mutta toisaalta taas, hän oli kännissä. Olihan sekin hyvin mahdollista, että hormonit ottivat hänestä vallan sillä hetkellä ja Yeol vain sattui olemaan siinä…</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun löi itseään poskeen. Miksi hän edes ajatteli koko Chanyeolia. Oli kaikkein parasta jättää jo aikoja sitten tapahtunut asia taakse ja keskittyä ainoastaan tulevaan työprojektiin. Mies saippui vartalonsa ja pesi itsensä loppuun miettiessään pelkästään, missä kohdassa kappaletta hänen täytyisi avata suunsa ja miltä korkeudelta.</p><p class="p1">Jongdaen ääni kantautui Baekhyunin asuntoon oven toiselta puolelta. Mustatukka nosti päätään ja irrotti otteensa Adidaksen valkoisesta lenkkarista kuunnellessaan parhaan ystävänsä hämmentynyttä mutinaa. Mies vetäytyi ylös naulakon alta ja nakkasi kengän kädestään. Hän avasi oven ja katsoi oven takana olevaa pipopäätä arvoiva ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae hymyili iloisesti silmät tuikkien ja ojensi miehelle vaaleanpunaisen ruusun. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui enemmänkin hämmentyneeksi, mutta hän tyytyi ottamaan kukan vastaan.</p><p class="p1">“Onko tämä sulta?” hän kysyi ja haistoi ruusua, jossa oli vähäm muovimaista vivahdetta. Lehdet tuntuvat nihkeiltä ja varressa oli pari terävää piikkiä.</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Jongdae sanoi iloisesti ja työnsi Baekhyunin pois tieltään astuakseen asuntoon sisään. “Se oli liimattu teipillä oveen.”</p><p class="p1">“No mitä helvettiä?” Baekhyun kysyi itseltään ja siirtyi käytävän puolelle katsomaan, olisiko minnekään jätetty mitään viestiä. Mustatukkainen katseli ympärilleen, mutta minnekään ei ollut tipahtanut mitään. Kummissaan mies palasi asuntoonsa ruusu kädessään ja tuimasti Jongdaeta tuijottaen.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedätkö sä tästä jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi ja huokaisi nähdessään Jongdaen pudistavan päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Tässä se teippi…” mies mutisi ja näytti läpinäkyvää teipinpalaa mustatukalle ennen kuin hän heitti sen roskiin. “Mitä olit tekemässä?”</p><p class="p1">“Siivoamassa eteistä”, Baek murahti ja osoitti olohuoneen seinää vasten nojaavaa isoa pahvilaatikkoa, joka sisälsi uuden kenkätelineen. “Mun monot täytyy saada kuriin.”</p><p class="p1">“Etkä vieläkään pysty myöntämään, että sulla on kenkäaddiktio?” Jongdae nauroi hyvätuulisena.</p><p class="p1">“Ole hiljaa”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja hymyili leveästi äännähdyksensä perään. “Oletko jo syönyt? Mennäänkö jonnekin hakemaan purtavaa?”</p><p class="p1">“Mennään vain”, Jongdae hymyili. “Kunhan sä olet ensin siivonnut eteisen loppuun.”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta mulla on kauhea nälkä~” Baekhyun vinkui, muttei saanut ikätoveriaan heltymään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi hilpeästi ja kolautti lasinsa yhteen muiden kanssa. Ravintolasali raikui iloisista huudahduksista ja kovaäänisestä puheesta. Lim-hyung yritti rauhoittaa vieressään juomiseen makuun päässyttä mustatukkaa, mutta turhin tuloksin. Hoikat sormet olivat kietoutuneet tiukasti korkean lasin ympärille ja mies oli päättänyt tyhjentää sen, minkä oli täyttänytkin. Sojun ja oluen sekoitus valui Baekhyunin kurkusta alas nopeaa tahtia.</p><p class="p1">Lim-hyung pudisteli päätään mustatukan vieressä katsoessaan maknaen tahtia. “Lopettaisit jo. Et ole huomenna työkunnossa.”</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on vapaapäivä”, Baekhyun kikatti ja oli kaatamassa itselleen lisää juotavaa, mutta vanhempi mies kiskaisi pullon väkisin mustatukan kädestä. “Hyung…”</p><p class="p1">“Tämä on omaksi parhaaksesi”, mies sanoi rauhallisesti ja ojensi Baekille vesilasin, jonka nuorempi otti vastaan molemmin käsin.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyunien on aika lähteä kotiin”, mies ilmoitti kuuluvalla äänellä, mutta pöydän ympärillä olevat miehet olivat liian humalassa huomatakseen, mitä oli tekeillä. Baekhyun tuhahti ja laski tyhjentämänsä vesilasin pöydälle. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja tajusi kelloa etsiessään, miten humalassa hän oikein oli.</p><p class="p1">“Mä voin viedä sut kotiin”, Lim sanoi ja oli nousemassa ylös, mutta Baekhyun vaati hänen jäävän.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, mä pärjään hyvin itsekin”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Mies horjahti saman tien taaksepäin, mutta pystyi kuitenkin pelastamaan tasapainonsa juopon tuurilla. Humalaiset työtoverit huomasivat maknaen nousseen ylös ja tämä ilmoitti kovalla äänellä lähtevänsä kotiin.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäkää kostea ilta, arvon kollegat!” Baekhyun huudahti ja kikatti kumartaessaan muodollisesti vanhemmille ihmisille, joista oli kuukausien aikana tullut kuin perhettä.</p><p class="p1">“Pärjäätkö sä varmasti?” Alessia kysyi huolestuneella äänellä ja röyhtäisi kovaäänisesti sen perään. Naisen kasvoilla pysyi elegantti ilme, mikä kieli valtavasta itsevarmuudesta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja hyvästeli kaikki vielä kerran, ennen kuin hän hoippui ulos ravintolasta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun piteli käsiään villakangastakkinsa taskuissa. Hän käveli märkää asfalttia pitkin kohti bussipysäkkiä. Hän ei halunnut lähteä hoippumaan metroasemalle siinä tilassa – hänhän saattaisi vaikka tipahtaa raiteille, jos niin huono tuuri kävisi. Mustatukkainen pysähtyi vähäksi aikaa paikoilleen todetessaan maailman pyörivän liikaa. Hän läpsäytti itseään poskelle ja vaati keholtaan ryhdistäytymistä. Mies jatkoi hoippuvaa kävelyään hengitettyään pari kertaa ensin syvään. Matkasta ei kuitenkaan tullut mitään, miehen oli päästävä istumaan. Hän etsi katseellaan lähistöltä ensimmäisen penkin, ja hoippui sinne istumaan.</p><p class="p1">“Byun!”</p><p class="p1">Kova karjaisu ja isku mustatukan jalkaan sai tämän räväyttämään silmänsä auki. Missä hän oli? Kuka hän oli? Baekhyun katsoi eteensä ilmestyneitä miehiä pelokas katse silmissään. Pitkät miehet paksuissa takeissa ja new eran lippiksissä keskustelivat hiljaa ja katsoivat penkillä istuvaa Baekia. Mustatukka ei nähnyt, minkälaiset ilmeet heidän kasvoillaan oli, koska oli niin pimeää.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä humalassa?” toinen miehistä kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyun vetäytyi taaksepäin ja siristi silmiään. Paksusankaiset silmälasit ja niiden takana tuikkivat silmät nähdessään Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja tarrasi molemmin käsin tämän poskista kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol~”</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, mistä sä tunnet tämän rokulin?” toinen miehistä kysyi. Chanyeol irrotti mustatukan kädet poskiltaan ja veti itsekseen mutisevan miehen seisomaan.</p><p class="p1">“Älä kysele vaan auta mua”, Yeol tuhahti ystävälleen, joka epäröi pari sekuntia. Yeolin karjaistessa miehen nimen, alkoi kuitenkin tapahtua.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah… Me viedään sut kotiisi, okei?” Chanyeol huudahti mustatukkaiselle, joka mutristi huuliaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän kietoi kätensä Yeolin selän taakse ja otti tästä tukea. Mies piti silmiään kiinni astellessaan Yeolin johdattamaan suuntaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Bussimatka oli hiljainen. Baekhyun katsoi edessään istuvia miehiä sanattomasti tarkkaillen. Chanyeol piti katseen visusti ikkunassa, kun taas hänen vieressään oleva nuorempi poika ruskeine hiuksineen tuijotti jännittyneesti mustatukkaa, mikä sai tämän ahdistuneeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Olisin mä yksinkin pärjännyt…” Baekhyun mutisi ja vilkaisi ulos. Chanyeol tuhahti epäuskoisena ja muistutti, että tämä oli korjannut miehen nukkumaan useammin kuin yhdesti.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, mistä sä tunnet hänet?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Jongin-ah…” Yeol huokaisi. “Meillä on yhteisiä kavereita, okei?”</p><p class="p1">“Okei…” nuorempi sanoi ja hätkähti, kun Baekhyun painoi stoppia ja äänimerkki sen vuoksi törähti kaiuttimista. Baekhyun mulkaisi säikkyä nuorukaista ja mietti melkein ääneen, miten Chanyeol kaveerasi moisen arkajalan kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ja Jongin kantoivat heiluvan Baekhyunin pois bussista tämän kerrostalolle asti. Baekhyun piti silmiään kiinni ja luetteli ovikoodin numerosarjaa sammaltavin sanoin. Chanyeol tilasi hissin ja kiskaisi villakangastakkiin pukeutuneen miehen sisään heti ovien avauduttua. Baekhyun kikatti ja kommentoi jotain kovista otteista, mikä sai Jonginin pyörittämään silmiä päässään. Baekhyun otti nuoremman käytön loukkauksena ja melkein alkoi huutaa, ellei häntä olisi alkanut yhtäkkiä yskittää niin kovasti. Chanyeol taputti miehen selkää ja rauhoitteli sanomalla kaiken olevan hyvin. Baekhyun yski kurkkunsa puhtaaksi ja nosti tulisen katseensa Jonginiin, jonka kasvoilla oli jähmettynyt ilme.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun etsi avaimia takkinsa taskusta ja melkein aiheutti sydänkohtauksen kaikille sanoessaan, ettei hän löytänyt niitä. Mustatukan kovaääninen, humalan sävyttämä kälätys loppui siihen paikkaan, kun Chanyeol työnsi kätensä miehen farkkujen taskuun. Yeol veti avainnipun pois taskusta ja odotti hiljaa, että hissin ovet avautuisivat. Kolmikko poistui oikeaan kerrokseen ja Baekhyun sai avaimet käteensä. Hän etsi oikean avaimen silmät puoleksi auki ja ojensi nipun takaisin Yeolille, joka avasi oven rauhallisesti. Baekhyun sai avainnippunsa takaisin ja survoi sen takkinsa taskuun. Hän hoippui sisään asuntoonsa ja kaatui koittaessaan ottaa kenkää pois jalastaan. Hän nakkasi kädessään olleet käsineet vihaisesti lattialle ja parkaisi vihaisena. Chanyeol katsoi Jonginia ja kehotti tätä menemään jo kotiin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä soitan sulle, kunhan hän on turvallisesti pedissään”, hörökorva sanoi ja hyvästeli kaverinsa pahoillaanolevasti.</p><p class="p1">“Anna mä autan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laskeutui miehen tasolle vedettyään ulko-oven kiinni. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja ärähti vihaisena. Hän alkoi ottaa jalassaan olevaa Conversen tennaria pois, mutta se oli tarttunut liian tiukkaan. Yeol katsoi aikansa, miten mustatukka kirosi kengälleen. Baekhyun väsyi nopeasti tappelemaan liian tiukkaan sidottujen nauhojen kanssa ja rojahti selälleen eteisen lattialle. Chanyeol hyräili sattumanvaraista melodiaa löysentäessään miehen kenkien nauhoja ja otti kengän pois tämän jalasta. Hän suoritti saman operaation toiselle jalalle ja ilmoitti pian olevansa valmis.</p><p class="p1">“Nouse istumaan, niin saadaan sun takki pois”, hörökorva sanoi ja asettui polvilleen maahan siten, että Baekhyunin toinen jalka oli hänen jalkojensa välissä. Baekhyun antoi kätensä miehelle, joka kiskaisi tämän ylös. Baekhyun hikotteli Yeolin napittaessa takkia auki, mikä huvitti mustatukkaa itseäkin. Baekhyun riisui takin yhteistyössä Yeolin kanssa ja seurasi, miten tumman pitkän hahmon siluetti asetti takkia naulakkoon. Yeol riisui omat kenkänsäkin, se hymyilytti Baekia.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sun olis tarvinnut”, mustatukka mutisi ja seurasi, miten pitkä mies liikkui tämän eteen ja nosti lyhyemmän ylös pidellen kainaloista. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille noustessaan ylös ja siirsi jalkaansa. Mies horjahti taaksepäin ja pyllähti uudestaan lattialle Chanyeolin rojahtaessa tämän päälle. Hörökorva miehen päällä katsoi Baekia järkyttyneenä ja koitti parantaa asentoaan, mutta Baekhyun oli lukinnut hänet siihen aivan liian hyvin. Baekhyun katsoi edessään olevia kasvoja ja hymyili mitään sanomatta. Chanyeol katsoi paniikissa ympärilleen ja hengitti pinnallisesti. Baekhyun ei saanut laskettua katsettaan pois miehen silmistä ja nopeasti hänen oikea kätensä eksyi miehen poskelle. Baekhyun kosketti peukalollaan kevään kuivattamien huulien rosoista pintaa ja tunsi, miten kuuma henkäys osui hänen kasvoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Nyt mä tiedän, miksi mä halusin suudella sua”, mustatukka henkäisi ja oli jo nojautumassa eteenpäin, mutta Chanyeol käänsi päänsä pois.</p><p class="p1">“Sun pitää päästä omaan sänkyyn”, silmälasipäinen mies sanoi ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun koitti nousta seisomaan Yeolin avulla ja onnistuikin siinä tällä kertaa. Chanyeol talutti sojulta ja alkohililta haisevan miehen himmeästi valaistuun makkariin ja avasi peitteet ripeällä liikkeellä. Baekhyun rojahti sängyn reunalle ja alkoi avata housujensa vyötä mahdottoman hitaasti. Mustatukka puri huultaan ja nosti katseensa edessään olevaan lippispäiseen, jonka kasvoilla oli muuttumaton, tyhjä ilme.</p><p class="p1">“Autatko sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi viettelevällä äänellä ja osoitti vyötään.</p><p class="p1">“Ala riisua, että pääset nukkumaan pääsi selväksi”, Yeol sanoi tiukasti ja sai Baekhyunin laskemaan viekkaasti kiiltävät silmänsä vyöhön nopeasti. Mies nousi ylös ja potki farkkunsa pois jalastaan ennen kuin hän kellahti pehmeälle sängylle mutisten tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol peitteli pelkässä valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja alusvaatteissa nukkumaan alkavan miehen sänkyyn ja istui alas. Baekhyun katsoi sängyllä istuvaa miestä ja nousi istuma-asentoon nojautuen lähelle Yeolia, joka vaati mustatukkaa nukkumaan. Baekhyun laski hoikat sormensa Chanyeolin niskalle ja vei huulensa tämän korvan eteen.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, että sä pelastit mut”, hän kuiskasi ja veti sisäänsä tuoksua, joka tuntui kerta kerralta entistä tutummalta. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Hän painoi huulensa jännittyneen Chanyeolin kaulalle ja suuteli tätä pienesti. Hörökorva painoi mustatukan takaisin sänkyä vasten ja käski tätä nukkumaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy lähteä”, Yeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Pärjäätkö sä?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Baekhyun murahti hymyillen ja kellahti kyljelleen. Hän peitteli itsensä paremmin ja vajosi nopeasti uneen. Chanyeol poistui huoneesta sammuttaen valot perässään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun heräsi tarpeeseen oksentaa. Hän kirosi noustessaan sängystään ja jatkoi epäselvää muminaansa koko matkan wc-pöntölle asti ja työnsi sormet kurkkuunsa sen kummempia miettimättä. Mustatukkainen oksensi vatsassaan vellovan sisällön ulos ja pyyhki suupieltään kädellään saatuaan suoritettua operaationsa. Baekhyun veti vessan ja rojahti nojaamaan seinää vasten. Hän katsoi raihnaista peilikuvaansa; tummia silmänalusia, värittömiä kasvoja ja sekaisin olevia hiuksiaan. Mies purskahti pieneen itkuun ja valui seinää pitkin istumaan pesuhuoneen lattialle. Hän pyyhki alati valuvia kyyneleitä pois poskiltaan, mutta turhaan. Itsesääliin vajonnut Baekhyun tajusi olevansa pohjalla ja hänen täytyisi lopettaa alkoholilla läträäminen. Vaikka hän ei edes ollut mikään alkoholisti, mutta ei viikottainen krapula ollut mitään herkkuakaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun lopetti itkemisen kuin seinään tajutessaan, että hän muisti, miten hän oli päässyt takaisin kotiinsa. Flashbackit täyttivät hänen mielensä ja järkyttynyt henkäys livahti hänen suustaan miehen muistaessa, miten hän oli kiehnännyt hänet asunnolle taluttaneessa pitkäraajaisessa hörökorvassa.</p><p class="p1">“Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun parahti myötähäpeästä ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Hän olisi mieluusti lyönyt kätensä läpi päästään, jos se olisi vain mitenkään käytännössä mahdollista. Mies pyörähti wc-pöntölle tuntiessaan vellovan tunteen palanneen hänen vatsaansa. Sormet kurkkuun ja oksennusreflekti sai vatsalaukun tyhjentymään. Baekhyun pyyhki märkiä silmiään ja nousi ylös lattialta. Hän riisui haisevat vaatteensa pyykkikoriin ja painui kuumaan suihkuun. Sitten vasta hän pystyisi ajattelemaan, miten hän pyytäisi Chanyeolilta anteeksi lähentelyään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun valmisti aamiaista hitaasti liikuskellen. Hänen toisessa kädessä oli puhelin ja toisessa paistinlasta. Mies kirjoitti erilaisia variaatioita tekstiviestistä, jossa pahoiteltiin tämän yöllistä käytöstä. Baekhyun ärähti huomatessaan pannulla olevan munakkaansa käryävän ja koitti kääntää sitä paniikissa yhdellä kädellä. Mies laski puhelimensa alas pöydälle ja päätti jatkaa viestin kirjoittamista vasta, kun hänen munakasrullansa oli turvallisesti ruokapöydässä.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka ähräsi paistinpannun kanssa ja mietti, kuuliko hän harhoja vai oliko hänen puhelimensa ilmoittanut uudesta viestistä. Paistinpannu oli tipahtaa tämän kädestä hänen nähdessään, että keskusteluun kirjoittamansa keskeneräinen viesti oli vahingossa lähtenyt jo luvattomasti liikenteeseen ja siihen oli jopa vastattukin kolmella kysymysmerkillä. Baekhyun läsäytti munakkaansa lautaselle ja nakkasi paistinpannun lastoineen tiskialtaaseen kiroten itsensä alimpaan helvettiin. Hän nappasi puhelimensa pöydältä ja istui alas katsomaan, minkälaista tuhoa hänen paniikkitoimintansa oli aiheuttanut.</p><p class="p1">“Siitä eilisestä, mitä silloin yöllä tapahtui, se oli vahinko, en tarkoittanut, anteeksi”, Baekhyun luki ääneen. Hänen teki mieli itkeä omalle tyhmyydelleen. Keskusteluikkunan yläreunassa oli merkintä siitä, että viestin vastaanottaja, Chanyeol, oli online-tilassa. Mustatukka arveli hänen odottavan parempaa selitystä.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus lähennellä. Toivottavasti et saanut traumoja”, Baekhyun mutisi kirjoittaessaan järkevämpää viestiä hörökorvalle. Baekhyun painoi lähetä häpeilemättömästi, sillä hän oli jo nolannut itsensä jo hyvin.</p><p class="p1">“Onko pahakin krapula?” vastaus kuului. Baekhyun tuhahti irvailevalle viestille ja meinasi jättää vastaamatta, mutta kuitenkin jostain sisimmästä ryöppyävä tarve selittää jollekin sai hänet naputtamaan vastausta parhaansa mukaan.</p><p class="p1">”Ei niin paha kuin joskus aikaisemmin. Muistan jopa lähes kaiken”, hän kirjoitti ja lisäsi vielä perään. “Ainakin tietääkseni.”</p><p class="p1">“Senkin, että kiukuttelit kengillesi ja pyysit mua avaamaan vyösi?” Baekhyun tuijotti viimeisintä saapunutta viestiä silmät suurina. Häntä ei enää naurattanut. Kännissä hän oli estoton ihminen, mikä ei ollut todellakaan mikään hyvä juttu.</p><p class="p1">“Okei, voitit. Ymmärrän, jos et halua enää koskaan nähdä mua”, Baekhyun vastasi ilkikuriseen viestiin ja sulki puhelimensa. Hän oli menettänyt ruokahalunsa. Mustatukka jätti puhelimensa keittiön pöydälle ja palasi makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän piiloutui peitteiden alle mutisten pahoja sanoja itselleen. Ei helpottanut yhtään, että seuraavana päivänä hänen täytyisi poistua asunnosta ja mennä töihin.</p><p class="p1">”Ei helvetti, minkälainen luuseri mä oikein olen”, Baekhyun mutisi ja repi hiuksiaan raivoissaan. Hän ei joisi enää koskaan, ei koskaan. Ainakaan kahta kaljaa enempää.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Jumalauta, onko sulle sattunut jotain?!”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti päätään tyynyltään ja murahti. Kova koputus oveen oli jatkunut jo viisi minuuttia ja hätääntyneet huudahdukset kuuluivat Jongdaelle. Baekhyun oli kääntää kylkeä, mutta uhkaus poliisille soitosta sai mustatukan valumaan lattialle ja nousemaan ylös. Mies löntysti rennoissa vaatteissa ja sekaisissa hiuksissa kohti eteistä ja raapi päätään. Hän koitti ryhdistäytyä, mutta väsymys ei tehnyt siitä helppoa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun siristi silmiään huomatessaan jotain eteisen lattialla. Hän sytytti valot kävellessään ohi valonkatkaisijan ja huomasi lyhytvartisen, violetin ruusun lattialta. Baekhyun kyykistyi kasvin eteen ja tutki, miten kukan terälehdet olivat kärsineen näköiset. Mies päätteli sen ilmestyneen postiluukusta.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä siellä? Mä kuulen sut!” Jongdae rääkäisi niin kovaa, että koko talo raikui. Baekhyun irvisti jäätävän karjaisun kuullessaan ja nojautui avaamaan oven. Hän katsoi miten hänen eteensä ilmestyvä Jongdae tuijotti miestä vihainen ilme kasvoillaan. Kuitenkin Baekhyunin kädessä oleva ruusu sai tämän ilmeen heltymään.</p><p class="p1">“Ivaatko sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi tulisesti ja liikautti oikeaa kättään, jossa lyhytvartinen, hieman nuupahtanut kukka oli. Jongdae tuhahti epäuskoisena ja nappasi kasvin tämän kädestä.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi mä sellaista tekisin?” hän kysyi ja odotti, että Baekhyun siirtyisi pois ovensuusta. “Oletko sä nyt aivan okei?”</p><p class="p1">“Jäätävä morkkis”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja seurasi Jongdaeta sisemmäs asuntoon. Ruskeatukkainen kikkarapää laski ruusun eteisen pöydälle ja etsi tiensä olohuoneeseen. Baekhyun löntysti perässä ja käpertyi nojatuoliinsa näyttäen heikkovointiselta.</p><p class="p1">“Taisi mennä pitkään eilen”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa rikkoakseen vaivaantuneen ilmapiirin, joka huoneessa vallitsi.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Baekhyun murahti. “Mä olen niin tyhmä.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae näytti kiinnostuneelta. “Mitä on tapahtunut?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kieltäytyi puhumasta. Hän sanoi vain, että hän oli tehnyt itsestään täydellisen pellen ja ainoa vaihtoehto hänen elämänsä jatkamiseen oli pysytellä sängyssä peiton alla.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä esitellyt vehjettäsi julkisella paikalla?” Jongdae arvasi ja piteli nauruaan nähdessään Baekhyunin järkyttyneen ilmeen.</p><p class="p1">“No ei mitään sellaista!” mies parkaisi ja tunsi itsensä loukatuksi. Miksi kaikki irvailivat hänelle juuri sinä päivänä?</p><p class="p1">“No mitä sitten?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja paransi kasvoillaan keikkuvien silmälasien asentoa.</p><p class="p1">“Kerron, kun kehtaan edes ajatella sitä ilman, että haluaisin vajota maan alle ja kuolla pois”, mustatukka huokaisi ja hieroi punaisena hehkuvia kasvojaan. “Mä en kehtaa enää ikinä – en ikinä – astua ulos tästä kämpästä.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin kauan kuin sä et suostu kertomaan, uskon sun viuhahtaneen”, Jongdae irvisti silmät tuikkien ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän siirtyi keittiöön keittämään teetä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun seurasi laulavaa miestä, joka etsi kaapeista tarvikkeita. Mustatukka ohjeisti miestä ja kertoi vaihtaneensa järjestystä, kun astioiden alkuperäiset paikat eivät tuntuneet parantavan asunnon feng shuita vaan tekevän asioista pahempia. Jongdae virnisti ja sanoi ystävälleen, miten tämän täytyisi muuttaa järjestystä vielä kerran, sillä feng shui -suhdanne ei näyttänyt nytkään toimivan. Baekhyun tuhahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan kykenemättä kuitenkaan pitää kahta minuuttia pidempää mykkäkoulua parhaan ystävänsä kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Mites duunissa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja raapi korvaansa. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan ja sanoi toivovansa jotain menevämpää työnkuvaa, mutta jostain oli aloitettava.</p><p class="p1">“Itse olet ilmeisesti päässyt ihan hyvin sisään Nanten saloihin?” kikkarapää kysyi ja laittoi edessään olevan kaapin oven kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Baek myönsi. “Vaikka Lim-hyung uhkailee mua koko ajan välinevaraston siivoamisella.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh”, Jongdae sanoi. “Vieläkö siellä kummittelee?”</p><p class="p1">“No en mä niitä kummituksia pelkää, vaan sitä, että jään Alessia noonan kanssa jumiin sinne”, Baekhyun nauroi ja rentoutui hieman. Jongdae nauroi kovaäänisesti ja jaksoi kettuilla Alessiasta, joka oli aina osoittanut Baekhyunille paljon rakkautta.</p><p class="p1">“Noona osaa olla joskus niin rasittava”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Mutta hän on helvetin hyvä näyttelijä, jolta oppii paljon. Siksi siedän häntä.”</p><p class="p1">“Myönnä pois, tykkäät kuitenkin”, kikkarapää nauroi ja palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen teetarjottimen kanssa. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja valui mietteisiinsä. Jongdae kuitenkin keskeytti tämän järjenjuoksun kovaäänisellä inahduksella.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä jos ruusut ovatkin häneltä?” mies ehdotti. Baekhyun palautti katseensa eteisen lipaston päällä olevaan rehuun. Mies alkoi miettiä, voisiko naisella olla häneen jotain tunteita.</p><p class="p1">“Herran jumala”, Baekhyun parkaisi kylmien väreiden juoksevan hänen selkäpiissään. “Onhan hän näyttävä nainen, mutta meillä on melkein 10 vuoden ikäero…”</p><p class="p1">“Ja lisäksi hän tietää sun olevan miehiin päin”, Jongdae muistutti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Niinpä.”</p><p class="p1">“Ellei hän sitten ole ottanut missiokseen vietellä sut”, sohvalla istuva mies tokaisi. Baekhyun yskäisi miehen absurdille idealle, jossa kieltämättä saattoi kyllä olla perää. Noonahan aina roikkui Baekissa, kun mahdollista.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy pitää häntä silmällä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kaatoi aikansa hautunutta teetä kahteen kuppiin. Baekhyun otti mustan kupin käteensä ja katsoi sitä mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Jongdaen lähdettyä töihin Baekhyun avasi tietokoneensa läpän ja odotti, että internet aukeaisi hänen silmiensä edessä. Mies haisteli violettia ruusua, jonka varsi oli noin 15 senttiä pitkä. Kukka tuoksui heikosti ruusulta ja sen lehdet olivat nahistuneet ja muovimaiset. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja mutisi, miksi ruusussa ei voinut olla selkeää tuoksua, joka voisi kertoa hänelle, että se olisi Chanyeolilta. Mustatukka räväytti silmät auki muistaessaan, miten hän oli kuiskutellut edellisenä yönä hörökorvalle ja suudellut tätä pienesti kaulasta. Baekhyun kosketti huuliaan hoikilla sormillaan eikä halunnut päästää irti tunteesta, miltä Yeolin iho oli häntä vasten tuntunut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan ruusun takanaan olevalle ikkunalaudalle ja kirjoitti Naverin hakupalkkiin avainsanat violetti, ruusu, merkitys. Baekhyun luki sivujen esikatselua ja avasi välilehtiä löytäessään mielestään potentiaalisen sivun, josta hakea lisää tietoa.</p><p class="p1">“No niin, katsotaas”, hän mutisi ääneen ja paransi asentoaan. Hän selasi sivuja ja kirjoitti uusia hakusanoja. Hänen silmänsä liikkuivat tekstillä ristiin rastiin. Se oli puuduttavaa, sillä merkkejä oli liikaa Baekhyunin keskittymiskyvylle. Hän sulki välilehden huokaisten ja kokeili seuraavaa. Miehen suu avautui tämän lukiessa taulukkoa, missä kerrottiin jokaisen ruusun värin merkitys. Violetti tarkoittaa ihastusta ensisilmäyksellä, tai vaihtoehtoisesti lumousta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi katseensa violettiin ruusuun ja kysyi siltä, oliko se tosissaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi ääntään teatterilavalla ja käveli edes takaisin miettiessään repliikkejään. Lim-hyung käveli miehen luokse ja taputti tätä olalle. Baekhyun kääntyi miehen puoleen ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.</p><p class="p1">“Siivoa lavastevarasto treenien jälkeen”, vanhempi mies ilmoitti ja poistui paikalta ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti edes tajuta, että nakki oli napsahtanut hänelle. Mies huokaisi väsyneesti ja raapi päänahkaansa harmitellen, että hän oli mennyt jos sopimaan näkevänsä Chanyeolin kanssa treenien jälkeen, joiden oli määrä loppua viideltä. Mustatukka otti puhelimensa esiin ja kirjoitti pahoitteluviestin mahdollisimman nopeasti, etteivät tilassa olevat hyungit näkisi hänen toimittavan yksityisasioita.</p><p class="p1">Leveä, pirullinen hymy nousi mustatukkaisen kasvoille tämän tajutessa, että hän voisi kutsua miehen teatterille. Baekhyun pyyhki kirjoittamansa litanjan viestilaatikkoon ja aloitti alusta. Hän kertoi Yeolin tarvitsevan vain sanoa lippuluukulle haluavansa tavata mustatukkaisen ja joku vuorossa olevista naisista johdattaisi tämän oikeaan paikkaan. Baekhyun sujautti puhelimensa takaisin taskuun ja jatkoi lavalla ravaamista äänensä avaamisen ajan.</p><p class="p1">“No niin, aloitetaas”, teatterilavalle nouseva Alessia karjaisi ja kaivoi laukustaan oikean käsikirjoituksen. Ohjaaja käveli takahuoneesta lavalle ja nauroi Alessialle, jolla oli jostain syystä tuli perseen alla sinä päivänä. Baekhyun asettautui muiden sivuroolissa olevien näyttelijöiden joukkoon ja kuunteli ohjeita, missä järjestyksessä treenit suoritettaisiin.</p><p class="p1">Tunkkainen ilma pölähti mustatukkaisen kasvoja vasten heti lavastevaraston ovella. Mies köhi aikansa ja siirtyi varovasti pimeään tilaan. Hän oli tietoinen ajoittain jumittavasta ovesta, jonka saisi vain ulkopuolelta auki, joten Baek pönkkäsi sen auki varmistaen, että oven edessä oleva raskas kivenjärkäle ei varmasti pettäisi häntä. Mies käveli sisään pimeään varastoon, jonka ensimmäinen valonkatkaisija sijaitsi kaksi metriä ovelta vasemmalle. Baekhyun käveli seinää pitkin ja etsi katkaisijan, josta ensimmäinen valo syttyi. Pimeän tilan uumenista paljastui suuri alue, jossa oli kaikenlaisia pienempiä että isompia lavasteita, joita ei sillä hetkellä käytetty. Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa kohti perimmäistä nurkkaa ja laittoi takaseinän valon päälle. Mies käveli hyllyn viertä pitkin toiseen päähän huonetta ja sytytti oikean puolen valot samalla tavoin. Hän palasi takaisin alkupisteeseensä – ovelle, ja mietti, mistä hänen täytyisi aloittaa.</p><p class="p1">“Vasen puoli on siivottu kaksi viikkoa sitten”, Lim-hyungin rento ääni kommentoi Baekhyunin takaa. Mustatukka kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri ja hengitti raskaasti. Miksi vanhempi mies oli aina niin pirun hiljainen liikkeissään?</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä niitä kummituksia pelkäät, niin ihan turhaan. He eivät ole noin nättien poikien perään”, hyung nauraa röhötti ja taputti miestä olalle. “Alessiaa he tykkäävät kiusata, mutta että tällaisia prinssejä kuin me kaksi… Ei tule kuuloonkaan.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti väkinäisesti. “Hyung, lähde sä vain jo kotiin. Kyllä mä pärjään.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin mä lähdenkin. Tulin vain hakemaan mun porakonetta”, mies sanoi iloisesti ja kävi mutkan varastossa. Baekhyun seurasi, miten mies poistui ja oli potkaisevinaan kivenjärkäleen pois oven edestä. Baekhyun parahti ja tunsi, miten hänen sydämensä heitti volttia.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!” hän huudahti melkein itkuisena vanhemman miehen tempulle. Lim-hyung vain nauroi ja toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa.</p><p class="p1">“Jos olet reipas, pääset ennen puoltayötä kotiin!”</p><p class="p1">“Mä vihaan sua”, Baekhyun parkaisi miehen perään ja käänsi katseen huokaisten oikean puolen hyllyihin, joiden päällä oli varmaan sentti pölyä. Mustatukkainen kääri mustan jerseypaitansa hihat ylös ja kävi hommiin.</p><p class="p1">“Kop, kop”, ovelta kuului. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa lavastevaraston oven suuhun ja hymyili leveästi. Chanyeol seisoi ovella kevättakki päällään ja reppu selässä. Hänen päästään puuttuivat sekä silmälasit että ominaistyyliinsä kuuluva musta snapback.</p><p class="p1">“Tuletko koulusta?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin hyllynpäälliseen, jonka hän oli saanut hetki sitten pyyhittyä.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas penkille, joka oli laitettu oven viereen. “Tarvitsetko apua?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, mies tikapuilla sanoi ja siirtyi porrasta alemmas. Hän siirsi hyllyllä olevat tavarat ylemmäs aikomuksenaan pyyhkiä sekä hyllytaso että siinä olleet esineet.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä halusit nähdä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ihan muuten vain, miksi niin?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei, kun… ajattelin vain”, mies sanoi ja avasi takkiaan. Varastossa oli aina liian lämmin.</p><p class="p1">“Mennäänkö syömään, kun päästään täältä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan ruskeatukkaiseen, joka seurasi Baekhyunin toimintaa hiljaisena.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Yeol murahti ja katsoi puhelimeensa.</p><p class="p1">“Vai onko sulla kiire jonnekin?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana ja keikkui korkeilla tikkailla. Chanyeol älähti mustatukalle ja muistutti tätä, ettei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, jos hän tipahtaisi tikapuilta.</p><p class="p1">“Onko pakko muistuttaa?” Baekhyun tuhahti sen karmivan keittiöepisodin noustessa mieleensä. Mies kääntyi takaisin hyllyllä olevien tavaroiden kimppuun ja pyyhki niitä yksi kerrallaan kostealla mikrokuituliinalla.</p><p class="p1">“Pitääkö sun siivota koko varasto?” hörokorva kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja osoitti vain oikeaa puolta.</p><p class="p1">“Hienoa”, Yeol virkkoi ja nousi paikoiltaan. Hän käveli Baekhyunin luokse tikkaiden viereen ja otti siivouskorista mikrokuituliinan. Baekhyun ojensi suihkepullon ruskeatukkaiselle ja hymyili. Yeol otti sen vastaan ja suihkutti pullosta mietoa pesuainetta liinalle. Baekhyun alkoi laulaa musikaalin viimeistä yhteiskappaletta ja vilkaisi välillä rentoon Chanyeoliin, joka putsasi esineitä tarkasti.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kaksikko oli siirtynyt seuraavan hyllyn kimppuun. Baekhyun keikkui tikkailla ja yltyi laulamaan kovaäänisesti. Koko varasto raikui Yeolin ja Baekhyunin yhteisestä laulusta. Kova pamaus täytti varaston ja sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan mustatukan iholla. Mies katsahti ovelle, joka oli mennyt kiinni. Baekhyun huokaisi epätoivoisena ja juoksi tarkistamaan, oliko se todella mennyt lukkoon asti.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!” Baekhyun karjui koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetilla. “Hyung! Oletko siellä?! Tämä ei ole hauskaa!”</p><p class="p1">Vastausta ei kuulunut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin taakse ja kysyi, olivatko he jääneet todellakin jumiin. Mustatukka nyökkäsi ja istui leveälle puistonpenkille. Mies nojasi käsilllään polviin ja leikki hiuksillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Vitusti kiitos, kun lukitsitte meidät tänne!” Baekhyun huusi raivosta. Niin absurdi ja kliseinen tilanne oli. Hörökorva katsoi huutavaa miestä hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Kenelle sä puhut?”</p><p class="p1">“Kummituksille”, Baekhyun ärähti. “Mä vihaan teitä!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ilmeili Baekhyunin vastaukselle ja pysyi hiljaa siitä edespäin. Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja soitti Lim-hyungille.</p><p class="p1">“Ehditkö jo kotiin?” Baek kysyi turhautuneena ja kuunteli vanhemman miehen vastausta, joka oli arvatenkin kyllä. “Jäimme jumiin varastoon.”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta etkö pönkännyt oven?” Lim-hyungin hämmentynyt kysymys kuului.</p><p class="p1">“No näithän itsekin. Taisin ärsyttää kummitukset”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Hyung nauroi lempeästi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tulen päästämään teidät pois sieltä, kunhan olen ensin syönyt. Vaimoni tekee juuri ruokaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Totta kai hyung, olet kiltti”, mustatukka hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Hetkinen… teidät?” vanhempi mies kysyi yhtäkkiä.</p><p class="p1">“Joo, Yeollie… tuli seurakseni”, Baek sanoi hiljaa. Hän tiesi, ettei varastossa saisi olla ulkopuolisia.</p><p class="p1">“Vai että Yeollie… Nähdään parin tunnin kuluttua. Vai tarvitsetteko enemmän aikaa?” Lim kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi miehelle tietäessään tasan tarkkaan, minkälainen likainen virnistys vanhemman kasvoilla oli.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!”</p><p class="p1">“Joo, joo”, Lim nauroi. “Eivät kummitukset teitä sinne syyttä lukinneet. Selvittäkää asianne, nähdään kolmen tunnin päästä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun murahti. “Kahden.”</p><p class="p1">“Kolmen tai otan vielä päiväunetkin syönnin jälkeen.”</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä on. Hyung, me odotetaan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki linjan. Hän katsoi kelloon, joka vaihtui juuri viisi yli seitsemään. Baekhyun käänsi katseen Chanyeoliin, joka oli istunut penkin toiseen päähän.</p><p class="p1">“Menee jokunen tunti…” Baekhyun sanoi ja pahoitteli tilannetta. Hän ei halunnut soittaa talonmiehelle, sillä hän olisi varmasti käräyttänyt mustatukan päästäneen ulkopuolisia varastoon. Sitä hän ei halunnut – mieshän oli vielä koeajalla ja pienestäkin virheestä tulisi kenkää takapuoleen.</p><p class="p1">“Onko täällä oikeasti kummituksia?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena ja katseli ympärilleen, lähinnä kattoon. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kertoi paikan valvontakameroiden napanneen todisteenkin valkopukuisesta naisesta, joka oli joskus toiminut näyttelijänä teatterissa ja kuoltuaan palannut rakkaalle paikalleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyunia epäilevästi, muttei sanonut mitään. Baekhyun siirtyi parin metrin päässä olevien tikkaiden eteen. Hän nosti korin reunalle jättämänsä sinisen mikrokuituliinan käteensä ja kipusi tikkaat ylös sille hyllyn korkeudelle, mille hän oli jäänyt ennen oven pamahtamista kiinni. Mustatukka nosti lavasteen käteen ja oli puhdistavinaan sitä. Oikeasti hän vilkuili Chanyeolia, joka katsoi puhelintaan ja näppäili viestiä jollekin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili pienesti seuratessaan, miten pitkäraajaisen sormet liikkuivat nopeasti ison puhelimen näytöllä. Tämän kasvoilla oli levollinen ilme siitä huolimatta, että kaksikko oli jumissa varastossa. Chanyeol puraisi huultaan ja laittoi puhelimensa repun kyljessä olevaan pieneen taskuun. Hän nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään kohti hyllyä. Baekhyun palautti katseensa nopeasti puhdistamaansa lavasteeseen, josta tuli mieleen kristallipallo. Mies ei tiennyt, mikä sen oikea tarkoitus oli.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä joudut siivoamaan täällä?” Chanyeol kysyi uteliaana ja tarttui rättiin, joka oli ollut hänellä aikasemminkin. “Etkös sä ole enemmänkin laulaja?”</p><p class="p1">“Maknaen hommia”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Teatterin henkilökunta on kuin perhettä ja homma pukattiin mulle. Lavastaja olisi yleensä apuna, mutta hänen lapsensa on sairas.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah”, Chanyeol nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä ja kysyi lisää Baekhyunin työstä teatterissa. Mies ei voinut paljoa sanoa, hän oli muuttunut harjoittelijasta maknaeksi eikä hänen työkuvansa ollut muuttunut kuin siinä mielessä, että hän sai astua lavalle.</p><p class="p1">“Katsotaan kymmenen vuoden päästä”, Baekhyun nauroi. “Silloin hyvällä tuurilla saatan seistä pääroolissa.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä uskon suhun”, Chanyeol sanoi virnistäen ja nauroi kevyesti rennon ilmapiirin vallitessa hiljaisessa varastossa.”Hwaiting!”</p><p class="p1">“Mites sun tulevaisuuden suunnitelmat?” Baekhyun palautti kysymyksen ja kääntyi katsomaan ruskeatukkaisen mietteliästä ilmettä. Yeol kohotti empivän katseensa Baekiin, joka repesi hellään nauruun. “Kyllä sä voit mulle sanoa, mä sentään haaveilen laulajan urasta.”</p><p class="p1">“Maisemasuunnittelu kiinnostaa mua”, Chanyeol myönsi hiljaa ja laski katseensa takaisin hyllyllä oleviin esineisiin. Baekhyun hämmästyi, hän ei ollut odottanut mitään sellaista vastausta. Joku rokkitähti olisi ollut lähempänä hänen arvaustaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta”, Baekhyun hymyili ja siirtyi taas porrasta alemmas. Chanyeol vilkaisi hymyillen nopeasti Baekiin ennen kuin he hiljentyivät pyyhkimään lavasteita.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kahden tunnin nauruntäytteisen työskentelyn jälkeen Nanten lavastevaraston oven ulkopuolelta alkoi kuulua ääniä. Chanyeol käänsi katseen samaan aikaan Baekhyunin kanssa ovelle. Leveä hymy nousi mustatukan kasvoille hänen nähdessään Lim-hyungin seisovan ovella. Lyhyen, paksuhkon vanhemman miehen kasvoilla oli ikikurinen virnistys.</p><p class="p1">“Suututit sitten Madamen”, mies tokaisi ja katsoi hyllyn kimpussa olevaa kaksikkoa kulmiaan kohotellen.</p><p class="p1">“Lopeta”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja syytti hyungia siitä, että kivenjärkäle oli pyörähtänyt pois oven edestä. “Sä vitsailit sillä, että jäisin tänne jumiin.”</p><p class="p1">“No, sullahan oli hyvää seuraa, vai olenko väärässä?” mies kysyi ja oli saada kristallipallosta päähän. Baekhyun hillitsi itsensä ja keskittyi pölyjen pyyhkimiseen. Chanyeol seurasi kaksikon sanailua kiinnostunut ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdettekö samaa matkaa vai jätänkö mä teidät tänne uudelleen?”</p><p class="p1">“Jos kuitenkin jättäisit sen oven auki”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kertoi siivouksen olevan loppusuoralla. He olivat siirtyneet viimeiselle puhdistettavalle hyllylle viisi minuuttia sitten.</p><p class="p1">“Mä voin viedä sut kotiin, jos haluat”, Lim-hyung sanoi Baekhyunille ja istui alas puiston penkille odottamaan. Mustatukka pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sun tarvi”, hän sanoi.” Me mennään Yeollien kanssa syömään, kunhan pääsemme täältä.”</p><p class="p1">“No siinä tapauksessa”, hyung sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Nähdään huomenna.”</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos hyung! Mä korvaan tän sulle jotekin!” Baekhyun huusi miehen perään, joka hävisi nopeasti varastosta. Chanyeol vilkuili, miten vanhempi mies pönkkäsi oven uudelleen ja kävi vielä itse tarkistamassa, oliko se varmasti tarpeeksi pitävä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun innostui laulamaan ja heilumaan tikapuilla oikein olan takaa. Chanyeol käänsi kasvonsa mölyävän miehen suuntaan ja kauhistui nähdessään, miten Baekhyun heilui tikkaiden toiseksi ylimmäisellä portaalla.</p><p class="p1">“Tuossa ei käy hyvin”, Chanyeol parahti ja juoksi Baekhyunin luokse pitämään tikkaista kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Relaa. Nämä on kestävät tikkaat”, mustatukka nauroi ja heilutti tikapuita entistä enemmän. Chanyeol tarttui miehen jalasta kiinni ja pyysi tätä rauhoittumaan vakavalla äänellä. Baekhyun hiljentyi ja sulki suunsa keskittyen pelkästään hinkkaamaan viimeisiä pölyjä ylähyllyltä. Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja kysyi Baekhyuniltä, mitä mieltä tämä oli kinossa pyörivistä sen ajan uutuuselokuvista.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki puhelunsa ja katsoi Baekhyuniä pettyneesti. “Mun täytyy lähteä kaupalle nyt.”</p><p class="p1">“Nyt?” Baekhyun älähti harmistuneena ja tuli alas tikkailta. Hän seurasi, miten ruskeatukkainen alkoi vetää ulkovaatteita ylleen. “Entäs meidän päivällissuunnitelma?”</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy siirtää toiseen kertaan”, Chanyeol sanoi mutristaen huuliaan. “Miten olisi perjantaina?”</p><p class="p1">“Kahdeksalta?” Baekhyun kysyi hymyillen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja veti repun selkäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään taas”, hän sanoi ennen kuin hän hävisi ulos varastohuoneesta. Baekhyun istui viereiselle penkille masentuneena, miten hänen pitäisi selvitä kokonaisen hyllyn siivoamisesta yksin. Ei auttanut alkaa kuin hommiin, jos poikaparka mieli joskus päästä takaisin kotiin. Baekhyun etsi laukustaan puhelimeensa kuulokkeet ja laittoi ne korviinsa. Hän väänsi volyymin lähes täysille ja loihti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen. Hän aikoi siivota hyllyn niin nopeasti kuin se vain oli mahdollista.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Viisi varttia myöhemmin Baekhyun rojahti pitkälle penkille väsyneenä. Hän etsi laukustaan vesipullon ja otti siitä oikein pitkän kulauksen. Kenen kuningaidea oli jättää isoin hylly viimeiseksi? Baekhyun mietti kieltäessään faktan, että hän oli itse ehdottanut sitä, sillä se sijaitsi kauimmaisena. Varastohuoneen siivoaminen oli erittäin lahottavaa tekemistä yksin ja mustatukka ymmärsi lavastajan tointa suorittavaa noonaa kokemuksensa jälkeen paljon paremmin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti ulkovaatteet ylleen ja kävi sammuttamassa varaston valot tarkistettuaan ensin, että hän oli varmasti ottanut kaikki tavaransa mukaan. Jos hän oli unohtanut jotain, ei se kuitenkaan hirveästi haitannut, sillä hän palaisi rakennukseen seuraavana päivänä. Baekhyun liikkui pimeässä tilassa puhelimen näytön valon avulla ja siirsi oven edessä olevan kivenjärkäleen varaston puolelle. Hän poistui huoneesta ja paukautti oven kiinni. Mies kääntyi käytävälle päin ja laski katseensa hämärän tilan lattiaan, jonne oli ilmestynyt jokin esine. Baekhyun luuli kummitusten pilailleen jälleen hänen kustannuksellaan, mutta esineen paljastuttua keltaiseksi, erittäin näivettyneeksi ruusuksi, miehen epäilykset kaikkosivat saman tien.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kyykistyi lattilalla kärsivän näköisen kukan eteen ja nosti sen tutkaillen käteensä. Keltaiset terälehdet olivat päistä punaiset ja nahjistuneet. Varsi oli melkein poikki ja siinä oleva vihreä lehti oli nuupahtanut. Baekhyun katsoi kaunista kasvia hämmentyneenä ja nosti sen nenälleen. Hän veti tuoksua sisäänsä ja valahti valkoiseksi haistaessaan Chanyeolin parfyymin nenässään. Mies vei ruusun kauemmas itsestään ja hengitti hetken raikasta ilmaa. Mies nuuhkaisi ruusua uudelleen ja väitti itseään hulluksi puoliääneen. Hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että kukka haisi hörökorvalta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään kohti uloskäyntiä haistellen ruusua. Hän alkoi miettiä, miten hänen ovensa taakse ilmestyneet ruusut olivat tulleet aina Chanyeolin tapaamisen jälkeen. Miten tyhmä hän oli ollut, kun hän ei ollut tajunnut sitä aikaisemmin? Pienellä aivojen käyttämisellä kaikki tapahtunut alkoi olla selvää. Flashbackit täyttivät Baekhyunin mielen. Miten mustatukka oli kaatunut humalassa ja vetänyt Yeolin mukanaan. Ne tuikkivat silmät, joita Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan aikasemmin kohdannut, olivat kertoneet kaikkea muuta kuin epämukavuutta lyhyemmän miehen kosketuksesta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui nojatuoliinsa leveästi hymyillen. Hän ei saanut hymyään irti kasvoiltaan millään keinolla. Ei edes kotimatkalla metrossa hänen vieressään istuvan miehen kirpeä hien haju ollut haitannut häntä. Mustatukkaisen ajatukset pyörivät koko ajan Chanyeolin ja ruusujen ympärillä. Mies etsi Naverista löytämänsä ruusujen värien merkityksen kertovan taulukon ja luki sen kerran lävitse. Pettynyt hymähdys karkasi tämän suusta, kun kelta-punaisista ruusuista ei löytynytkään mitään tietoa.</p><p class="p1">Ovikello soi ja säikäytti mustatukkaisen. Baekhyun siirsi tietokoneensa sohvapöydälle ja laittoi ruusun taakseen, violetin ruusun viereen. Hän hölkkäsi äänekkäästi huutaen ovelle ja avasi sen silmät tuikkien. Miehen ilme muuttui totiseksi hänen nähdessään Jongdaen seisovan käytävässä.</p><p class="p1">“Ai, sä”, hän sanoi ja päästi miehen sisään.</p><p class="p1">“Tulinko huonoon aikaan?” kikkarapäinen kysyi ja astui varovasti sisään asuntoon. “Et ole koskaan näyttänyt noin lannistuneelta.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei kun… treenasin”, Baekhyun valehteli ja loihti kasvoilleen vastaanottavamman ilmeen. “Mitäs sä?”</p><p class="p1">“Tulin kysymään, haluaisitko treenata mun kanssa”, Jongdae sanoi ja silmäili ympäristöä. “Sain sanat, mutta en taustanauhaa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun suostui auttamaan miestä, jos he ensin söisivät jotain. “Siivosin lavastevarastoa puoli yhdeksään saakka.”</p><p class="p1">“Ohoh”, Jongdae naurahti. “Yksinkö?”</p><p class="p1">“Joo… Tai Yeol oli kanssani ennen kuin hänet kutsuttiin kaupalle”, mustatukka henkäisi. “Mitä sä haluat syödä?”</p><p class="p1">“Aivan sama mulle”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja istui alas keittiön pöydän ääreen. “Tilataanko pizzaa?”</p><p class="p1">“Sopii mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja etsi puhelimestaan lähipizzerian numeron. “Tilaa, mitä haluat, niin mä käyn virittämässä mun pianon.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae otti puhelimen vastaan hymyillen. Baekhyun siirtyi makuuhuoneseen ja avasi kaummimaisen kaapin oven. Hän katsoi pystyssä olevaa kosketinsoitintaan mietteliäästi. Hän raahasi jalkaosan olohuoneeseen ja asetti sen keskelle olohuonetta. Hän kävi hakemassa myös virtalähteen sekä itse soittimen. Olohuoneesta oli tehty hetkessä musiikkiluokaksikin kelpuutettava tila. Baekhyun siirsi keittiöstä jakkaran pianon eteen ja pyysi nuotteja. Jongdae osoitti nivaskaa sohvapöydällä ja keskittyi vastailemaan hänelle puhelimessa esitettyihin kysymyksiin. Baekhyun otti nivaskan käteensä ja alkoi lukea nuotteja nyökkäillen ja mutisten. Miehellä oli kaikki tarvittava tieto nenänsä alla – hänen ei tarvinnut kuin alkaa soittaa. Mies levitti nuotit telineeseen ja laittoi pianon päälle. Hän lämmitteli sormiaan soittamalla introa, mikä osoittautui vaikeammaksi kuin mustatukka uskoikaan. Hän ei ollut soittanut muuttonsa jälkeen kertaakaan. Jos olisi, hänen pianonsa ei olisi löytynyt makkarin kaapista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi koskettimien edestä ja siirtyi keittiön pöydän ääreen Jongdaea vastapäätä. Hän tarkisti ajan puhelimen kellosta ja irvisteli nälkäänsä. Jongdae nosti kasvonsa mustatukkaiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Näit siis Yeolia tänään?” kikkarapää kysyi. “Mitäs hän?”</p><p class="p1">“Koulussa”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Mitenhän hän kaupalle meni… Mielestäni hän sanoi olevansa harjoittelussa siellä”, mies alkoi miettiä. Jongdaen heleä nauru täytti huoneen.</p><p class="p1">“Hänen vanhempansa omistavat kukkakaupan Sinchondongin ostarilla”, hän sanoi. “Etkö tiennyt siitä?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavana. “En edes tiedä, mitä hän opiskelee.”</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol on floristi”, Jongdae nauroi ja taputti käsiään yhteen mustatukan tietämättömyydelle. “Mitä edes tiedät hänestä?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. “En oikeastaan mitään.” Jongdaen nauru loppui kuin seinään.</p><p class="p1">“Olette kavereita silti?”</p><p class="p1">“Kai me ollaan”, mustatukka sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Wau”, Jongdae hämmästyi. “Mistä te edes keskustelette, kun olette samassa tilassa?”</p><p class="p1">“No, ihan mistä sattuu. Naapurin koirasta tai reikäisistä sukista”, Baekhyun naurahti ja käänsi keskutelun nopeasti Jongaden mukana tuomiin nuotteihin. Kikkarapää keskittyi vastaamaan kysymyksiin, joita Baekhyun esitti lauluun liittyen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aamu oli valjennut Soulin ylle useampi tunti sitten. Baekhyun valmisti aamiaista haukotellen ja hiuksiaan pörröttäen. Hän ei ollut saanut Chanyeolia mielestään edes yön ajaksi. Mustatukkainen oli pyörinyt sängyssä ja tuijottanut puhelimestaan taulukkoa, joka kertoi ruusujen merkityksistä. Esimerkiksi persikka tarkoitti arvostusta, kiitollisuutta ja sympatiaa. Mies painoi silmänsä kiinni ja meinasi polttaa munakkaansa pohjaan torkkuessaan hellan edessä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunilla oli missio. Hän oli päättänyt käydä Sinchongdongissa jututtamassa ruskeatukkaista hörökorvaa ennen töiden alkua. Hän halusi saada selville, olisko Yeol todella kiinnostunut mustatukasta, vai miksi hän oikein ruusuja lähetti. Mitä enemmän Baekhyun hörökorvaa mietti, sitä enemmän hänestä tuntui, että mies voisi antaa tälle mahdollisuuden. Kaksikko voisi käydä treffeillä ja tutustua toisiinsa oikein kunnolla ja katsoa sen jälkeen, olisko heistä potentiaalia johonkin enempään vai olisiko parempi pitää suhde kaveritasolla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui pöytään ja laski melkein kärähtäneen munakasannoksen paikalleen. Hän kävi hakemassa tietokoneensa olohuoneesta ja päätti lukea uutisia nauttiessaan köyhää aamiaista. Kaupassakin pitäisi käydä, kunhan vain jaksaisi, mies mietti ja näpläsi pöyheitä hiuksiaan. Vähäisien yöunien vuoksi Baekhyun ei pystynyt olemaan haukoittelematta viiden minuutin välein eivätkä silmätkään meinanneet pysyä kunnolla auki. Niitä kirveli ja vetisti vuoron perään. Mies päätti keskittyä syömään aamupalansa, että hän ehtisi käydä Sincheongdongissa ennen töidensä alkua.</p><p class="p1">Sincheondongin ostoskeskuksessa vilisi ihmisiä. Kello oli vasta kymmenen ja ovet olivat auenneet puoli tuntia sitten. Baekhyun odotti kärsimättömästi liukuportaiden nousemista kolmanteen kerrokseen. Hän olisi muuten juossut ne ylös, mutta hänen edessään oli kolme kovaäänisesti kaakattavaa ahjummaa, jotka olivat saapuneet kuluttamaan aamulla tileilleen tulleita palkkoja. Baekhyun hieroi ohimoaan hermostuneena kuunnellessaan kovaäänisiä naisia koko ikuisuudelta tuntuvan matkan ajan. Ylätasanteen tullessa vastaan naiset eivät meinanneet uskaltaa ottaa askelta eteenpäin ja mustatukkaisen teki mieli karjaista naisille “pois tieltä”, mutta hän sai hillittyä itsensä.</p><p class="p1">Kolmas kerros ostoskeskuksessa oli paljon hiljaisempi. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi vain muutamien ihmisten seisovan avonaisilla käytävillä. Baekhyun etsi oikeaa liikettä katseellaan ja mutisi puoliääneen Flower Park… Flower Park.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun lähti kävelemään liukuportaista oikealle ja katseli liikkeitä mietiskellen. Hän ei ollut koskaan katsonut niin tarkkaan, mitä ostoskeskuksessa edes oli. Hän oli toimittanut muutamia asioita siellä olosuhteiden pakosta, mutta Myeongdong oli enemmän hänen heiniään. Rentoihin vaatteisiin pukeutunut Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään, miten pitkä, silmälasipäinen mies valkoisessa paidassa heilui erilaisten kukkien keskellä vieno hymy kasvoillaan. Baekhyun suoristi asentoaan itsevarmemmaksi ja päätti, ettei empimiselle ollut aikaa. Hän käveli reippain askelin sisään liikeeseen, jossa erilaisten kasvien tuoksut sekoittuivat yhdeksi epämääräiseksi pilveksi.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, mutta emme ole vielä auki —” Chanyeol aloitti ja nosti katseensa pois pienestä ruukkukasvista. Hänen suunsa jäi auki hämmennyksestä. Baekhyun tuijotti miestä suoraan silmiin ja esitti asiansa kovaäänisesti ja turhaa kiertelemättä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä lähettänyt mulle ruusuja?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin ilme ei muuttunut ollenkaan. Baekhyun etsi tiensä kukkapöytien väliin ja nosti vaativan katseensa edessään seisovan pitkän miehen silmiin. “Oletko?”</p><p class="p1">Yeol laski katseensa sivuun, mutta mustatukkainen käänsi miehen pään kädellään takaisin itseään kohti. “Mä tiedän, että se olit sä. Älä edes yritä kieltää sitä”, mustatukka parahti ja katsoi ruskeatukkaista tiukasti. Chanyeolin silmissä välähti paniikki, mutta tämä kovasti esitti olevansa tyyni.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat mulle niillä kertoa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja päästi irti miehen kasvoista. Hänen kätensä vetäytyivät heti puuskaan ja Yeolin puhumattomuus meinasi saada mustatukan hermoromahduksen partaalle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol otti askeleen sivulle, mutta mustatukka seurasi tätä välittömästi. Hän ei antanut miehelle mahdollisuutta kiertää tilannetta, vaan hänen täytyisi kohdata se kuin mies. “Luulitko sä, ettet koskaan jäisi kiinni? Siinä sä, ystäväiseni, mokasit.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi luovuttamisen merkiksi. “Kyllä se olin mä”, pidempi myönsi hiljaa ja nosti vahvan katsekontaktin Baekhyuniin. Mustatukkaisen suu avautui hämmennyksestä, miten vahva tuike miehen silmissä oli. Yeol tarttui miehen käteen ja talutti tämän liikkeen takahuoneeseen, missä he saisivat puhua rauhassa. Baekhyun ei joutanut katsomaan edes ympärilleen, kun Yeol oli koukuttanut tämän katseen itseensä.</p><p class="p1">“Ne ruusut… eri väriset, niillä on joku merkkinsä, eikö?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Keltainen”, pidempi aloitti. “Onnittelu.” Baekhyun nyökkäsi muistaessaan, miten hän oli saanut ruskeatukkaiselta ruusun valmistujaisissaan.</p><p class="p1">“Persikka… arvostus, kiitollisuus”, Yeol sanoi. “Kiitos tuparikutsusta.” Se ruusu, joka oli ilmostunut hänen kirjahyllyssään olevaan maljaan. Baekhyun henkäisi viimein tajutessaan, mistä oli kysymys.</p><p class="p1">“Vaaleanpunainen”, ruskeatukkainen kuiskasi äänensävyllä, joka oli paljon pehmeämpi kuin aikaisemmin. Baekhyun jännittyi odottaessaan, mitä mies sanoisi seuraavaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitollisuus, elämänilo, onnellisuus… lempeys, ihailu”, Yeol henkäisi. “Mun piti lopettaa sen jälkeen, kun sanoit, ettet sä tarkoittanut kännisekoiluillasi mitään, mutta vahinko oli ehtinyt jo tapahtua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun räpytti silmiään pari kertaa hämmentyneenä. Chanyeolin katse oli pehmeä eikä yhtään ujosteleva. Kaikkea muuta, mitä mustatukka oli osannut odottaa.</p><p class="p1">“Violetti; ihastus ensisilmäyksellä, lumous”, hän henkäisi ja nosti kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle. Mustatukka värähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen ihollaan. “Aina, kun sä katsoit mua silmiin, sait mut tuntemaan jotain sisässäni.”</p><p class="p1">“Entäs se keltainen punaisilla lehdenkärjillä?” lyhyempi kysyi empien ja katsoi, miten Chanyeol astui lähemmäs häntä.</p><p class="p1">“Ystävyyttä… rakastumista”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli laskea kätensä Baekhyunin poskelta, mutta tämä laittoi oman kätensä miehen kädelle. Chanyeol huokaisi ja laski katseensa alas.</p><p class="p1">“Se oli virhe. Sun ei olisi pitänyt koskaan saada sitä ruusua”, mies sanoi ja kääntyi pois päin mustatukasta irrottaen otteensa. Baekhyun yritti saada sanaa suustaan, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.</p><p class="p1">“Meistä ei voi ikinä tulla mitään”, mies sanoi tiukasti. Baekhyun laski kätensä pidemmän miehen olkapäälle.</p><p class="p1">“Mistä sä voit tietää etukäteen?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja katsoi Chanyeolia haikein silmin. Ruskeatukkainen kääntyi ympäri ja pyysi anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en pysty. Mä en pysty siihen”, hän sanoi raastavalla äänellä. Baekhyun halusi saada tarkemman selityksen, mutta Yeol ilmoitti työvuoronsa alkavan aivan niillä minuuteilla. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan suostunut lähtemään tilasta ennen kuin asiat olisi selvitetty. Hän tarrasi mieheen kiinni ja veti tämän lähelle itseään. Chanyeol katsoi lyhyempää miestä surullisena, mutta jännittyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Joka kerta, kun sä katsot mua silmiin, mä haluaisin suudella sua”, Yeol sanoi värisevällä äänellä ja sulki silmänsä rikkoakseen katsekontaktin.</p><p class="p1">“Mikset sitten suutele?” hän kysyi ja katsoi miestä, joka avasi silmänsä hitaasti.</p><p class="p1">“Koska mä rikon sillä itseni”, Yeol sanoi lähes kuulumattomasti. Baekhyun vei kätensä pidemmän miehen niskaan ja liikutti sormiaan rauhoittavaan tahtiin.</p><p class="p1">“Mun olisi pitänyt hillitä itseni ja estää tämä kaikki tapahtumasta”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun oli ymmällään. Mitä hänelle oli elämässään tapahtunut, kun toiseen kiinnostuminen herätti niin kipeitä tunteita.</p><p class="p1">“Se on myöhäistä jo”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen myöntää kiinnostuneensa miehestä tajutessaan, että saadut ruusut olivat häneltä. “Katso muhun.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol henkäisi jännittyneenä. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja nosti vapaan kätensä Yeolin toiselle poskelle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en ole ennen tajunnut, kuinka mahtava sä olet”, hän henkäisi ja nojautui lähemmäs. “Mä olen alkanut tuntea vetoa sua kohtaan…”</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluaisin antaa sulle mahdollisuuden”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hymyillen ja tarttui uudelleen miehen kasvoihin oikealla kädellään. Hän rohkaisi mielensä ja vei itseään vielä lähemmäksi Chanyeolin kasvoja sulkien samalla silmänsä. Baekhyunin nenä painautui miehen poskea vasten ja tämän suu avautui päästäen kuuman henkäyksen ulos sisimmästään.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en voisi olla sulle koskaan hyvä kumppani”, Yeol henkäisi. Baekhyun tunsi, miten miehen silmät painuivat kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Mistä sä voit tietää ennen kuin kokeilet?”</p><p class="p1">“Koska mä tunnen itseni”, Yeol henkäisi ja pyyhkäisi Baekhyunin huulia omillaan. Mustatukkainen painoi silmänsä kiinni tiukemmin ja veti edessään olevan huuliparin hitaaseen suudelmaan. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas pidellessään edelleen kiinni hörökorvan alahuulesta. Chanyeol kuroi heidän välissä olevat sentit umpeen uudemman kerran, mutta vetäytyi nopeasti kauemmas. Baekhyun joutui pitelemään kiinni miehestä, hän ei halunnut päästää tästä irti, ettei hörökorva katoaisi häneltä ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Miten niin joku lähellä oleva henkilö tuntui niin kaukaiselta. Sitä tunnetta ei voinut ymmärtää ennen kuin sen oli itse kokenut.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluaisin edes yrittää”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Mä olen valmis uhraamaan meidän ystävyyden.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi. “Toivottavasti sä et kadu mitään sanomaasi.” Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja veti miehen vielä kerran suudelmaan.</p><p class="p1">Ruskeatukkainen irrottautui miehestä ja katsoi seinällä olevaan kelloon. Liikkeen olisi pitänyt olla kunnossa kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Baekhyun seurasi pitkää miestä, joka siisti vaatteitaan. “Työt kutsuu.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun seurasi miestä pois takahuoneesta ja käveli tämän perässä tiskin vierustalle. Chanyeol nappasi valkoisen, isonuppuisen ruusun mustasta, muovisesta ruukusta ja ojensi sen lyhyemmälle miehelle, jonka kasvoille nousi hämmennys.</p><p class="p1">“Valkoinen; viattomuus, kaipaus, kunnioitus, puhtaus…” Yeol luetteli hitaasti ja katsoi, miten Baekhyun tarttui hoikin sormin ruusun ohueen varteen. “Tule yhdeksältä tänne takaisin, niin kerron sulle kaiken.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun haistoi ruusua, jossa oli erittäin vahva tuoksu. “Mä tulen.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol siirtyi tiskin taakse ja alkoi näppäillä kassaa. Baekhyun poistui liikkeestä haistellen ruusua ja hymyillen vaivalloisesti. Hän koitti järkeillä päässään, mitä Yeol oli hänelle takahuoneessa sanonut. Vasta vähän aikaa sitten sattuneen tapahtuman muistikuvat olivat hämäriä, mutta tunne miehen huulilla oli selkeämpi kuin mikään muu. Baekhyun poistui ostoskeskuksesta miettien erilaisia vaihtoehtoja sille, miksi Yeol oli puhunut siihen sävyyn itsestään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui Nanten taukohuoneessa teekupin äärellä. Mietteliäs ilme oli pysynyt tämän kasvoilla koko päivän, jonka myös muut hänen kanssaan tekemisissä olleet ihmiset olivat huomanneet. Lim-hyung istui Baekhyunin viereen ja kysyi, oliko jotain sattunut. Baekhyun nosti poissaolevat kasvonsa mieheen, jonka käsi oli eksynyt tämän olkapäälle.</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki on ihan hyvin”, mustatukka sanoi ja palautti katseensa höyryävään teehen.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedäthän sä, etten usko sua”, Lim sanoi vakavana ja vaati vastauksia.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung…” Baekhyun aloitti ilmoittaen, ettei hän ollut valmis avautumaan asioistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Puhuisit, niin asiat saattaisivat selvitä”, vanhempi sanoi ja kävi laittamassa pienen huoneen oven kiinni. Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi käteensä.</p><p class="p1">“En oikein itsekään tiedä, mitä tapahtuu”, mustatukka myönsi ja sekoitti teetään valkoisella muovilusikalla.</p><p class="p1">“Mä näen sen. Olet aivan eksyksissä. Mitä, jos kertoisit aivan kaiken?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun empi alkaa purkamaan sisäisiä tuntemuksiaan, mutta toisaalta hyung oli ollut aina hänen huolehtijansa ja tukipilarinsa. Enemmän perhettä kuin mustatukan biologinen veli koskaan.</p><p class="p1">“No… yksi henkilö tunnusti pitävänsä musta”, Baekhyun aloitti. Lim-hyungin kasvoilla oli kauhistunut, mutta pirullinen, ilme. “Hyung, tämä ei ole naurun asia!”</p><p class="p1">“No, mikä siinä niin mietityttää? Etkö pidä hänestä?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi. “Pidän kyllä ja olisin valmis vaikka lähtemään treffeille, mutta kun tämä toinen osapuoli ei halua edetä mun kanssa.”</p><p class="p1">Lim-hyungin kasvot valahtivat ilmeettömiksi. “Siinäs näet”, Baekhyun tuhahti. “Hän sanoi, ettei hän olisi mulle hyvä kumppani mutta silti hän meni ja suuteli mua.”</p><p class="p1">Lim-hyung henkäisi kauhistuneena uudemman kerran. “Ompas siinä ristiriitainen kaveri.”</p><p class="p1">“Hän aikoi selittää mulle kaiken myöhemmin, mutta en tiedä enää, pitäisikö mun edes mennä paikalle. Ehkä olisi parempi unohtaa koko ihminen”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja raapi hiuksiaan turhautuneena. Lim-hyung hyssytteli miestä ja varoitti tekemästä liian aikaisia johtopäätöksiä.</p><p class="p1">“Hän siis on kiinnostunut susta, mutta ei pysty siirtymään suhteeseen asti…” vanhempi kertasi tilannetta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja murisi tilanteelleen.</p><p class="p1">“Jos hän on valmis selittämään, se tarkoittaa, että hän haluaa yrittää”, Lim lisäsi. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena ja hörppäsi teetään, joka oli vielä aivan liian kuumaa.</p><p class="p1">“Tai sitten hän perustelee sen, miksi mun pitäisi unohtaa koko juttu”, Baekhyun sanoi ja irvisti teen laihalle maulle.</p><p class="p1">“Höpsis. Antaisit hänelle edes mahdollisuuden”, Lim naurahti.</p><p class="p1">“No sitähän mä tässä yritän koko ajan tuputtaa”, Baekhyun parahti hyungilleen, joka katsoi miestä tuimasti.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tarkoitin sitä selittämis-osiota”, hän tarkensi. “Menet sinne ja kuuntelet, mitä asiaa hänellä on.”</p><p class="p1">“En mä tiedä…”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä pelkäät? Pakkeja?” vanhempi kysyi. Baekhyun laski katseensa pois miehen silmistä ja viesti myöntävänsä miehen ajatukset oikeiksi.</p><p class="p1">“Kuules, poika”, mies sanoi ja kaappasi tämän kainaloonsa. “Vaikka saisitkin pakit, eivät ne tule olemaan elämäsi viimeiset. Kokeilisit rohkeasti ja jos se ei onnistu, kokeilet myöhemmin uudelleen.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan mietteliäänä. “Niin kai sitten.”</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä, nimenomaan niin. Et luovuttaisi liian helposti, muuten sua jää harmittamaan koko loppuelämäsi ajaksi. Mitä jos hän oliskin valmis yrittämään, mutta sä vain jättäisit tilaisuuden käyttämättä?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vajosi mietteisiinsä. Lim-hyung nousi pöydästä hymyillen ymmärtäessään, että hänen pointtinsa oli mennyt perille. “Älä tuota mulle pettymystä. Fighting!”</p><p class="p1">“Kiitti, hyung”, mustatukka mutisi hiljaa ja keskittyi teensä juomiseen ja asioiden turhaan miettimiseen. Häntä jännitti tavata Chanyeol uudestaan illalla ja mies teki kaikkensa viivytelläkseen ajan kulumista.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun seisoi kukkakaupan edustalla jännittyneenä. Hän räpelöi alati vasemmassa kädessään olevaa korua ja hoki fraasia “olen peloton” käsittämättömällä loopilla. Mies tapasi tehdä sitä aina hetkeä ennen lavalle astumista. Tuleva tapaaminen Chanyeolin kanssa jännitti mustatukkaista ehkä asteen verran enemmän kuin laulaminen yleisön edessä. Ainakin Baekhyun tiesi esiintyessään, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan, Sillä hetkellä mies ei tiennyt mistään mitään – ajatus tuntemattomasta kauhistutti ja stressasi.</p><p class="p1">“Tule sisään sieltä!”</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka hypähti ilmaan kuullessaan Chanyeolin äänen. Hän nosti katseensa ylös käsikorustaan ja katsoi parin metrin päässä oveen nojaavaa ruskeatukkaista pelokkaasti. Yeolin ilme oli pehmeä, mutta hänen äänensävynsä oli kaikkea muuta.</p><p class="p1">“Mun pitää saada ovet lukkoon ja hälyt päälle”, mies parahti ja viittoi Baekia sisään liikkeeseen. Kukkakauppa meni tuntia aikaisemmin kiinni kuin ostoskeskus itsessään. Baekhyun loihti hymyn kasvoilleen ja astui sisään pieneen liikkeeseen, jonka sisällä vallitseva tuoksu oli edelleen yhtä voimakas kuin aikaisemmin päivällä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puristi olkalaukkunsa hihnaa kädessään ja seurasi ääneti, miten Chanyeol huolehti verkkoseinän laskemisesta liikkeen eteen. Yeol siirtyi tiskin taakse ja otti kassan mukaansa. Baekhyun seurasi miestä takahuoneen puolelle ja istui varovasti puiselle tuolille pienen lasipöydän ääreen. Yeol hävisi hetkeksi toimistoksi merkittyyn huoneeseen kassalippaan kanssa ja rapisteli jotain äänekkäästi. Baekhyunin oli vaikea rentoutua, sillä hän oli tehnyt tapaamisesta mielessään kärpäsestä härkäsen.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä jotain juotavaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Mustatukka pudisti päätään ja pyysi miestä siirtymään suoraan asiaan. Chanyeol istui alas vastapäiselle penkille ja pysyi hetken vaiti. Nopeasti ruskeatukkainen kuitenkin keräsi rohkeutensa ja avasi suunsa. Baekhyunin asento rentoutui tämän kuunnellessa tarinaa siitä, miten Chanyeol oli alkanut kehittää tunteita mustatukkaista kohtaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä muistan sen kuin eilisen, miten me tavattiin ensimmäistä kertaa. Mä ja Jongdae heitettiin läppää convience storen ulkopöydässä samalla, kun meidän ramen-annokset kypsyivät. Se ilta oli kylmä, tuulinen ja märkä. Yhtäkkiä mä kuulin kovaäänisen älähdyksen jostain viidenkymmenen metrin päästä. Sä huusit Jongdaen koko nimeä ja hölkkäsit kohti meidän pöytää ja istuit saman tien alas vapaalle tuolille meidän väliin. Sun kasvoilla oli ylpeä hymy, kun sä kerroit Jongdaelle päässeesi harjoitteluun Nanteen. Sun hymyn nähdessäni munkin mieltä lämmitti, vaikka en edes ollut varma, mistä sä puhuit. Ilouutisen vuodatettuasi sä käänsit hämmentyneen katseen muhun ja kysyit, kuka mä oikein olin. Jongdae esitteli meidät ennen kuin ehdin avata oman suuni. Me käteltiin ja esiteltiin toisemme muodollisesti. Sen jälkeen me puhuttiin koko ajan banmalissa, vaikka me ei edes tunnettu toisia. Sä sanoit vain nauraen, että Jongdaen ystävät olisivat myös sun ystäviä.</p><p class="p1">Viikot kuluivat ja mä luulin, etten näkisi sua enää koskaan. Kuitenkin me törmättiin ostarilla ja sä pyysit mua kahville. Suostuin ja iloitsin, että sä vielä muistit mut. Sä kerroit harjoittelustasi teatterilla ja muutenkin opiskelustasi. Mä kuuntelin sun juttuja hymy kasvoilla, kiinnostuneena aidosti kaikesta siitä, mitä sä sanoit. Vaikka me nähtiin harvoin, musta silti tuntui, että me oltiin melko läheisiä. Sen jälkeen, kun Jongdae lipsautti sun pitävän miehistä, mä en saanut sua ja sun hymyä mielestäni. Kuitenkin mun oli vaikea myöntää itselleni, että olin ihastunut suhun, ja päätin koittaa kieltää koko asian. Niin kauan se onnistuikin, kunnes sä katsoit mua suoraan silmiin ja purit huultasi. Mun selvinä pysyneet ajatukseni olivat kertarysäyksestä uudelleen sekaisin. Sä nojauduit mua päin ja olit valmis suutelemaan mua. Mun oli pakko torjua sut, sillä olit täysin humalassa enkä mä halunnut käyttää sua hyväkseni. Kun sä olit päässyt turvallisesti omaan sänkyysi, mä katsoin sua viimeisen kerran leikkien ajatuksella, miltä tuntuisi, jos sä olisit mun. Sen jälkeen, kun kävelin ulos makuuhuoneestasi, kovetin itseni ja lupasin ajatella rationaalisesti. Meistä kahdesta ei ikinä voisi tulla mitään.</p><p class="p1">Sun tupareissa huomasin, että olit vetäytynyt parvekkeelle istumaan. Mä en kestänyt nähdä sua niin vaisuna, joten päätin liittyä seuraan. Kun sä kysyit mun voinnista, tunsin mun liikuttavan sua jollain tavalla. Sä välitit, ja se tuntui hyvältä. Mun oli vaikea hyväksyä sua pelkkänä kaverina, mutta päätin pysyä kannassani. Kuitenkin, kun sä uppouduit taas mun silmiin niiksi muutamiksi sekunneiksi, mä hautasin ajatukseni kavereina pysymisestä. Mä vihasin itseäni herätellessäni tunteita sua kohtaan. Olin napannut aikasemmin sinä iltana ruusun mukaani ja jätin sen asuntoosi kiitokseksi kutsusta juhliisi. Mulla oli kivaa, vaikka se ilta sai mun sydämen jälleen kerran sekaisin.</p><p class="p1">Seuraavan kerran sut nähdessäni mun oli pakko kertoa siitä, että meinasit suudella mua. Et näyttänyt muistavan siitä mitään, mutta mun omatuntoa kalvoi, vaikka mitään ei edes ollut tapahtunut. Mä näin sun silmistä, että kaduit tekojasi, mikä antoi mulle voimaa unohtaa sut – ainakin hetkeksi. Kun sä tipahdit niiltä tikkailta, halusin vain ottaa sut kiinni ja pidellä sylissäni maailman tappiin asti. Kuitenkin hillitsin itseni, vaikka tunteeni olisivat käskeneet mun tehdä toisin. Mä päätin käydä jättämässä sulle vielä yhden ruusun, vaikka tiesin, että se olisi virhe.</p><p class="p1">Yhtenä iltana oli Jonginien kanssa kaupungilla. Me oltiin tulossa leffasta ja menossa hänen luokseen syömään jotain. Me kuljettiin Myeongdongista kohti metroasemaa, kunnes bongasin sut huojumassa kadunvarsipenkillä. Mun oli pakko käydä tarkistamassa, missä kunnossa olit. Jongin koitti saada mut jättämään sut omaan arvoonsa, mutta olisi ollut vastuutonta jättää sut keskelle kaupunkia niin humalassa. Mulla oli vain yksi tehtävä, ja se oli saada sut turvallisesti nukkumaan. Kuitenkin sä aloit pelleillä kenkiesi kanssa ja kaadoit mut päällesi alkaen puhua taas lämpimiä estottomassa tilassa. Mä välttelin sua viimeiseen asti, mutta kun sä laskit huulesi mun kaulalle, musta tuntui, että mun viimeinenkin järjen hiven oli kadonnut. Sä teit mut hulluksi pelkästään yhdellä kosketuksella. Mä päädyin jättämään sulle uuden ruusun.</p><p class="p1">Keltainen ruusu punaisilla kärjillä oli ruusu, jota sun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt saada. Mä emmin pitkään, ottaisinko koko kukkaa mukaan, mutta jotenkin mä päädyin laittamaan sen hupparini taskuun. Mä en tiedä, missä vaiheessa se on sieltä tipahtanut saatika minne. Piiskasin itseäni henkisesti tajutessani, että vahinko oli tapahtunut. Sä pääsit mun jäljille.</p><p class="p1">Mä yllätyin aamulla nähdessäni sut täällä. Mä aioin kieltää kaiken, mutta en voinut. Mun oli pakko kertoa, niin päättäväinen sun ilmeesi oli. Tiesin kokoajan, ettei mun olisi pitänyt tehdä sitä. Se oli toinen virhe, minkä mä tein. Päästettyäni tunteet valloilleen, en muuta tehnytkään, kuin virheitä. Mä en koskaan kykenisi julkiseen parisuhteeseen enkä myöntämään kenellekään, että välitän susta – en edes itselleni.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin sormet olivat eksyneet automaattisesti miehen kultaiselle korulle tämän ranteessa. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mietti, miten hän ei koskaan aikaisemmin ollut huomannut Yeolin ajattelevan hänestä kertomallaan tavalla. Varmaan syy oli siinä, ettei Baekhyun koskaan olisi voinut kuvitella niin käyvän. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan puhelimeen.</p><p class="p1">”Tajuatko sä nyt, miksi mä käyttäydyin, niin kuin käyttäydyin?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyökkäsi ruskeatukkaisen avatessa silmänsä uudelleen. Hän tarttui Yeolin käteen, joka värähti hieman lyhyemmän kosketusta. “Mä voin auttaa sua pääsemään yli pelostasi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä vain satuttaisin sua. Ansaitsisit paljon parempaa kuin tällaisen luuserin”, Chanyeol murahti katse puhelimessaan. Baekhyun siirsi kätensä miehen leualle ja nosti tämän päätä ylös. Varovaiset katseet kohtasivat.</p><p class="p1">“Mussakin on vikani”, Baekhyun lausui hellästi. “Jos sä et olisi halukas yrittämään, olisitko kertonut mulle tuota kaikkea?” mustatukka kysyi ja muisteli aikaisemmin teatterilla käymää keskusteluaan Lim-hyungin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Jollain tavalla mä voin luottaa suhun”, Chanyeol myönsi ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun piteli kättään miehen poskella ja silitti sitä peukalollaan. Chanyeolin ilme oli levollinen eikä hänestä nähnyt yhtään ulospäin, että tällä olisi jotain ristiriitaisia tunteita itsensä kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Luottaisit sydämeesi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja myönsi miettineensä ruskeatukkaista viimepäivien ajan lähes taukoamatta. Jokainen miehen seurassa vietetty sekunti lisäsi hänen kiinnostustaan tätä kohden ja aamulla jaettu suudelma oli saanut mustatukkaisen sydämen lepattamaan pitkäksi aikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en pysty”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas. Mustatukka veti käden takaisin rannekorulleen ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen porhaltaa ulos liikkeestä ja olla näkemättä Chanyeolia enää ikinä. Kuitenkin hänen suorasukaisuutensa otti vallan ja mies puhui suoraan tunteella.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi helvetissä se on niin vaikeaa? Sä olet kiinnostunut musta, mä olen kiinnostunut susta! Pelkäätkö sä homoksi leimautumista? Pelkäätkö sä muiden mielipiteitä? Niillä ei ole mitään väliä. Pelkäätkö sä hyväksyä itsesi? Pelkäätkö sä mua?” mies puuskutti hengästyneenä lopettaessaan kovaäänisen vuodatuksensa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä pelkään itseäni”, Chanyeol sanoi vakavana. “Mä en tiedä, miksi mun on niin vaikea hyväksyä asioita.” Baekhyun nousi ylös tuolilta ja käveli pidemmän miehen eteen. Baekhyun kaappasi miehen kasvot käsiinsä ja pakotti tämän katsomaan mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Anna mä autan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Katsottaisiin edes, toimisiko tämä?” Chanyeol huokaisi ja kietoi kätensä hoikan miehen ympärille. Baekhyun vei kätensä ruskeatukkaisen hiuksiin ja kuunteli, miten varovasti mies hengitti.</p><p class="p1">“Tuollaisten sanojen jälkeen mun on vähän vaikea ajatella sua pelkästään ystävänä.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä en ole koskaan ajatellut sua pelkästään ystävänä”, Chanyeol mutisi miestä vasten. Baekhyun koitti pidellä pokkaansa, mutta repesi kuitenkin huvittuneeseen nauruun saaden Yeolin rennommaksi. Hän istui miehen syliin ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskan taakse. Chanyeol katsoi miestä suurin, kostein silmin lasiensa takaa ja hymyili pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä, jos nähtäisiin lauantaina, illalla?” Baekhyun ehdotti. Chanyeol virnisti ja kohautti olkiaan sanomatta kuitenkaan juuta eikä jaata. “Mun luona?”</p><p class="p1">“Monelta?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Aivan sama. Olen kotona koko päivän”, mustatukkainen mutisi iloisena. Leveä hymy tarttui Chanyeoliinkin, joka suostui tapaamiseen, mikäli hänen työvuoronsa antaisivat myötä.</p><p class="p1">“Puhutaan sitten lisää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsahti seinällä olevaan kelloon. “Mun täytyy mennä. Noona odottaa mua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli luvannut ottaa Alessian koiran jälleen itselleen pariksi päivää vanhemman naisen käydessä Jejussa heittämässä keikkaa. Baekhyun hyppäsi pois miehen sylistä, vaikka hän ei olisi halunnut irroittaa otettaan hörökorvan silkkisistä hiuksista. Chanyeol avasi oven, josta pääsi ostoskeskuksen paloportaikkoon. Baekhyun hyvästeli miehen ja kertoi odottavansa viikonloppua innolla.</p><p class="p1">“Soita mulle, jos haluat puhua jostakin”, mies lisäsi ja lähti kävelemään portaita alas. Chanyeol jäi seuraamaan miehen loittonevaa selkämystä ja antoi tämän kadota näkökentästään ennen kuin hän veti oven takaisin kiinni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui nojatuolissaan juomassa vihreää teetä typertynyt hymy kasvoillaan. Hän ei välittänyt, miten valkoturkkinen Jjangie haukkui sohvan alle vierähtäneen pallon perään, vaan ajatteli koko ajan päivän tapahtumia. Hänen täytyisi kiittää Lim-hyungia kannustavista sanoista; oli lähellä, että mies olisi feidannut koko hörökorvan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että mies muisti heidän ensitapaamisensa niinkin hyvin. Baekhyunilla oli siitä huono omatunto, sillä hän ei muistanut yksityiskohtia.</p><p class="p1">Jjangin haukkuminen herätti viimein Baekhyunin. Mies laski teemukinsa ikkunalaudalle ja kömpi lattialle kurkistamaan, missä innokkaan koiran vihreä vinkuva lelu oikein oli. Mustatukka kirosi puoliääneen kätensä lyhyydelle ja joutui lopulta siirtämään sohvaa, että valkoinen karvapallo saisi haluamansa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun poimi lelun ja siirsi sohvan takaisin paikoilleen. Hän polvistui lattialle ja vajosi takaisin ajatuksiinsa. Jjang vinkui vaativasti, kun Baekhyun ei päästänytkään pallosta irti.</p><p class="p1">“Ai, sori”, mustatukka hymähti koiralle ja nakkasi vihreän pallon toiseen päähän asentoa. Hän nousi takaisin nojatuoliinsa ja murahti, kun pörröinen karvakasa hyppäsi läähättäen Baekhyunin syliin. Mies painoi päänsä onnellisen koiran niskaan ja pyysi anteeksi vielä kerran.</p><p class="p1">“Sori, kun en oikein ole maan pinnalla tänään”, hän henkäisi ja katsoi koiraa haikeana. Hän melkein pystyi kuulemaan, miten se vastasi kaiken olevan okei.</p><p class="p1">“Jos mä en huomioi sua, niin puraise mua vaikka varpaista”, Baekhyun naurahti koiralle ja antoi tälle pienen suudelman päälaelle. Koira nuolaisi Baekhyunia kasvoista ja käpertyi tämän syliin. Baekhyun nosti teemukinsa takaisin käteensä ja jatkoi pilvilinnoissa liikkumista onnellisesti hymyillen.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun ravisteli vettä hiuksistaan ja kuivasi ne vielä kerran pyyhkeellä. Hän puki ylleen löysät collegehousut ja valkoisen t-paidan. Hän käveli keittiöön ja leperteli perässään juoksevalle valkoiselle koiralle, jonka kasvoilla oli veikeä ilme.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun täytti koiran vesiastian ja seurasi eläimen toimia kiinnostuneena. Hän voisi itsekin ostaa lemmikin, jos hänellä olisi vain aikaa ja rahaa ylläpitää sellaista. Mustatukkainen oli aina ollut eläimien perään ja kotona hän oli hoitanutkin paljon koiria, mutta omille muutettuaan hänellä ei ollut resursseja tehdä niin.</p><p class="p1">Jjang lähtisi tänään takaisin Alessian hoiviin. Baekhyun oli saanut aamulla viestin noonalta, jossa kerrottiin hänen lentonsa saapuvan Incheoniin puoli kolmen pintaan. Aikarauta näytti vasta yhtä, joten Baekhyun sai viettää laatuaikaa karvakasan kanssa vielä riittämiin. Baekhyun istui lattialle ja innosti koiran leikkiin.</p><p class="p1">Valkoinen samsung kilahti keittiön pöydällä. Baekhyun pinkaisi ylös ja kiirehti luurinsa luokse leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Jjang ei innostunut leikittäjänsä livetessä paikalta ja pinkaisi haukkuen hänen peräänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Pääsen kuudelta. Onko tarjous vielä voimassa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei voinut peitellä hymyään. Hän vastasi viestiin lyhyesti “tottakai”, ja sai pian uuden viestin, missä kysyttiin, mitä mustatukka haluaisi päivälliseksi.</p><p class="p1">“Yllätä mut”, Baek vastasi ja keskittyi jalkojensa juuressa haukkuvaan koiraan. Mies nakkasi vihreän pallon uudelleen ja joutui lopulta alistumaan kohtaloonsa – poimimaan lelun sohvan alta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Ovikello kilahti vaativasti. Baekhyun riensi ovelle ja avasi sen leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol seisoi tämän edessä kauppakassi kädessään ja oranssi, kaunis ruusu kädessään. Baekhyun tirskahti kevyesti ja päästi miehen sisään. Chanyeol ojensi kukan mustatukalle ennen kuin otti askeltakaan minnekään suuntaan.</p><p class="p1">“On tullut vähän tavaksi”, hän sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun haistoi ruusua ja imi sen tuoksua sisäänsä nautinnollisesti. Kasvissa oli voimakas tuoksu, jossa oli häivähdys Chanyeolin omaa tuoksua. Baekhyunin hymy levisi entistä isommaksi eikä mies millään meinannut raaskia irroittaa ruusua kädestään. Kuitenkin mustatukka joutui heltymään ja laittamaan ruusun hoikkakaulaiseen lasimaljaan, joka oli siirretty kirjahyllystä käytävän lipaston päälle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käveli keittiöön Baek kannoillaan ja laski valkoisen muovikassin ruokapöydälle. Mies alkoi laittaa ruokaa esille ja Baekhyun etsi puolestaan jotain juotavaa. Miehet asettuivat hetkessä täytetyn pöydän ääreen ja lausuivat kiitokset ruoasta kuin samasta suusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ihmetteli ääneen, miten Yeol oli päätynyt ostamaan niin kamalasti kaikkea. Jos he söisivät jokaisen take away -pakkauksen tyhjiksi, he molemmat eivät liikkuisi varmasti koko iltana yhtään minnekään. Chanyeol nauroi pienesti ja piteli puisia syömäpuikkoja huulillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluaisit tehdä tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “Jos vain oltaisiin”, hän ehdotti. Baekhyun hymyili hennosti.</p><p class="p1">“Sopii hyvin”, hän sanoi ja käänsi keskustelun ensimmäiseen mieleensä tulleeseen asiaan, joka sattui olemaan nuudeleiden valmistus. Baekhyun mutisi surkeista keittiötaidoistaan ja valitti koko ajan syövänsä laadutonta ruokaa, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista aavistusta, miten hänen pitäisi maustaa mitäkin ruokaa. Pelkkä riisin keittäminenkin tuntui ylitsepääsemättömän vaikealta. Chanyeol oli häntä parempi kokki, mustatukka tiesi sen – Jongdae oli kertonut heidän tavanneen tehdä ruokaa yhdessä ja viettää jotain äijäiltoja.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi kovaäänisesti Baekhyunin kertoessa tarinaa, miten hän oli yrittänyt paahtaa perunoita uunissa ja ryssinyt koko homman ja vetänyt kännit sen takia. “Olet niin suloinen.”</p><p class="p1">“Ja tyhmä”, Baekhyun huokaisi miettiessään alkoholin käyttöään. Keskustelu kääntyi sojun ja kaljan ympärille ja lopulta Baekhyun päätyi vuodattamaan kaikki mielessään liikkuneet asiat jatkuvaan biletykseen liittyen. Mies kertoi, miten hänen omilleen muuttonsa ja täysi-ikäistymisen jälkeen alkanut kaljan kittaaminen oli jatkunut jo pitkään eikä krapula-aamut todellakaan olleet mitään harvinaisuuksia. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui vakavemmaksi hänen kuunnellessa Baekhyunin ongelmia.</p><p class="p1">“Totta kai mä olen puhunut asioista Jongdaelle ja teatterin hyungeille, mutta silti musta tuntuu, että asiat elämässäni ovat vaikeita”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kätensä pöytää vasten. Hänen katseensa valahti alas ja mieli murtui.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla ei ole sellaista tukea, mitä tarvisin…” Miehen ilme kuitenkin muuttui nopeasti iloisemmaksi, vaikka kaksikosta molemmat tiesivät, että se oli pelkkää esitystä. Baekhyunin mieliala oli tipahtanut kertaheitolla.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en tarvitse vanhempiani, osaan kyllä huolehtia itsestäni”, mustatukka sanoi päättäväisesti ja otti lisää ruokaa itselleen. Chanyeol ei osannut sanoa asiaan mitään, joten hän pysyi vaiti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin katse oli nauliintunut ruoka-astiaansa. Hän eritteli kurkkuja yhteen kasaan ja aiheutti ihmetystä Yeolissa.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö syö niitä?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa hämmentyneeseen, mutta huvittuneeseen ruskeatukkaiseen ja vilkaisi kurkkukasaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Ah…” Baekhyun naurahti nolona. “Mä vihaan kurkkuja.”</p><p class="p1">Hän otti mausteisen liemen peittämän kurkunpalan puikkoihinsa ja tarjosi sitä Yeolille. “Haluatko sä?”</p><p class="p1">Ruskeatukkainen nojautui eteenpäin ja söi kurkunpalan mukisematta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä muuta sä vihaat?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja mietti puhdistaessaan ruoka-annostaan kurkuttomaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Aamuruuhkaa, unettomuutta, salaisuuksia. Viemärin hajua ja jatkuvia tv-sarjojen uusintoja”, mustatukka luetteli veikeä ilme kasvoillaan ja puri huultaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jatkoi tenttaamista aterian äärellä. Baekhyun palautti tiukkoja kysymyksiä ruskeatukkaiselle ja vaati saada tietää kaiken, mikä hänen mieltään askarrutti. Hän oppi, että mies oli käytännössä sokea ilman lasejaan, vihasi liikennevaloissa odottamista, harrasti ristikoiden tekemistä ja rakasti hiljaisuutta ja hyviä kirjoja. Baekhyun irvaili vihaavansa lukemista, jos ne olivat jotain muuta kuin näytelmien käsikirjoituksia. Kuutamossa käveleminen ja meren kohinan kuunteleminen lämmittivät hänen mieltään kun taas Chanyeol vihasi täysikuuta eikä oikein pitänyt vedestä. Musiikki oli kuitenkin asia, joka heitä yhdisti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käpertyi Chanyeolin kainaloon ja laski päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten. Chanyeol vinkui taukoamatta liian täydestä vatsasta ja tukalasta olosta, jonka aterian loppupuolella pidetty pikku kisa ruoan loppuun syömisestä oli päättynyt Baekhyunin voittoon, vaikka tämä oli jättänytkin kuppiinsa pelkkiä kurkkuja. Chanyeolin häviön vuoksi tämä oli joutunut juomaan kaiken jäljellä olevan kokiksen, jota oli reilu puoli litraa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi ja tuuletteli voittoaan kiusaten Yeolia hitaasta syömisestä. Yeol niiskautti nenäänsä ja sai mustatukan nostamaan katseensa tähän. Baekhyun kauhistui nähdessään miehen vetiset, punaiset silmät, joita mies räpytti koko ajan. Baekhyun nousi istumaan kunnolla huomatessaan, miten Yeol väänteli naamaansa. Ruskeatukkainen aivasti kovaäänisesti ja kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinapaketin.</p><p class="p1">“Söitkö jotain väärää?” Baekhyun kauhistui ja pelkäsi miehen saavan jonkin kohtauksen.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla lemmikkejä?” Chanyeol kysyi kuulostaen tuskaiselta ja aivasti uudelleen. Baekhyunin kasvot valahtivat värittömiksi, kun hän muisti Jjangin olleen asunnossa.”</p><p class="p1">“Noonan koira oli täällä vielä jokunen tunti sitten enkä ehtinyt imuroida…” Baekhyun mutisi pahoillaanolevasti ja ilmeili pelokkaana Yeolin reaktiolle. “Sä taidat olla allerginen…”</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös niistäen nenäänsä. “Mun on pakko päästä pois täältä.”</p><p class="p1">Kauhistunut ja nolo Baekhyun seurasi Chanyeolia, joka käveli nopeasti eteiseen vetämään ulkovaatteita päälleen. “Anteeksi, mä en tiennyt…”</p><p class="p1">“Et sä mitenkään voinut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja aivasti uudelleen. “Mun olisi pitänyt kertoa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti ulkotakin ylleen ja hyppäsi valkoisiin Adidaksiin. Hän nappasi avaimet ja puhelimen ruskean kevättakkinsa suuriin taskuihin ja poistui asunnosta yhdessä Yeolin kanssa. Chanyeol hölkkäsi portaat alas ja rynni ulos raikkaaseen ilmaan. Baekhyun yritti pysyä tämän kannoillaan, mutta mies ei pystynyt liikkumaan täyden mahansa takia niinkään helposti. Baekhyun astui ulos ja istui Yeolin viereen portaalle.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikka hän näki selvästi, ettei mies ollut. Hänen silmänsä vuotivat minkä ehtivät ja aivastelusta ei meinnannut tulla loppua.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä tämä tästä”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kaivoi taskustaan uutta nenäliinaa. “Mutta en voi palata luoksesi ennen kuin olet imuroinut kunnolla.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneesti itselleen. “Menin sitten pilaamaan tämänkin.”</p><p class="p1">“Kuule”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja käänsi katseensa mustatukkaan. “Tämä ei ole sun vikasi.”</p><p class="p1">“Miten meidän illan nyt käy?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili pienesti ja katsoi kelloaan. “Haluatko tulla meille?”</p><p class="p1">“Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi suurin silmin. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Noona saattaa olla kotona, mutta jos se ei haittaa sua, niin tervetuloa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät alkoivat tuikkia ja iloinen hymy ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Voin mä tullakin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa silmiään, kun hän astui Chanyeolin huoneeseen. Miehen oma huone näytti isommalta kuin mustatukan oma kämppä. Jo koko Parkin residenssi oli näyttänyt ulkoapäin niin palatsilta, että miehen oli vaikea astua edes sisään portista.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol työnsi lyhyemmän sisään huoneeseensa ja sulki oven perässään.Baekhyun katsoi ovelta vasemmalle, missä oli siististi pedattu parisänky ja kirjoituspöytä sekä kolmiovinen vaatekaappi. Toisella puolella olevassa päädyssä oli musta piano sekä kaksi kitaraa – akustinen ja sähkökitara – telineissä. Suoraan huoneen ovelta katsottuna edessä oli työpöytä, johon oli viritelty kosketinsoitin, mikseri, biitin tekokone, kauttimia, mikrofoneja, kuulokkeita ja kannettava tietokone. Lisäksi huoneessa oli kahdenistuttava musta sohva, jonka sai levitettyä tarpeen tullen.</p><p class="p1">“Sä teet musiikkia…” Baekhyun henkäisi kateellisena ja tunsi itsensä täydeksi nobodyksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan vaatimattomasti ja kävi avaamassa huoneensa suuren ikkunan edessä olevat verhot avaten näkymän takapihalle. Baekhyun katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja näki pihalla pienen puutarhan ja katoksen, jossa oli tilaa viettää iltaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui musiikkipöytänsä edessä olevalle toimistotuolille ja pahoitteli, ettei hänellä ollut muuta jakkaraa kuin puinen, sininen tuoli, jossa ei ollut edes selkänojaa. Baekhyun istui alas ja katseli kaikkea, mistä hän saattaisi vain haaveilla musiikin tekoa ajatellen.</p><p class="p1">“Tämä kaikki saattaa näyttää vaikuttavalta, mutta oikeastaan nämä eivät ole mitään markkinoiden parhaimpia kamppeita”, Yeol henkäisi. “Mikserin output on rikki, eikä mulla ole varaa korjauttaa sitä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili myötätuntoisesti. Chanyeol tuntui tekevän paljon työtä rahansa eteen, mikä aiheutti kunnioitusta miehessä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko kokeilla?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti soittimiaan. Baekhyun nousi hitaasti ylös ja käveli empien mustan, klassisen pianon eteen. Hän katsoi Yeolia, joka nyökkäsi kehottavasti. Mustatukka istui pehmeälle penkille ja laski jalkansa pedaalille. Baekhyun laski hoikat sormensa sileille koskettimille.</p><p class="p1">Kaunis melodia täytti suuren huoneen. Baekhyunin jäykkä ja jännittynyt olemus rentoutui nopeasti hänen tullessa yhtä musiikin kanssa. Mies käänsi katseensa Yeoliin, joka oli sulkenut silmänsä ja nyökytti päätään pianomelodian tahtiin. Kuitenkin hänen ilmeensä muuttui kärsiväksi ja suuri aivastus pääsi valloille. Se aiheutti Baekhyunin sekoamisen soitossa. Molemmat repesivät nauruun, joka hiljentyi kuitenkin nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi pianon äärestä ja katsoi rivissä olevia kitaroita sekä paria vahvistinta. “Eikö sulla ole rumpuja?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään. “Möin ne, jotta saisin ostettua uuden samplerin.”</p><p class="p1">“Ymmärrän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli takaisin Yeolin luokse, joka niisti nenäänsä tyhjäksi. Hänen silmänsä olivat vieläkin punaiset, mutta vetisyys ei ollut niin paha kuin Baekhyunin luona.</p><p class="p1">“Sori vielä siitä koirajutusta”, Baek huokaisi ja istui alas siniselle tuolille.</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään, oikeasti”, Chanyeol hymyili ja kertoi allergiansa olevan ei-niin-pahaa sorttia.Perusteellisella asunnon imuroimisella ja tuulettamisella oireista pääsisi eroon. Helpotuksen huokaus pääsi Baekhyunin suusta.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla muita allergioita?” mies kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Kukat”, Chanyeol sanoi silmät tuikkien ja repesi nauruun, kun Baekhyun läppäsi tätä ikävästi kädelle.</p><p class="p1">“Et viitsisi vitsailla”, mies parahti. ”Mä oikeasti luulin, että saat jonkun kohtauksen ja kuolet saman tien.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi mustatukan reaktiolle. “Entä sä? Oletko sä allerginen millekään?”</p><p class="p1">“Sun tyhmille, mukahauskoille vitseille”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja veti kädet puuskaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin ilme muuttui välittömästi lapselliseksi mutristukseksi ja tämä vetäisi edessään istuvan Baekin syliinsä päättäväisellä liikkeellä. Baekhyun ei pystynyt olemaan vihainen miehelle ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskaan. Baekhyun katsoi suurisilmäistä miestä haikeana. Hän muisti selvästi miehen sanat “meistä kahdesta ei voisi ikinä tulla mitään”.</p><p class="p1">“Miltä susta tuntuu nyt?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol virnisti ja kohautti olkiaan. “Käytkö sä kovaakin taistelua sisälläsi?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski katseensa alas. Mustatukka liikutti sormiaan miehen niskassa ja toivoi, että hän voisi jotenkin ymmärtää ruskeatukkaista, mutta ikävä kyllä hän ei voinut mennä toisen pään sisälle tuosta noin vain.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä ikinä sä ajatteletkaan, niin on ihan okei”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Yeol nosti mietteliään katseensa Baekiin ja veti tämän tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun rutisti miestä itseään vasten ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Hän lupasi olla paikallaan niin kauan kuin tarve vaatisi. Chanyeolin kädet olivat kietoutuneet mustatukan kropan ympärille, mikä tuntui turvalliselta. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa surulliseksi jo miettiessään, jos Yeol perääntyisikin. Silloin mies tajusi, miten hörökorvasta oli tullut hänelle tärkeä. Muutamassa hassussa päivässä hän oli antautunut tunteidensa vietäviksi välittämättä siitä, oliko se viisasta vai ei.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka mun ajatukset on aivan solmussa, niin sun seurassa ollessa mä en pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin sua”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja perääntyi aivaastaakseen.</p><p class="p1">“Sun paidassa taitaa olla koirankarvoja”, hän lisäsi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kirosi itseään puoleen ääneen ja kertoi, miten hän oli pidellyt Jjangia sylissä hyvän tovin odotellessaan Alessian saapumista asunnolleen. Chanyeol nauroi heleästi ja veti miehen uudestaan halaukseen välittämättä, kuinka paljon hänen kurkkua kutittaisi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei voinut kuin katsoa miestä haikeasti miettiessään, tulisiko heistä paria vai ei. Hän ei pystynyt vain nauttimaan täysin miehen seurasta ennen kuin tiesi, sitoutuisiko tämä mieheen vai olisiko jättämisen vaara vielä ilmassa. Kaikkeen oli vielä niin aikaista sanoa mitään.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Viikot kuluivat, kevät eteni pidemmälle. Kirsikkapuut olivat alkaneet kukkia ja ilma lämpeni. Ruoho alkoi vihertää ja ihmiset olivat paljon paremmalla tuulella – kaikki paitsi Baekhyun. Miehen pinna oli kireällä kuin viulunkieli eikä stressiin meinannut tulla helpotusta. Jongdae oli edellisenä päivänä yrittänyt rauhoittaa mustatukan menoa ehdottamalla yksillä käymistä, mutta ulkona riehuva ukkosmyrsky oli saanut kaksikon pysymään sisällä omissa asunnoissaan. Baekhyun oli päätynyt harjoittelemaan musikaalin kappaleita ja lopulta itkemään suihkussa, kun hänen äänensä oli rikkoutunut ennenkuulumattomalla tavalla. Ensi-ilta häämötti parin viikon päässä eikä Baekhyun ollut henkisesti valmis musikaalidebyyttiinsä. Häntä kuumotti jo pelkästään nähdä nimensä näyttelijöiden listassa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli jättänyt Baekhyunille viestin keltaiseen post-it-lappuun. Mustatukkainen siirsi tarralapun pois nuottien päältä puhelimensa näyttöön. Mies levitti nuotit telineeseen ja alkoi soittaa kappaletta haikeana. Hän toivoi musiikin piristävän häntä, mutta se teki miehen entistä kireämmäksi. Hän tunsi kurkkunsa olevan karhea ja vitutus vain yltyi hänen kuullessa saman lurituksen, jota hän oli kuunnellut viimeiset kaksi kuukautta. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja päätyi soittamaan täysin satunnaista kappaletta, mutta se muuttui nopeasti samaksi, ärsyttäväksi pimputukseksi. Baekhyun hakkasi elektronisen laitteen koskettimia ja karjui suoraa kurkkua niin lujaa, kuin hän pystyi. Baekhyun nousi seisomaan ja potkaisi pianon jalkaa ennen kuin rojahti nojatuoliinsa rauhoittumaan.</p><p class="p1">Ovikello soi. Baekhyun vääntäytyi ylös itsekseen mutisten. Miehen olemus ei ollut mitenkään edustava eikä hän halunnut nähdä ketään sillä hetkellä. Oven takana oleva henkilö saisi kuulla kunniansa. Baekhyun löntysti painavin askelin ovelle ja pukkasi sen auki tulinen ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol henkäisi nähdessään vihaisen miehen, joka veti tämän sisään mitään mukisematta. Baekhyun kiskaisi oven kiinni ja painautui pidemmän miehen syliin puristaen itseään tiukasti tätä vasten. Chanyeol ei sanonut sanaakaan vaan kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään.</p><p class="p1">Pistävä savun haju kantautui Baekhyunin nenään. Hän nosti päätään ja nuuskutteli käytävän ilmaa hämmentyneenä. Kun hän ei haistanutkaan mitään, mies palautti päänsä Yeolin takkia vasten. Sama haju nousi uudestaan miehen nenään ja sai Baekin parkaisemaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä nyt?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun käsi miehen haistaa takkiaan ja melkein repesi nauruun, kun tämän ilme muuttui ärsyytyneeksi muutamassa sekunnin murto-osassa.</p><p class="p1">“Noona…” Yeol henkäisi vihaisena ja kertoi isosiskonsa käyneen ystäviensä kanssa edellisenä iltana jossain reissussa. Miehellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että tämä oli varastanut miehen takin itselleen. Savun haju oli varmasti tarttunut avotulesta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin. Chanyeol riisui ulkovaatteensa ja astui sisemmäs asuntoon.</p><p class="p1">“Mitäs olet puuhaillut?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun osoitti ensin pianoaan ja sitten silmiensä alla olevia tummia alueita.</p><p class="p1">“Ah”, Yeol naurahti ja istui alas sohvalle. Mustatukka seurasi perässä ja katsoi Yeolia hiljaa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt miestä pariin viikkoon, mutta he olivat silti pitäneet yhteyttä – lähinnä iltaisin, ennen nukkumaan menoa. Baekhyun ei ollut kuitenkaan kysynyt mieheltä mitään heidän suhteeseensa liittyvää, sillä hän ei halunnut painostaa miestä. Silti hänen mielessään liikkui toive, että Yeol viimein sanoisi haluavansa koittaa seurustelua. Sitä päivää ei ollut vieläkään tullut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi väsynyttä Baekia huolestuneena. Hän heilutti ajatuksiinsa upoutuneen miehen kasvojen edessä kättään ja sai hänet hypähtämään paikoillaan. Mies huokaisi ja pyysi anteeksi poissaolevuuttaan.</p><p class="p1">“Istu tuohon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti etusormellaan lattiaa edessään. Baekhyun istui miehen osoittamalle paikalle ja henkäisi, kun hän tunsi vahvat kädet olkapäillään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli, miten Yeol torui miehen jumiutuineita hartioita. Baekhyun ei edes kieltänyt, ettei hän ollut terävimmässä mahdollisessa kunnossa.</p><p class="p1">“On ollut aika paljon stressiä”, Baekhyun myönsi. Chanyeol lopetti miehen hieromisen ja siirsi sormensa pelkästään miehen niskaan. Baekhyunin niskavillat nousivat ylös tämän tuntiessa, miten hörökorvan sormet kulkivat hänen ihollaan. Baekhyun puri alahuultaan kevyesti ja kääntyi katsomaan, miten haikea ilme hörökorvan kasvoille oli muodostunut. Katseiden kohdatessa Yeol virnisti pienesti. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä uudelleen suoraksi, muttei pystynyt rentoutumaan. Chanyeolin kosketus sai hänet haluamaan koskettaa miestä itsekin, mutta hän ei uskaltanut tehdä sitä.</p><p class="p1">“Pelataanko jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä ja pinkaisi ylös. Hän juoksi makuuhuoneeseen kaivamaan lipastonsa ylintä laatikkoa ja palasi olohuoneeseen punataustaiset pelikortit kädessään. Chanyeol tirskahti ja suostui ilomielin.</p><p class="p1">Kaksikko istui lattialla vastakkain toisiaan. Baekhyun sekoitti kortteja koittaen peitellä sitä, ettei hän ollut koskenut kortteihin neljään vuoteen. Ne olivat vain kulkeneet hänen mukanaan syystä tai toisesta. Mies jakoi molemmille viisi korttia ja katsoi omiaan vakavana. Chanyeol kasvoilla oli rento ilme ja hänen silmänsä räpsyivät normaaliin tahtiin. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja vaihtoi kolme korttia pinkastaan. Chanyeol teki myös vaihdon ja keskeytti yhtäkkiä pelin.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä meidän panos on?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puristi korttejaan tiukasti ja siristi silmiään. “Mistä sä haluat pelata?”</p><p class="p1">“Voittaja saa kysyä toiselta kysymyksen?”</p><p class="p1">“Okei”, Baekhyun suostui. “Ei saa valehdella tai joutuu toisen nöyryytettäväksi.”</p><p class="p1">“Sopii”, Chanyeol hymyili ja nosti uudet kortit pakkaansa. Baekhyun paljasti korttinsa ja esitteli kolmospariaan huokaisten pettyneenä kortteihinsa. Chanyeolin ilme levisi entisestään hänen vilauttaessa rouvapariaan. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena ja jakoi kortit uudelleen odottaessaan hörökorvalta kysymystä, johon hänen olisi vastattava totuudenmukaisesti – tai sitten valehdella jäämättä kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä söit tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun tuijotti hörökorvaa epäuskova ilme kasvoillaan. Sekö hänen suuri uteliaisuuden aiheensa oli? Ruskeatukkainen huomasi Baekin hämmentyneen ilmeen ja selvensi taktiikkaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Enkai mä voi heti alkuunsa pahoihin kysymyksiin mennä? Vai haluatko sitä?” hän virnisti ja jatkoi ilman, että Baek ehti edes avata suutaan. “Siinä tapauksessa, milloin viimeksi olet harrastanut —”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun aloitti hirveän älämölön ja kertoi syöneensä huonosti kypsytettyä pastaa, jossa oli ollut outo sivumaku. Chanyeol virnuili pirullisesti ja odotti, että seuraavat kortit oli jaettu. Baekhyun koitti pitää pokkaansa katsoessaan korttejaan. Ässäpari oli siunaantunut hänelle heti alkuunsa. Baekhyun vaihtoi kaksi korttia ja toivoi parasta. Nelonen alkuperäisestä kädestä, vitonen ja jokeri. Chanyeol vaihtoi kolme korttia ja kaksikko laski kortit eteensä yhtäaikaa. Baekhyun huusi ilosta, Chanyeol hekotti huvittuneena.</p><p class="p1">“No, mitä haluat tietää?” Chanyeol kysyi rennosti ja otti korttipakan käteensä. Mies sekotti kortteja sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyun vajosi mietteisiinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä ajatellut mua?” mustatukka kysyi ja mutristi huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">“Olen”, Yeol myönsi ja jakoi kortit uudelleen.</p><p class="p1">“Paljonkin?” Baekhyun innostui. Chanyeol katsoi tätä levollisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Yksi kysymys kerrallaan, Baekhyun-ah…” hän mutisi ja vilkaisi kortteihinsa. Hän vaihtoi saman tien kaksi korttia ja samalla istuma-asentoaan. Baekhyun siristi silmiään ja katsoi kortteihinsa. Hyvä alku, suora yhden päässä. Kortin vaihto ei kuitenkaan mennyt niin kuin piti eikä kädellä ollut oikeastaan mitään arvoa. Chanyeol kuitenkin ilveili onnistuneella täyskädellä ja alkoi miettiä kysymystä.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla töitä viikonloppuna?” hörökorvan kysymys kävi. Baekhyun vastasi myönteisesti ja näki pettymyksen häivähtävän toisen kasvoilla. Baekhyun jakoi uudet kortit ja voitti kierroksen ylivoimaisesti kolmosilla.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi?” Baekhyun kysyi viitaten edelliseen kysymykseen.</p><p class="p1">“Muuten vain”, Chanyeol sanoi eleettömästi, eikä Baekhyun voinut kieltää, oliko se totta vaiko ei. Miehet pelasivat useita kierroksia kysyen toisilta tyhmiä kysymyksiä, kunnes Yeolin akkapari röykytti Baekhyunin korkeinta korttia, kunkkua. Baekhyun näki miehen silmiin ilmestyneen tuikkeen ja kohotti asentoaan jännittyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä suutelit mua silloin, kun autoin sut petiisi työillallisen jälkeen?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän ei ollut miettinyt syytä. “Olin humalassa” ei käynyt vastaukseksi – se oli pelkkä tekosyy. Baekhyun ojensi kädessään olevat kortit niitä sekoittavalle miehelle myöntäessään, että mies piti Yeolia viehättävänä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli vaivaantunut. Hän ei enää halunnut pelata. Chanyeol huomasi miehen alentuneen mielialan ja pyysi anteeksi kysymystään. Mustatukka sanoi kaiken olevan okei kaikesta huolimatta.</p><p class="p1">“Vaihdetaanko panosta?” Yeol ehdotti hymyillen. Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui ja hän nyökkäsi pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“Luunappi?” mustatukka virnisti. “Ilman vaihtoja?” Chanyeolin ilme vakavoitui hetkessä.</p><p class="p1">“Sovittu.”Mies jakoi kortit ja molemmat nostivat pinkat käteensä yhtä aikaa. Kortit järjesteltiin ja lyötiin takaisin lattiaan. Baekhyun ulvaisi yllätyksestä, miten hänen kolme seiskaansa oli voittanut Chanyeolin kolmosparin ja jokerin.</p><p class="p1">”In your face”, Baekhyun nauroi ja iski keskisormensa äänekkäästi napsahtaen Yeolin otsaan. Ruskeatukkainen painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nieli tappionsa kuin mies. Mustatukka jakoi seuraavat kortit naureskellen ja vakavoitui heti, kun kädet oli nostettu ylös. Hän järjesteli korttejaan huuliaan mutristellen, mutta ei saanut niistä mitään muuta irti, kuin sen, että kuningas oli hänen kätensä korkein kortti. Peli ilman vaihtoja oli täysin tuurista kiinni, joten pokerinaaman pitämisellä ei ollut enää mitään väliä. Chanyeol laski kolmeen ja kaksikko paljasti korttinsa. Baekhyunin kovaääninen nauru täytti olohuoneen toisen kerran.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puristi nyrkkejään yhteen toisen luunapin kolahtaessa keskelle hänen otsaansa. Baekhyun katsoi kosteasilmäistä miestä säälien kaksi sekunnin murto-osaa ja nautti onnistumisestaan. Yeol jakoi kortit kiristynein ilmein ja mulkoili Baekia kättään järjestellessään.Baekhyunin kuningas voitti kierroksen jälleen. Chanyeol nakkasi kortit tuohtuneena lattiaan ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun lauloi onnellisena radion ylisoitossa ollutta Pharrelin hittikappaletta ja nasautti sormensa voimalla ruskeatukkaisen otsaan saaden tämän älähtämään ärsyyntyneesti.</p><p class="p1">“Sekoita sä”, Baekhyun visersi onnellisena ja ojensi kortit miehelle. Chanyeol pyyhkäsi vetisiä silmiään ja hengitti syvään sekoittaessa korttejaan. Mies manasi tuuriaan ja jakoi viisi korttia ensin Baekille, sitten itselleen. Kaksikko nosti kortit maasta yhtä aikaa ja katsoivat ensin toisiaan, sitten korttejaan. Pirullinen nauru käsiä vertaillessaan sai Baekhyunin hermostuneeksi. Hän oli hävinnyt kolmosille oikein kunnolla. Mies painoi silmänsä kiinni ja irvisti odottaessaan, miten lujaa sormi nasahtaisi hänen otsaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Muista, että mun pitää olla parin viikon päästä lavakunnossa”, Baekhyun muistutti.</p><p class="p1">“En mä niin lujaa aatellut sua pahoinpidellä”, Yeol sanoi vakavana ja napsautti sormensa toisen otsaan. Ilkikurinen nauru oli välttämätön. Baekhyun ulvaisi korkealta ja kovaa ja ilmeili kivun viipyessä otsallaan.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka hävisi uudelleen kolmosille eikä meinannut millään uskoa onnensa kääntyneen. Hän anoi armoa pelottavan Yeolin edessä, mutta sitä hän ei saanut. Ikävä nasahdus raikui yhdessä Baekhyunin ulvonnan kanssa olohuoneessa. Uudet kortit olivat pöydässä ja Baekhyun huusi niin kuin hän olisi voittanut lotossa nähdessään kolme vitosta pakassaan. Ässäparin omistama Yeol tarjosi otsaansa ja vingahti terävän äänen säestämänä. Baekhyun nauroi ja pyysi anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolin korttiriviä. Mies olisi saanut suoran, mutta tarvittavan jätkän tilalla oli valitettavasti rouva, joka oli pelastanut Baekin täpärästi. Seiskaparin voitolla mies laittoi Yeolin kärsimään uudelleen. Baekhyun jatkoi uudet kortit iloisesti kiherrellen ja järjesteli korttejaan virne kasvoillaan. Mies näytti jätkäpariaan Chanyeolille, jonka kädestä löytyi vain korkein kortti, rouva.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol paiskasi kortit maahan ja mutisi itsekseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja puristi sormet nyrkkiin. Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin ja napsautti miehen otsaa saaden tämän ulvahtamaan kivusta. Hörökorva tarttui Baekhyunin ranteisiin ja painoi tämän lattiaan nopealla liikkeellä. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti tuntiessaan Chanyeolin päällään ja nähdessään tämän kasvot muutaman sentin päässä itsestään. Chanyeolin otsa oli punainen siihen kohdistuneista iskuista ja hänen silmänsä kiilsivät vetisinä. Baekhyun henkäisi laskiessaan katseensa miehen avonaisille huulille ja kuunteli, mitä tällä oli sanottavaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja veti allaan olevan miehen hitaaseen suudelmaan. Baekhyun vastasi siihen ja sulki silmänsä haluamatta irrottautua miehestä enää koskaan. Lämpö mustatukan sisällä sai hänet pakahtumaan hyvästä olosta. Yeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja hengitti raskaasti katsoessaan punastunutta miestä allaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunia alkoi naurattamaan. Hän alkoi kikattaa kuin teinityttö konsanaan, mikä sai Yeolin hieman hämilleen, mutta huvittuneeksi. Mustatukka katsoi päällään olevaa miestä purren alahuultaan ja nousi ylemmäs. Hän painoi otsansa Yeolin otsaa vasten ja kuroi sentit umpeen varmistettuaan, että mies ei perääntynyt. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan, joka syventyi nopeasti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui sänkynsä päällä ja katsoi ulos makuuhuoneen ikkunasta. Aurinko paistoi ja linnut lauloivat, mutta miehen mieli ei ollut samalla aaltopituudella. Chanyeolin hiljainen tuhina kantautui hänen korviinsa ja miehen liikehdintä sängyllä sai mustatukan kääntämään katseensa tähän. Edellisen illan pelihetki oli pysäyttänyt väsyttävän arjen hetkeksi, mutta ongelmat odottivat seuraavana päivänä suurempina. Kaksikon korttipelin keskeyttänyt muhinointi oli loppunut oikeastaan melko lyhyeen Baekhyunin järkeillessä, ettei heidän kannattanut edetä niin nopeasti. Chanyeol ei ollut edes vielä puhunut tunteistaan, he olivat vain henganneet yhdessä. Totta puhuen Baekhyun odotti miehen kertovan pian, missä mennään, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä selvitä tunteistaan ilman sydämen särkymistä. Tai oikeastaan se oli jo tapahtunut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi tyynesti sängyllä nukkuvaa miestä, joka oli täysissä pukeissa. Chanyeol oli nukahtanut Baekhyunin viereen mustatukan harjoitellessa äänensä hallintaa. Baekhyun ei ollut raaskinut herättää miestä vaan antanut tämän jäädä luokseen. Chanyeolin silmät olivat ummistetut, mutta silti hieman raollaan. Miehen suu oli avoin ja tämä maiskutteli vähän väliä suutaan. Kyljellään nukkuvan Yeolin kädet olivat valkoisen tyynyn alla ja hänen jalkansa olivat hieman koukussa. Lyhyet hiukset olivat nousseet pystyyn ja harmaa huppu oli valunut hänen kaulansa peitoksi. Ylös vedettyjen hihojen paljastamat käsivarret olivat kananlihalla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kääntyi miehen puoleen paremmin ja laittoi peiton tämän päälle. Chanyeol ei reagoinut siihen mitenkään, joten miehen täytyi olla sikeässä unessa. Baekhyun päätti nousta ylös sängyltä ja jättää mies nukkumaan. Tämä tuntui olevan aina joko töissä tai koulussa, joten unta varmasti tarvisi. Baekhyun löntysti keittiöön ja katsoi seinäkalenteria tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Maanantaina työt alkaisivat vasta kahdelta. Hän saisi valvoa illalla pitkään.</p><p class="p1">Sunnuntai-aamu oli ehtinyt jo pitkälle. Kello lähestyi kymmentä kovaa vauhtia ja vatsa oli kurninut jo muutaman tunnin. Baekhyun laittoi kahvin tippumaan ja toivoi, että se herättäisi hänet kunnolla. Mitään muuta aamiasta hän ei halunnut tehdä, sillä hän pelkäsi herättävänsä Yeolin kolisteluillaan. Baekhyun istui keittiön pöydällä olevan läppärinsä ääreen ja odotti, että kapistus käynnistyisi. Hän ajatteli tsekata sähköpostit ja lukea aamulehden kuumimmat otsikot. Mies nosti katseensa seinällä roikkuvaan kalenteriin ja mietti, mihin huhtikuu oli oikein livennyt. Parin viikon päästä olisi myös mustatukan syntymäpäivä, mutta hän oli päättänyt olla juhlimatta sillä kertaa.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae nousi Baekhyunin mieleen aivan yhtäkkiä. Hänellä oli ikävä ystäväänsä ja hän halusi kertoa miehelle elämässään tapahtuneista muutoksista, eli Chanyeolista, mutta hän ei voinut puhua siitä oikein kenellekään. Chanyeol vältteli tunteistaan puhumista viimeiseen asti. Baekhyun ärähti ja ravisteli hiuksiaan ärsyyntyneenä. Miksi hän oli päästänyt itsensä tunteiden sekamelskaan ja vielä uransa alussa. Hänen pitäisi tehdä töitä eikä miettiä, olisiko makuuhuoneessa sikeitä vetelevä mies hänelle oikea kumppani vai ei.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli saada sydärin nähdessään Chanyeolin kävelevän ulos makuuhuoneesta uninen ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat hieman turvoksissa ja tämä muutenkin näytti olevan vähän ulalla kaikesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en raskinut herättää sua”, mustatukka sanoi ja laski kannettavan läpän alas. Chanyeol virnisti hymyillen ja jatkoi matkaansa mitään sen kummemmin kommentoimatta. Mies hävisi pesuhuoneeseen ja palasi sieltä muutamassa minuutissa.</p><p class="p1">“Ota kahvia”, Baek sanoi ja osoitti keitintä, jossa virkistävää taikajuomaa olisi. Chanyeol liikkui hitaasti ja haukotellen keittiössä ja rojahti väsyneenä tuolille. Mies laski kupin pöydälle ja piteli sen kahvasta kiinni. Miehen silmät valuivat takaisin umpeen, mikä huvitti Baekhyunia.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko ollut kauankin hereillä?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi hiljaa mutisten matalalla äänellä. Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut moista äänensävyä vielä eläessään.</p><p class="p1">“Pari tuntia”, mies vastasi ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Chanyeol mutisi ymmärtäväisenä ja hieroi silmiään hupparin peittämällä kädellä. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin hymyillä tämän käytökselle – siinä oli jotain suloista.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mielessä tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi ja avasi viimein silmänsä. Kauaa hän ei niitä kuitenkaan pitänyt auki vaan päätyi hieromaan niitä uudelleen pitkän haukotuksen kera.</p><p class="p1">“En tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Pitäisi käydä ulkona.”</p><p class="p1">“Siellä on hieno ilma”, Chanyeol hymyili ja hörppäsi hieman kahvista, vaikka hän torkkui tuolilla aivan selvästi.</p><p class="p1">“Niin on”, Baekhyun tirskahti.</p><p class="p1">“Nukuitko hyvin?” mustatukka kysyi, kun Chanyeol alkoi näyttää heräämisen merkkejä. Mies nyökkäsi ja kertoi sängyn olevan paljon parempi, mitä hänellä itsellään oli. Baekhyunin oli vaikea uskoa sitä, sillä hän oli nähnyt miehen sängyn ja se jos mikä näytti siltä, että siinä nukkuisi hyvät unet.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta ehkä se saattoi johtua myös siitä, että sä olit mun vieressä”, Yeol jatkoi ja hymyili nostaessaan kahvikupin huulilleen. Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja keskittyi itsekin kahviinsa. Kaksikon välille laskeutui hiljaisuus, mutta se ei ollut missään vaiheessa mitenkään vaivaantunutta – pikemminkin rauhallista. Baekhyun nosti tietokoneensa läpän ylös ja luki uutisia pienesti hyräillen. Chanyeol joi viimeisen kulauksen kahvistaan ja laski mukin pöytään. Hän nousi ylös ja siisti hiuksiaan summanmutikassa. Mustatukka nosti katseen itseään siistivään mieheen, joka etsi jotain katseellaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy mennä”, mies sanoi ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän nappasi puhelimensa ja laittoi sen farkkujen taskuun.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään taas”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hyvästeli miehen. Mustatukka nousi paikaltaan ja käveli eteiseen pidemmän miehen perässä. Chanyeol puki vaatteet nopeasti ylleen ja kertoi vuoronsa kaupalla alkavan parin tunnin kuluttua. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja katsoi, miten mies poistui asunnosta ripein askelin. Baekhyun nojasi valkoiseen, kylmään seinään kuunnellessaan portaikosta kuuluvia, loittonevia askelia. Hän päätti unohtaa Chanyeolin hetkeksi ja virkistäytyä, hänen täytyisi saada stressitasonsa laskemaan ja äänensä kuntoon ennen viikon päästä olevia suuria harjoituksia ja kenraalia.Pelkästään debyyttiesityksen ajatteleminen sai Baekhyunin hermostumaan ja pelkäämään, että hän mokaisi kaiken, vaikka hän olikin pienessä sivuosassa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Huhtikuu oli kääntynyt toukokuuksi. Teatterilla oli kauhea kuhina päällä. Viimeiset valmistelut tulevaa teatteriesitystä varten olivat käynnissä ja viimeiset kenraalit pidettäisiin huomenna. Koko projektiin osallistuvat näyttelijät esittäisivät esityksen alusta loppuun niin kuin oikeassakin tilanteessa muille esiintyjille. Kolme kahden tunnin näytöstä vedettäisiin yhden päivän aikana eikä kovin suuriin ja aikaavieviin korjauksiin enää siinä vaiheessa täytynyt olla syytä.</p><p class="p2">Baekhyun järjesteli pukuhuoneessa omaa vaaterekkiään ja siirsi puvustuksesta tulleet vaatteet oikeaan järjestykseen. Miehen ympärillä liikkui monta muutakin ihmistä ja meteli huoneessa oli kova. Mustatukka oli kokeillut asuja hetki sitten viimeisen kerran ja ilmoittanut puvustajalle, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Hänen täytyi vain toivoa, että seuraavan päivän kenraaleissa hänen asuilleen ei tapahtuisi mitään. Reikä haaruksissa tai repsottavat hihat olivat puvustajan kauhutarina.</p><p class="p2">Lim-hyung astui pukuhuoneeseen ja kutsui Baekhyunia nimeltä kovaäänisesti. Mustatukka nosti katseen mustasta puvuntakista lyhyeen mieheen huoneen ovella ja katsoi tätä hieman ärsyyntyneesti.</p><p class="p2">“Tule, poika, mennään lounaalle”, Lim hymyili ja vannoi kuulevansa Baekin vatsan vaativan murinan toiselle puolelle teatteria. Baekhyun ei voinut kieltää etteikö hänellä ollut nälkä, sillä hän ei ollut ehtinyt laittaa palaakaan kupuunsa sen jälkeen kun hän oli syönyt aamiaisen kello yhdeksän. Iltapäivä oli valunut jo lähes loppuunsa, ja Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän voisi syödä vaikka kokonaisen virtahevon.</p><p class="p2">“Odota viisi sekuntia, laitan tän valmiiksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski puvuntakin oikeaan kohtaan rekkiä. Hän luki kohtausluetteloa tarkasti ja varmisti vielä kerran, että hän oli varmasti laittanut jokaisen tarvittavan vaatteen oikeaan paikkaan.</p><p class="p2">“Tule jo, hyung on nälkäinen!” Lim parahti ja sai mustatukkaan vauhtia. Baekhyun huokaisi ja kirjasi rekin päässä olevaan taulukkoon tarkastaneensa sen.</p><p class="p2">“Jännittääkö?” vanhempi mies kysyi Baekhyunilta heidän astellessa kohti Myeongdongissa sijaitsevaa kiinalaista ravintolaa. Baekhyun nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä mieheen ja kysyi, mistä tämä oikein puhui.</p><p class="p2">“Sun mielesi taitaa liikkua aivan jossain muualla? Siinä miehessä?” hyung kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p2">“Ei, kun kyllä mä ihan töitä mietin”, hän myönsi. “En ikinä olisi uskonut, että mulla tulisi tällainen ramppikuume.”</p><p class="p2">Lim katsoi nuorempaa järkyttyneenä. Baekhyun ei ollut puhunut kenellekään äänensä heikentymisestä, ja sen miettiminen oli saanut mustatukan melkein pelkäämään lavalle nousemista.</p><p class="p2">“Urasi ensimmäisen esityksen kenraalit ovat huomenna. On ihan luonnollista, että sua jännittää”, Lim sanoi rauhallisesti ja kertoi, miten hän oli ollut samassa tilanteessa, vaikka hän oli toiminut vain kuiskaajana. Kuitenkin erään sivuroolin esittäjä oli saanut mahataudin ja oksentanut takahuoneeseen. Miehen oli pitänyt nousta lavalle kummempia miettimättä ja siitä hänen uransa oli potkaistu käyntiin.</p><p class="p2">“Hyvin se menee”, mies rauhoitteli. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.“Näinköhän. En ole edes mikään näyttelijä.”</p><p class="p2">“Sä laulat enemmän kuin näyttelet”, Lim muistutti. “Nouset lavalle ja pidät hauskaa, niin ihmiset pitävät susta varmasti.”</p><p class="p2">“Niin kai sitten”, Baek hymyili ja päätti unohtaa kaikki mieleensä nousseet mahdolliset pahat skenaariot. Hän oli unohtanut viime viikkojen aikana nauttia työstään ja vajonnut stressin aiheuttamaan oravanpyörään, mutta onneksi hänellä oli hyung, joka osasi vetää tämän takaisin todellisuuteen oikealla hetkellä. Vaikka mustatukalla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, että Lim olisi avannut suunsa aikaisemmin. Mutta se oli osaksi Baekhyunin syytä – ei hän ollut avautunut kellekään mielessään liikkuvista asioista.</p><hr/><p class="p2">Baekhyun makasi teatterilavalla ja koitti rentouttaa jännittyneitä lihaksiaan erilaisin metodein, mutta mikään ei tuntunut auttavan. Hän oli joskus pystynyt makoilemaan lavalla tuntien itsensä mukautuvan lattiaan, mutta tänään hänen jokaista paikkaa kolotti. Alessian korkojen kopina kantautui miehen korviin ja sai tämän karjaisemaan ärsyyntyneisyydestä.</p><p class="p2">“Noona, pilaat mun flown”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja käänsi päätään mustaan jakkupukuun ja korkeisiin kenkiin sonnustautuneeseen naiseen, joka asteli lähemmäs miestä kovaa vauhtia.</p><p class="p2">“Höpsis”, nainen tuhahti. “Sokeakin näkee, että olet jäykkä kuin rautakanki.”</p><p class="p2">Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja veti jalat ristiin. Hän nappasi vieressään olevan vesipullon itselleen ja joi siitä kulauksen peitellen hermostuneisuuttaan. Alessia pysähtyi miehen eteen ja ojensi tälle valkoisen kirjekuoren.</p><p class="p2">“Jospa tämä vähän auttaisi”, nainen hymyili Baekhyunin tarttuessa kirjeeseen. Nainen poistui lavalta ja toivotti hyvää yötä. Baekhyun oli jälleen viimeinen näyttelijöistä, joka olisi teatterilla.</p><p class="p2">Valkoista kirjekuorta ei oltu liimattu kiinni. Mustatukka katsoi sen sisään ja pettyi, kun siellä ei ollutkaan rahanippua vaan valkoinen lappu. Mies otti viestin ulos kirjeestä ja avasi kolmeen osaan taitellun A4-arkin. Hän silmäili sinisellä mustekynällä kirjoitettua tekstiä sekavin mielin, mutta keskittyi kuitenkin lukemaan kirjeen hiljaa ääneen mutisten.</p><p class="p2">“Baekhyun-ah, sä sanoit antavasi mulle mahdollisuuden. Mä olen miettinyt asiaa ehkä jopa enemmänkin kuin osaat ajatella – ei sillä, että mä tietäisin, mitä sun päässä liikkuu. En ole mikään ajatustenlukija, keke.</p><p class="p2">Joka ilta mä käyn sisäistä kamppailua siitä, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä. Olen jo hyväksynyt ihastuneeni suhun, mutta mua pelottaa, että satutan sua jollain tavalla. Vaikka luotan muihin ihmisiin, en luota itseeni. Mua pelottaa, että teen jotain väärin joko itselleni tai sulle. Sanoin olevani kykenemätön julkiseen parisuhteeseen. Voin myöntää heti alkuunsa, etten pysty kertomaan kenellekään olevani suhteessa jonkun kanssa, mikä on todella epäreilua sitä toista osapuolta kohtaan. Mutta eräänä iltana sun sanat kaikuivat korvissani. Sä lupasit auttaa mua, joten mä päädyin pitkän pohdinnan jälkeen kirjoittamaan tätä kirjettä.</p><p class="p2">Siitä on nyt yhdeksän päivää. Yhdeksän pitkää päivää mä olen ajatellut taukoamatta sua ja sun kosketusta. Mä olisin tyhmä jos en käyttäisi tätä tilaisuutta. Sun katseen nähdessäni viimeksi kun tavattiin, näin, miten sä odotit jo mun seuraavaa siirtoa – tai pikemminkin kysymystä. Haluaisitko sä alkaa deittailemaan tällaista luuseria?</p><p class="p2">Park.”</p><p class="p2">Baekhyun oli nostanut käden suunsa eteen lukiessaan kirjettä, jonka noona oli hänelle tuonut. Baekhyunin silmät olivat kosteat herkistymisestä ja niitä kirveli.</p><p class="p2">“No? Mikä on vastauksesi?” lavan ovensuusta kuului. Mustatukka käänsi päänsä äänen suuntaan ja älähti nähdessään ruusua kädessään pitävän Chanyeolin, joka oli pukeutunut rentoihin vaatteisiin. Musta huppari hänen yllään kera tummansinisten farkkujen. Kengät olivat Niken mallistosta ja lippis New Eraa. Silmälasit keikkuivat miehen kasvoilla ja olemusta paransi vieno hymy.</p><p class="p2">Chanyeol käveli kohti mustatukkaa, joka nousi hitaasti lyös. Baekhyun puristi kirjettä kädessään eikä meinnanut uskoa, mitä hän oli juuri lukenut. Mies tarkisti, oliko teksti todella sitä, mitä hän halusi sen olevan. Mies heitti kirjeen käsistään antaen sen tipahtaa lattialle ilmavirran heittelemänä. Baekhyun juoksi häntä vastaan kävelevän Yeolin luokse ja hyppäsi tämän syliin ilman varoituksen sanaa. Lippispäinen horjahti taaksepäin ottaessaan miehen kiinni ja kaatui lopulta selälleen joustavalle lavalle. Baekhyun suuteli miestä onnellisena ja lupasi tehdä kaikkensa, että heidän suhteensa toimisi. Chanyeol nauroi heleästi ja näytti kädessään olevaa korallin väristä ruusua. Baekhyun otti kukan vastaan iloisena ja nousi ylös pidemmän päältä. Chanyeol tarttui mustatukan tarjoamaan käteen ja nousi ylös tämän avustuksella. Hän valitti selkäkipua, mutta hiljentyi nopeasti Baekhyunin suudellessa miestä yllättäen.</p><p class="p2">“Mitä jos joku näkee?” silmälasipäinen mies kysyi Baekin huulia vasten.</p><p class="p2">“Ei täällä ole muita kuin me”, Baekhyun visersi raskittuaan viimein irroittaa huulensa Yeolin omilta. Miten kauan hän olikaan haaveillut siitä hetkestä.</p><p class="p2">“Joko olet valmis tältä päivältä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Mustatukka nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p2">“Haen vain kamani”, hän sanoi ja veti Yeolin mukanaan lavan taakse, bäkkärin puolelle. Kaksikko käveli perätysten näyttelijöiden pukuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun avasi oman kaappinsa oven oikealla koodilla. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena tilasta, jossa hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut.</p><p class="p2">“Onko sulla jotain suunnitelmia?” Baekhyun kysyi vetäessään hupparia päälleen.</p><p class="p2">“Olisi mulla yksi juttu”, Chanyeol sanoi mietiskellen. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa mieheen laittaessaan takkia päälleen. Hän vaihtoi vielä kengät ja tarkisti, että kaikki tarvittava olisi mukana.</p><p class="p2">“Mitä jos puhuttaisiin asiat halki oikein kunnolla? Pelkkä kirje ei selvitä kaikkea”, mies mietti ja seurasi ruusua haistelevaa Baekia ulos pukuhuoneesta.</p><p class="p2">“Sopii, paremmin kuin hyvin”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Minne haluat mennä?”</p><p class="p2">“Vaikka sun luokse?” Yeol ehdotti. “Jos siellä ei ole koirankarvoja.”</p><p class="p2">“Ei ole”, Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja vilkaisi hymyilevään hörökorvaan.</p><p class="p2">“Hyvää yötä, Madame!” Baekhyun karjaisi ennen poistumistaan teatterin puolelta. “Nähdään huomenna kenraaleissa!”</p><p class="p2">Chanyeol katsoi seinille puhuvalle Baekhyuniin ihmetellen. “Säkö et siis kusettanutkaan mua niistä kummituksista?”</p><p class="p2">Baekhyun katsoi vierellään kävelevää miestä hämmentyneenä. “Madame ei tykkää, jos epäilet hänen olemassaoloaan”, mies tuumi vakavana. “Hän ilmestyy uniisi niin monesti, että perut puheesi ja myönnät uskovasi hänen olevan aivan totisinta totta.”</p><p class="p2">Chanyeolin silmät levisivät kauhusta. Mustatukka ei pystynyt pitämään pokkaansa ja repesi raikuvaan nauruun. Yeol huokaisi helpotuksesta tajutessaan lyhyemmän miehen vitsailevan.</p><p class="p2">“Ei mutta oikeasti, jos hänet näkee kenraaleissa, esityksestä tulee taattu hitti”, Baekhyun kertoi.</p><p class="p2">“Oletko nähnyt häntä koskaan?” Chanyeol kysyi uteliaana.“En ole aivan varma”, Baekhyun virnisti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun käpertyi tuoliinsa ja otti vastaan kupin kuumaa teetä. Hän katsoi sohvalle rennosti asettautuvaa hörökorvaa vieno hymy kasvoillaan. Hän ja Chanyeol olivat puhuneet asiat selviksi. Yeolin oli ollut vaikea avata suutaan, mutta lopulta hän oli purkanut kaikki sydämessään olleet asiat mustatukan kanssa. Baekhyun oli hyvin kiitollinen siitä, että mies oli uskaltanut kertoa, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut kertomansa mukaan koskaan ollut kunnollisessa, toimivassa parisuhteessa. Jokainen siihen suuntaan kallistuva yritys oli kussut jossain vaiheessa Yeolin epävarmuuden takia ja sen vuoksi hän oli päättänytkin elää lopunelämää yksin.</p><p class="p1">Kunnes Baekhyun oli astunut kuvioon. Yeol kamppaili oman ahdistuksensa kanssa, mikä harmitti Baekhyunia. Tämä ei pystynyt samaistumaan mieheen ja pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, miltä tästä tuntuisi. Mustatukka oli kuunnellut, mitä hörökorvalla oli sanottavana ja tarttunut miestä kädestä katsoen tätä silmiin. “Me pystytään tähän yhdessä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin suusta alkoi tulla tekstiä. Baekhyun palasi ajatuksistaan takaisin maan pinnalle ja kuunteli saarnaa siitä, miten hänen teensä jäähtyisi, jos hän ei joisi sitä pian. Mustatukka maistoi hunajalla makeutettua vihreää irtoteestä haudutettua juomaa ja mutisi arvoivasti.</p><p class="p1">“Ei huono”, Baekhyun hymyili ja joi lisää. Chanyeol hymyili ylpeänä teenkeittotaidoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä teet huomenna?” mustatukka kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Menen kaupalle iltapäivällä”, hän sanoi. Baekin kasvoille nousi hymy. “Mitä sulla on mielessä?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä… haluaisin herätä aamulla sun vierestä…” nojatuolissa istuva mies sanoi hiljaa ja piiloutui nolona teemukinsa taakse. Chanyeol naurahti ja nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Oliko tuo kutsu?”</p><p class="p1">“Pikemminkin määräys”, Baekhyun virnisti ja haukotteli. Huomiset kenraalit vaatisivat kunnon yöunet alle onnistuakseen hyvin. Baekhyun alkoi olla henkisesti valmis harjoituksiin, mutta fyysisesti hän oli väsynyt, vaikka hän ei halunnut sitä muille myöntää.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä syödä vielä jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nousi ylös. “Iltapalaa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja seurasi paikaltaan, miten pitkä mies siirtyi keittiöön. Hörökorva näytti niin luontevalta keittiössä liikkuessaan, että Baekhyun pystyi jättämään tämän sinne yksikseen.</p><p class="p1">“Käyn suihkussa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja joi teensä loppuun. Chanyeol oli löytänyt itselleen jo paistinpannun ja veitsen. Miehen silmissä oli kauas kantautuva kiilto, mikä kieli siitä, että hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hän valmistaisi. Baekhyun käveli makuuhuoneeseen ja nosti valkoisen kylpytakkinsa seinällä olevasta naulasta. Hän katsoi peilikuvaansa kokovartalopeilistä ja huokaisi näivettyneelle ulkonäölleen. Vaikka hän oli sillä hetkellä onnellinen, ei hän näyttänyt siltä. Baekhyun päätti käydä kunnon pohdiskelusuihkussa ja rentouttaa itsensä kunnolla horisontissa odottavaa huomista varten. Mies siristi silmiään päättäväisenä ja paineli suihkuun.</p><p class="p1">Huolensa suihkuun jättänyt mustatukka löntysti keittiöön kuivaten hiuksiaan kylpytakin hihan peittämällä kädellä. Makuhermoja hivelevä tuoksu oli levinnyt pieneen asunnon joka kolkkaan ja sai miehen mahan kurnimaan vaativasti. Baekhyunin kasvoille nousi heti leveä hymy ja tämä veti tuoksua sisään haluamatta ikinä unohtaa sitä. Chanyeol touhusi pääasiassa hellan edessä, mutta liikuskeli vähän väliä altaalle tai leikkulaudan eteen. Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja kietoi itsensä vasten pidemmän miehen selkää.</p><p class="p1">“Haluaisitko sä alkaa mulle hovikokiksi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja painoi poskensa vasten mustaa, lämmintä hupparia. Chanyeol tirskahti pienesti ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän katsoi lyhyempää silmiin ja tarttui tämän kaulan ympärillä olevaan tummansiniseen pyyhkeeseen. Mies kuivasi Baekhyunin hiuksia hellin ottein.</p><p class="p1">“Onko sulla mitään sivuannoksia?” hörökorva kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Ei edes kimchiä?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei…” Baekhyun naurahti nolona. “Mä en oikein syö kotona…”</p><p class="p1">“No mä huomaan sen”, Chanyeol murahti ja kommentoi miehen jääkaapin sisältöä. Sieltä ei ollut löytynyt kuin kananmunia, paprikaa, salaattia, juustoa ja muutama leivänkäntty. Nekin tosin riittivät iltapalan valmistukseen, aivan kevyesti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti sormensa osoittaakseen savuavaa paistinpannua. “Sun tuotokset kärähtää.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jätti mustatukan rauhaan sillä sekunnilla ja kääntyi kiroten takaisin paistinpannun ääreen. Baekhyun näki parhaaksi poistua kaummas ja siirtyi odottamaan pöydän ääreen, mitä Yeol hänelle tarjoaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Miten se hovikokin pesti?” mustatukka kysyi ja nojautui kättään vasten. Chanyeol etsi lautasia kaapista ja vilkaisi hymyillen Baekhyunia.</p><p class="p1">“Jos hinnasta sovitaan”, mies sanoi leikkisästi ja kasasi annokset valmiiksi. Ruskeatukkainen kiikutti iltapalan pöytään ja toivotti hyvää ruokahalua.</p><p class="p1">“Jääkaapin sisältö á la Park Chanyeol”, mies sanoi äänekkäästi ja istui alas. Baekhyun katsoi rapsakkaa leipää, joka oli paahdettu pinnasta pannulla, täytteenä salaattia, juustoa ja paprikaa. Lisäksi leivässä oli majoneesia, joka oli syntynyt kananmunasta, öljystä ja kaapista löytyneistä mausteista.</p><p class="p1">“Teitkö sä tän itse?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä ja maistoi punertavaa majoneesia, joka oli värjääntynyt chilipulverista. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka sä maksaisit miljoonia kuussa, mä otan sut”, mustatukka sanoi ja puraisi suuren palan leivästä.</p><p class="p1">“Älä huoli, mä kyllä kokkaan sulle ilmaseksikin”, hörökorva hymyili ja kävi itsekin iltapalan kimppuun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun kirosi äkäisenä kuullessaan herätyskellon raivostuttavan kilinän. Mies kopeloi yöpöydän suuntaan silmät ummessa ja koitti saada kapistuksen torkulle. Mustatukka ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt, kun Yeol kurkotti hänen ylitseen ja sammutti vahvistuvaa älämölöä pitävän laitteen. Baekhyun hymyili onnellisena ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän kietoi kätensä hoikan kropan ympärille ja veti Yeolia paremmin itseensä. Onnellinen mutina vaihtui nopeasti kovaäänisiin tappouhkauksiin, kun Yeol vaati mustatukkaa avaamaan silmänsä ja heräämään uuteen päivään.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla on tärkeä päivä tänään”, Yeol muistutti tiukalla äänellä. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja mutristi huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ei niin tärkeä kuin huomenna… Anna mun nukkua vielä viisi minuuttia.”</p><p class="p1">“Saat kaksi”, Yeol lupautui huokaisten. Baekhyun oli varma, että mies oli ollut hereillä jo jonkin aikaa, sillä hänen olemuksensa oli virkeä eikä hänen äänensä ollut edes niin matala, mitä hän muisteli sen olevan tämän herättyä.</p><p class="p1">“Onko siellä kahvia?” Baekhyun kysyi mutisten ja painoi päänsä Yeolin rintakehää vasten.</p><p class="p1">”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tirskahti, kun mustatukka räväytti tuliset silmänsä auki.</p><p class="p1">“Ei?” Baekhyun varmisti kuulleensa oikein.</p><p class="p1">“Niin”, Yeol nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä siinä sitten vielä teet? Ala mennä ja keittää!” baekhyun parahti ja toljotti liikkumati pysyvää Yeolia järkyttyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“En mä voi, sä pidät musta kiinni”, Yeol sanoi ja käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Mies antoi pienen pusun mustatukan huulille ja katsoi tämän pysähtynyttä olemusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ravisti itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa, että ruskeatukkainen oli todella hänen edessään eikä se ollut mitään unta.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä kahvia vai nukkua?” Yeol kysyi tiukkana.</p><p class="p1">”Nukkua… Eikun… kahvia”, Baekhyun mutisi hieman pyörällä päästään. Aamulla esitettävä valintatehtävä oli liian julma pyyntö suoritettavaksi. Yeolin kasvoille levisi pirullinen irvistys.</p><p class="p1">“No siinä tapauksessa kahvia sä saat”, mies kuiskasi ja kaappasi mustatukan syliinsä. Baekhyun karjui äkäisesti Yeolin nostaessa tämän sängystä omille jaloilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Ole hyvä ja keitä itse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pukkasi puolinukuksissa olevan miehen ulos makuuhuoneesta. Baekhyun mutisi vihaavansa Chanyeolia, mutta päätyi kuitenkin löntystämään keittiöön hiuksiaan raapien. Hän liikkui hitaasti, silmät vielä puoliksi ummessa ja etsi tarvitsemiaan välineitä kahvin keittoon.</p><p class="p1">“Voi luoja, jos mä olisin tiennyt, mihin mä olen suostunut”, Baek huokaisi napsauttaessaan ladatun keittimen päälle. “Hommata nyt mies, joka ei voi edes kahvia keittää…”</p><p class="p1">“Ei kannata hankkia sikaa säkissä”, Chanyeol tirskahti ja veti Baekhyunin syliinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Onneksi mulla on aikaa kouluttaa sua”, mustatukka murahti vakavana. Chanyeol pyysi miestä perumaan sanansa tai hän saisi itkeä ja perua ne. Baekhyun pysyi vaiti ja joutui ilkikuristen sormien kohtaamaksi. Chanyeolin veikeä ilme mureni nopeasti, kun mustatukka ei reagoinutkaan odotetulla tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Saathan sä yrittää, mutta mua et kutittamalla alistumaan saa”, mustatukka nauroi ja antoi samalla mitalla takaisin. Hörökorva taipui kaksin kerroin jo pelkästä hellästä kosketuksesta, mikä sai mustatukan ymmälleen. Heillä olisi todellakin vielä paljon opittavaa toisistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Armoa”, Yeol henkäisi naurunsa – joka ei oikeasti ollut sitä – välistä ja koitti saada lyhyemmän nopeat kädet kiinni. Baekhyun lopetti hörökorvan terrorisoinnin ja perääntyi miehestä kauemmas. Hän katsoi seinällä olevaan kelloon ja huomasi sen olevan enemmän kuin hän oli ajatellut.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyy laittaa itseni edustavaan kuntoon…” mies mutisi ja hölkkäsi virkeänä makuuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol jäi myhäilemään keittiöön itsekseen.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Ensi-ilta oli päättynyt huumaaviin hurrauksiin. Näyttelijät olivat kerääntyneet bäkkärin puolelle kuohuviinilasit kädessään. Esityksen ohjaaja saapui taputtaen tilaan ja otti lasin vastaan itsekin. Baekhyun piti kättään Lim-hyungin olkapäällä ja kuikki tämän takaa, mitä oikein tapahtui. Ohjaaja vei kätensä punaiseen iltapukuun sonnustautuneen Alessian selän taakse ja kiitti tätä suurenmoisesta esityksestä.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos tästä illasta, teitte mahtavaa työtä. Pidetään taso samana muissakin näytöksissä, niin tästä keväästä tulee uskomaton!” ohjaaja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä ja nosti maljan. “Ensi-illalle!”</p><p class="p1">“Onnistuneelle sellaiselle”, Alessia lisäsi ja sai kaikki hurramaan. Baekhyunkin nosti lasiaan ja joi skumpan muiden tapaan yhdellä kulauksella. Alkoholipitoisen juoman kuiva maku ei ollut ihan Baekhyunin tyyliin, mutta hänellä ei ollut varmaa sanoa vastaan. Lim kääntyi mustatukkaa päin ja kysyi tämän mielipidettä omasta suorituksestaan.</p><p class="p1">“Aigoo, meidän Baekie on nyt iso…” Lim nauroi kuunnellessaan mustatukan itseanalyysia illan kulusta. Baekhyunin kurkku oli ollut aamulla kipeä, mutta kuuman teen juonnin jälkeen tilanne oli normalisoitunut eikä hänellä ollut mitään ongelmaa äänensä kanssa. Yhdessä kohdassa hän oli melkein unohtanut vuorosanansa jännityksen vuoksi, mutta lopulta fraasi oli tullut hänen suustaan ilman mitään kummempia miettimisiä.</p><p class="p1">“Onnea uran debyyttiesityksestä”, John nauroi ja taputti mustatukkaa olalle.“Kiitti”, mies hymyili ja laski lasin tarjottimelle, jota Jonghwan piteli käsissään.</p><p class="p1">”Nähdään kolmen tunnin kuluttua illallisella! Kaikki ovat tervetulleita, mä tarjoan kiitokseksi hyvästä työstä”, ohjaaja kuulutti raikuvalla äänellä ja sai näyttelijät taputtamaan käsiään iloisesti yhteen. Lim käänsi katseensa Baekiin ja kysyi, olihan hänkin tulossa.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Baekhyun hymyili elottomasti. Vanhempi mies huomasi lannistuneen Baekin.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä mättää?” hän kysyi huolestuneena.Mä lupasin rajoittaa juomistani”, mustatukkainen myönsi ja laski katseensa alas. Hyung kaappasi hänet iloisesti kainaloon.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en anna kenenkään juottaa sua humalaan”, hän lupasi ja vaati Baekhyunia tulemaan paikalle.Mustatukka nosti tuikkivat silmänsä vanhempaan mieheen ja kaappasi tästä kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Okei hyung, mä tulen.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin sitä pitää”, Lim nauroi ja kaksikko poistui kohti pukuhuonetta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun odotti hermostuneena Sincheongdongin ostarin edustalla. Hän ravasi edes takasin kelloa katsellen ja rukoili, että hän ehtisi käydä suihkussa ennen Myeongdongiin palaamista. Illallinen oli sovittu alkavaksi parin tunnin kuluttua ja sitä ennen hänen täytyi nähdä Chanyeolia. Miehen olisi pitänyt olla jo päässyt töistä, mutta ilmeisesti liikkeellä oli tullut jotain häslinkiä, mikä viivästytti miestä. Baekhyun katsoi puhelintaan ja oli jo soittamassa hörökorvalle, joka hölkkäsi ulos ostarilta.</p><p class="p1">“Siinähän sä olet”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja veti Chanyeolin mukaansa tämän kerkeämättä edes kissaa sanoa. Miehen katse oli nauliintunut edessä häämöttävään metroaseman merkkiin.</p><p class="p1">“Hei vaan sullekin”, Chanyeol parkaisi ja piteli hatustaan kiinni hölkätessään ripeästi kävelevän lyhyen miehen perässä. Baekhyun selitti, että hänellä olisi kiire valmistautua illalliselle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluaisin, että sä olisit mun luona, kun palaan”, Baekhyun sanoi astuessaan alas asemalle vieviin liukuportaisiin. Chanyeol seisoi tämän takana ja piteli käsiään mustatukan olkapäillä. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa takana olevaan mieheen, jonka kasvoilla ei ollut tällä kertaa silmälaseja.</p><p class="p1">“Onnistuuko se?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi hymyillen. Baekhyun palautti onnellisen ilmeen omaavat kasvonsa menosuuntaan ja tarkisti, olisiko seuraavan metron saapumiseen montakin minuuttia. Hän halusi käydä suihkussa mahdollisimman nopeasti ja laittaa hiukset uudelleen. Hänet oli kyllä maskeerattu esitykseen oikein kunnolla, mutta kaikki se hiustuotteiden määrä ja tahmainen bb-voide sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan itsensä pikemminkin likaiseksi. Hän halusi kasvojensa ihon hengittävän ja hehkuvan terveenä, vaikka se olisikin punainen ja finnejäkin löytyi pari. Illalliselta palattuaan hänen ei tarvitsisi raahautua suihkuun vaan hän saisi käpertyä sänkyynsä ja antaa unen tulla. Päivä oli muutenkin ollut raskas, vaikka hän oli viettänyt siitä teatterilla vain viisi tuntia.</p><p class="p1">“Miten esityksesi meni?” Chanyeol kysyi kun he olivat saapuneet metrolaiturille. Baekhyun pystyi viimein vetämään henkeä.</p><p class="p1">”Ihan hyvin”, mustatukka hymyili ja kertoi jännityksestä, jota hän ei ollut tuntenut koskaan aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Entä äänesi?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyunin suu avautui hämmennyksestä. Hän ei ollut kertonut kenellekään kärsivänsä karheasta kurkusta ja pelosta, että hänen työvälineensä pettäisi hänet.</p><p class="p1">“Kamoon. Olenhan mä nähnyt, miten kittaat teetä enemmän kuin normaaleihin tapoihin kuuluu. Sun yöpöydällä on kurkkupastilleja etkä laula kotonakaan niin paljon kuin ennen.”</p><p class="p1">“Se on ihan okei”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kaikki on kunnossa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol odotti vielä vahvistavaa nyökkäystä.</p><p class="p1">“Ihan oikesti, kaikki on ok.”</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä sitten”, Yeol hymyili ja jätti asian sikseen. Baekhyun vilkuili hyvätuuliseen mieheen vähän väliä ja mietti, miksi tämä ei ollut puhunut epäilyistään aikaisemmin. Mutta eihän Baekhyunkaan sekaantunut hörökorvan yksityisasioihin. Mustatukka puri huultaan ja taisteli vastaan halua ottaa miestä kädestä kiinni. He olivat sopineet, että he käyttäytyisivät normaalisti julkisella paikalla. Lähinnä sen vuoksi, ettei Yeol saisi siitä minkäänlaisia paineita. Baekhyunille oli se ja sama, mitä muut heistä ajattelisivat.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun poistui pesuhuoneesta suihkunraikkaana. Hän huokaisi syvään ja ilmoitti ääneen, miten hyvältä hänestä tuntui, kun naamassa ei ollut mitään ylimääräisiä mömmöjä. Chanyeol nosti katseensa kasvitieteen aiheita käsittelevästä kirjasta ja hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä varma, että jaksat olla täällä sen aikaa, kun olen siellä hiivatin illallisella?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nojautui koulukirjoillaan ruokapöydän vallannutta Chanyeolin selkää vasten.</p><p class="p1">“Olin mä sitten täällä tai kotona, tätä samaa mä tekisin”, hörökorva sanoi ja käänsi sivua.</p><p class="p1">Kylpytakkiin sonnustautunut Baek vilkaisi tekstiä, joka oli hänelle täyttä hepreaa. Ensinnäkin, se oli englanniksi, toiseksi, siinä varmasti puhuttiin asioista, joista mustatukalla ei ollut mitään hajua.</p><p class="p1">“Ymmärrätkö sä ton kaiken?” hän inahti järkyttyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol sanoi huokaisten. “Se tässä mättääkin.”</p><p class="p1">“Vau… Opiskelusi taitaa olla rankkaa”, mustatukka sanoi ja suukotti miehen poskea. “Ei ihme, että sulla ei ole välillä motivaatiota jatkaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Mielummin mä olisin kaupalla ja möisin kukkia vanhoille mummoille”, hörökorva huokaisi. Baekhyun naurahti mielikuvalle. “Mutta katuisin päätöstäni keskeyttää opinnot. On vain kestettävä ja opiskella lisää englantia”, Yeol jatkoi ja palasi edelliselle sivulle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä jätän sut rauhaan. Olen makkarissa, jos tarvitset jotain”, Baekhyun virsersi ja siirtyi toiseen huoneeseen. Hän kuivasi hiuksensa pintapuolisesti siniseen pyyhkeeseen ja avasi vaatekaapinsa ovet. Mies mietti pitkään, mitä hänen täytyisi pukea päälleen. Jotain siistiä, mutta ei liian hienoa. Eikä myöskään liian arkista. Valkoinen kauluspaita oli ehdoton. Siihen jokin takki ja hyvät farkut… Kengät saivat olla ne samat, jotka hänellä oli ollut töissäkin. Kravatti oli aivan liian muodollinen – ilta päättyisi kuitenkin siihen, että kaikki olisivat sammumispisteessä. Niin se oli aina mennyt.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pysähtyi paikoilleen ja mietti lupausta alkoholin käytön reippaasta vähentämisestä. Ei ollut väärin kieltää itseltään muutamaa olutta tai paria lasia sojua, kunhan mies pysyisi järjissään eikä aiheuttaisi itselleen massiivista krapulaa ja muistinmenetystä. Mustatukka lohduttautui ajatuksella Lim-hyungin valvovan silmän alla juomisesta ja keskittyi pukemaan valitsemiaan vaatteita päälleen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laittoi hiuksiaan ja ähräsi muotolugeelin kanssa. Hän ei halunnut näyttää liian laitetulta, sillä muuten hänen suihkussa käyminen olisi mennyt hukkaan. Mies suki hiuksiaan katsoen tarkkaan peilistä, miten hänen kutrinsa asettuisivat. Chanyeolin hahmo ilmestyi peiliin, mikä säikäytti tämän pahanpäiväisesti.</p><p class="p1">“No, joko kukkahommat riitti?” mustatukka kysyi ja pörrötti voimakkaasti hiuksiaan ärsyyntyneenä niille. Chanyeol myönsi miehen osuneen naulankantaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ajattelin käydä kaupassa. Voin lähteä samaan aikaan kuin sä”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun lopetti hiuksiensa kiusaamisen ja kaivoi pöytänsä laatikkoa. Hän otti pienestä metallirasiasta avaimen, joka kävisi asuntoon. Hän katsoi ruskeasilmäistä Chanyeolia hetken ja totesi luottavansa mieheen sen verran, että uskalsi luovuttaa avaimen miehelle.</p><p class="p1">“Pidä se”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ei ole tietoa, milloin tarvitset sitä seuraavan kerran.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol otti avaimen vastaan varovasti. Hän tutki hopeista esinettä hetken ennen kuin lisäsi sen avainnippuunsa, jossa oli avaimia vaikka muille jakaa.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko jotain kaupasta?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun mietti ja tajusi jääkaapinsa olevan aivan tyhjä. Hän oli ollut niin kiireinen tulevan musikaalin kanssa, ettei hänellä ollut aikaa käydä kaupassa. Aegyolla höystetty ilme kipusi miehen kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">“Osta mitä haluat. Ei kurkkua. Säästä kuitti niin mä maksan sulle takaisin?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi. “Sopii, mutta älä kadu päätöstäsi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä luotan sun makuun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös pöytänsä edustalta. Hän lisäsi vielä kasvorasvaa ja päätti olevansa valmis. Ei hänestä komeampaa enää hänen taidoillaan saanut. Mustatukka istui sängyn päädyssä istuvan Yeolin polvelle ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskan taakse. Chanyeol piteli käsiään mustatukan reidellä ja piti katsekontaktin.</p><p class="p1">“Sano, jos sua ei huvita jäädä tänne, ihan oikeasti”, Baekhyun vaati. Chanyeol hörähti ja vei kätensä sylissä olevan miehen poskelle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen mielelläni täällä”, hän vakuutti Baekhyunin. “Kämppäsi on kodikas.”</p><p class="p1">”Mä tulen takaisin heti, kun mahdollista”, Baekhyun lupasi ja suuteli miestä lupauksen sinetöimiseksi.</p><p class="p1">“Älä pidä kiirettä mun takia”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mun täytyy opiskella, joten pidä sä hauskaa ihan rauhassa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Jokainen Yeolista ilmestyvä ihana piirre sai tämän miettimään, oliko hän unessa vai oliko mies todella kaikkea sitä, mitä hän toivoi hänen olevan. Chanyeol suuteli Baekhyunia ja patisti tämän pois päältään.</p><p class="p1">“Sun on mentävä”, hörökorva sanoi ja pukkasi miehen eteiseen. Kaksikko veti takit ja kengät ylleen ja olivat valmiit kohtaamaan keväisen illan.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään muutaman tunnin päästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin he erkanivat eri suuntiin. Chanyeol käveli kohti bussipysäkkiä, joka veisi hänet lähimpään markettiin, joka ei ollut kuin vähän reilun kilometrin päässä. Baekhyun puolestaan suuntasi metroasemalle, joka veisi hänet takaisin Myeongdongiin. Asemalla hänen olisi määrä tavata Lim-hyung, josta he sitten yhdessä siirtyisivät ravintolaan, joka oli buukattu koko Nanten porukalle. Baekhyuniä nauratti jo etukäteen ohjaajan ilme, kun hän näkisi laskun, joka illasta aiheutuisi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi kerrostalon ulko-ovea vaivalloisesti puuskuttaen ja rukoili, että se oli oikea rakennus. Ainakin hän oli oikealla asuinalueella – taksi oli tuonut hänet isoon pihaan, josta pääsi kolmeen suureen kerrostaloon. Kyllähän hän oman asuinrakennuksensa tuntisi, mutta humalassa ja hämärässä samannäköisiä rakennuksia oli vaikea erottaa. Baekhyun kikatti saatuaan oven auki ja huojui hissin luokse hymyillen. Hän tiesi, että Yeol odottaisi häntä – mies oli nähnyt asunnossaan olevan valot päällä. Baekhyun könysi hissiin ja röykytti päälle käyviä ovia kovalla äänellä. Sitten hän tajusi kellon olevan melkein kolme ja talossa vallitsi hiljaisuus.</p><p class="p1">“Pyydän anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavana ja kumarsi muodollisesti hissin oville. Hän painoi oikean kerroksen näppäintä ja odotti laatikon siirtyvän sille määrättyyn paikkaan. Baekhyun poistui hissistä ja kiitti sitä muodollisesti kumartaen uudelleen. Mies repesi heleään nauruun kuvitellessaan, miltä hänen toimensa näyttäisivät valvontakamerasta katsottuna.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka muisti, että hän oli menossa kotiin. Hän etsi katseellaan oikean oven ja huojui sitä kohden oikea avain ojossa kädessään. Ovi avautui helposti ja avasi reitin hämäränä loistavaan kaksioon. Baekhyun veti oven kiinni perässään ja potki kenkänsä kiroten pois jaloistaan. Hän haisi sojulle ja grillatulle lihalle. Hän oli humalassa, paljon pahemmassa kuin olisi pitänyt. Lim-hyung oli joutunut perumaan illalliselle tulonsa jouduttuaan jäämään hoitamaan oksennustautiin sairastunutta tytärtään mikä oli aiheuttanut sen, että Baekhyun ei ollut voinut kieltäytyä vanhempien kollegoiden tarjoamista juomista ja katastrofi oli valmis.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun karjaisi kaatuessaan eteisen lattialle. Hän repi huonosti löysytetyn kengän jalastaan ja heitti sen vastapäiseen seinään pidellen kyyneleitä sisällään. Vaikka hän oli humalassa, ei se tarkoittanut, etteikö hän tuntisi kipua. Mies riisui takkinsa yltään ja jätti sen keskelle eteistä. Hän nousi ylös ja huojui kohti olohuonetta. Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään, miten Chanyeol makasi ruokapöydän ääressä kirjojensa päällä. Miehen vasen käsi piteli kiinni paksusankaisista silmälaseista ja hänen vaatteensa olivat vähentyneet. T-paidassa ja löysissä housuissa pöydän päällä torkkuva Yeol hengitti raskaasti eikä näyttänyt reagoivan mitenkään mustatukkaisen rymyämiseen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli hiljaa Chanyeolin viereen ja empi pitkään, pitäisikö hänen herättää mies. Yeolin asento näytti hankalalta, mutta samaan aikaan mies oli levollinen. Monen kymmenen sekunnin miettimisen jälkeen Baekhyun kuitenkin päätyi herättämään hänet. Mustatukka laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja ravisti tätä voimakkaasti. Chanyeol hätkähti hätääntyneenä istumaan ja laittoi lasit päähänsä melkein samassa liikkeessä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tapahtui?” hörökorva kysyi hätääntyneenä ja katseli ympärilleen. Baekhyun silmät kohdatessaan hän henkäisi ääneen ja pystyi haukottelemaan ja venyttelemään. Baekhyunin huojumisen huomatessaan hän huolestui.</p><p class="p1">“Sähän olet aivan humalassa”, ruskeatukkainen parahti kauhuissaan ja katsoi nauruun revennyttä Baekhyunia. Mustatukka nyökkäsi päätään, puri huultaan ja istui alas viereiselle tuolille purskahtaen yhtäkkiä itkuun. Chanyeol kauhistui ja tarttui tätä käsistä.</p><p class="p1">“Mun ei pitänyt juoda näin paljon…” Baekhyun itki ja hakkasi nyrkkiä pöytään. Chanyeol rauhoitteli miestä ja sanoi kaiken olevan okei.</p><p class="p1">“Mä keitän sulle kahvia”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja oli nousemassa ylös, mutta Baekhyun piteli hänet paikallaan ja pudisteli päätään.</p><p class="p1">“En mä halua”, hän mutisi.</p><p class="p1">“Teetä?” Yeol ehdotti kärsivällisesti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään uudelleen. “Entä edes vettä?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja siirtyi Chanyeolin syliin. Hän halasi miestä ja pyyhki kyyneleitään. “Sä riität mulle oikein hyvin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin sormet liikkuivat Baekhyunin niskassa. Mustatukkainen lopetti säälittävän parkumisensa ja sanoi mopon lähteneen lapasesta vaikka hän kuinka oli yrittänyt hallita tekemisiään. “Hyungit vain juottivat mulle lisää ja yhtäkkiä olin aivan sekaisin.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti Baekhyunin niskaa. Mustatukka kääntyi katsomaan allaan olevaa miestä ja huomasi tämän välkkyvät silmät. Mustatukka veti miehen intohimoiseen suudelmaan ja ajautui täysin tunteidensa vietäväksi. Chanyeol innostui vastaamaan suudelmaan yllättävänkin rohkeasti. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja kielsi itseään itkemästä – onnesta. Miten hyvältä tuntuikin pitää toinen niin lähellä itseään ja nähdä, miten tämä nautti toisen kosketuksesta. Baekhyun vei kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja jatkoi kosteaksi kehittynyttä suutelua. Parissa minuutissa Baekhyun tunsi pakottavaa tykytystään alapäässään. Hän murahti nolona tajutessaan alakertansa heränneen. Hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja katsoi toisen silmänsä avannutta Yeolia nolona. Chanyeol katsahti virnistellen sylissään istuvan miehen jalkoväliin ja painoi huulensa päättäväisesti takaisin Baekhyunin omille.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun henkäisi yllätyksestä, mutta positiivisella tavalla. Hän rentoutui ja keskittyi aivan muihin asioihin. Hän vaihtoi asentoa ja istui hajareisin tuolilla istuvan miehen syliin. Hän laski kätensä ruskeatukkaisen t-paidan helmalle ja liu’utti sormiaan tämän kropalla. Chanyeol nousi ylös mies sylissään ja käveli kohti makuuhuonetta. Mustatukka murisi innostuneena toisen huulia vasten ja repesi nauruun, kun hänet paiskattiin joustavalle sängylle. Chanyeol kömpi miehen päälle ja laski huulensa mustatukan kaulalle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pysäytti innostuneen Chanyeolin vetämällä tämän irti kaulastaan. “Tajuatko sä, mihin tämä johtaa?”</p><p class="p1">“Sä, mä, sänky, seksiä”, Chanyeol luetteli kuiskaten matalalla äänellä ja nuolaisi huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta haluatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Niin kuin oikeasti?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä en olisi tässä muuten”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja siirsi Baekhyunin käden pois poskeltaan. Herra en-kykene-julkiseen-parisuhteeseen ei tainnutkaan olla niin puhtoinen, mitä Baekhyun ajatteli tämän olevan.</p><p class="p1">“No siinä tapauksessa”, mustatukka huokaisi ja rentoutui. “Ota mut ja lujaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin silmissä välähti ja sanat vaihtuivat nopeasti teoiksi. Sinä iltana kerrostalon kuudennen kerroksen kolmas asunto oli kaikkea muuta kuin hiljainen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jongdae silmäili vihreän irtoteepakkauksen takapuolta mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun seurasi, miten miehen kulmat kurtistelivat tämän mutistessa keitto-ohjetta ääneen. Miehen silmillä olevat kakkulat vain huononsivat hänen näköään ja hän yritti lukea tekstiä ilman niitä.</p><p class="p1">“Kerrankin meidän vapaapäivät sattuivat samalle päivälle”, mustatukkainen naurahti ja nappasi teepaketin käteensä. Hän osoitti hoikalla sormellaan haudutukseen tarvittavaa minuuttimäärää, joka oli kerrottu selkeästi pakkauksen sivussa. Jongdae murahti ja mittasi oikean määrän teetä posliiniseen pannuun.</p><p class="p1">“Miten sun esitykset ovat menneet?” Jongdae kysyi ja sulki teepakan huolellisesti. Baekhyun virnisti ja kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ihan jees”, hän sanoi. “Miten sun työt?”</p><p class="p1">“Siellä on mukavampaa kuin ajattelin”, Jongdae hymyili ja kaatoi kiehuvaa vettä teepannuun. Baekhyun nosti tarjottimen mukaansa ja kaksikko siirtyi kevätauringon valaisemaan olohuoneeseen. Jongdaen kasvoilla oli virne, joka meinannut lähteä tämän kasvoilta kulumallakaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitäs sulle muuten?” hän kysyi purren huultaan. “Onko kevättä rinnassa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Hän ei ollut puhunut parhaalle ystävälleen mitään Chanyeolin kanssa lähenneistä väleistä eikä hän todellakaan uskonut hörökorvan möläyttäneen kaikkea Jongdaelle – herra “pelkään julkisia parisuhteita” ei tekisi sellaista.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae repesi kevyeen nauruun Baekhyunin kivettyneen ilmeen nähdessän. “Osuinko naulankantaan?”</p><p class="p1">“Höpsis”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja heilautti kättään. Hän vaihtoi asentoa tuolissaan hermostuneena ja kuuli vaativan käskyn: “Antaa kuulua. Kerro kaikki.”</p><p class="p1">“Mikä kaikki? Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa”, mustatukka naurahti nolona ja risti kätensä. Jongdae katsoi miestä kyseenalaistavasti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en voi kertoa tarkemmin, mutta… mulla saattaa olla joku”, mustatukka virnisti ja katsoi innostunutta Jongdaeta purren huultaan. Jongdae taputti käsiään yhteen ja huusi kovaäänisesti tietäneen, että jotain oli meneillään.</p><p class="p1">“Tunnenko mä sitä tyyppiä?” mies kysyi kirkkaalla äänellä ja nojautui eteenpäin. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, mutta hänen ilmeensä kertoi toista. Kaksikko tunsi toisensa niin hyvin, että valehteleminen oli lähes mahdotonta.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm”, Jongdae hymyili miettien ja nyökkäili ymmärtäväisesti. “En kyllä tiedä viimeisistä liikkeistäsi, mutta mulla on pari varteenotettavaa ehdokasta.”</p><p class="p1">“Tämä ei ole mitään salapoliisileikkiä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Mä niin toivon, että voisin kertoa sulle, mistä on kyse, mutta lupasin pitää matalaa profiilia.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae reagoi asiaan ymmärtäväisesti. “Odotan lisää informaatiota kun sitä on tarjolla.”</p><p class="p1">“Deal on”, Baekhyun naurahti ja nousi kaatamaan teetä kahteen kuppiin. Mies ojensi toisen kupeista Jongdaelle, joka otti juoman vastaan hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">”Mitäs sulle?” mustatukka kysyi asettuessaan takaisin laiskanlinnaansa. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Sitä samaa arkea kuin yleensä. Muuten… Ilmottauduin yhdelle kurssille, mikä järjestetään yliopistolla parin viikon päästä”, Jongdae aloitti ja kertoi kaksipäiväisestä äänenhallintakurssista, jota tulisi vetämään esittävän taiteen arvostettu opettaja. Baekhyun kuunteli kiinnostuneena ja mietti, pitäisikö hänenkin lähteä mukaan. Mies päätti tarkistaa tulevan aikataulunsa ja ilmoittaa, jos hänen vapaansa sattuisivat sopivasti viikonlopulle, jolloin kurssi järjestettäisiin. Jongdae lupasi ilmoittaa miehen mukaan, jos aikaa löytyisi. Baekhyun kertoi olevansa epävarma äänestään, se oli temppuillut harjoituksissa aikalailla, mutta ensi-illan jälkeen ongelmat olivat väistyneet. Jongdae arveli vaivan olevan enemmänkin psyykkistä kuin fyysistä – isot askeleet elämässä saivat kehon ja mielen aina stressistä sekaisin, mikä aiheutti kaikenlaista kremppaa ympäri kroppaa</p><p class="p1">“Mitäs iltasuunnitelmia?” Jongdae vaihtoi aihetta lennosta. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Aikaisin nukkumaan… Huomenna töitä”, mustatukka huijasi. Oikeasti hän odotti Yeolin pääsemistä koulusta, mies oli luvannut tehdä hänelle merileväkeittoa perinteiden mukaisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Kamoon. On syntymäpäiväsi”, Jongdae parahti. Mustatukka mutristi huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">”Päivä muitten joukossa”, hän sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. Sohvalla istuva mies ei meinannut uskoa korviaan.</p><p class="p1">“Normaalisti olisit lähtenyt baanalle ja viipynyt siellä pilkkuun saakka”, hän parahti. “Mitä on tapahtunut?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi ja kertoi saaneensa tarpeeksi alkoholista. Jongdae huolestui, oliko mies jotenkin sairas, kun hän oli aloittanut elämään terveellisemmin. Baekhyun vain totesi tajunneensa kärsivänsä viikottain tappavasta krapulasta, mikä ei ollut enää hauskaa. Lisäksi hänen estottomat temppuilunsa olivat avanneet hänen silmänsä kunnolla. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi kertonut miehen lähennelleen häntä, Baekhyun olisi varmasti jatkanut jokaviikkoista ryyppäämistä ja rellestämistä.</p><p class="p1">“No, mutta eikö silloin tällöin ole hyvä ottaakin?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun kertoi ensi-illan jälkeisestä työillallisesta, joka oli päättynyt siihen, että seuraavana aamuna oli aika taas halailla vessanpönttöä. Jongdae nyrpisti nenäänsä ja alkoi ymmärtää mustatukkaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta kunhan kesä tässä kunnolla käynnistyy, täytyy käydä jossain kivassa rantabaarissa”, Baekhyun hymyili ystävälleen. Kaksikko löi kättä päälle ja yltyivät haaveilemaan kunnon lomasta sekä reissuista, joita he voisivat tehdä ympäri maata nauttien täysin toistensa seurasta.</p><p class="p1">Ovikello soi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun katsahti ympärilleen paniikissa ja mietti, olisko Chanyeol päässyt koulusta aikaisemmin kuin piti. Tosin hän olisi voinut kävellä suoraan sisään – miehellä oli edelleen avain Baekhyunin kämppään.</p><p class="p1">“No, mene nyt avaamaan”, Jongdae nauroi yltyvälle pimputukselle ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun käveli hitaasti kohti eteistä.</p><p class="p1">“Tullaan, tullaan.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät levisivät hänen avatessaan oven, jonka takana seisoi häntä hieman lyhyempi mies siistissä puvussa. Miehen tummanruskeat hiukset oli laitettu ja tämä haisi kalliilta partavedeltä.</p><p class="p1">“Sä voitkin mennä saman tien sinne mistä tulitkin”, mustatukkainen parahti ja puristi hermostuneena ovenkahvaa kädessään katsottuaan miehen ruskeisiin silmiin.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah… Puhuttaisiin”, mies sanoi ja koitti ottaa askelta eteenpäin, mutta Baek pysäytti tämän alkuunsa.</p><p class="p1">“Sun kantasi on tullut aikaa sitten selväksi”, Baekhyun parahti ja oli sulkemassa ovea, mutta mies esti liikeen tarttumalla ovesta. “Hyung, mä en halua puhua sun kanssa.”</p><p class="p1">“Kuka siellä on?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä ja ilmestyi eteiseen. Hän henkäisi nähdessäänBaekhyunin isoveljen ovella.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on just nyt vieraita, että voisitko jättää meidät rauhaan?” Baekhyun kysyi tiukasti ja koitti vetää ovea kiinni uudemman kerran. Käytävältä kantautui askelia ja kevyttä hyräilyä. Baekhyun höristi korviaan ja kasahti isoveljensä olan ylitse kauhistuen nähdessään Chanyeolin, joka asteli asunnon luokse kauppakassi kädessään.</p><p class="p1">“Mikäs tilanne täällä on päällä?” pitkä mies kysyi ja katsoi Baekhyunia ja hänen veljeään hämmentyneesti. Jongdae parahti nähdessään ystävänsä ja heilautti tälle kättään. Chanyeol hymyili Jongdaelle ja odotti, että Baekhyun päästäisi hänet sisään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui nojatuolissaan kädet puuskassa ja katsoi isoveljeensä tiukasti. Baekbeomin kasvoilla oli vaivaantunut ilme, kun hän joutui esittämään asiansa kahden Baekhyunin valvovan silmän alla.</p><p class="p1">“Mähän sanoin, että mulla on vieraita”, mustatukkainen parahti ja risti jalkansa. “Joten voisitko viimein mennä asiaan?”</p><p class="p1">Baekbeomin kasvoilla oleva ilme ei helpottunut yhtään tämän avatessa suutaan. “Mä ja Haein mennään naimisiin kesällä”, hyung aloitti. Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli edelleen yhtä tuima ilme.</p><p class="p1">“Haeinie haluaisi sun laulavan häissämme”, hyung sanoi ja katsahti vieressään puoleksi innostuneita miehiä, jotka onnittelivat vanhempaa miestä. Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Mä niin arvasin, ettei sulla olisi ollut mitään oikeaa asiaa”, hän sanoi ja osoitti ovea. “Voit mennä. Mä en sun surkeisiin kekkereihisi tule, vaikka maksaisit miljoonia.”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta Baekhyun…” Beom yritti. Mustatukka nousi ylös tuolistaan ja katsoi veljeään pelottomana.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla ei ole mitään oikeutta tulla vinkumaan mua mihinkään! Porukat ja myös sä, rakas veljeni, olette olleet mua ja mun uravalintaa vastaan niin kauan kuin muistan, joten mun on vähän vaikea uskoa, että sä yhtäkkiä haluaisit mut esiintymään joissakin kissanristijäisissä! Sä ja vaimokkeesi saatte ihan rauhassa hommata vaikka kokonaisen kuoron, mutta mä en sinne tule! Hyvää avioliittoa teille vain, hyungnim”, Baekhyun avautui paljoa etukäteen miettimättä ja pysäytti pitkän monologinsa raskaisiin, katuviin hengenvetoihin. Hän puristi nyrkkejään yhteen ja tuijotti sanatonta veljeään hetken ennen kuin poistui makuuhuoeneseen ovet paukkuen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun rojahti sängylleen ja huusi raivosta tyynyään vasten. Mies taisteli turhautumisen itkua vastaan ja piteli kyyneleitä silmissään. Hän muisti suurimman riidan yksityiskohtineen elävästi, aivan kuin se olisi tapahtunut eilen, vaikka oikeasti siitä oli neljä vuotta. Kaikki ne kipeät muistot olivat nousseet pintaan heti isoveljen nähtyään.</p><p class="p1">Beom istui sängyn reunalle ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle. Mustatukka hypähti istuma-asentoon ja huusi veljelleen.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, mene pois! Mä en halua nähdä sua.”</p><p class="p1">Beom nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja yritti vielä kerran kertoa asiaansa, mutta Baekhyun keskeytti tämän alkuunsa.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet päättänyt olla mua vastaan, enkä usko sun muuttaneen mielipidettäsi noin vain”, Baekhyun parahti. ”Ole hyvä ja poistu.”</p><p class="p1">Isoveli nousi seisomaan ja käveli ovelle. Baekhyun tuijotti miestä vihaisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, että pilasit mun syntymäpäivän ilmestymällä tänne.”</p><p class="p1">Baekbeom ei sanonut mitään, hän vain laski katseensa ja poistui asunnosta nopeasti. Baekhyun rojahti selälleen pehmeää sänkyä vasten ja tuijotti kattoon. Yksi kyynel tipahti hänen silmäkulmastaa – enempää hän ei suostunut veljensä vuoksi itkemään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nojasi makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin Jongdae takanaan. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja halasi tyynyään.</p><p class="p1">“Kehtaakin ilmestyä tänne…” Baekhyun tuhahti ja mietti, mistä kummasta hänen veljensä edes oli saanut tämän osoitteen. Chanyeol teki tilaa Jongdaelle, joka astui sisään makkariin. Baekhyun siisti rypistynyttä päiväpeittoa ja katsoi kun hänen paras ystävänsä istui alas paikalle, jossa hänen isoveljensä oli hetki sitten ollut.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sanaakaan, pyydän”, mustatukka sanoi nähdessään Jongdaen suun avautuvan. Tämä nyökkäsi ja taputti miestä olalle. Baekhyun halasi ystäväänsä ja kasasi itsensä.</p><p class="p1">“Yeol-ah… keittiö on sun”, mustatukka sanoi ponnettomasti ja nousi ylös. Hän veti Jongdaen mukanaan ulos huoneesta ja istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen rauhoittavan teekupposen äärelle. Jongdae seurasi mielenkiinnolla pitkän miehen päämääräistä liikkumista keittiössä ja kysyi välissä, tarvitsiko mies apua. Baekhyun pysyi mieluusti paikoillaan, hänestä olisi vain haittaa.</p><p class="p1">Yeol sanoi hoitaavansa homman yksinkin. Kolmikko uppoutui keskustelemaan maailman randomeimmista asioista. Baekhyun ei voinut estää itseään valumasta välillä ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei ollut puhunut veljelleen joulun jälkeen, joten hänen näkeminen uuden asuntonsa takana oli yllätys, shokki. Totta kai hän oli onnellinen hyunginsa naimisiinmenosta, mutta häntä ei tilaisuudessa tarvittu. Koko suvun tuijotettavana ja mollattavana. Kaikista vaikeinta miehen oli nähdä vanhempansa, jotka varmasti olivat tilaisuudessa. Baekbeom oli vanhempiensa silmänilo ja tärkein maailmassa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin juhlatuuli oli kadonnut, mutta hän yritti. Chanyeol istui neljän istuttavan pöydän ääreen ja taputti sormiaan puista pöytää vasten. Jongdae heilutti kättään kaveruksista vanhimman silmien edessä ja sai tämän hätkähtämään takaisin maan pinnalle.</p><p class="p1">“Eiköhän lähdetä sittenkin viihteelle?” lyhyempi ruskeatukka ehdotti iloisesti. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja kieltäytyi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei huvita, ei sitten yhtään”, hän huokaisi ja nojasi taaksepäin. Chanyeol virnisti ja palasi hellan ääreen kuullessaan kattilan kolisevan siihen malliin, että jotain sotkua oli tiedossa. Jongdae koitti piristää ystäväänsä millä keinolla tahansa, mutta mikään ei saanut Baekia enää hyvälle tuulelle. Häntä ärsytti ja se näkyi.</p><p class="p1">“Pitikin mennä avaamaan se hiivatin ovi”, Baekhyun parahti ja raapi ärsyytyneenä hiuksiaan. “Aish…”</p><p class="p1">“Tapahtunut mikä tapahtunut”, Chanyeol sanoi huokaisten ja etsi kaapista kulhon, mihin kauhoa merileväkeittoa.</p><p class="p1">“Hän on oikeassa”, Jongdae sanoi ja käski miestä siirtymään eteenpäin. Voivottelu oli turhaa siinä vaiheessa.</p><p class="p1">“Niin kai sitten”, mies huokaisi ja loihti väkinäisen hymyn kasvoilleen. “Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Byun Baekhyun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kännykkänsä keittiön sivupöydälle ja hieroi silmiään. Haein oli soittanut miehelle ja anellut tätä hääjuhlan esiintyjäksi. Baekhyun oli pysynyt kannassaan, vaikka nainen oli yrittänyt käyttää kaiken maailman charmeja, jotta mustatukka suostuisi. Chanyeol löntysti keittiöön ja kaappasi miehen syliinsä. Baekhyun painoi päänsä miehen rintakehälle ja huokaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Se oli jo kolmas kerta…” mies mutisi ja katsoi Chanyeoliin. “Luuletko, että mun pitäisi suostua?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Baekhyun oli kertonut hänelle, miten hän vihasi kanssakäymistä vanhempiensa kanssa ja he olivat juhlissa varmasti. Toisaalta, jos Baekhyun suostuisi, hän voisi näyttää vanhemmilleen olevansa haluamansa uran tasoinen. Ehkä hän sitten voisi korjata heidän välinsä. Mutta mustatukka ei halunnut rikkoa itseään uudelleen. Hän oli niin loukkaantunut siitä, että hänet oli heitetty pihalle ilman minkäänlaista tukea eikä mies enää tuntenut kuuluvansa perheeseen. Hänen perheensä oli nyt teatterilla – vitut verisukulaisuudesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mä teen?” Baekhyun parahti päässään pyöriville ajatuksille ja myönsi olevansa enemmän sekaisin, mitä enemmän hän tilannetta ajatteli. Elämä kun ei mennyt aina niin kuin suunnitteli. Baekhyunin oli tarkoitus pysyä erossa veljestään ja niin tämä oli pölähtänyt asunnon ovelle.</p><p class="p1">”Mitä, jos miettisit jotain aivan muuta?” Chanyeol kysyi ja painoi huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle. Mustatukka kihersi kutittavan tunteen vallitsessa hänen ihollaan.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö sun pitänyt opiskella?” mustatukka muistutti ja osoitti sohvapöytää, jonka päälle oli levitetty pino kirjoja.</p><p class="p1">“Piti”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Mutta taukoja suositellaan pitämään tunnin välein.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti tirskahtaen miehelle, jonka aktiiviset huulet jättivät kiusoittelevia näykkäisyjä miehen iholle. Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan pidemmän miehen kutreissa ja sulki järkensä kulun. Mies vaati katsekontaktia ja suuteli miestä huulille intohimoisesti. Chanyeol nosti miehen syliinsä ja kantoi tämän makuuhuoneeseen kauempaa empimättä. Baekhyun kikatti matkan ajan ja avasi miehen hupparin valkoista vetoketjua. Chanyeol laski Baekhyunin alas ja istui sängylle. Mustatukka kipusi miehen syliin hajareisin ja veti hänet kosteaan suudelmaan.</p><p class="p1">Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Chanyeolin opinnot olivat keskeytyneet makuuhuoneen puolella suoritettavien aktiiviteettien vuoksi. Baekhyun näki miestä pari kertaa viikossa ja halusi viettää hänen kanssaa mahdollisimman paljon aikaa, vaikka hänelle oli okei vain olla läsnä samassa tilassa. Kuitenkin parisuhteen alkuhuuman aiheuttamat hormonit hyrräsivät eikä pelkästä oleilusta tullut mitään. Kuitenkin tuollaisina hetkinä, kun he nauttivat toistensa läheisyydestä, miehet oppivat toisistaan paljon. Baekhyun oli tajunnut sen, että hän ei halunnut olla erossa hörökorvaisesta. Jo neljän päivän erillään oleminen tuntui sydäntäsärkevältä. Chanyeol ei ollut puhunut tunteistaan sen enempää, kuin kertonut olevansa onnellinen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli meinannut möläyttää Jongdaelle heidän suhteestaan. Mies oli korjannut tilanteen viimetipassa, mutta hän oli varma, että Jongdae epäili jotain. Siksi hän halusikin kysyä Yeolilta, oliko okei kertoa miehelle heidän seurustelleen. Hän vihasi valehtelua ja salailua parhalle ystävälleen, mutta hän teki sen ruskeatukkaisen vuoksi. Chanyeol ei halunnut kenenkään saavan tietää, että he olivat yhdessä. Baekhyun ei oikein itsekään tiennyt, miksi. Mutta hän oli päättänyt auttaa miestä pääsemään yli peloistaan. Eri asia kuinka kauan siinä menisi, kunhan jotain kehitystä tulisi. Suhteen salailu oli hankalaa, sillä he eivät voineet kulkea missään niin läheisissä väleissä kuin kotona ollessaan. Baekhyun mielellään harrasti normaalia skinshipiä, mutta Yeolin kosketus sai hänet edelleen punastumaan, mikä aiheuttaisi varmasti hämmennystä yleisillä paikoilla muiden seurassa.</p><p class="p1">Ainoa henkilö, joka tiesi jotain, oli Lim-hyung. Baekhyun kysyi tältä monestikin apua kinkkisiin tilainteisiin, tai lähinnä ajatuksiinsa, joita Yeolin kanssa yhdessä olo oli herättänyt. Kuitenkaan hyung ei tiennyt, että kyse oli Chanyeolista. Ellei hän sitten ollut selvittänyt asiaa terävillä salapoliisin aivoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin vajonneen ajatuksiinsa. Ruskeatukkainen tarttui miehen poskista ja silitti tämän huulia peukalolla. Mustatukkainen ravisti itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen ja huokaisi pettyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Taisi mennä fiilis?” Chanyeol hymyili ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun nyökkäsi häpeillen ja nosti t-paitansa sängyltä. Mies puristi sitä nyrkissään ja vältteli Yeolin katsetta. Chanyeol suuteli miehen otsaa ja veti tämän lämpimään syleilyynsä.</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, hän kuiskasi miehen ihoa vasten ja kuunteli, miten Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Mustatukka pyyhki kyyneleensä paidallaan ja pyysi anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Musta tuntuu, että olet liian hyvä mulle”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja ihmetteli ääneen, miten ymmärtäväisen ihmisen hän oli rinnalleen löytänyt. Joku muu olisi saattanut vetää herneen nenään aktin yhtäkkiä stopatessa. Chanyeol silitti miehen paljasta selkää huolehtivasti.</p><p class="p1">“Tajuanhan mä, että sun ajatukset on vähän muualla kuin pelkässä seksissä”, mies sanoi. Baekhyun nosti kosteat silmänsä mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Tämä ei ole pelkkää seksiä. On mulla tunteitakin”, hän tuhahti. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi sanavalintaansa.</p><p class="p1">”Tarkoitin lähinnä… siis, no. Kyllä sä tiedät”, hän mumisi. Baekhyun huokaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Joo, kyllä mä tajuun”, hän hymyili ja veti t-paidan ylleen. “Mitä jos vain makoiltaisiin?”</p><p class="p1">“Tehdään niin”, Chanyeol hymyili ja veti miehen makaamaan sängylle. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja painoi otsansa tämän otsalle.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä sanoisit, jos mä sanoisin rakastavani sua?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol pysyi vaiti ja varmisti mustatukan aavistukset. “Siksi mä sanonkin, että sä olet mulle todella tärkeä.”</p><p class="p1">“Säkin olet mulle”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun katsoi, miten mies nukahti minuuteissa hänen viereensä. Mustatukka käänsi katseen kattoon ja tuijotti sitä kysyen, miten rakkaus mitattaisiin. Oliko se sitä, ettei voinut elää ilman toista? Ei, se oli riippuvuutta. Oliko se sitä, kun tuntui, että haluaisi ottaa toisen kantamat taakat itselleen ja suojella toista keinolla millä hyvänsä? Ei, se oli välittämistä. Oliko se sitä, kun halusi aiheuttaa toiselle pelkkää mielihyvää ja panna toiselta aivot pellolle? Ei, se oli intohimoa ja halua. Ehkä rakkaus oli sitä kaikkea. Ja Baekhyun tiesi, että hän tunsi sitä kaikkea. Ainoa asia mitä hän halusi tietää, oli se, tunsiko myös Yeol häntä kohden samoin. Ainakin hänen tekonsa ja eleensä vaikuttivat siltä.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ukkosmyrsky oli jämähtänyt Soulin ylle. Baekhyun katsoi suuresta ikkunasta ulos vihreälle pihamaalle, jota suuret vesipisarat raiskasivat. Mustatukka hätkähti nähdessään salaman välähtävän horisontissa ja huokaisi miettiessään, pääsisikö hän milloinkaan kotiin. Kitaran kevyt sointi palautti miehen takasin todellisuuteen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan, miten Chanyeol istui sängyn reunalla ja näppäili kitaraansa musiikin syövereihin uppoutuneena. Baekhyun istui parisängylle ja kellahti vatsalleen. Hän nojasi käteensä ja katseli pitkän aikaa, miten ruskeatukkainen sai puisesta esineestä erilaisia ääniä aikaan. Chanyeol sekosi soittamassaan kappaleessa ja luovutti samantien. Baekhyun pöyristyi siitä ja pisti vastaan äänekkäästi.</p><p class="p1">“Soita vielä jotain, niin mä laulan”, hän parahti ja halkoi ilmaa käsillään vahvistaen eleitään. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja kuunteli kaunista melodiaa. Juuri, kun hän oli avaamassa suunsa, soitto loppui. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja löi kipeästi vieressään olevaa miestä olkapäähän.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään syömään jotain, mulla on nälkä”, silmälasipäinen mies sanoi ja veti mustatukan ylös sängyltä. Baekhyun kompuroi ja etsi tasapainonsa Yeolin vetäessä häntä kohti huoneensa ovea. Kaksikko oli Parkin residenssissä aivan kahdestaan – Yeolin porukat olivat työmatkalla ja hänen isosiskonsa töissä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hyppäsi nauraen pidemmän miehen reppuselkään ja käski tämän kantamaan hänet auringonlaskuun. Chanyeol nauroi ja tarttui miehen jalkoihin kannatellakseen tätä parhaansa mukaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski puhelimensa alas huokaisten. “Se oli tätini…”</p><p class="p1">Yeol katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa miestä hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun nosti syömäpuikot käteensä ja mutusteli pelkkää riisiä ruokahalunsa menettäneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Hän halusi tietää, miksi en suostu laulamaan häissä”, hän kertoi ja parahti turhautuneena. Juuri, kun hän oli unohtanut koko Beomin ja hänen tulevan vaimonsa pyynnön. Chanyeol kaatoi lisää vettä molempiin mukeihin ja seurasi hiljaa mustatukan reaktiota puheluun. Baekhyun hautasi kätensä hiuksiinsa ja mumisi itsekseen.</p><p class="p1">“He eivät sitten osaa lopettaa. Ehkä mun pitäisi vain alistua ja mennä sinne”, mustatukka huokaisi. “Hoitaa homma ja lähteä vetämään.”</p><p class="p1">“Pystyisitkö siihen?” Chanyeol kysyi jännittyneenä. Baekhyun nosti katseensa mieheen ja virnisti pienesti. Hän tarttui edessään istuvaa kädestä kiinni ja puristi sitä hellästi.</p><p class="p1">“Entä, jos sä tulisit mukaan? Säestäisit mua?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol yskäisi kuullessaan miehen ehdotuksen. “Mä?”</p><p class="p1">“Niin, osaat soittaa ja olisit henkisenä tukena…” Baekhyun mutisi ja näki, ettei toinen ollut kovinkaan innostunut ehdotuksesta. “Kyllä mä voin mennä yksinkin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään. “Ei, ei. Kyllä mä voin tulla. Jos sä siis oikeasti haluat mennä sinne.”</p><p class="p1">“No, mielummin mä tässä vaiheessa suostun kun vastailen jatkuviin anelusoittoihin”, mustatukka huokaisi ja tekstasi hyungilleen. Chanyeol katsoi miestä edelleen jännittyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä isoveljesi tykkää, jos änkeydyn mukaan?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä teen tarjouksen hänelle. Joko hän ottaa meidät molemmat tai ei ollenkaan”, mustatukka sanoi kiukkuisena. “Lisään vielä tähän, että en suostu todellakaan hänen vuokseen, vaan siksi, että tämä jatkuva kiusaaminen loppuisi. Samalla mä voisin vähän hämmentää juhlavieraita sillä, että meidän perhe on oikeasti hajalla – ainakin mun osalta”, hän lisäsi tuhahtaen ja naputteli viestiä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kun et tekisi mitään, mitä katuisit”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Käytit melkoista kieltä veljesi ollessa luonasi.”</p><p class="p1">”Se, kenen tässä pitäisi katua, on hän ja vanhempani”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti jo viestin pyyhkimistä. Olisiko sittenkin parempi pysyä alkuperäisessä kannassa ja jättää menemättä. Mies laski puhelimen pöydälle ja vinkui kädet silmillään. “Mitä mä oikein teen?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kehotti häntä miettimään vielä seuraavaan päivään ja keskittymään ateriaan, joka oli keskeytynyt tädin puheluun. Baekhyun totesi miehen olevan oikeassa ja pyyhki viestin. Hän käänsi puhelimensa äänettömälle ja laittoi sen taskuun keskittyen täysin edessään istuvaan mieheen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ojensi Baekhyunille kurkunpalan, mikä sai mustatukkaisen vingahtamaan inhoavasti. Hörökorva nauroi ilkikurisesti ja söi kurkun itse. Baekhyun tärisi kylmistä väreistä ja uhosi tuhoavansa jokaisen olemassa olevan kurkun koko maailmassa. Sellaista paskaa ei oltu tehty syötäväksi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun istui Nanten lavalla ja katsoi katsomon takaseinässä olevaan hätäuloskäynnistä ilmoittavaan merkkiin. Kim Alessian punaisten korkojen kumina kantautui miehen korviin, mutta se ei saanut kääntämään miehen katsetta pois exit-kyltistä. Nainen istui mustatukkaisen viereen ja kysyi hiljaisella äänellä, mikä tätä oikein vaivasi. Baekhyun pysyi vaiti ja kaivoi omaa hautaansa. Hän älähti ärsyyntyneesti häntä melkein kymmenen vuotta vanhemman naisen kaapatessa tämän syleilyynsä, mutta pysyi kuitenkin paikallaan.</p><p class="p1">“Joku sua vaivaa. Et olisi täällä muuten näin myöhään. Kaikki muut ovat jo lähteneet kotiin”, Alessia sanoi ja katsoi mustatukkaiseen. Baekhyun puristi silmänsä umpeen.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä sitten olet vielä täällä?”</p><p class="p1">“Olin siivoamassa lavastevarastoa. Ja Madame kadotti mun puhelimen”, nainen naurahti. Baekhyun nosti katseensa pitkätukkaiseen leidiin.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko varma, ettet kadottanut sitä itse?” mustatukka tirskahti ja sai melkein kipeän iskun käsivarteen. Nainen rauhottui nopeasti ja vaihtoi puheenaiheen takaisin Baekhyunin matalaksi muuttuneeseen mielentilaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunillä ei ollut ilmeisesti muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin kertoa, mitä oli tekeillä. Hän aloitti tarinan aivan alusta, siitä päivästä, kun hänen vanhempansa olivat osoittaneet hänelle ovea ja sanoneet, että miehenalku saisi toteuttaa unelmaansa yksin. Muutama päivä sitten hänen veljensä tehtyä yllätysvisiitin hänen luokseen miehen ajatukset olivat olleet taukoamatta mustatukan surkeissa perhesuhteissa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kertoi Alessialle jatkuvista soitoista, joissa anottiin häntä tulemaan häihin. Baekhyun soti veljelleen latelemia sanoja ja periaatteitaan vastaan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei mikään vaihtoehto ollut hyvä sellainen. Jokaisesta tekemisestä seuraisi jotain pahaa. Jos hän ei menisi juhliin, hän käyttäytyisi epäkunnioittavasti veljeään ja hänen tulevaa vaimoaan kohtaan. Jos hän menisi juhliin ja aiheuttaisi riitatilanteen, koko suku saisi tietää heidän rikkinäisistä väleistä – mitä ei saanut tapahtua Baekhyunin äidin sanojen mukaan koskaan. Jos hän pyörähtäisi juhlissa esiintymässä, hän saisi aikaan vanhemmissaan jonkinlaisen kohtauksen, mikä sekoittaisi koko tilanteen.</p><p class="p1">“Oletteko yrittäneet puhua asioita selviksi?” Alessia kysyi. Baekhyun katsoi vanhempaa naista typertyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“No mitä luulet?” hän tuhahti tylysti. Ensimmäiset puoli vuotta Baekhyun oli yrittänyt selittää vanhemmilleen, miksi hän halusi tehdä sitä, mitä rakastaa, mutta kun tukea ei ollut tullut, hän oli luovuttanut. Vasta pari vuotta myöhemmin Baekbeom oli kääntynyt samaan kelkkaan vanhempiensa kanssa ja ilmestynyt Baekhyunin ovelle vaatimaan tätä lopettamaan koulunsa kesken vanhempiensa vuoksi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en haluaisi mennä sinne, mutta mua painostetaan aivan sikana”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Kai tämä on jotain kohtalon ivaa tai suuren jumalan suunnitelmia.”</p><p class="p1">Alessia hieroi miehen selkämystä yrittäen lohduttaa tätä keinolla millä hyvänsä. “Niin nuori ja niin paljon mietittävää…” nainen mutisi surullisena.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun halasi naista pitkään ja keskusteli vaihtoehtoisista skenaarioista. Parinkymmenen minuutin syvällisen sananvaihdon lopputulos oli se, että Baekhyun olisi lähestyttävä asiaa tilaisuutena kehittää ammattitaitoaan. Laulaminen julkisissa tilaisuuksissa saattoi poikia lisää keikkoja ja rakentaa imagoa ja nimeä nuorelle artistinalulle.</p><p class="p1">Alessia kehotti miestä pysymään suunnitelmassa pitää Chanyeol mukana koko ajan, sillä häneltä mies varmasti sai tukea ja turvaa, jos joku perheenjäsen alkaisi haastamaan riitaa tai aiheuttamaan epämukavuutta.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet siis sitä mieltä, että mun täytyy mennä sinne, esiintyä ja lähteä pois?” mustatukka varmisti, että hän oli ymmärtänyt oikein. Alessia nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Isoveljesi tuleva vaimo on yksinomaan pyytänyt kihlattuaan tulemaan sun juttusille ja kysymään, esiintyisitkö hänelle. Eihän hän ole tehnyt sulle mitään väärää, eihän?” nainen hymyili. Baekhyunin silmissä välähti päättäväisyyden tuike.</p><p class="p1">“Totta”, hän murahti.</p><p class="p1">“Joten anna hänelle unohtumaton esitys ja nauti laulamisesta. Älä välitä perheestäsi, keskity vain tulevaan vaimoon ja Chanyeoliin”, nainen sanoi ja rutisti vielä mustatukkaa vasten itseään. “Okei?”</p><p class="p1">“Okei”, Baekhyun hymyili ja inahti, kun Alessia suukotti väkivaltaisesti miehen poskea.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetään kotiin, on jo myöhä. Madamen täytyy päästä tarkistuskierrokselle.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi lavan reunalta ja katsoi tyhjään, 300-paikkaiseen katsomoon ja mietti, miten hän oli esiintynyt täyden teatterin edessä. Jos hän pitäisi saman asenteen, hän pystyisi mihin vain. Mustatukka päätti soittaa isoveljelleen heti seuraavana päivänä.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kitaran iloinen sointi oli täyttänyt kaksion Seonsangdongissa. Baekhyun heilutti päätään rytmikkään musiikin tahtiin ja kuunteli, miten Chanyeol yltyi huutamaan soittonsa tahdissa. Baekhyun huusi mukana ja heilutti käsiään ilmassa. Kaksikko repesi nauruun ja soitto keskeytyi. Baekhyun nojasi hekottavan hörökorvan olkapäähän ja pyyhki vettä vuotavia silmiään. Hän ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi hän olisi nauranut sillä tavalla ilman syytä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol piteli kitaraansa sylissä ja taputti kättään polveen haukkoessaan henkeä. Baekhyun lopetti nauramisen kuin seinään ja katsoi silmälasejaan pois kasvoiltaan ottavaa Yeolia suu hieman avoimena. Chanyeol pyyhki silmiään ja laittoi lasit takaisin silmilleen. Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs miestä ja päätyi suutelemaan tätä intohimoisesti hetken mielijohteesta. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan ja laski kitaransa maahan pukaten sen jalallaan kauemmas sohvalta. Baekhyun kaatoi Chanyeolin sohvalle ja kipusi tämän päälle hajareisin. Hän nojautui miehen ylle ja laski nälkäiset huulensa täyteläisille huulille. Chanyeolin kädet eksyivät päällään olevan miehen lanteille ja siitä nopeasti tämän housun napille. Baekhyun alkoi napittaa Yeolin mustaa kauluspaitaa auki ja laski huulensa tämän paljastuneelle solisluulle.</p><p class="p1">Kosketukset ja suudelmat muuttuivat nopeasti entistä intohimoisimmiksi ja hyväntuuliset, nautinnon täyttämät äännähdykset täyttivät olohuoneen. Chanyeol mutisi mustatukan huulia vasten kääntäessään heitä ympäri. Baekhyun asettui paljas selkä vasten sohvaa, rennosti kikattaen. Yeol räpläsi miehen vyötä ja virnisteli vihjailevasti toimiensa välissä.</p><p class="p1">Ovikello soi. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja veti hämmentyneen ruskeatukan intohimoiseen suudelmaan.</p><p class="p1">“En ole kotona”, mustatukka huokaisi Yeolin huulia vasten. Chanyeol painoi miehen takaisin sohvaa vasten ja riisui avoimen paitansa lopettamatta kiivaiden suudelmien vaihtamista. Ovikellon soitto lakkasi ja virne nousi alla olevan miehen kasvoille. Chanyeol otti silmälasinsa pois päästään ja laittoi ne sohvapöydälle turvaan, etteivät ne touhun tuoksinnassa rikkoutuisi.</p><p class="p1">Ovi pamahti ja Baekhyun säpsähti yllättävää ääntä. Hän käänsi katseen eteisen käytävään, jonka uumenista pipopäinen Jongdae käveli sisään asuntoon. Miehen kasvoilla oleva leveä hymy rikkoutui välittömästi eikä mies uskaltanut ottaa askeltakaan eteenpäin. Hän oli pysähtynyt kuin seinään nähdessään päällekkäin sohvalla olevan paidattoman kaksikon.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja katsoi Yeoliin, joka pinkaisi salamannopeasti ylös hänen päältään, nappasi kauluspaitansa lattialta ja puki sen yhdessä liikkeessä ylleen. Mies keräsi tavaransa ja käveli ripeästi ihmettelevän Jongdaen ohitse käytävään. Mitään sanomatta hän poistui asunnosta ja jätti toisen osapuolen sohvalle vailla selityksiä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi istumaan sohvalle ja nosti valkoisen t-paidan selkänojan päältä itsensä suojaksi. Hän veti sohvatyynyn syliinsä ja raapi päätään samalla nolona että hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Ovi oli auki, joten mä ajattelin, että… Anteeksi”, Jongdae mutisi ja osoitti sormellaan ensin takanaan olevaa ulko-ovea ja sitten itseään. Baekhyun huokaisi ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen mennä Yeolin perään. Hän ei tosin tiennyt, mihin suuntaan tämä oli oikein paennut.</p><p class="p1">“Mä voin tulla joskus myöhemminkin”, pipopäinen sanoi varovasti. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseensa mieheen ja pyysi tätä jäämään. Jongdae käveli hitaasti kohti sohvaa, jossa Baekhyun istui. Mustatukka ei osannut tehdä tilanteelle oikein mitään. Hän vain raapi hiuksiaan ja mutisi itsekseen. Jongdae näytti mietteliäältä ja avasi suunsa aina välissä, mutta päätyi pitämään sen kiinni kuitenkin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nappasi pöydällä olevan puhelimen ja koitti soittaa Chanyeolille. Kuitenkaan puheluun ei vastattu.</p><p class="p1">“Se taisi olla sitten siinä”, mustatukka huokaisi. Mitä hörökorvan päässä mahtoikaan liikkua, kun tämä oli ottanut jalat alleen ennen kuin kukaan ehti kissaa sanoa. Baekhyun kirjoitti viestiin kaiken olevan ok ja että mies voisi tulla takaisin. Olisiko niin paha, jos Jongdae sai tietää heidän suhteestaan.</p><p class="p1">“Vai että Park…” Jongdae naurahti varovasti koittaessaan keventää tunnelmaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olisin halunnut kertoa sulle, mutta lupasin etten avaa suutani”, Baekhyun sanoi ja siisti itseään. Hän nousi ylös sohvalta ja veti vyönsä kiinni. Oli onni, ettei kaksikko ollut ehtinyt pidemmälle.</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, Jongdae sanoi ja otti paremman asennon. Baekhyun istui takaisin alas ja siisti hiuksiaan. Häntä ei edes hävettänyt, lähinnä harmitti, kun ruskeatukkainen oli liuennut paikalta.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedät varmaan hänen kammostaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Olettehan sentään kavereita.”</p><p class="p1">“Joo… Mutta en mä uskonut, että se näin paha on”, pipopää huokaisi. “Ehkä mun on parasta lähteä, jos hän tulee takaisin.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei, jää vaan. Musta on parempi, että puhuttaisiin tilanne selväksi. Mä en suostu siihen, että tämä kaatuu vain tähän”, mustatukka parahti. “Jos sä siis hyväksyt meidät?”</p><p class="p1">“No, mikä mä olen sulta mitään kieltämään”, Jongdae naurahti ja hymyili. Baekhyunin olo oli heti paljon rennompi ja kevyempi. Hän pyysi vielä kerran anteeksi sitä, ettei hän ollut kertonut hänestä ja Yeolista aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">Mies aloitti aivan alusta ja kertoi, että hän oli saanut selville ruusujen tulleen häneltä. Chanyeol oli ihastunut häneen ja toiminut sydämensä mukaan, vaikka hänen järkensä oli koittanut laittaa vastaan. Mustatukka myönsi, että oli hänen kannaltaan erittäin hyvä, että mies oli tipauttanut ruusun väärään paikkaan ja jäänyt kiinni, silä muuten Baekhyun ei olisi löytänyt niin mahtavaa ihmistä rinnalleen. Mikään suhde ei ollut täydellinen ja heilläkin oli vikansa. Se oli Yeolin kammo, mutta mustatukka uskoi vakaasti, että tilanne oli korjattavissa. Jongdae lupasi auttaa Yeolia ymmärtämään, ettei heidän suhteessaan ollut mitään hävettävää. Baekhyun ymmärsi, että tilanne oli ahdistava ja mies vaati aikaa, mutta hän oli lupautunut tukemaan kumppaniaan oli tilanne sitten mikä tahansa ja kuinka rankkaa se olisi.</p><p class="p1">“Ihanaa, että sä ymmärrät”, Baekhyun hymyili ja puri huultaan herkistyneenä. Kaksikko kopautti nyrkkejään yhteen ja hiljentyivät odottamaan, tulisiko höörkorva takaisin. Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön laittamaan teetä tulille samalla, kun Jongdae yritti soittaa Yeolille.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuijotti kitaraa, joka nojasi valkoista seinää vasten. Chanyeol ei ollut ilmoittanut itsestään moneen päivään, mikä huolestutti miestä kovasti. Tämä ei ollut tullut hakemaan edes kämppään jääneitä tavaroitaan, joka oli mustatukan mielestä merkki siitä, että he olivat ainakin vielä yhdessä. Eivät he erosta olleet sopineetkaan. Baekhyun ei suostunut luovuttamaan ilman taisteluja.</p><p class="p1">Valkoinen Samsung ilmoitti uudesta viestistä. Mustatukka nappasi puhelimen vierestään nopeasti käteensä ja tarkisti, mitä viesti sisälsi. Se oli Jongdaelta ja siinä kerrottiin, että hän oli puhunut Yeolin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun ovikello soi. Baekhyun jätti luurinsa rauhaan ja kipitti ovelle. Polkkatukkainen nainen vaaleassa mekossa, Haein, seisoi ovella yhdessä Baekbeomin kanssa. Nainen katsoi Baekhyunia varovasti.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä asiaa?” mustatukka kysyi ja mulkaisi veljeään, joka ei pystynyt irroittamaan katsettaan lattiasta.</p><p class="p1">“Me tultiin puhumaan siitä hääjuhlasta”, Haein sanoi. Baekhyun siirtyi pois ovelta ja päästi tulevan avioparin sisään huokaisten. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat kaikessa muussa kuin esityksessä, joka hänet oli kiristetty tekemään.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, kun ei ilmoitettu etukäteen”, nainen sanoi ja riisui kenkänsä eteiseen. Valkoisessa kesämekossa asuntoon asteleva nainen katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Kertokaa nopeasti, mitä teillä on mielessä. Mä odotan tärkeää vierasta”, mustatukka parahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän istui alas nojatuoliinsa ja seurasi, miten vaivaantuneesti pariskunta istui sohvalle. Haeinin liikkeet olivat varovaisia, eikä hän oikein uskaltanut avata suutaan. Beom puolestaan pysyi vaiti koko ajan, ettei hän aiheuttaisi mitään uutta riitatilannetta.</p><p class="p1">“Hääjuhla pidetään neljästoista seitsemättä”, Haein aloitti kerättyään rohkeutensa. Baekhyun kirjasi päivämäärän ylös puhelimeensa ja asetti muistutuksen, että hän muistaisi kysyä päivää vapaaksi töistä.</p><p class="p1">“Kuulin, että otat ystäväsi mukaan”, Haein sanoi ja katsahti nopeasti takana olevaan Beomiin, jonka kasvoilla oli hermostunut ilme. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja osoitti Yeolin kitaraa.</p><p class="p1">“Hän lupasi säestää”, mustatukka tokaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Oletteko ehtineet jo harjoitella jotain?” nainen kysyi pienellä äänellä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja sanoi kaiken ajan uhrautuneen teatterille.</p><p class="p1">“Meillä… Mulla… Meillä olisi pieni toive esitettävästä kappaleesta”, Haein mutisi ja näpelsi sormiaan jännittyneenä. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän otti kappaleen nimen ylös ja lupasi tutustua siihen tarkemmin tulevana viikonloppuna. Totta puhuen hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, milloin mies voisi harjoitella koko kappaletta, sillä Yeol oli kuin maan nielemä ja hän halusi selvittää asiat ensin hänen kanssaan ennen kuin hän voisi miettiä jotain kissanristijäisissä esiintymistä.</p><p class="p1">Haein kaivoi käsilaukkuaan ja otti valkoisen kirjekuoren käteensä. Hän nosti vienon hymyn säestämän katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli edelleen itsevarma ilme. Nainen empi hetken ennen kuin aloitti.</p><p class="p1">“Tulettehan vieraiksemmekin?” hän kysyi lähes kuulumattomalla äänellä. “Vieraita tulee kahdeksankymmentä ja paikat on järjestetty niin, ettette istu lähelläkään vanhempiasi.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski katseensa maahan huokaisten. Hän ei ollut odottanut kutsua. Haein laski kirjekuoren lasiselle pöydälle ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun… Mä kiitän sua sydämeni pohjasta, että suostuit esiintymään meille”, valkoisiin pukeutunut nainen sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Sulle”, Baekhyun korjasi ja mulkaisi veljeään ärsyyntyneesti. Hänen verenpaineensa nousi jo pelkästään mieheen katsomisesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä toivon, että saisitte perheriitanne sovittua joskus”, Haein sanoi ja veti Beomin mukaansa. Baekhyun tuhahti ja totesi luopuneen toivosta jo aikaa sitten. Pariskunta poistui asunnosta vaimein heipoin ja jättivät Baekin yksin hiljaiseen olohuoneeseen. Baekhyun nappasi kirjeen pöydältä ja avasi sen uteliaana. Hän veti paksun, kartonkisen, beigensävyisen kutsun ulos ja katsoi sen kannessa olevaa kuvaa, jossa kaksi valkoista, lentävää kyyhkyä pitelivät punaista nauhaa nokissaan. Nauhaan oli kirjoitettu kultaisella tulevan avioparin nimet. Mustatukka avasi kortin ja luki sisäpuollelle kirjotetun tekstin ääneen.</p><p class="p1">”Hyvä tuleva lankoni Baekhyun. Kiitos esiintymiseen suostumisesta, se merkitsee minulle paljon. Tervetuloa hääjuhlaan 14.7. Kello kolme Bucheonin monitoimitalolla. Kirkkovihintä yhdeltätoista tuomiokirkossa. Lee Haein &amp; Byun Baekbeom”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kutsun takaisin pöydälle tuhahtaen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut totta puhuen yhtään koko juhla. Mielummin hän olisi perunut koko jutun, mutta se taisi olla jo liian myöhäistä. Olisi pitänyt luottaa Yeolin sanaan, eikä kuunnella Alessian muka viisaita sanoja naiselle esiintymisestä. Mutta Baekhyun ei voinut kieltää, etteikö nainen ollut oikeassa Haeinin syyttömyydestä mustatukan ja perheensä välisiin riitoihin.</p><p class="p1">Valkoinen Samsung pärähti soimaan. Baekhyun vastasi soittoon sen kummempaa miettimättä ja ilmoitti äännähtämällä olevansa linjoilla.</p><p class="p1">“Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeolin katuva ääni sanoi. Mustatukan ilme kirkastui ja hänestä oli lohduttavaa kuulla, että tämä oli hengissä. “Mun oli vain päästävä pois silloin.”</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä mä tajuan”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Ainakin luulen tajuavani. Missä olet? Puhuttaisiin vähän.”</p><p class="p1">“Pääsin juuri töistä”, Yeol henkäisi. “Haluatko vielä nähdä mua? Voisin tulla luoksesi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä en muuta odotakaan”, mustatukka murahti muka vihaisena, mutta nauroi kuitenkin perään. “Tuo jotain ruokaa tullessasi.”</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään pian”, Yeol sanoi hieman rennompana ja sulki linjan. Baekhyun laski puhelimen reitensä päälle hymyillen onnellisena. Hän halusi selvittää asiat hörökorvan kanssa mahdollisimman pian, että he voisivat viimein siirtyä eteenpäin elämässään. Baekhyun ei ollut pystynyt keskittymään töihinsäkään kunnolla Yeolin pitäessä hiatusta olemassaolostaan. Onneksi Jongdae oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi ja jutellut miehen kanssa. Muuten ei olisi mennyt kauaa, että mustatukka olisi kaivanut Chanyeolin esiin vaikka kissojen ja koirien kanssa, ellei muuten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aurinko oli laskenut muutama tunti sitten. Asunto oli hämärtynyt eikä eteensä meinannut nähdä. Baekhyun nuokkui nojatuolissa ja taisteli unta vastaan. Silmät painuivat väkisin kiinni siinä pimeydessä. Baekhyun oli ollut liian laiska kävelemään toiselle puolelle olohuonetta laittamaan valot päälle, joten hän oli tyytynyt surffailemaan netissä puhelimellaan. Akun ilmoittaessa jäljellä olevan 10 prosenttia, hän oli laittanut luurin syrjään ja käpertynyt tuoliinsa paremmin välittämättä siitä, ehtisikö siitä loppua akku ennen laturiin viemistä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun säpsähti hereille ja henkäisi tajutessaan, että nukkumatti oli sittenkin vienyt hänet. Mies sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja vajosi kevyeen uneen. Isoveljen tapaaminen oli aina yhtä puuduttavaa eikä takana ollut työpäivä helpottanut tilannetta yhtään. Tilanne oli ideaali pienelle torkkumiselle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun suoristi päätään ja haisteli ilmaa. Hän oli varma, että jostain kantautui heikko tuoksu, joka muistutti kovasti kukkakaupassa vallitsevaa hajua. Mustatukka avasi silmänsä ja huomasi eteisen valojen olevan päällä. Hän hämmästyi ja nousi hitaasti ylös tuolistaan. Näkikö hän unta? Baekhyun liikkui hitaasti eteistä, josta hohkui valoa. Hän huudahti kovaan ääneen nähdessään Chanyeolin kävelevän kohti miestä. Baekhyunistä tuntui, että hänen polvensa olivat pettää. Mies otti seinästä tukea ja kysyi ensimmäisenä, oliko mies todellakin aito vai oliko tämä unessa. Hörökorva käveli kohti lyhyempää miestä rennosti naureskellen ja ojensi Baekhyunille vaaleanpunaisen ruusun.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi”, mies kuiskasi hiljaa ja veti ruusua ihmettelevän miehen mukanaan keittiöön. Chanyeol laittoi valot päälle ohittaessaan katkaisijan ja sai Baekhyunin siristelemään silmiään ärtyneenä. “Olitko jo nukkumassa?”</p><p class="p1">“Miltä näyttää”, mies huokaisi ja hieroi väsyneitä kasvojaan. Hän laski ruusun keittiön pöydän keskellä olevaan maljaan, jossa oli ennestään yksi oranssi gerbera, joka oli tehty muovista. Chanyeol hymyili ja nosti ruokakassin pöydälle.</p><p class="p1">“Vieläkö sulla on nälkä?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja repesi haukottelemaan. Hän nojasi käteensä ja seurasi vienosti hymyillen, miten ruskeatukkainen hörökorva kattoi pöytää valmiiksi. Tämä latoi valkoisia take away -pakkauksia ympäri pöytää ja irroitti niistä kannet tai avasi laatikot. Hän ojensi mustatukkaiselle puiset syömäpuikot ja kävi hakemassa jääkaapista kannun vettä sekä limsapullon. Viimein hän istui alas ja kehotti uneliasta miestä syömään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun korjasi asentoaan paremmaksi ja otti riisiastian käteensä. Hän katsoi pöydälle levitettyä menua arvioivasti ja päätyi maistamaan rapukeittoa. Hän katsoi Chanyeoliin, joka ei ollut aloittanut vielä syömistä. Tämä piteli syömäpuikkoja oikeassa kädessään ja elehti hermostuneesti.</p><p class="p1">“En mä ole sulle vihainen, jos sitä pelkäät”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puraisi palan tofua. Chanyeol nosti katseensa mustatukan silmiin ja hymyili pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“Mun oli vain pakko päästä pois siitä tilanteesta”, hörökorva sanoi surullisena. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja katsoi toista yhtä pahoillaanolevasti.</p><p class="p1">“Jongdae kertoi jutelleen sun kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Ilmapiiri keittiössä oli painunut täysin kasaan. Jännittyneisyys molemmilla oli käsinkosketeltavaa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja laski katseeensa edessään olevaan ruoka-astiaan. Baekhyun ojensi vasemman kätensä miehelle ja tarttui tätä sormista hellästi, mutta varovasti.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä vielä puhua asiasta munkin kanssa?” mustatukkainen yritti. Chanyeol oli sulkeutunut jälleen kuoreensa. Baekhyun näki miehen välttelevän eleen ja veti kätensä takaisin peitellen pettymystään. Chanyeol hieraisi silmiään ja pyysi vielä kerran anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Haittaako sua, että Jongdae sai tietää meistä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Hörökorvainen mies veti syvään henkeä ja kohotti rohkeasti katseensa väsyneeseen mustatukkaan. Yeol pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Jongdae…. Hän sanoi olevansa onnellinen meidän puolesta”, hörökorva muisteli. Baekhyun tunsi lämpöä sisällään ja käänsi kasvonsa välittömästi hymyyn. Chanyeol rohkaistui eleestä ja tunnelma keittiössä muuttui paljon lämpimämmäksi. Hörökorva yltyi jopa naurahtamaan tilanteelle. “Hän sanoi, ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt mun liikkuvan yhtä rivakasti.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Siinä Jongdae oli todellakin oikeassa. Mustatukka muisti tarkasti, miten mies oli kerännyt vaatteensa ja hävinnyt asunnosta kuin pieru saharaan. Se kaikki tapahtui muutamassa kymmenessä sekunnissa.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla olisi yksi pyyntö…” Baek aloitti varovasti. Chanyeol katsoi miestä hellästi. “Jos sun on joskus pakko kadota samalla tavalla… jäisit. Mun takia.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja laski katseensa välittömästi alas omiin käsiinsä. “Tiedätkö sä, mitä oikein pyydät multa?”</p><p class="p1">“Yrittäisit edes”, Baekyun parahti turhankin vihaisesti. Hän huomasi äänensävynsä ja pyysi sitä heti anteeksi. Ilmapiiri keittiössä latistui uudelleen. “Miten sä voit päästä peloistasi, jos et suostu kohtaamaan sitä.”</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet oikeassa”, Chanyeol myönsi. “Mä voin yrittää, mutta se ei välttämättä muuta mitään.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän oli kuvitellut käydyn keskustelun olevan paljon hankalampi. Mies oli kuvitellut kaikkea Yeolin aikeista jättää hänet omien pelkojensa vuoksi korjaamattoman riidan sytyttämiseen. Mustatukka hymyili tyytyväisenä ja kehotti omiin mietteisiinsä uppotunutta Yeolia syömään paljon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aamu oli tullut liian aikaisin. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaana tunkkaiseen makuuhuoneeseen. Linnut lauloivat ja sirkuttivat innokkaasti lähimmässä pihapuussa. Baekhyun peitti korvansa tyynyllä ja kirosi hiljaiseen ääneen, miten hän saisi vielä nukkua, jos vain pystyisi mokomien tirppojen huutamisen takia.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekin kropan ympärille ja veti tätä itseensä. Baekhyun muisti Yeolin jääneen hänen luokseen illan venähdettyä pitkäksi heidän istuessa sohvalla kiinni toisissaan ja puhuessaan asioista, jotka oli välttämättömiä selvittää heidän suhteensa jatkuessa. Baekhyun oli halunnut tietää, oliko Yeol tosissaan hänen suhteensa ja oliko tällä oikeasti halua päästä julkisen parisuhteen kammosta. Mustatukka oli myös tehnyt kantansa selväksi, että hän halunnut kieltää keneltäkään seurustelevansa miehen kanssa. Chanyeol ei ollut pitänyt ideaa hyvänä, mutta oli lopulta myöntynyt siihen pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun potki peittonsa pois ja rimpuili irti pidemmän miehen otteesta kuullessaan raivostuttavan korkean sirkutuksen ulkoa. Mies hyppäsi ulos sängystä ja avasi tuuletusikkunan. Mies huusi linnuille keuhkojensa kapasiteetin kyllyydestä “nyt saatana ne nokat umpeen” ja pamautti ikkunan kiinni tulisesti tuhahtaen. Mustatukka hymyili onnellisena nähdessään, miten pikkuparvi lintuja lensi pois pihapuusta eri ilmansuuntiin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja suki hiuksiaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliksi ummessa ja hieman turvoksissa. Hänen huulensa olivat kuivat ja toisessa poskessa oli tyynyn tekemiä painautumia. Baekhyun tirskahti näylle ja koitti olla nauramatta ääneen.</p><p class="p1">“Näytät kamalalta”, hän sanoi purressaan etusormeaan. Chanyeol tuhahti väsyneenä ja venytteli laiskasti ennen kuin nousi ylös. Mies katsoi puhelimeensa ja raapi päälakeaan tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun tunsi itsensä virkeäksi, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan herännyt siihen päivään mitenkään loistavalla tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Kahvia?” hörökorva kysyi matalalla ääneellä ja nosti lattialta mustat farkkunsa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja otti pyyhkeen vieressään olevan tuolin selkänojan päältä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko mitään muuta?” Yeol kysyi ja keskittyi vetämään housuja jalkaansa. Hän hyppi yhdellä jalalla ja tähtäsi jalkaansa oikeaan lahkeeseen. Baekhyun sanoi syövänsä mitä vain olisi tarjolla, silläkin uhalla, että pöydässä olisi pelkkiä kurkkuja. Mies jätti Yeolin taistelemaan pillifarkkujensa kanssa ja paineli hymyillen suihkuun.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun palasi suihkusta valkoiseen kylpytakkiin sonnustautuneena. Hän hieroi kuivan tuntuista poskeaan ja mumisi itsekseen miettiessään, moneltako hänen pitäisi olla teatterilla. Hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään, miten Chanyeol piteli hääkutsua kädessään ja koitti lukea sitä ilman varasilmiään.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en aio mennä sinne”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän istui alas laiskanlinnaansa ja kuivasi hiuksiaan niskansa ympärillä roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan miestä ja laski kutsun alas valkoisen kirjekuoren päälle.</p><p class="p1">“Haein kutsui meidät juhlaan, mutta en halua jäädä sinne yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa kuin on pakko”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Tule syömään”, hän sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. Baekhyun otti sohvapöydän reunalla olevan kortin käteensä ja tuijotti sitä murahtaen tyytymättömänä. Hän ei ollut varma, pelkäsikö hän eniten tappelemista veljensä, vanhempiensa vai tätinsä kanssa. Hänen isänsä sisko oli vaikuttava nainen, jonka kanssa kannatti olla väleissä. Baekhyun joutui aina esittämään onnellista perheenjäsentä muun suvun seurassa, mutta jos hänen vanhempansa olisivat samassa tilassa, mustatukka ei todennäköisesti pystyisi siihen. Hän murtuisi ja kaikki huomaisivat, että heidän välissä hiersi joku. Toisaalta, Baekhyun halusi heidän maistaa omaa lääkettään ja paljastaa koko suvulle olevansa riidoissa perheensä kanssa. Siitä se vasta soppa syntyisi.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah…” Chanyeol huokaisi huolestuneena ja palasi olohuoneeseen. Mustatukka aisti Yeolin takanaan ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä hämmentyneesti. “Kaadoin sulle jo kahvia.”</p><p class="p1">“Joo, mä tulen”, lyhyempi sanoi ja nakkasi kutsun takaisin pöydälle. Ei. Olisi huono päätös jäädä juhliin.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka seurasi Yeolia keittiöön ja istui paikalleen ikkunan eteen. Hän katsoi aurinkoiseen päivään ja mietti, miten ihanaa olisi käydä piknikillä lähipuistossa. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa sitä ääneen, vaan tyytyi pelkästään ajattelemaan asiaa.</p><p class="p1">”Meidän pitäisi varmaan treenata joskus…” Baekhyun aloitti. “Sitä hääbiisiä.” Chanyeol kiinnostui asiasta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä soitetaan?” hän kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Extremen More than words”, Baekhyun murahti. “Haluatko laulaa mun kanssa?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä?” Chanyeol yskäisi melkein kahvinsa ulos. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ilmoittaakseen, että hän oli aivan tosissaan. “Enhän mä osaa…”</p><p class="p1">“Älä puhu paskaa”, mustatukka naurahti. “Olenhan mä kuullut, miten hyräilet aina hyvällä tuulella ollessasi. Ja teet musiikkiakin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti jäädessään kiinni. “Mutta omassa huoneessa leikkiminen on vähän eri asia kuin laulaminen monikymmenpäiselle yleisölle.”</p><p class="p1">“Höpö, höpö”, Baekhyun tirskahti. “Yksi teatterin noona sanoi, että kun keskittyy vain toisiin, niin millään muulla ei ole mitään väliä.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin kai sitten”, Chanyeol nauroi ja joi kulauksen kahvistaan. “Pitäähän mun taiteilijoita uskoa.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin juuri”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi hymyillen ja otti hörökorvan käytöksen myöntymisen merkkinä. Chanyeol oli valunut mietteihinsä. Mustatukka huomasi tämän kurtistuneet kulmat ja vannoi, että pystyi kuulemaan hänen aivojensa raksuttavan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä jos tehtäisiin hänelle ihan oma biisi?” Yeol ehdotti. Oli Baekhyunin vuoro melkein tukehtua. Mies yski kurkkunsa puhtaaksi ja katsoi edessään istuvaa miestä kuin hullua.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä tosissasi?”</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Eikö se olisi aika siistiä?”</p><p class="p1">“No en tiedä. Melko paljon vaivaa siihen nähden, etten mielelläni edes näyttäisi naamaa koko juhlassa”, Baek huokaisi epäillen. Chanyeol puolestaan oli niin innoissaan, ettei hän meinannut housuissaan pysyä.</p><p class="p1">“Ajattele sitä muusikon uran kannalta. Saisitpahan samalla näyttää vanhemmillesi, minkälaisesta lahjakkuudesta he ovat luopuneet”, Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun inahti itselleen – miksi hän oli niin helposti vietävissä. Jos joku ehdotti jotain typerää mahdollisimman houkuttelevasti, hän kyllä tarttuisi tilaisuuteen. Siten hän oli joutunut kännipäissään aina paikkoihin, jonne hänellä ei olisi muuten mitään asiaan. Hyvänä esimerkkinä Busanin merimarkkinat.</p><p class="p1">“Meillä olisi pari kuukautta aikaa”, mustatukka sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeolin silmät välkkyivät innosta.</p><p class="p1">“No, miten on?”</p><p class="p1">“Kunhan saadaan jotain aikaan, mitä esittää”, Baekhyun henkäisi luovuttaen ja nauroi Yeolin voitokkaalle reaktiolle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Viikot kuluivat nopeasti. Kesä oli tullut, kuumuus vallitsi joka puolella kaupunkia. Baekhyun teki kovasti töitä teatterilla ja vietti suurimman osan vapaa-ajastaan Chanyeolin kanssa joko treenaten hääjuhlaa varten tai harrastaen helliä hetkiä vällyjen välissä. Jongdae oli tullut käymään silloin tällöin, mutta hänkin oli niin kiireinen omien töittensä kanssa, ettei hän oikein ehtinyt jutustella mustatukan kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol heilutti kättään Baekhyunin silmien edessä. Hän oli kadottanut kontaktin mieheen vähän aikaa sitten. Baekhyun ärähti tuntiessaan kipeän iskun käsivarressaan. Mies hieroi lyönnin kohteeksi muodostunutta aluetta ja mulkaisi pidempää miestä vasemmalla puolellaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mietit?” Yeol kysyi ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja suoristi selkäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Nantessa vaihtuu näytös kuukauden päästä…” hän murahti ja kertoi saaneensa uuden käsikirjoituksen aikaisemmin päivällä. “Tästä kuukaudesta tulee kiireinen.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tunsi stressitasonsa nousseen kertaheitolla. Hän ja Yeol lähtisivät seuraavana päivänä Bucheoniin. Hänen veljensä vihittäisiin huomenna. Kaksikon oli määrä saapua monitoimitalolle kello 16 ja he pääsisivät esittämään kappaleensa heti, kun he olisivat valmiita. He tarvitsivat vain kitaran, pianon ja kaksi mikrofoonia, jotka oli luvattu järjestää paikalle. Baekhyunin ja Yeolin ei tarvinnut kuin pukeutua siisteihin pukuihin ja käydä kääntymässä paikalla. Laulu, johon oli uhrattu useita tunteja viimeisen kahdeksan viikon aikana oli ehkä maailman täydellisin laulu.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli säveltänyt kappaleen yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa ja tehnyt siitä yhden parhaimmista tuotoksistaan, vaikka laulu Haeinille oli ensin vain tyhmä vitsi. Baekhyun tunsi, että hän oli lähentynyt Yeolin kanssa kappaletta tehdessään ja että se oli enemmänkin heille kuin naiselle, joka oli anonut tätä laulamaan. Baekhyun oli päättänyt mielessään esittää kappaleen Yeolille.</p><p class="p1">“Sä et nyt keskity yhtään”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja tökkäsi mustatukkaa uudemman kerran käteen. Baekhyun säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen ja pyysi anteeksi. “Mikä sulla oikein on?”</p><p class="p1">“No mietityttää se huominen”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi Yeoliin, joka kaappasi tämän kainaloonsa. “On vain sellainen tunne, että siellä tulee tapahtumaan jotain.”</p><p class="p1">“Jotain pahaako?” Chanyeol kysyi jännittyneenä ja henkäisi, kun Baekhyun nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta turha kai sitä on miettiä etukäteen”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja vaihtoi katseensa päättäväisemmäksi. Hän nosti tuikkivat silmänsä Yeoliin ja hymyili onnellisena. Mies nojautui suutelemaan tätä hitaasti ja vei kätensä Yeolin niskaan. Chanyeol pysäytti taustalla hiljaa soivan biitin ja vastasi suudelmaan rohkeasti. Baekhyun rentoutui ja huomasi viime aikoina kadoksisssa olleiden halujensa nousseen pintaan. Chanyeol huomasi intiimistä hetkestä innostuneen mustatukan koventuneet otteet. Baekhyun vei kätensä Yeolin sinisen t-paidan alle ja hyväili tämän selkää. Hän siirsi huulensa miehen kaulalle ja näykki tätä vihjailevasti.</p><p class="p1">“Mä… haluan sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi Yeolin ihoa vasten ja palautti huulensa tämän huulille tuntiessaan toisen kädet vyötäröllään. Chanyeol käänsi päätään pari senttiä pois päin ja hengitti raskaasti.</p><p class="p1">“Täällä?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja puri huultaan. Hän nousi Yeolin syliin ja painoi itseään tämän etumusta vasten. Hän vei kosteat huulensa miehen korvan viereen ja kuiskasi hellästi: “Ollaan hiljaa, niin ei jäädä kiinni, jos joku tulee kotiin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tirskahti ja tummatukan yllätykseksi antoi palaa. Baekhyun sai kiedottua miehen pikkurillinsä ympärille ja kantamaan hänet pehmeään, leveään sänkyyn. Baekhyun potki farkut pois jalastaan ja napitti yllään olleen kauluspaidan hitaasti auki. Chanyeol katsoi sängyllä makaavaa miestä nuoleskellen huuliaan ja avasi housunsa kummempia miettimättä. Hän asettui Baekhyunin ylle ja katsoi miestä pitkään ennen kuin nojautui suutelemaan tätä intohimoisesti. Baekhyun otti miehen lasit pois tämän kasvoilta ja laski ne viereiselle yöpöydälle kiltisti odottamaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vingahti tuntiessaan huulet rintakehällään. Mies vei kätensä yllään olevan miehen boksereiden vyötäisille ja liiikutti sormeaan tämän lantion luulla ennen kuin upotti kätensä tämän housuihin. Chanyeol näykkäisi Baekhyunin alahuulta mustatukan tarttuessa tämän miehuudesta. Baekhyun ei voinut olla kiihottumatta tuntiessaan, miten Yeol kovettui hänen kosketuksestaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vei toisen kätensä miehen niskalle ja veti tämän intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Chanyeol riisui mustatukan paidan ja heitti sen lattialle. Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja käänsi heidät ympäri virnistellen itsevarmasti. Chanyeol veti t-paidan yltään ja seurasi, miten hänen yllään oleva, lähes alaston mies veti hänen housujaan alemmas. Baekhyun kiskaisi farkut tältä pois ja veti boksereita alemmas. Hän mumisi jo pelkästä mielikuvasta saada se kaikki hänen sisäänsä. Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja katsoi yllään olevaa miestä odottavana.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka riisui housunsa ja paljasti miehuutensa Yeolille, joka käsi eksyi sille välittömästi. Baekhyun murahti tuntiessaan vaativan kosketuksen ja pelkäsi tulevansa jo siitä. Itsevarmasti hän pukkasi Yeolin takaisin patjaa vasten ja asettui miehen ylle paremmin. Hän peitti Chanyeolin suun kädellään ja asetti tämän aukkonsa suulle. Hän laski itseään ja puri huultaan ottaessaan alla olevan sisälleen. Chanyeolin toinen käsi kulkeutui välittömästi miehen takapuolelle ja hän puristi timmiä lihasta. Baekhyun liikutti itseään hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti katsoen silmänsä sulkeneeseen mieheen, jonka pää kallistui taaksepäin. Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin ja lisäsi voimaa ja tahtia. Chanyeol hänen allaan murahti matalalla äänellä vaikka hän yritti kuinka olla hiljaa. Tahdin kiihtyessä ympäristö alkoi unohtua ja meteli kasvoi.</p><p class="p1">Sänky natisi kuin viimeistä päivää eikä miehetkään turhaa nautinnollisia parkaisuja peitelleet. Hikikarpalot otsalla Baekhyun työnsi itseään vasten sisällään olevaa miestä ja hengitti nopeaan tahtiin. Hän teki kaikkensa kestääkseen kauemmin, mutta nautinto oli liian suuri. Mustatukka laukesi Yeolin vatsalle ja unohti melkein hengittää. Chanyeol liikutti lantiotaan Baekhyunin alla ja laukesi tämän sisään mustatukan rojahtaessa tämän päälle väsyneenä. Baekhyun kasasi hengitystään haukkomalla henkeä Yeolin nihkeää rintakehää vasten. Hän painoi suudelman suolaiselle iholle ja sulki silmänsä. Mies kuunteli tämän laukkaavaa sydäntä minuutin, kaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Tule suihkuun mun kanssa”, hörökorva kuiskasi. Baekhyun nosti päätään ja katsoi raukeaa miestä arvoivasti.</p><p class="p1">“Tulisit nyt”, Yeol murahti aegyon vivahtaen äänessään. Mustatukka repesi nauruun ja nousi ylös ruskeatukkaisen päältä. Mies juoksi vaatekaapille alasti ja kaivoi esiin pari pyyhettä. Baekhyun katsoi sängyn päällä olevaa ryppyistä päiväpeittoa ja nosti lattialla olevat vaatteet sängylle. Yeol heitti pyyhkeen mustatukan kasvoille ja sai tämän melkein parkumaan raivosta. Yeol käveli miehen eteen ja ojensi tälle kätensä.</p><p class="p1">“Sä ajat mut kaikenlaisiin hulluuksiin”, hörökorva murahti ja kiskaisi käteen tarttuneen Baekin ylös kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun osoitti sotkuista päiväpeitettä ja pyysi miestä tekemään sille jotain. Chanyeol avasi huoneen tuuletusikkunan ja kiskaisi lyhyemmän mukanaan huoneessaan olevaan pesuhuoneeseen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kierähti kyljeltä toiselle ja kieltäytyi avaamasta silmiään. Valkoinen samsung huusi yöpöydällä herätyskellon vittumaista pilpatusta. Mustatukka löi puhelintaan ja sai sen hiljaiseksi, mutta vain seitsemän minuutin ajaksi. Baekhyun rutisti tyynyä ja uppoutui siihen onnellisesti mumisten. Chanyeolin shampoon vaimea tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä. Mies räväytti silmänsä auki ja tajusi olevansa hörökorvan huoneessa. Edellisillan hetket palautuivat tämän mieleen ja saivat hänet punastumaan pienesti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia ei näkynyt missään. Baekhyun venytteli selkäänsä ja haukotteli silmät puoliummessa uudelle päivälle. Piiskaava sade koputti ikkunoita ja tuuli ulvoi katonrajassa. Mustatukka oli hieman vahingoniloinen säästä, vaikka ei se tulevaa hääjuhlaa pilaisi. Kai.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi hitaasti ylös ja veti siniset farkut jalkaansa. Hän suki hiuksiaan paremmin ja tarkisti seinällä roikkuvasta peilistä, ettei hänen silmissään tai suupielissään ollut rähmää. Mies avasi huoneen oven ja käveli rennosti kohti portaikkoa. Hän huomasi pitävänsä Yeolin valkoista t-paitaa päällään, mutta ei enää kehdannut palata huoneeseen vaihtamaan omaa ylleen, sillä hän oli jo puolessa välissä portaita.</p><p class="p1">“Aigoo!” olohuoneesta parkaistiin. Baekhyun panikoi sisäisesti loihtiessaan leveän hymyn kasvoilleen ja tervehtien muodollisesti häntä vastaan viipottavaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat suoralla polkalla, yllään vaaleanpunainen silkkikaulahuivi ja aurinkolasit. Nainen tarttui Baekhyuniä käsistä ja kailotti kovaan ääneen pojalleen, miten tämän olisi pitänyt kertoa, että heillä on vieraita. Chanyeol käveli rennosti keittiöstä kaksikon luokse ja irroitti äitinsä otteen mustatukasta. Baekhyun kumarsi vielä kerran hämmentyneenä tapaamisesta ja naurahti kevyesti perään.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö sun pitänyt lähteä kaupalle?” Chanyeol kysyi tiukasti Baekhyunia lyhyemmältä naiselta, joka oli kovasti kiinnostunut mustatukasta.</p><p class="p1">“Piti, piti”, nainen puuskutti ja tarttui vielä kerran Baekhyuniin.</p><p class="p1">“Missä nukuit?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun mulkaisi Yeoliin, joka kurtisti kulmiaan hätääntyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Sohvalla! Sohvalla mä…” mustatukka naurahti ja osoitti yläkertaa etusormellaan. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta jännittyi äitinsä kääntäessä katseen tähän.</p><p class="p1">“Poika!” nainen parahti pisimmälle miehelle. “Olisit näyttänyt hänelle vierashuoneen…”</p><p class="p1">“Sohva oli ihan okei!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja suki hiuksiaan hermostuneena. “Mun täytyy käydä vessassa…” hän mutisi ja käveli portaiden alapäästä kohti suurta eteistä, jossa oli ovi vessaan. Baekhyun lukitsi itsensä pesuhuoneeseen ja istui pöntön kannelle huokaisten helpotuksesta. Hän tarkisti peilikuvasta, ettei hänen ihollaan ollut minkäänlaisia jälkiä eilisiltaisesta muhinoinnista. Baekhyun kuuli, miten Yeol hyvästeli äitinsä ja sanoi palaavansa, kunhan joutaisi. Ovi kävi ja mustatukka uskalsi viimein poistua vessasta. Hän kurkisti eteiseen ja huomasi Yeolin odottavan häntä ulkopuolella. Pitkäraajainen mies nojasi hymyillen seinään ja katsoi, miten varovasti mustatukka liikkui.</p><p class="p1">“No, nukuitko hyvin?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja nosti lasejaan paremmin silmilleen. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja katseli ympärilleen. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja nojautui suutelemaan tätä hellästi.</p><p class="p1">“Huomenta”, hän kuiskasi vetäydyttyään kauemmaksi. Baekhyun punastui – oli ensimmäinen kerta hänen elämässään, kun hän ajatteli aamun olevan hyvä asia.</p><p class="p1">“Onko oma kämppä käynyt koskaan mielessä?” mustatukka kysyi ja laski päänsä Yeolin rintakehälle. Hörökorva nauroi kevyesti.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä jotain tuhat.” Baekhyun hymyili ja nosti katseen edessään olevaan mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Onko kahvia?”</p><p class="p1">“On”, Yeol nyökkäsi ja kiskaisi mustatukan sisään keittiöön. Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään katetun pöydän, jossa oli aamiasta vaikka pienelle armeijalle. Chanyeol johdatti miehen pöydän ääreen ja käski tätä syödä niin paljon, että tämä varmasti jaksaisi lounaaseen asti. Kaksikon aamu tulisi olemaan kiireinen, heidän täytyi vielä treenata viimeisen kerran, laittaa itsensä kuntoon ja siirtyä Bucheoniin. He menisivät Yeolin isosiskon autolla ja aikaa kulkemiseen oli varattu tunteroinen. Kilometrejä Bucheoniin ei ollut kuin parisenkymmentä, mutta ruuhkasta ei ollut kummallaaan harmainta aavistusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun astui ulos vessasta ja henkäisi nähdessään mustiin suoriin housuihin ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan sonnustautuneen miehen, joka solmi rusettia kaulaansa. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan omaan juhlapukuunsa vaatteet vaihtanutta miestä ja laski rusetin alas.</p><p class="p1">”Pitäisikö munkin laittaa kraka?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä oli vain musta kravaatti, hänen solmionsa oli hukkunut joku kuukausi takaperin jonnekin päin Jongdaen vanhaa asuntoa.</p><p class="p1">”Mieluiten skippaisin koko bileet”, mustatukka huokaisi ja istui Yeolin tietokonepöydän edessä olevalle siniselle jakkaralle.</p><p class="p1">”Äläs nyt”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun katsoi ulos sateeseen ja mietti mielessään, pitäisikö heidän lähteä hieman suunniteltua aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">”Tuletko illalla luokseni?” Baek kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja solmi kravaattia kielen kärki ulkona. ”Onko sulla huomenna töitä?”</p><p class="p1">”Ei”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi. ”Mutta mun pitäisi opiskella.”</p><p class="p1">”Sehän onnistuu”, mustatukka hymyili. ”Mä voin auttaa sua.”</p><p class="p1">”Sä?” Yeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun, joka täytti koko huoneen. Baekhyun toljotti miestä pöyristyneenä. “Mitä sä tiedät kasvitieteistä?”</p><p class="p1">“Älä aliarvioi mua”, lyhyempi murahti ja nousi ylös jakkaralta. Hän sysäsi häntä huvittuneena mulkoilevan Yeolin pois peilin edestä. Mies laittoi hiuksia kuunnellessaan Chanyeolin selitystä ruusujen kasvatukseen käytettävistä mineraaleista ja veden ravinnepitoisuudesta. Baekhyun katsoi hörökorvaiseen tulisesti ja pyysi tätä lopettamaan. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä mustapukuisen miehen ympärille ja nojasi tämän olkapäähän vaihtaen sepityksensä ruusuista gerberoihin.</p><p class="p1">“Okei, okei!” Baekhyun parkaisi. “Mulla ei ole hajuakaan, mistä sä oikein puhut.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi ilkikurisesti ja painoi päänsä mustatukan kaulakuoppaan. Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin käsille ja nojasi thän onnellisena mutisten. Yeol mumisi onnellisena toisen kaulaa vasten ja sai Baekhyunin katsomaan pariskuntaa peilistä. Miten hän pystyisi pitämään näppinsä erossa miehestä seuraavat tunnit. Se tulisi olemaan enemmän kuin rankkaa. Chanyeol huomasi mustatukkaisen huokaisevan ja nosti katseensa samaiseen kuvaan, jota Baek tuijotti.</p><p class="p1">“Näytämme niin hyviltä yhdessä”, lyhyempi sanoi ja hymyili, kun Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja sanoi olevansa samaa mieltä. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja nosti kätensä silmälasipäisen miehen poskille.</p><p class="p1">“Toivottavasti sä tajuat, että mä välitän susta niin kamalasti”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, herkistyen. Chanyeol veti miehen hitaaseen, erittäin intiimiin suudelmaan ja nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä todella tarkoitan sitä”, Baekhyun lisäsi ja halasi miestä rutistaen lujaa. Hän ei halunnut päästää irti, mutta heidän oli pian aika lähteä kohti Bucheonia.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja suuteli miestä korvan takaa. Baekhyun jollain tavalla odotti ruskeatukkaisen sanovan hänelle jotakin takaisin, vaikka hän tiesi, että miehen oli edelleen vaikea myöntää jopa itselleen tunteensa baekia kohtaan. Mustatukka irrotti otteensa miehestä ja siirtyi ikkunan eteen. Hän katsoi takapihalle muodostuneita rapakoita ja niihin iskeytyviä suuria pisaroita surullisena.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy muistaa ottaa sateenvarjo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ilma Bucheonissa ei ollut yhtään sen kirkkaampi. Vettä tuli kuin saavista, eikä helpotusta ollut havaittavissa muutamaan tuntiin. Baekhyun juoksi sateenvarjon kanssa kohti monitoimitalon takaovea. Chanyeol käveli hänen perässään rennosti askeltaen ja seuraten hermostuneen mustatukan toimia.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!” Baek parahti tajutessaan isoveljensä bestmanin – parhaan ystävänsä Yoo Sang Mon – olevan tupakalla. Mustaan juhlapukuun pukeutunut mies nosti tuikkivan katseensa häntä lyhyempään mieheen, joka koitti päästä pakoon sateelta.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyunie”, tämä naurahti räkäisesti ja kätteli miestä nopeasti. “Siitä on varmaan viisi vuotta.”</p><p class="p1">“Vähintään”, mustatukka nauroi ja astui suojaan katokseen sulkien sateenvarjonsa. Chanyeol saapui tilaan tervehtien miestä muodollisesti ja esitellen itsensä.</p><p class="p1">“Kuulin, että laulatte Haeinille”, Sangmo sanoi hymyillen. “Hän on puhunut siitä taukoamatta, kun olit suostunut.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin, no”, mustatukka huokaisi. “Ei kai mulla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa.” Hän ei viitsinyt sanoa suoraan, että hänet oli vähän niin kuin kiristetty tai ahdisteltu mukaan hääjuhlaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään sisään”, Sangmo sanoi ja veti viimeiset savut tupakistaan. Chanyeol pukkasi lyhyemmän miehen sisään ovesta ja kuiskasi jotain tämän korvaan. Baekhyun vastusteli tilaan astumista keinoin millä hyvänsä, mutta alistui kohtaloonsa. Mitä pikemmin tilaisuus oli ohitse, sitä nopeampaa hän voisi unohtaa koko asian.</p><p class="p1">Monitoimitalon takahuoneessa oli bestmanin lisäksi pari morsiusneitoa, jotka katsoivat mustiin pukeutunutta kaksikkoa hämmentyneinä. Heillä ei ilmesesti ollut mitään hajua, että he tulisivat esiintymään juhlassa.</p><p class="p1">“Soittimet on lavalla”, Sangmo sanoi ja osoitti ovea, mistä pääsisi suureen tilaan, jonne oli rakennettu pöydät vieraille, noutopöytä, esiintymislava ja tanssilava. Koristeet olivat valkoisia, beigejä punaisia ja kultaisia, aivan kuten kutsussakin. Baekhyun astui sisään suureen saliin ja katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol kulki hänen vierellään rentona, hän ei paljon vieraista hätkähtänyt.</p><p class="p1">Valkoisessa, pöyhkeässä ja kaunein pikkutimantein koristellussa häämekossa tanssilavalla juuri naimansa miehen kanssa tanssiva Haein huomasi Baekhyunin ja Chanyeolin saapuneen tilaan. Nainen taputti edessään olevan miehen olkapäätä hoikilla sormillaan ja nyökkäsi mustatukan suuntaan. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti hyunginsa katseen kohdatessaan. Baek kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia, joka oli herkistynyt katsomaan hääparin tanssia. Biisin viimeiset tahdit kajahtivat ilmoille ja hääpari kumarsi yleisölle raikuvien aploodien saattelemana.</p><p class="p1">Sangmon ääni kantautui kaiuttimista ympäri salia ja sai vieraiden huomion hetkessä. Haein kipitti Baekhyunin luokse ja halasi tätä nopeasti kiittäen saapumisesta. Baekhyun vitsaili puolitosissaan meinaneensa jättää viimehetkellä tulematta.</p><p class="p1">“Tässä vaiheessa ennen bileiden starttaamista olisi vielä yksi esitys”, Sangmo kuulutti ja osoitti pientä lavaa, missä oli bändikamat. Chanyeol astui askeleen lähemmäs lavaa ja vetäisi Baekhyunin mukanaan ennen kuin tämä ehti laittaa vastaan. Sangmo pyysi tuoretta aviomiestä hakemaan tuolin vaimolleen. Baekhyun nousi Chanyeolin kanssa lavalle ja asetti pianon edessä olevan mikrofonin oikealle tasolle. Mies avasi ääntään vielä kerran ennen kuin hän kääntyi katsomaan lähes satapäistä yleisöä. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja mutisi itselleen parin sekunnin ajan. Chanyeol nosti tummanruskean akustisen kitaran polvelleen ja siirsi mikkiä lähemmäs suutaan. Hän nyökkäsi Baekhyunille, jonka silmiin oli syttynyt päättäväinen katse.</p><p class="p1">“Olkaa hyvä, kun olette valmiit”, Sangmo sanoi. Baekhyun tervehti kaikkia iloisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Tämä on lahja kälylleni Haeinille. Tervetuloa perheeseen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi penkiltä kumartaakseen muodollisesti. Hän istui takaisin ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän laski hoikat sormensa valkoisille koskettimille ja katsoi yleisöä. “Nimeni on Byun Baekhyun ja kitarassa Park Chanyeol. Nauttikaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol taputti kitaraan kämmenellään kolmesti ja kaksikko alkoi soittaa viikkojen aikana tutuksi tullutta kappaletta, joka oli sovitus Haeinin toivekappaleesta, More than Wordista sekä laulusta, jonka hän ja Chanyeol olivat tehneet. Haein peitti kasvonsa käsillään ja taisteli liikuttumisen kyyneleitä vastaan. Baekhyun katsoi vaimonsa vieressä olevaa isoveljeään ja siirsi katseensa nopeasti Chanyeoliin.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Saying I love you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Is not the words I want to hear from you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It’s not that I want you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Not to say, but if you only knew</em>
</p><p class="p1">Kuinka monesti Baekhyun oli laulanut kyseiset sanat katsoen suurisilmäiseen mieheen, joka keskittyi näppäilemään kitaraansa tunteella. Chanyeol vastasi mustatukan katsekontaktiin ja nosti leveän, rennon hymyn kasvoilleen. Baekhyun palautti katseensa tuoreeseen vaimoon, joka oli revennyt itkemään. Kyyneleet valuivat vuolaasti tämän poskia pitkin eivätkä meinanneet millään loppua vaikka tämä kuinka pyyhki niitä vähemmäksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi yleisöön, joka näytti nauttivan esityksestä. Oli Chanyeolin vuoro laulaa. Baekhyun hymyili leväesti kuullessaan tämän persoonallisen äänen. Mustatukka seurasi typerästi hymyillen miehen omistautumista esitykselle. Kertosäkeistö alkoi ja Baekhyun keräsi rohkeutensa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja lauloi sydämensä pohjasta. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan aikaisemmin antanut biisin tuntua sisimmässään niin kuin sillä kertaa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkärangassaan. Mies alkoi nauttia esityksestä tajutessaan pystyvänsä avautumaan koko yleisölle eikä pelkästään vain Yeolille ja Haeinille.</p><p class="p1">Joku pyöreissä pöydissä istuvista nousi ylös ja seurasi lavan tapahtumia vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun henkäisi pettyneesti ja sai Chanyeolilta hämmentyneen mulkaisun. Mies koitti keskittyä soittamiseen, mutta hän pystyi vain näkemään, miten lyhythiuksinen nainen korkeissa koroissa käveli ulos salista. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja meinasi lopettaa soittamisen siihen paikkaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol esitteli vaihtuvan biisin sulavasti matalalla äänellään ja sai Haeinin inahtamaan yllätyksestä. Baekhyun keräsi itsensä ja lukitsi katseensa hörökorvaan, joka totaalisesti nautti esiintymisestä. Baekhyun soitti kappaletta muistellessaan aikoja, jolloin he olivat vitsailleet kappaleesta ja lopulta päätyneet tekemään sitä täysillä. Tyhmästä ideoiden heittelystä oli syntynyt laulu, ei niinkään Haeinille vaan heille kahdelle. Baekhyun oli herännyt keskellä yötä inspiraatioon ja vuodattanut mielessään pyörineet ajatukset valkoiselle ruutupaperille pelkässä puhelimen valossa. Hymy nousi mustatukkaisen kasvoille väkisin. Chanyeol iski miehelle silmää ja yhtyi viimeiseen säkeistöön tämän kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Yleisö repesi raikuviin aploodeihin. Baekhyun nousi pianon takaa, kiitti yleisöä ja kumarsi heille syvästi kiitollisena. Haein jatkoi itkemistä eikä meinannut saada itseään hillittyä. Nainen viittoi lavalla olevia miehiä luokseen. Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin perässään hääparin luokse Sungmon ottaessa lavan taas haltuun mikrofonin kanssa. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta kesä stressaavimman hetken ollessa ohitse.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos paljon, pojat!” Haein kiljui itkunsa välistä ja kaappasi Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen. Mustatukka hämmentyi naisen käytöksestä, mutta heltyi heittämään tälle pienen hymyn. Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja peruutti muutamalla askeleella. Hän nosti katseensa vieressään olevaan pitkään hörökorvaan, joka oli antanut lavalla kaikkensa. Tämä älähti huvittuneesti Haeinin halatessa häntäkin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi veljeensä tiukasti. Beom vaikutti vaivaantuneelta, mutta kiitolliselta. Hänen vaimonsa oli saanut parhaimman lahjan, mitä hän saattoi toivoa.</p><p class="p1">“Olitte tosi hyviä”, Baekbeom sanoi hiljaa alta kulmiensa. Baekhyun tuhahti.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sun tarvitse mielistellä, hyung.”</p><p class="p1">“Olen tosissani”, itseään rauhoittelevan vaimonsa takana seisova isoveli sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi miestä silmiin, mutta ei halunnut uskoa, että tämä oli täysin rehellinen.</p><p class="p1">“Kai te jäätte, edes joksikin aikaa?” Haein kysyi väliin. Chanyeol katsoi Baekia odottavasti. Mustatukka huokaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Mun täytyisi mennä lukemaan kässäriä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Treenit alkavat ensi viikolla.”</p><p class="p1">“Ai…” Haein huokaisi pettyneenä. Baekbeom otti askeleen eteenpäin.</p><p class="p1">“Syökää edes. Kiitoksena tästä”, mies sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi Yeoliin, joka nyökkäsi pienieleisesti. Mustatukka huokaisi ja suostui. Rento musiikki oli alkanut soida salissa, ihmiset olivat siirtyneet pöydistä tanssimaan. Baekhyun katseli heidän suuntaan liikkuvia ihmisiä ja kiitti muodollisesti aina, kun häntä kehuttiin ohimennen. Baekhyun ei ollut tottunut muiden huomioon, kun kyse oli hänen suvustaan. Hän tunsi itsensä araksi ja epämukavaksi. Kuin automaattisesti, mies astui hetki hetkeltä lähemmäs Yeolia ja lopulta oli kiinni hänen kyljessään. Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja kehotti heitä siirtymään buffetin ääreen.</p><p class="p1">“Voimmeko syödä takahuoneessa?” Baekhyun kysyi veljeltään. Beom nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Totta kai.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli pidemmän miehen perässä kohti kaikin herkuin täytettyä pöytää. Miehet ottivat tarjottimet itselleen ja täyttivät ne erilaisin sivuannoksin. Pääruokana oli Pekingin ankkaa sekä tulista lihapataa. Kaksikko ihasteli valikoimaa ääneen ja keskustelivat, mikä tarjolla olleista vaihtoehdoista olisi parhainta. Chanyeol vaihtoi aihetta lennosta ja kehui Baekhyunin esitystä. Mustatukka hymyili ja sanoi itsekin olleensa hyvässä kunnossa. Hänen äänensä oli hyvin auki ja mies pystyi tuomaan itseään hyvin esille.</p><p class="p1">“Et säkään mikään hullumpi ollut”, mustatukka naurahti Yeolille. Hörökorva punastui pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“Ihan tosi, sä kuuluisit lavalle.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä tykkään kukista enemmän”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti ja kauhoi kasan riisiä itselleen. Baekhyun nauroi ja myönsi kuvittelevansa toisen mielummin komeiden ruusujen keskelle kuin tuhatpäisen yleisön eteen.</p><p class="p1">“Syödään nämä ja lähdetään sitten pois”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti tarjottimen pöydältä molempiin käsiinsä. Yeol nyökkäsi ja laski täyttämänsä vesilasin tarjottimelle. Kaksikko käveli salin seinänvierustaa pitkin takahuoneen ovelle. Baekhyun astui varovasti sisään takahuoneeseen ja etsi silmillään paikkaa, minne istua. Chanyeol etsi tiensä sivupöydän ääreen ja laski tarjottimensa alas. Hän siirtyi huoneen toiseen päähän hakemaan paria tuolia, jotka sijaitsivat punaisen sohvan vieressä. Huoneessa ei ollut sillä hetkellä muita, mutta tila vaikutti sellaiselta, että siellä kävi melkoinen trafiikki. Puvuntakkeja ja kenkiä oli siellä täällä, jonkun käsilaukku oli räjähtänyt pöydälle ja erilaisia lahjoja oli sivupöydät pullollaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli kohti sivupöytää ja lauleskeli innokkaana ruoan tuoksun haistaessaan. Chanyeol katsoi mustatukkaa hymyillen ja raahasi tuoleja molemmissa käsissään kohti ruokapöydäksi ristittyä paikkaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä täällä teet?” tiukkasävyinen naisen ääni kysyi. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja oli tiputtaa ateriansa siihen paikkaan. Hän katsoi hermostuneena vaaleaan juhlamekkoon pukeutunutta lyhythiuksista naista, jonka kasvoilla oli tulinen ilme.</p><p class="p1">“Kai sä näit itsekin”, mustatukka tuhahti ja kääntyi takaisin pöydän ääreen. Hän laski tarjottimensa ja otti vastaan tuolin mieheltä, joka katsoi lyhyttä naista hämmentyneenä. “Olisin mielelläni ollut tulematta”, hän jatkoi ja istui alas. Mies kääntyi katsomaan äitään, jonka naama helotti punaisena. “Mutta rakas kälysi kiristi mua.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei hän sellaista tekisi”, nainen tuhahti.</p><p class="p1">“Ei vai”, Baekhyun irvisti. “Mennäänkö kysymään?”</p><p class="p1">Nainen oli vastata, mutta Haien sattui juoksemaan sisään tilaan juuri sillä hetkellä. Tuoreen vaimon kasvoilla oli järkyttynyt ilme, kuten myös Chanyeolin. Baekhyun alkoi syödä ruokaansa rentona, äidinsä häiritsevästä tuijotuksesta välittämättä. Chanyeol ei puolestaan uskaltanut liikkua milliäkään, niin jäätävä tunnelma takahuoneeseen oli laskeutunut.</p><p class="p1">“Onko täällä jokin ongelma?” Haein kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Kuka lupasi tämän mustan lampaan tulla poikani häihin?” lyhyt nainen kysyi tiukasti.</p><p class="p1">“Mäkin olen sun poikasi”, Baekhyun muistutti hiljaa ja puri riisiä tuohtuneena. Hän olisi niin halunnut pistää kunnon shown pystyyn ja mennä riitelemään salin puolelle vieraiden eteen, mutta se olisi ollut lapsellisesti tehty.</p><p class="p1">“Mä! Mä pyysin sitä!” Haein parkaisi. “Baekhyunie on lahjakas laulaja!” Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan naista, jonka silmät olivat jo valmiiksi turvonneet siitä äskeisestä pillityksestä. Naisen silmissä oli uudet kyyneleet. “Ensin hän sanoi ei, mutta Miwon-täti sai hänen päänsä kääntymään.”</p><p class="p1">“Siis kiristi”, Baekhyun ajatteli mielessään – oli onni, ettei hän sanonut sitä ääneen. Muuten Haien olisi saattanut loukkaantua. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin nauttinut esityksestä, jonka hän oli saanut tehdä. Kumpa vain tilaisuus olisi ollut joku toinen.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en voi uskoa, että sä alennuit näyttämään naamasi täällä”, Baekhyunin äiti parahti. Mustatukka nousi ylös tuoliltaan Chanyeolin vastusteluista huolimatta ja kääntyi katsomaan naista vihaisena.</p><p class="p1">“Nyt riitti!” hän parahti. “Mä en voi uskoa, että sä olet mun äiti! Tuollainen kusipää”, Baekhyun tuhahti inhoavasti ja poistui takaovesta ulos. Hän kuuli, miten Haein ja Chanyeol jäivät huutamaan hänen peräänsä, mutta mies ei halunnut palata tilaan enää. Hän oli menettänyt ruokahalunsa lisäksi halun olla lähelläkään perheenjäseniään. Baekhyun käveli kovassa sateessa autolle välittämättä, kuinka paljon hän kastuisi. Mies koitti avata matkustajan puolen ovea, mutta se oli lukossa – ja avain oli Yeolin taskussa. Baekhyun potkaisi eturengasta turhautuneena ja lähti kävelemään pois monitoimitalon alueelta. Hän kirosi ääneen kaikki tuntemansa pahat sanat ja löi nyrkkinsä kylttiin, missä oli Haeinin ja hänen veljensä nimet.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt suostua tulemaan ollenkaan, hän niin tiesi, että hän tulisi riitelemään vanhempiensa kanssa. Baekbeom oli sentään näyttänyt jonkunlaista myönteistä asennetta häntä kohtaan, mutta hänen oma äitinsä… Hän olisi voinut saada aikaan kunnon tappelun, jos mustatukka ei olisi ottanut jalkoja alleen.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeolin huolestunut huuto kuului takaa. Mustatukka pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja pyyhki kaatosateen raiskaamat kutrit pois silmiltään. Chanyeol hölkkäsi sateenvarjon kanssa miehen luokse ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa vasemmalla kädellään ja purskahti kovaääniseen itkuun. Hän painautui vasten Yeolin rintaa ja etsi turvaa. Chanyeol liikkui hermostuneesti, hän oli työntää mustatukan kauemmas itsestään, mutta tämä vain kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille ja puristi itseään tätä vasten.</p><p class="p1">“Baek-ah…” Yeol henkäisi ja koitti työntää miestä kauemmas. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneet kasvonsa mieheen, jonka silmissä kiilsi paniikki. “Ei täällä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei kestänyt sitä ja repesi huutoon: “Etkö sä helvetti tajua, että mä rakastan sua! Miten vaikea mulla on pitää näppini erossa susta silloin, kun tarvitsen tukea, vaikka olisimme kuinka julkisella paikalla. Katso nyt, jumalauta, ympärillesi! Täällä ei ole ketään!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi hänelle räjähtänyttä miestä kauhistuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä rakastat mua, voita pelkosi ja suutele mua”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja pyyhki sateen ja kuumien kyyneleiden kostuttamia kasvojaan. Chanyeol henkäisi ja laski katseensa alas huokaisten pettyneesti.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en voi. Anteeksi”, mies sanoi ja ojensi sateenvarjon lyhyemmälle ja käveli nopeasti pois mustatukan luota. Baekhyun lopetti itkunsa siihen paikkaan ja katsoi Yeolin loittonevaa selkää hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Et voi?” Baekhyun kysyi itseltään värisevällä äänellä. Hän potkaisi jalkojensa alla olevaa märkää hiekkaa ja parahti vihaisena itselleen. Miten hän meni aina laittamaan itsensä vääriin tilanteisiin.</p><p class="p1">Sangmo juoksi Baekhyunin luokse sateenvarjo kädessään. Mies puuskutti hengästyneenä, vaikka Baekhyun ei ollut edes ehtinyt niin kauas. Hän oli edelleen monitoimitalon tontilla, aivan pyörätien vieressä.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah… tulisit sisälle”, Sangmo huohotti hengästyneenä pysähdyttyään läpimärän miehen eteen.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, mä haluan pois täältä”, Baek sanoi hiljaa, ilmeettömästi.</p><p class="p1">“Pääset, kunhan kuivaat ensin itsesi”, mies sanoi ja lähti taluttamaan Baekhyunia kohti monitoimitaloa. Mustatukka käveli hitaasti, sanomatta sanaakaan miehelle. Hän vain mietti, mihin Chanyeol oli kadonnut. Hänen täytyisi pyytää anteeksi hörökorvalta. Hän oli ollut tahditon ja päästänyt suustaan sammakoita jälleen kerran. Vaikka hän oli tarkoittanut joka sanaa. Olisi ne silti voinut muotoilla paremmin.</p><p class="p1">“Yeol-ah…” Baekhyun murahti ja puristi sateenvarjoa kädessään hämmentyneenä. Sangmo kääntyi katsomaan miestä huolestuneena, muttei kysynyt mitään. Hän johdatti miehen takaovelle. Baekhyun katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi, ettei auto, jolla he olivat tulleet talolle, ollut enää samassa paikassa, mihin se oli jätetty. Mustatukka purskahti itkuun ja säikäytti Sangmon, joka oli aivan ymmällään tilanteesta. Baekhyun painautui vanhempaa miestä vasten, välittämättä kuinka paljon tämän puku kastuisi. Sangmo taputti miestä selkään ja antoi tämän itkeä niin kauan kuin tarvitsi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä pidän huolen siitä, ettet törmää enää vanhempiisi”, Sangmo henkäisi ja laski oman sateenvarjonsa alas. Baekhyun ei halunnut päästää irti omastaan, mutta hyung sai suotuteltua tämän irroittamaan otteensa satikasta ja siirtymään sisälle lämpimiin tiloihin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Haein istui hiuksiaan valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen kuivaavan Baekhyunin viereen ja kysyi, oliko tämä kunnossa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja piteli puhelinta korvallaan. Chanyeol ei vastannut hänelle, vaikka hän kuinka yritti rimputtaa. Mustatukka oli itkenyt vessassa kymmenen minuuttia eikä hänellä ollut enää energiaa vuodattaa yhtään kyyneltä.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka kauhistui nähdessään isänsä seisovan huoneen ovella. Baek katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa Sangmoa, joka oli noussut seisomaan miehen astuessa sisään tiloihin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en jaksa kuulla enää yhtään sättimistä”, Baekhyun sanoi isälleen vakavana ja laski luurinsa korvaltaan yhdistääkseen puhelun uudelleen.</p><p class="p1">“Tulin vain pahoittelemaan äitisi puolesta”, harmaassa puvussa ovella seisova isä sanoi. Baekhyun tuhahti.</p><p class="p1">“Hänen kantansa on tullut erittäin selväksi. Mä en ole hänen poikansa, joten hän ei ole enää äitini”, mustatukka sanoi hiljaa ja kuunteli tasaista yhdistämisääniä huokaisten syvään.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en nyt jaksaisi miettiä mitään perheasioita. Voisitko poistua?” Baekhyun jatkoi ja naputti tekstiviestin Yeolille, missä hän pyysi anteeksi sanojaan.</p><p class="p1">Isä ei liikahtanut ovelta mihinkään suuntaan. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja pyysi Sangmota viemään hänet Souliin. Tai edes jonnekin muualle monitoimitalolta. Harmaapukuinen mies lähti poikansa perään ja tarttui tätä olkapäältä.</p><p class="p1">“Turha sanoa mitään, mulla ei ole mitään asiaa sulle”, mustatukka parahti ja ravisti isänsä käden pois. “Mun täytyy pelastaa mun parisuhde.”</p><p class="p1">“Oletko parisuhteessa?” harmaapukuinen mies kysyi hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Miltä kuulostaa?” mies tuhahti ja käveli Sangmon perässä ovelle. Bestmanin kasvoilla oli yhtä hämmentynyt ilme kuin harmaapukuisella isälläkin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi oven ja astui ulos vesisateen raikastamaan ilmaan. Hän nosti katseensa ja henkäisi nähdessään Chanyeolin seisovan parin metrin päässä, läpimärkänä. Sangmo pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja älähti, kun Baekhyun pinkaisi sateeseen ilman minkäänlaista suojaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hyppäsi miehen kaulaan ja itki anteeksipyyntöä tämän korviin. Chanyeol rauhoitteli miestä parhaansa mukaan ja pyysi itsekin anteeksi. Chanyeol vei kätensä miehen poskille ja katsoi tätä pahoillaanolevasti. Baekhyun hiljentyi ja pyyhkäisi silmiään.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, kun mä sillä tavalla raivostuin”, hän henkäisi. “Mä tiedän, että sulle on vaik —”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hiljensi pulputtavan miehen ahneella suudelmalla. Baekhyun antoi kyyneleitten vuotaa silmistään ja vastasi suudelmaan hämmentyneesti. Chanyeol veti miehen itsensä kiinni ja sanoi, että hän oli luvannut yrittää päästä peloistaan. Mustatukka rutisti miestä itseään vasten ja kääntyi katsomaan takaovelle kerääntyneitä ihmisiä. Hänen isänsä suu oli avoin, Sangmo oli erityisen järkyttynyt, Haein katsoi kaksikkoa hymyillen ja ovelle ilmestynyt isoveli oli ilmeetön.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetäänkö kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja irrottautui mustatukasta. Hän lähti kävelemään hiljaisena kohti autoa, joka oli parin metrin päässä miehestä. Baekhyun katsoi takaovella olevaa laumaa ja kumarsi heille hyvästeiksi. Hänen isänsä haukkoi henkeä järkyttyneenä Beomin rauhoitellessa miestä. Sungmo heilautti kättään sanattomana ja Haein hymyili leveästi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kipusi autoon ja veti oven kiinni. Hän laski kostean puhelimensa keskikonsolin taskuun ja huomasi Yeolin luurin olevan mykkä. Joko se oli kuollut tai sitten se oli laitettu kiinni tarkoituksella, ken tiesi. Mustatukka nosti katseen ratin taakse asettuneeseen mieheen, joka oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Miehen kasvoilla oli lasittunut ilme ja hänen kätensä tärisivät ratilla.</p><p class="p1">“Turvavyö…” Baekhyun muistutti ja osoitti sitä hoikalla sormellaan. Chanyeol purskahti itkuun ja sai mustatukan hämilleen. Baekhyun uskoi miehen käytöksen johtuvan shokista, jonka hänen käytöksensä oli aiheuttanut. Olihan tämä nyt suudellut häntä julkisella paikalla ihmisten edessä. Chanyeol lopetti itkunsa kuin seinään ja miehistyi sekunneissa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia hymyillen pienesti. Matkustajan puolella istuva mies vei kätensä Yeolin kostealle iholle ja silitti tätä hellästi pienellä liikkeellä.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään kotiin”, hän hymyili ja veti vyönsä kiinni. Chanyeol käynnisti auton ja laittoi turvavyön paikalleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mäkin rakastan sua”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja painoi kaasua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja mumisi onnellisena. Hän tunsi viimein olevansa vapaa stressistä, vaikka uusi näytös odotti kulman takana. Hän oli onnellinen päästyään eroon siitä valtavasta paineesta, jonka Haienin ja hyungin häissä esiintyminen oli aiheuttanut. Mies halusi unohtaa kaiken, mikä liittyi vähääkään häneen perheeseensä ja keskittyä täysin pelkästään Chanyeoliin, joka oli viimein osoittanut tunteensa suoraan hänelle. Baekhyun tunsi sydämensä sulavan jo pelkästään miettiessään kaatosateessa jaettua suudelmaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun rutisti tyynyä vasten itseään ja avasi silmät. Heleä puna oli noussut hänen kasvoilleen. Chanyeol nukkui selällään peitto puoliksi päältään tippuneena. Baekhyun heitti halaamansa tyynyn menemään ja nojautui hörökorvan ylitse poimimaan maahan valuvaa peittoa ylös. Chanyeol kaappasi miehen otteeseensa ja kieräytti tämän patjaa vasten nousten tämän päälle. Miehen silmät olivat vielä puoliksi kiinni, mutta tämän kasvoilla oli onnellinen hymy. Chanyeol suuteli allaan olevaa miestä, joka mumisi onnellisena yllätyshyökkäyksestä. Suudelma muuttui ahnaammaksi ja intohimoisemmaksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun liikutti käsiään ruskeatukkaisen silkkikissä lyhyissä hiuksissa ja hieroi itseään vasten ylläolevaa. Chanyeol huomasi vinkin ja siirtyi suutelemaan miehen kaulaa. Baekhyun murisi nautinnosta ja saamastaan huomiosta. Chanyeolin vihjailevat näykkäisyt ja omistavat suudelmat kulkivat yhä alemmsa miehen kaulaa, höörkorvan samalla nostaessa tämän paitaa. Baekhyun henkäisi ja käänsi päätään puolelta toiselle tuntiessaan nälkäiset huulet alavatsallaan. Mies hapuili pari minuttia sitten lattialle heittämäänsä tyynyä lattialta ja painoi sen kasvojensa eteen. Hän vingahti tuntiessaan housujensa liikkuvan alemmas ja nosti lanteitaan hieman ylemmäs tarjotessaan etumustaan sitä kohti laskeutuvalle miehelle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun painoi tyynyä paremmin kasvojaan vasten tuntiessaan sormien liikkuvan elimellään. Hän ei halunnut herättää naapureita huutamalla ekstaasissa aamu seitsemän aikaan. Mies murisi tyynyä vasten eikä suostunut katsomaan, mitä Chanyeol hänen yksityisalueellaan puuhasi. Mustatukka taivutti selkäänsä tuntiessaan hänet otettavan suuhun. Chanyeol mumisi tyytyväisenä, edelleen puoliunessa. Baekhyun taisteli halua vastaan huutaa ja puri tyynyään. Hän painoi silmiään kiinni ja huokaisi Yeolin osuessa oikeaan paikkaan kielensä kanssa. Yhtäkkiä hänet jätettiin rauhaan. Baekhyun hämmästyi ja kuikisti tyynynsä takaa. Hän säikähti nähdessään Yeolin edessään.</p><p class="p1">“Tule suihkuun mun kanssa”, hörökorva sanoi ja nosti mustatukan syliinsä. Housut kintuissa mies roikkui pidemmän mukana ja nauroi, kun tätä kannettiin pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol laski miehen lämmitetylle lattialle ja lukitsi oven kohottaen kulmiaan. Ainakaan heitä ei voitaisi keskeyttää sillä kertaa. Baekhyun hankkiutui eroon päällä olleista yövaatteistaan ja peruutti kylmää kaakeliseinää vasten. Chanyeol läsäytti kätensä seinään aivan miehen pään viereen ja nojautui suutelemaan miestä intohimoisesti. Baekhyun väänsi kuuman veden päälle ja vei molemmat kädet miehen hiuksiin. Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi nauravaa miestä silmät tuikkien.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet sekoittanut mun pään”, hän kuiskasi. “Mutta hyvällä tavalla.” Baekhyun suuteli miestä kiihkeästi ja painoi itseään paremmin seinää vasten.</p><p class="p1">“Älä lepertele siinä vaan ota mut”, mustatukka parahti ja kietoi jalkansa pidemmän ympärille. “Ota mut, Park.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tiistai-iltapäivä oli kulunut suurimmaksi osaksi Chanyeolin mutistessa kasvien biologiasta englanniksi. Baekhyun seurasi tietokoneensa takaa, miten hörökorvainen raapusti vihkoon muistiinpanoja parin minuutin välein. Mies korjasi koko ajan valuevien silmälasiensa asentoa ja murisi piilolinsseistä aina kerran kymmenessä minuutissa. Baekhyun laski tietokoneensa lattialle ja hyppäsi alas nojatuolista. Hän istui ruskeatukkaisen viereen ja nosti yhden kirjoista käsiinsä. Hän selasi puolentoista sentin paksuista notkeakantista kirjaa hämmästyneenä ja katsoi kuvia erilaisista puutarhoista, luomuviljelystä ja taimikasvatuksesta. Mustatukka laittoi kirjan takaisin pöydälle ja ilmeili sille kammoksuen.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö sun olisi hyvä pitää taukoa?” Baekhyun kysyi kirjojensa kimpussa olevalta mieheltä, joka pudisti pienesti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy valmistautua syksyä varten”, mies sanoi ja kertoi suorittavansa yhden reputetun kurssin kesän aikana. Hänellä olisi vielä pari viikkoa aikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Millon käyt tenttimässä?”</p><p class="p1">“28. päivä”, Yeol sanoi ja käänsi vihkoonsa uuden sivun. “Mähän sanoin, että mun täytyy opiskella.”</p><p class="p1">“Joo, ei se haittaa”, mustatukka hymyili. “Munkin täytyy lukea sitä kässäriä…”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan oikealla puolella istuvaa miestä hämmentyneenä. “Eikö inspaa?”</p><p class="p1">“No ei tänään”, mustatukka myönsi. “Mitä haluat syödä?”</p><p class="p1">“Ihan sama”, Yeol naurahti ja mainitsi eräästä sivustosta, jossa oli hyviä reseptejä. Baekhyun katsoi miestä kauhistuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Pitääkö mun tehdä…?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. Hörökorva nyökkäsi ilkikurisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Saisitpa ainakin tekemistä”, Yeol nauroi. Baekhyun tuhahti ja siirtyi takaisin tietokoneensa ääreen. Chanyeol luetteli sivun osoitteen uudelleen ja kuunteli puolella korvalla, mitä Baekhyun hänelle ehdotti. Mustatukka selasi nettisivua, jossa oli herkullisia kuvia annoksista, joita hän vain pystyi unelmoimaan valmistavansa.</p><p class="p1">“Kanaa? Nautaa? Porsasta?” Baekhyun mutisi ja katsoi herkullisia kuvia. Hän ei voinut ottaa kovin tulisia reseptejä, herra ei pystynyt syömään niitä. Baekhyun avasi muutaman välilehden ja luki ainesosaluetteloa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä niin opiskelisin puolestasi, jos vain osaisin”, mustatukka huokaisi ja havahtui ovikellon soittoon. Mies jätti koneen lattialle nettisivu auki ja hölkkäsi eteiseen. “Kuka siellä nyt…”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kauhistui nähdessään Baekbeomin ja Haeinin seisovan käytävässä. Hän päästi kaksikon sisään ja huusi Yeolille, että he olivat saaneet vieraita. Isoveli vaimoineen käveli olohuoneeseen Baekhyun perässään. Mies hämmästyi huomatessaan, että ruskeatukkainen oli hävinnyt kuin pieru saharaan koulukirjansa ja vihkon kanssa. Baekhyun hörähti nolona.</p><p class="p1">“Hän opiskelee kovasti, joten…” hän mutisi ja osoitti sohvaa. “Istukaa vain.”</p><p class="p1">“Me tultiin vain kiittämään siitä eilisestä”, Haein sanoi ja katsoi ympärilleen. “Olemme menossa Incheoniin. Lähdemme Pariisiin neljän tunnin päästä.”</p><p class="p1">“Cool”, mustatukka hymyili. Baekbeom näytti edelleen hieman vaivaantuneelta, ja hän piti katseensa suurimmaksi osaksi sohvapöydällä olevissa kirjoissa.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeolie… on —”</p><p class="p1">“Floristi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi, miten miehen silmät suurenivat tämän ymmärtäessä, mistä oli kyse.</p><p class="p1">“Oletteko olleet kauan yhdessä?” Haein kysyi uteliaana. Baekhyun katsahti makuuhuoneen suuntaan. Hän oli varma, ettei Yeol siellä mitään opiskellut, vaan salakuunteli, mitä olohuoneessa puhuttiin. Hänellä ei vain riittänyt rohkeus jäädä samaan tilaan heidän kanssa, varsinkaan sen suudelman jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">“Nelisen kuukautta”, mustatukka sanoi. “Aika vähän aikaa vasta.”</p><p class="p1">“Taidan pitää hänestä todella”, Haein hymyili. Baekhyun hämmästyi ja tajusi punastuneensa.</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, hän myönsi ja katsoi alas sukkiinsa. Häntä hävetti puhua itsestään ja suhteestaan. Varsinkin, kun hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hän saisi siitä kertoa.</p><p class="p1">Baekbeom liikehti hermostuneena ja katsoi Baekhyuniin varovasti. “Kuule, Hyun-ah…”</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka höristi korviaan ja nosti katseensa veljeensä. “Mä… sitä mä vain, että… kiitos eilisestä.” Baekhyun näki, että miehen oli vaikea puhua hänelle. “Olitte todella hyviä.”</p><p class="p1">“No eihän se ihan putkeen mennyt…” Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja muistutti pienestä mokasta lavalla, jonka hänen äitinsä poistuminen tilasta oli aiheuttanut.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta näin, että nautit siitä”, Beom sanoi. “Kukaan meistä ei olisi uskonut, että olet niin lahjakas.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Oma häpeänsä, hän mietti ääneti.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä, jos koitettaisiin tulla toimeen?” Beom kysyi ja ojensi kättään. Baekhyun oli hyvin epäilevä, Beomhan oli ollut samaa mieltä vanhempiensa kanssa hänen urastaan. “Mä kaipaan sua, dongsaeng.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kuuli makuuhuoneen avautuvan. Chanyeol tervehti vieraita pienellä äänellä ja asteli nojatuolin taakse. Hän laski kätensä Baekhyunin niskaan ja silitti tätä pienellä liikkeellä. Mustatukka katsoi hänen taakseen asettunutta miestä hetken ja ilmeili tälle kiitokset tueksi tulemisesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olisin tarvinnut sua, hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Beomiin surullisena. “Mä en tiedä, pystynkö mä siihen.”</p><p class="p1">“Sovittaisiin tämä typerä riita ja oltaisiin, niin kuin ennen”, Beom sanoi ja tarjosi kättään uudelleen. Baekhyun katsahti takanaan olevaan hörökorvaan, joka nyökkäsi hymyillen. Mustatukka ärähti hermostuttavalle tilanteelle, mutta tarttui veljensä käteen empivästi. Haein henkäisi onnesta ja oli jopa taputtaa.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä osallinen tähän?” Baekhyun kysyi naiselta, joka pudisti välittömästi päätään. “Tietääkö porukat tästä?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Beom sanoi. “He eivät tiedä, että olen puolellasi. He varmaan heittävät mutkin pihalle, jos kuulevat, mutta aivan sama. Saatamme jäädä Pariisiin.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi veljeään kauhistuneena, mutta osin myös hyvällä tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Ajattelimme kokeilla onneamme hajuvesibisneksessä”, Haein sanoi ja kertoi löytäneensä asunnon, jonka keittiön ikkunasta näkisi Effelin tornin. Baekhyun henkäisi kuvitellessaan, miten romanttista se voisi olla.</p><p class="p1">“Pidän peukkuja”, Baekhyun hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Mä myös”, Chanyeol hymyili ja istui nojatuolin selkänojan päälle. Baekhyun nojasi miehen reittä vasten ja tarttui tätä kädestä. Chanyeol laski katseensa poispäin tuoreesta avioparista.</p><p class="p1">”Kiitos”, Haein hymyili ja nousi ylös. “Meidän täytyy lähteä, että ehdimme lähtöselvitykseen ajoissa.”</p><p class="p1">“Totta”, Baekbeom sanoi ja kätteli vielä Chanyeolia. Silmälasipäinen kätteli miestä epäröiden.</p><p class="p1">“Pidä veljestäni huolta”, Beom sanoi ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa sille tapaamiselle.</p><p class="p1">“Mä pidän”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun oli haljeta onnesta, miten rauhallisesti Yeol suhtautui heidän suhteensa paljastumiselle.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäkää hauska honey moon”, Baekhyun naurahti ja hyvästeli kaksikon. Mustatukka seurasi heitä eteiseen ja katsoi, miten ovi painettiin kiinni. Mustatukka kiljaisi viimein pariskunnan lähdettyä ja juoksi Yeolin syliin. Chanyeol horjahti taaksepäin ja koitti pelastaa itsensä häntä sarjoittain suutelevalta mieheltä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen niin ylpeä susta”, mustatukka hymisi ja kuljetti käsiään miehen hiuksissa. Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa ehkä miljoonannen kerran sille päivää.</p><p class="p1">“Älä kuvittelekaan, että mä olisin yhtäkkiä valmis hellimään sua julkisella paikalla”, Yeol sanoi ja rauhoitteli lyhyempää miestä.</p><p class="p1">“En mä sitä pyydäkkään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja istui alas nojatuoliinsa. Hän veti Yeolin syliinsä ja kietoi kätensä tämän kropan ympärille. “Mä olen niin onnellinen tällä hetkellä.”</p><p class="p1">“Niin mäkin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli miehen otsaa. “Myös veljesi suhteen.”</p><p class="p1">“Toivottavasti hyung pitää sanansa eikä käänny mua vastaan uudelleen”, mustatukka mutisi.</p><p class="p1">“En usko. Hän vaikuttaa luotettavalta”, Yeol sanoi hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">“Niin hän onkin. Ainakin oli…” mustatukka mutisi ja käänsi tuikkivan katseensa mieheen. “No, bulgogia vai bossamia?”</p><p class="p1">“Bossam all the way”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nousi ylös miehen sylistä. Tämä nosti tietokoneen äskeiselle paikalleen ja jätti miehen opiskelemaan reseptiä. Hän kävi hakemassa kirjansa makuuhuoneesta ja asettui sohvalle entiseen asentoonsa.</p><p class="p1">“Louvre vai Montmartre?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol nosti päänsä kirjastaan ja laski kynän alas.</p><p class="p1">“Mitäh?”</p><p class="p1">“Pariisissa… Haluaisitko sä käydä Louvressa vai Montmartessa? Ei, mutta nyt mä tiedän… On</p><p class="p1">siellä varmaan jokin kasvitieteellinen puutarhakin”, mustatukka aloitti pulputuksensa. Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena ja joutui muistuttamaan, että hänen veljensä vaimoineen oli menossa sinne eivätkä he kaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei, mutta oikeasti”, Baekhyun parahti. “Lähtisitkö sä mun kanssa Ranskaan?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä lähden sun kanssa ihan minne sä haluat”, Yeol nauroi ja jatkoi kasvien luomulannoituksesta paasaamista. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään miehelle, jolle kasvit olivat tärkeämpiä kuin Ranskan matkasta haaveileminen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi ääntään bäkkärin puolella. Hän katsoi pysähtyi katsomaan itseään peilistä ja huomasi, kuinka hänen ihonsa oli paljon parempi kunnon yöunien ja paremman elämänlaadun vuoksi. Mies sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi avaamaan ääntään. Mustatukka kiersi ympäri backstagea varoen esteitä ulkomuistista. Hän karjaisi vihasena tuntiessaan jonkun hyppäävän häntä vasten. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja mulkaisi vanhempaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat keveillä laineilla.</p><p class="p1">“Noona”, mies huokaisi ja istui alas.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä kuuluu?” nainen kysyi ja veti miehen alas istumaan viereisen pöydän ääreen. “Miten häissä?” hän kysyi ja ojensi kartonkisen kupin kuumaa kahvia Baekhyunille. Mies otti sen hymyillen vastaan ja sanoi kaiken menneen ihan hyvin.</p><p class="p1">“Tein pienen virheen lavalla ja huusin äidilleni”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja oli revetä nauruun nähdessään vanhemman naisen järkyttyneisyydestä levenneet silmät.</p><p class="p1">“Eikä siinä vielä kaikki”, mies huokaisi. “Suutelin Yeolia isäni, veljeni sekä hänen vaimonsa ja bestmanin nähden. Tai oikeastaan hän suuteli mua.”</p><p class="p1">Alessia purskautti kahvit suustaan lattialle, joka oli siivottu pari tuntia sitten. Nainen yski kurkkuaan puhtaaksi ja kiirehti pyyhkimään aiheuttamaansa sotkua lattialta.</p><p class="p1">“Olet sä kerkeävä mies”, noona päivitteli. Baekhyun laski katseensa kahvimukiin ja piirteli näkymättömiä kuvia sormellaan sen kylkeen.</p><p class="p1">“Yeolliella on vaikeuksia olla julkisesti yhdessä mun kanssa”, Baekhyun murahti. “Tai yleensäkin jonkun kanssa.”</p><p class="p1">Alessia nosti katseen mieheen, joka oli vajonnut mietteisiinsä. “On varmasti raskasta olla sellaisen kanssa yhdessä.”</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Mutta kun olemme kaksin, kaikki on mitä ihaninta”, mies hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta hänkin on alkanut uskoa, että salailu on ihan turhaa. Ei kenenkään mielipiteiden saisi vaikuttaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei niin”, Alessia sanoi ja istui takaisin paikalleen heitettyään paperipyyhkeen roskiin. “Meillä jokaisella on omat pelkomme…”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä pelkäät, noona?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Alessia naurahti pienesti ja risti jalkansa. Hän hieroi vasenta nilkkaansa ja kertoi, miten se oli leikattu muutama vuosi sitten. Hänen ei ollut enää tarkoitus pystyä kävelemään, mutta lääketiede oli ylittänyt itsensä ja parantanut hänet. Nainen pelkäsi menettävänsä jalkansa, vaikka se oli lääkäreiden mukaan aivan kunnossa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään vaalean arven naisen nilkassa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että niinkin vahva nainen pelkäsi jotain sellaista.</p><p class="p1">“Joko olet tutustunut uuteen käsikirjoitukseen?” Alessia vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.</p><p class="p1">“Jo”, hän sanoi ja osoitti pinoa pöydällä. “Merkkasin jo vuorosananikin.”</p><p class="p1">“Hienoa”, Alessia sanoi. “Sä siivoat tänään välinevaraston.” Baekhyun katsoi naista järkyttyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä? Taas?”</p><p class="p1">“Niin”, nainen sanoi ja nousi ylös. “On mentävä, treenit alkaa.” Baekhyun joi kahvinsa nopeasti loppun ja heitti pahvimukin huoneen nurkassa olevaan pieneen roskikseen, jossa oli sininen muovipussi. Hän seurasi naista käytävää pitkin lavalle, jonne kaikki näytökseen osallistuvat näyttelijät olivat kerääntyneet. Musikaalin musiikkiohjaaja istui pianon takana ja soitti jotain päästään sormia lämmitelläkseen. Baekhyun alkoi laulaa soiton päälle kummepia ajattelematta ja sai kaikkien huomion. Ohjaaja pysäytti soittonsa ja tuijotti Baekhyunia hämmentyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Byun!” hän henkäisi. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa ihmetellen paksuhkoon mieheen, jonka päällä oli ruutupaita ja liian tiukat housut. “Oletko sä aina ollut noin hyvä?”</p><p class="p1">“Tuota… kai?” mustatukka kohautti olkiaan. Ohjaaja nousi ylös ja käveli miehen luokse.</p><p class="p1">“Laula jotain”, hän sanoi ja heilutti kättään aloittamisen merkiksi. Baekhyun vaivaantui ja lauloi kappaletta, jonka hän ja Yeol olivat tehneet. Se oli ainut, jonka hän siinä paineessa osasi esittää.</p><p class="p1">Ohjaajan ilme oli erittäin miellyttynyt. Hän sulki silmänsä ja heilui puolelta toiselle kiertäessään miestä ympäri. Hän kuunteli Baekhyunia, joka katsoi edestakaisin ravaavaa ohjaajaa ihmeissään. Oliko miehellä kaikki kunnossa.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, riittää”, mies sanoi ja tallusti takaisin pianonsa luokse. Hän raapusti jotain keltaiseen muistioon pianon päällä ja otti puhelimensa esiin. Alessia siirtyi Baekhyunin vierelle ja kaappasi tämän kainaloonsa. Kaksikko seurasi ohjaajaa, joka tuntui puhuvan tuottajan kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Byun siirtyy taustajoukoista sivurooliin. Saat uuden käsiksen, kunhan pääohjaaja tulee paikalle”, pianon takana oleva mies kuulutti kovalla äänellä. Baekhyun katsoi vieressään olevaa Alessiaa, joka kiljaisi ja halasi miestä onnesta nauraen. Mustatukka ei ollut oikein käsittänyt, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hänkö sai ylennyksen? Hän olisi esillä enemmän? Hän saisi isomman palkkion?</p><p class="p1">“Mä en kestä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja löi itseään. Oliko hän niin pienellä vaivalla päässyt korkeammalle urallaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ei noin taitavaa laulajaa voi pimennossa pitää. Se on yleisön huijaamista”, ohjaaja sanoi hymyillen ja uppoutui pianon pimputtamiseen. Baekhyun istui lattialle nauraen, eikä pystynyt lopettamaan hekotusta moneen minuuttiin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sincheondongin ostari oli hiljentynyt. Torstai-ilta ei ollut koskaan mitenkään vilkas päivä kaupungilla, vaikka toki porukkaa aina oli liikenteessä. Baekhyun käveli kohti liukuportaita hyräillen. Hän oli julistanut päivän virallisesti lempipäiväkseen. Hän oli soittanut töistä päästyään Chanyeolille, joka oli kertonut lopettavansa vuoron kahdeksalta. Baekhyun oli luvannut tulla hänen luokseen kaupalle, jonka jälkeen kaksikko voisi käydä vaikka elokuvissa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun astui sisään liikkeeseen, jonka voimakas kukkien tuoksu melkein tukahdutti hänet. Chanyeol käänsi päätään kilahtavan oven suuntaan ja tervehti Baekia hymyillen. Mies kääntyi takaisin palvelemansa asiakkaan puoleen ja jatkoi jutustelua. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja löysi itsensä katselemasta erivärisiä ruusuja.</p><p class="p1">“Mitäs saisi olla?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi. Baekhyun liu’utti sormiaan pitkin pöydän reunaa kävellessään kohti mieleisintä ruusua.</p><p class="p1">“Mä etsin jotain pitkävartista, komeaa ja iloista”, mustatukka sanoi ja katsoi punaisia ruusuja, joissa oli kauniin isot lehdet.</p><p class="p1">“Menee viisi minuuttia”, Yeol sanoi ja hävisi takahuoneeseen. Baekhyun jäi katselemaan erilaisia kasveja mielenkiinnolla. Vaikka kauppa ei ollut mitenkään iso, siellä oli moniakymmeniä eri vaihtoehtoja. Baekhyun säikähti nähdessään naisen ilmestyneen tiloihin.</p><p class="p1">“Hei”, mies tervehti Yeolin äidiksi tunnistamaansa naista.</p><p class="p1">“Hei”, nainen hymyili iloisesti. Baekhyun oli varma, että Yeol oli saanut häneltä iloisen hymynsä.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeolie…” mies mutisi ja osoitti takahuoneeseen, ettei nainen varmastikaa luullut, että tämä oli ostamassa jotain kukkaa.</p><p class="p1">“Ah”, nainen hoksasi. “Hän tulee kohta.” Mustatukka nyökkäsi ja siirtyi kauemmas kukista odottamaan, ettei mies olisi mahdollisten asiakkaiden edessä.</p><p class="p1">“On hyvä, että hänellä on aikaa kavereillekin”, nainen sanoi tiskin takaa. Baekhyun nyökkäili hieman nolona. “Hänen koulunkäyntinsä vie suurimman ajan. Poikaraukka on mielummin täällä kuin kaupungilla.”</p><p class="p1">“Vietämme aika paljon aikaa yhdessä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi yhtä ruusua haltioituneena. Se oli kirkkaanpunainen, kuin veri, ja siitä loisti rakkaus.</p><p class="p1">“Sehän on hyvä”, nainen hymyili. “Tule käymään meilläkin joskus. Voin tehdä illallista.”</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos kutsusta”, Baekhyun hymyili. Nainen huomasi, miten mies oli kiintynyt suurikukkaiseen ruusuun.</p><p class="p1">“Ota se, jos haluat”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi Yeolin äitiä hämillään. Nainen nyökkäsi ja lupasi ruusun miehelle. Baekhyun otti lyhyitä askelia empien kohti valkoista, isoa ruukkua, missä ruusunippu oli.</p><p class="p1">“Enhän mä voi…” Baekhyun mutisi.</p><p class="p1">“Voit”, nainen sanoi päättäväisesti. “Ota nyt vain.” Baekhyun tarttui pitkävartiseen ruusuun ja haistoi sen punaista, maailman kauneinta kukkaa. Mustatukka sulki silmänsä ja alkoi laulaa hiljaa.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla on kaunis ääni”, nainen sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja alkoi laulaa naiselle kiitokseksi. Chanyeol astui liikkeeseen hämmentynyt, hieman nolo ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun huomasi tämän ja lopetti hoilaamisensa siihen paikkaan. Hän haisteli kukkaa ja seurasi, miten innokkaasti nainen taputti hänelle.</p><p class="p1">“Menkäähän nyt”, hän hoputti kaksikkoa ja ajoi heidät liikkeestään. Baekhyun piteli ruusua molemmissa käsissään ja sai Yeolilta hämmentyneitä mulkaisuja.</p><p class="p1">“Äitisi antoi tämän mulle”, mustatukka sanoi ja käveli kohti liukuportaita. Elokuvateatteri sijaitsi muutaman korttelin päässä.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäisikö mun olla mustasukkainen?” Chanyeol kysyi naurahtaen.</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Baek hymyili onnellisena.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä”, Yeol naurahti ja tarttui reppunsa kantokahvoihin. Baekhyun silmäili häntä ruusua haistellessaan koko matkan ajan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle ja veti Yeolin viereensä. Hän pyörähti miehen syliin ja veti tämän intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Chanyeol joutui hillitsemään tätä, ettei tilanne olisi mennyt aivan roisiksi heti alkuunsa.</p><p class="p1">“Mun pitäisi lukea…” mies sanoi surullisena. Baekhyun hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Totta kai”, hän sanoi. “Niin munkin. Sain uuden roolin.”</p><p class="p1">“Oikeastiko?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kertoi, miten hän oli joutunut laulamaan musiikkiohjaajalle ilman mitään etukäteisvaroitusta. Chanyeol hyväili miehen poskea peukalollaan kuunnellessaan tämän kertomusta. Baekhyun nousi ylös miehen sylistä ja kaivoi laukkuaan.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko syödä vielä jotain?” hän kysyi ja veti uuden kässärin esiin.</p><p class="p1">“En”, Yeol ähkäisi reppua avatessaan. “Olen vieläkin ähky siitä burgerista.” Yeolin töistä</p><p class="p1">pääsemisen ja elokuvan alkamisen välissä oli ollut ruokailun mentävä aukko. Miehet olivat eksyneet puolivahingossa mcdonaldsiin ja päätyneet kokeilemaan jotain randomia listalta, mikä oli osoittautunut ihan hyväksi keinoksi täyttää vatsa.</p><p class="p1">“Ymmärrän”, Baekhyun nauroi ja hieroi omaa mahaansa. “Olin juuri sanomassa samaa.” Hän nauroi keveästi ja siirtyi makuuhuoneeseen. “Kerro jos tarvitset jotain.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm”, Yeol mutisi ja seurasi katseellaan, miten hänet ohittava mustatukka hävisi makuuhuoneeseen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun sytytti yöpöydällä olevan lampun ja vähensi vaatetta. Hänellä ei ollut yllään kuin ohuet farkut ja supremen kevyt huppari ja t-paita. Kesä oli kuuma, aurinko paistoi koko ajan eikä hikoilulta voinut välttyä. Baek rojahti pelkässä t-paidassa ja boksereissa sängylle vatsalleen. Hän kaivoi pöytalaatikosta keltaisen yliviivaustussin ja avasi ensimmäisen sivun.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutisi lukiessaan käsikirjoituksen kantta. Hänen roolihahmonsa olisi Matthew Wang, parturin poika, joka oli ihastunut vanhempaan naiseen. Rooli oli pieni, mutta vaativa. Hän kuolisi puolivälin jälkeen. Baekhyunia hirvitti, mutta ainakin hän saisi paremmin näkyvyyttä. Toki vastuuta oli enemmän, mutta uran haasteita mies ei pelännyt.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun otti tussin korkin pois ja alkoi viivailla replojaan mutisten, miten kummassa hänen pitäisi näytellä. Hän oli laulaja, herran jestas sentään. Onneksi hänellä oli hyvät opettajat, Alessia ja Lim-hyung.</p><p class="p1">Nopeasti illan väsyttämän Baekin ajatukset alkoivat karkailla. Hän unohti edessään olevan valkoisen nipun papereita ja uppotui mietiskelemään, miten hän oli ajautunut siihen paikkaan. Miten paljon hän olisi menettänyt, jos hän olisi kuunnellut vanhempiensa toivetta jatkaa heidän bisneksessään. Hän ei olisi koskaan mennyt opiskelemaan musiikkia eikä tavannut Jongdaeta, saatika Chanyeolia. Ehkä hän olisi tavannut jonkun muun, mutta se ei olisi ollut varmaankaan samanlaista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tajusi, ettei hän ollut kertonut Yeolille, kuinka paljon tämä arvosti miehen yritystä päästä peloistaan. Mutta ehkä se oli sanomattakin selvää. Baekhyunille riitti vallan mainiosti se, ettei hänen tarvinnut valehdella parhaalle ystävälleen tai esimerkiksi hyungilleen ja teatterin porukalle. Etteikö hänestä olisi ollut kivaa käyttäytyä läheisemmin ulkonakin, mutta ei pda:ta oikein muutkaan tavanneet käyttää. Baekhyun uskalsi myöntää itselleen, että hän oli tyytyväinen nykyiseen tilanteeseen eikä hänellä ollut valittamista. Vaikka Chanyeol oli ollut ensin epäileväinen heidän suhteensa toimivuudesta, pystyi ne puheet hautaamaan jo alkuunsa. Baekhyun uskoi, että hän oli löytänyt rinnalleen elämän kumppaninsa.</p><p class="p1">Nopeasti Baekhyun alkoi haaveilla Ranskaan matkustamisesta. Hän sulki yliviivaustussin korkilla ja laski sen pöydälle. Mies nojasi käsiinsä ja sulki silmät. Hän mietti, miltä eurooppalainen ilma oikein tuoksui, miltä ruoka maistuisi ja miltä kieli kuulostaisi. Hän haluaisi ainakin käydä katsomassa, kuinka pieni Mona Lisa -teos oikeasti oli ja minkälaisia vaatteita muodin mekassa oikein löytyisi. Hän haluaisi maistaa etanoita ja katsella, miten kuun valo kimaltaisi Seinen tyynen veden päällä. Baekhyun veti tyynyn lähemmäs itseään ja painoi päänsä siihen hymyillen. Ranskalainen katumusiikki soi hänen korvissaan, kun hän kuvitteli syövänsä croisanttia ja juovansa oikein kuumaa lattea aurinkoisessa ilmassa jonkun huippukahvilan terassilla. Kaikista tärkeintä, hänen kuvitelmissaan hänen vierellään oli aina sama ruskeatukkainen, pitkäsäärinen hörökorva, joka pitelisi kättään miehen lanteilla, vetäen tätä kiinni itseensä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun havahtui todellisuuteen. Chanyeol saattoi hyvinkin lähteä hänen kanssaan valloittamaan Pariisia, mutta mies ei koskisi häneen mistään hinnasta vasta kuin suljetussa tilassa, jonne muita silmiä ei päässyt. Mutta onneksi miehellä oli mielikuvansa, vaikka sellaisina ne valitettavasti vain pysyivät.</p><p class="p1">Ukkosmyrsky herätti Baekhyunin. Mies katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi kellon olevan vähää vaille kahdeksan. Hän oli nukahtanut käsikirjoituksen ääreen, mutta se oli pöydällä, hänen puheimensa alla. Mies myös oli peiton alla, vaikka hän ei ollut särkenyt pedattua sänkyä koko iltana. Miehen vieressä oleva paikka oli mylltty, joten siinä oli nukuttu. Mustatukkainen napsautti valot päälle ja kokeili paikkaa vieressään, olisivatko peitteet lämpimät. Mutta ei. Kylmä kangas sai mustatukan kylmät väreet juoksemaan. Mies nousi sängystä venytellen makeasti ja käveli kohti ovea. Hän säikähti nähdessään Yeolin oven takana odottamassa tätä.</p><p class="p1">“Kauanko olet ollut hereillä?” mies kysyi jatkaen matkaansa kohti keittiötä ja mumisi tuntiessaan miehen kietoutuvan häneen ja painavan huulensa tämän kaulalle.</p><p class="p1">“Parisen tuntia”, Yeol henkäisi ja pysäytti miehen. Baekhyun katsoi tähän hämmentyneenä. Hän oli vielä puoliunessa ymmärtääkseen, mitä oikein oli tekeillä. Chanyeol peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin ja hapuili jotain kädellään. Silmälasipäinen mies veti selkänsä takaa kullankeltaisen ruusun miehelle, jonka leuka oli tipahtaa lattiaan.</p><p class="p1">”Mä olisin antanut tämän jo eilen, mutta olit niin haltioissasi siitä punaisesta”, Yeol hymyili ja ojensi kauniin kukan mustatukalle. Baekhyun otti ruusun vastaan ja haistoi sitä mietiskellen, mitä se voisi tarkoittaa.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos”, mies hymyili. “Harmi, että mulla ei ole mitään, mitä antaa vastaan”, Baekhyun murahti. Chanyeol tarttui miestä kädestä ja asettui tämän lähelle.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sun tarvitse antaa mulle mitään”, mies sanoi. “Riittää, että sä olet siinä.” Baekhyun oli haleta onnesta painautuessaan miestä vasten. Chanyeol halasi miestä ja veti tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä kahvia?” tämä kysyi ja kuunteli ulkoa kantautuvaa ukkosen kolinaa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi väsyneenä ja päästi ruskeatukkaisen otteestaan. Hän ihaili kullankeltaista kukkaa. Hänen täytyi käyttää Naveria hyväkseen aamiaisen jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski ruusun kirjahyllyssä olevaan maljaan, joka oli ollut tyhjillään kuukausia. Mies oli miettinyt usein, täytyisikö hänen ostaa jokin muovikukka, joka ei kuihtuisi koskaan, koristeeksi maljaan, ettei kirjahylly näyttänyt niin ankealta. Mutta toisaalta hän voisi pyytää Yeolia tuomaan tuoreita kukkia aina käydessään. Mutta ei sekään loppujen lopuksi mitään halpaa lystiä ollut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun palasi vessan kautta makuuhuoneeseen käydäkseen vetämässä puhtaat vaatteet ylleen ja istui aamiaspöytään. Chanyeol ojenteli sivuannoksia jääkaapista ja teki tottuneesti kaiken työn. Mustatukka nosti käden poskelleen ja taputti sormiaan ihoa vasten mumisten mietteliäästi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tässä vähän ajattelin…” hän aloitti varovasti. Chanyeol käänsi kasvonsa miestä kohden ja katsoi tätä odottavaisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Haluaisitko sä muuttaa mun luo?” mustatukka kysyi. Chanyeol oli pudottaa kädessään olevan kimchirasian. Baek kohotti toista kulmaansa ja tarkensi ideaansa. “Ainakin sillä tavalla semi-virallisesti? Asuisit täällä jonkun aikaa ja katsottaisiin, toimisiko se?”</p><p class="p1">“Jaksaisitko sä katsella mua koko ajan?” Yeol kysyi ja istui pöydän ääreen kahvipannun kanssa. Baekhyun nappasi kuppinsa pöydän keskeltä ja kaatoi siihen höyryävää kahvia.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en taida pystyä nukkumaan enää ilman sua”, hän sanoi mutristaen huuliaan. Chanyeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun, vaikka hän yritti pidätellä pokkaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Eilen ainakin kuorsasit menemään niin, etten meinannut saada luettua”, hörökorva vitsaili ja puri huultaan nähdessään mustatukan tuohtuneen ilmeen.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sitten”, Baekhyun tuhahti pahastuneena ja keskittyi herättämään itsensä kupillisella kuumaa. Chanyeol hekotti menemään ja haki riisiä keittimestä, joka piippasi korkealla äänimerkillä ohjelman loppumisesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä suostun”, hän sanoi istuessaan alas. “Mutta vain, jos me todellakin kokeillaan aluksi.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli vetää sumpit väärään kurkkuun. Hän nosti katseen ruskeatukkaiseen, joka leikki syömäpuikolla malttamattomasti. “Milloin saan jäädä?”</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka heti”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja otti riisiä pöydän keskellä olevasta astiasta omaan kulhoonsa. Hänen ruokahalunsa oli palannut yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli hävinnytkin.</p><p class="p1">“Tuon hammasharjani, kun palaan töistä”, Chanyeol vitsaili. Oikeasti hänen hammasharjansa oli ollut pesuhuoneen peilikaapissa jo useita viikkoja. Baekhyun vaihtoi puheenaiheen kuorsaamisen kieltämiseen eikä suostunut miehen nousevan pöydästä ennen kuin tämä oli pyytänyt anteeksi sanomisiaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Syksyn ensimmäiset sateet olivat alkaneet. Oli ollut vain ajan kysymys, milloin taivas olisi revennyt. Kuuma, pilvetön kausi oli kestänyt useita päiviä, melkein kaksi viikkoa. Jokainen Soulissa asuva henkilö varmasti odotti sadetta ja ilman viilentymistä kuin kuuta nousevaa. Baekhyun oli uuteen aamuun herätessän kiljunut onnesta nähdessään kaatosateen paiskaavan vihreää nurmea. Hän oli lähtenyt töihin hyvällä tuulella ja nauttinut sateesta, kerrankin. Hän oli muiden tavoin kyllästynyt siihen kuumuuteen, joka oli kaupungissa vallinnut.</p><p class="p1">Nante Theatherin näytös vaihtuisi tänään. Baekhyun oli harjoitellut kovasti tulevaa esitystä. Häntä jännitti, mutta ei niin paljon, kuin keväällä. Hän oli lähentynyt työporukan kanssa entisestään ja hänen maineensa oli lähtenyt nousuun. Jokainen teatterissa tunsi Baekhyunin lahjakkaana maknaena, jonka tulevaa uraa odotettiin innolla. Baekhyun silti epävarma näyttelijän taidoistaan, joten Lim-hyung ja Alessia pitivät hänelle aamuisin privaattitunteja. Se lisäsi miehen työmäärää, mutta asia oli hyvä ja tuloksia tuli, joten asia oli hyvä. Toki se aika oli pois hänen ja Yeolin yhteisestä ajasta, mutta sentään he näkivät päivittäin. Chanyeol käytännössä asui Baekhyunin kanssa, vaikka mies ei ollut ilmoittanut asiasta kenellekään. Hän vain viihtyi Baekhyunin kanssa. Totta kai Baekhyun toivoi, että he voisivat asua saman katon alla virallisesti, mutta heidän suhteensa ei ollut vielä sillä tasolla. Jos he joskus muuttaisivat oikeasti yhteen, täytyisi heidän muuttaa isompaan asuntoon. Chanyeol varmasti haluaisi saada omaakin tilaa. Olihan mustatukan pieni kaksio hieman kätäinen kahdelle henkilölle.</p><p class="p1">“Missä sfääreissä sä oikein liikut?” Alessian kärsimätön parahdus raikui lavalla. Baekhyun hypähti paikallaan ja huokaisi tajutessaan, että hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla.</p><p class="p1">“Sori”, mustatukkainen mutisi ja otti paremman asennon. Alessia nousi pöydän äärestä ja pysähtyi Baekhyunin viereen.</p><p class="p1">“Vaivaako sua jokin?” hän kysyi. Baek pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Jännittää vain”, mies vastasi ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä olisi parempi lopettaa”, Alessia tuumi ja viittoi lavastajalle, että tämä voisi viedä pöydän takaisin varastoon. Baekhyun raapi hiuksiaan ja käveli hitaasti kohti bäkkäriä.</p><p class="p1">“Esitys menee varmasti nappiin”, nainen sanoi iloisesti ja tarttui miestä lohduttavasti olkapäästä. “Teet vain parhaasi.”</p><p class="p1">”Toivottavasti”, Baekhyun hymähti. Hän astui backstagelle ja istui ensimmäiseen tyhjään tuoliin.</p><p class="p1">“Ei mitään toivottavasteja vaan kyllä menee. Madamekin ilmestyi eilen”, Alessia nauroi ja katseli ympärilleen, olisiko kummitusnainen paikalla. Kylmät väreet kulkivat välittömästi Baekhyunin selkäpiissä. Hän oli kuullut legendasta moneen otteeseen ja pitänyt sitä helppona juttuna, mutta oli ollut karmivaa nähdä naisen pitkän hameen liikettä paikassa, jossa se oli mahdotonta. Baekhyun oli pelännyt näkevänsä madamen kasvot naamansa edessä huutamassa niin kuin kaikissa kauhuelokuvissa, mutta se oli ollut vain mielikuvitusta. Nainen oli vain kulkenut parvella, jonne ei ollut enää pääsyä. Sitä paitsi mustatukka oli nähnyt vain tämän hameen, ei koko kummitusta.</p><p class="p1">“Se oli karmivaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi muistellessaan ja tärisi inhosta. Alessia nauroi.</p><p class="p1">“Varo, ettei hän kuullut väärin ja loukkaannu”, nainen hekotti katsoessaan peilikuvaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Valmistautuminen alkaa parin tunnin kuluttua. Mennäänkö lounaalle?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös pehmeältä tuolilta ja katsoi seinällä olevaan kelloon.</p><p class="p1">“Jos tarjoat”, hän virnisti iloisesti. Noona nauroi ja lupasi ostaa vaikka kokonaisen ravintolan miehelle, jos tämä käyttäytyisi tarpeeksi söpösti. Baekhyun innostui kohdistamaan aegyonsa naiselle ja yliteki eleensä johtaen tilanteen siihen, että he molemmat häpesivät miehen puolesta. Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi ja koitti vaihtaa puheenaihetta kaksikon kävellessä kohti kävelykadulle vievää ovea. Myeongdongissa oli uusi intialainen ravintola, joka oli pakko käydä tsekkaamassa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi suuren sateenvarjonsa ja otti vanhemman naisen käsikynkkään. Kaksikko käveli kohti suurta ostoskeskusta, joka häämötti horisontissa. Kaatosade oli heikentynyt, mutta silti ulkona ei kannattanut kulkea ilman suojaa. Alessia hengitti raikasta ilmaa ja hymyili onnellisena tulevasta syksystä. Nainen oli syysihminen henkeen ja vereen ja hän inhosi kuumaa ja hikistä kesää, sen Baekhyun oli oppinut kantapään kautta.</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka avautui naiselle nykyisestä tilanteestaan. Hän kertoi, missä heidän suhteensa Yeolin kanssa oli menossa. Kaksikko oli onnellisia, mutta Baekhyun toivoi salaa miehen näyttävän tunteensa muutenkin kuin kosketuksin. Hän kertoi, miten mies oli sanonut rakastavansa miestä sen yhden ainoan kerran. Baekhyun oli sanonut miehelle sen useammankin kerran, aina, kun Yeol oli nukahtanut ennen häntä. Mutta nekin kerrat oli harvassa. Yeol katsoi yleensä aina, että mustatukka oli nukahtanut ja pystyi vasta sitten nukahtamaan itse.</p><p class="p1">Alessia kuunteli Baekhyunin tarinaa keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. “Ehkä sun pitäisi sanoa se ensin”, oli hänen neuvonsa, muuta hän ei uskaltanut sanoa. Baekhyun oli miettinyt sitä itsekin, mutta hänestä tuntui, että se oli miehen painostamista. Mutta toisaalta omien tunteiden ilmaisemisessa ei ollut mitään väärää.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung lähetti kortin Pariisista mulle eilen”, mustatukka vaihtoi puheenaihetta estäessään kiusallisen hiljaisuuden laskeutumasta heidän väliinsä. Alessia katsahti mieheen haaveillen.</p><p class="p1">“Pariisista…” naisen äänessä oli jotain romantiikan vivahdetta.</p><p class="p1">“Hän on päättänyt jäädä sinne vaimonsa kanssa”, Baekhyun selitti ja kertoi Haeinin olevan kemisti, joka kehitti työkseen hajuvesiä. Naisen iänikuinen haave oli ollut pistää oma merkki pystyyn ja hän voisi työskennellä Ranskassa täysipäiväisesti unelmansa eteen.</p><p class="p1">“Kuulostaa ihanalta”, Alessia hymyili.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen vähän ajatellut, pitäisikö mun käydä heidän luonaan, kunhan he saavat asunnon ja ovat asettuneet aloilleen”, mustatukka huokaisi. “Täytyisi varmaan puhua hyungin kanssa asiat selviksi, kun olen aiheuttanut hänelle kaikenlaista mielipahaa sanomisillani.”</p><p class="p1">“Perhe on aina perhettä”, Alessia sanoi. “Hyvässä ja pahassa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun virnisti ja avasi intialaisen ravintolan oven. Hän päästi noonan sisään ensimmäisenä ja sulki sateenvarjon ravistaen sen suhteellisen kuivaksi. Mies astui sisään ravintolaan, jossa soi hyväntuulinen, intialainen musiikki. Heitä oltiin vastassa heti iloisesti tervehtien. Baekhyun kumarsi tarjoilijalle ja seurasi tätä ikkunapöytään, josta näki sateiselle kadulle. Autot vilisivät ohitse ja sateenvarjoja pitelevät ihmiset nousivat metropysäkiltä takaisin maan tasolle.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, noona, että jaksat kuunnella mun murheita”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tarttui naista kädestä. Alessia punastui pienesti ja sanoi aina olevansa nuoremman tukena, tuli hänen elämänsä eteen sitten mitä tahansa. Baekhyun lupasi kuunnella naisen ongelmia tarvittaessa, mutta noona vain heilautti kättään ja sanoi pärjäävänsä hyvin ilmankin tukea. Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta naisen vaivaantunutta mieltä, mutta ei uskaltanut kysyä aiheesta yhtään enempää. Alessia oli nainen, jonka päätä ei saisi käännettyä ilman, että tämä siihen suostuisi</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi satapäiseen, kovaäänisesti hurraavaan yleisöön herkistyneenä. Esitys oli juuri tullut finaaliin ja kaikki olivat kerääntyneet lavalle kumartamaan kiitokseksi paikalle saapumisesta. Ohjaaja kapusi lavalle, esitteli itsensä ja jokaisen rivissä olevan jäsenen yksitellen. Baekhyun kumarsi syvään hänen vuoronsa tullessa ja piteli hatustaan kiinni. Hän katsoi täyttä salia ja heilutti kaikille, jotka heiluttivat hänelle. Lopuksi kaikki kumarsivat vielä kerran ja poistuivat aploodien saattelemana takahuoneeseen, jossa oli kuohuvaa odottamassa. Lavastaja jakoi jokaiselle lasit skumppaa ja odotti, että ohjaaja saapuisi tilaan. Baekhyun asettui Lim-hyungin viereen kuuntelemaan puhetta, jonka ohjaaja piti ensi-illan kello viiden näytöksen kunniaksi. Yhdeksältä olisi vielä yksi esitys, mutta se oli aivan toisen ryhmän heiniä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti lasin ilmaan muiden kanssa ja kolautteli sitä ympärillä olevien ihmisten kanssa. Hän joi kuivaa shampanjaa arvioivasti ja kulautti sen lopulta parilla ryypyllä alas. Hän laski lasin tarjottimelle, jota lavastaja piteli käsissään ja katsoi kelloon.</p><p class="p1">“Tuletko illalliselle?” Lim-hyung kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti hymyillen päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on vähän muita suunnitelmia”, hän sanoi. “Niitä ei voi perua, sori.”</p><p class="p1">“Ahaa”, vanhempi mies virnisti ja kaappasi vieressä olevan Johnin kainaloonsa. “Mitähän suunnitelmia ne sellaiset mahtavat olla?”</p><p class="p1">“Varmaan treffit nätillä pojalla”, John virnisti ilkikurisesti ja löi nyrkkinsä yhteen Yong Hyunin kanssa. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään vanhempien miesten naurettavalle käytökselle ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan, olisiko ohjaajalla vielä jotain muuta asiaa, vai saisiko hän kerätä kamansa ja lähteä.</p><p class="p1">“Oh”, Alessia huokaisi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun ihmetteli vieressään olevan naisen muuttunutta ilmettä ja katsoi taakseen. Hän näki Chanyeolin nojaamassa backstagen ovella. Mustaan, lyhyeen ja istuvaan nahkatakkiin ja supremen cappiin sonnustautunut silmälasipäinen astui sisään huoneeseen ja tervehti Baekhyunin kollegoita iloisesti hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä täällä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Lim-hyung tarjosi Baekhyunin taakse asettuneelle pitkälle miehelle kuohuviinilasia, mutta tämä kieltäytyi siitä kohteliaasti vedoten tulleensa autolla.</p><p class="p1">“Olitko katsomassa esitystä?” Alessia kysyi uteliaana. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja taputti heille.</p><p class="p1">“Olitte todella hyviä. Nautin joka hetkestä”, mies sanoi. “Kiitokset ohjaajalle.” Huoneen keskellä oleva ohjaaja kumarsi ja kiitti yleisöä, joka oli ollut esityksessä mukava.</p><p class="p1">“Täällä on erittäin hyvä tunnelma”, Chanyeol sanoi ja katsoi Baekhyuniin hymyillen. Alessia virnuili mustatukan vieressä ja tönäisi kädellään toisella puolella olevaa Jonghwania. Baekhyun mulkaisi vanhemmalle miehelle, jonka virne ei kasvoilta kadonnut. Baek uskoi, että jokainen tilassa olevista tajusi Chanyeolin olevan hänen partnerinsa, Yeol ei sitä vain itse tiennyt, että he tiesivät.</p><p class="p1">Ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti sanoa mitään, Jonghwan ja Alessia olivat alkaneet huutaa yhteen ääneen vitsillä: “Pussatkaa! Pussatkaa!” kuin lauma alakoululaisia. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa heti epämukavaksi, Baekhyun näki sen heti. Hän pyysi anteeksi työkavereidensa puolesta ja ilmoitti, että heidän oli aika lähteä. Lim-hyung hyvästeli miehet ja kaksikko poistui tilasta takavasemmalle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui pidemmän miehen kädestä pimeässä käytävässä ja säikähti, kun Yeol painoi hänet seinää vasten ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti. Baekhyun tirskahti epäuskoisena miehen käytökselle, mutta uppoutui vastaamaan suudelmaan unohtumattomalla tavalla. Baekhyunin piti patistella miestä jatkamaan matkaa, ja kaksikko käveli käsi kädessä kohti yläkerrassa sijaitsevaa pukuhuonetta. Baekhyun oli joutunut jättämään tavaransa sinne alakerran pukuhuoneen ollessa remontissa pienehkön vesivahingon takia. Chanyeol pysähtyi henkilökunnan puolen miesten vessan oven eteen ja katsoi Baekhyunia huuliaan nuoleskellen. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt ottaa askeltakaan suuntaan eikä toiseen, kun hänet oli jo vedetty sisään tilaan, jossa oli siisti allaskaappitaso ja kaksi vessakoppia. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen lanteille ja veti tämän kiinni itseensä.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet hullu”, Baekhyun henkäisi nojatessaan raskaasti hengittävän Yeolin otsaan. Ruskeatukkainen nojautui suutelemaan miestä ja vei kätensä miehen paidan alle. Baekhyun napsautti vessan oven lukkoon ja sanoi, että jokaisella heistä olisi pääsy tilaan, jos oli todella tarve. Chanyeol veti miehen ahtaaseen vessakoppiin ja lukitsi oven kaiken varalta.</p><p class="p1">“Ollaan hiljaa, jos joku tulee”, Yeol kuiskasi ja kävi miehen alahuulen kimppuun. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja riisui miehen kahisevan nahkatakin. Hän napitti paitansa auki ja antoi hörökorvan käsien käydä hänen vyönsä lukolle. Baekhyun kiehnäsi miehen kaulan kimpussa ja näykki sitä kovakouraisesti. Chanyeol vei kätensä miehen housujen sisään ja sai mustatukan haukkomaan henkeään kertaheitolla. Katse miehen silmissä vaihtui kiiltävämmäksi, kun hän avasi Yeolin farkkujen nappia. Mies liu’utti kätensä hitaasti tämän boksereihin ja veti miehen lähemmäs itseään.</p><p class="p1">“Sä kadut tätä vielä”, mustatukka kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja antoi estojensa kadota.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi avainta lukossa ja veti oven auki. Chanyeol kiskaisi miehen asuntoon. Mustatukka kiljaisi ja hapuili kädellään valokatkaisijaa. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja mutisi vasten toisen kosteita huulia.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en saa susta tarpeekseni”, hän murisi ja vei kätensä Baekhyunin paidan alle. Mustatukka repesi nauruun ja joutui pukkaamaan miehen kauemmas väkisin, että hän saisi riisuttua kengät jalastaan. Mies sytytti valot ja katsoi Yeolia, joka ei saanut typerää virnettä alas kasvoiltaan. Baekhyun hankkiutui eroon kengistään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja jätti ulkotakkinsa eteisen lattialle. Hän käveli sensuellisti miehen eteen ja vei käden tämän paidan kaulukselle. Hän käveli hitaasti kohti pesuhuonetta ja veti Yeolin mukaansa, joka oli alkanut riisua vaatteitaan. Illasta olisi tulossa pitkä ja kuuma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Elokuun ensimmäinen viikonloppu oli alkanut auringon auringon nousuun. Mustatukka hapuili soivaa puhelintaan kädellään ja nappasi sen ärähtäen puhelimeen tylysti haloo.</p><p class="p1">“Et kai sä enää nuku?” Jongdaen hämmentynyt ääni kuului. Baekhyun yskäisi ja vilkaisi kelloa kännykästään. Se oli vähää vaille yksitoista. Kukaan ei ollut herättänyt häntä, joten mies oli nukkunut niin kauan kuin sielu sieti.</p><p class="p1">“Oli vähän rankka ilta”, mies sanoi aamun käheällä äänellään. Jongdae hymisi puhelimeen ymmärtäväisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Olitko juhlimassa?” mies kysyi irvaileva sävy äänessään. Totta hän odotti, että mies olisi kuolemankielissä krapulansa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“En.. Tai, oli privaattikekkerit”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja kääntyi selälleen. Hän oli harrastanut intiimitoimintaa ruskeatukan kanssa useampaan otteeseen yön pikkutunteihin saakka, ja se kyllä tuntui. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja haukotteli.</p><p class="p1">“Miten esitys meni?” Jongdae kysyi uteliaana. Baekhyun pöyhki tyynyään ja lepuutti päätänsä siinä rentona kertoen jokaisen yksityiskohdan omasta ja yleisestä suorituksestaan. Hänen näyttelytaitonsa olivat edelleen melko heikot muihin verrattuna, mutta laulaminen oli sujunut paremmin kuin koko vuonna. Hänen äänensä oli huippukunnossa ja suunta ylöspäin oli selvä.</p><p class="p1">“Miten itselläsi?”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae pysyi hetken aikaa hiljaa. “Mä jouduin lopettamaan kulttuuritalolla”, hän sanoi vakavana. Baekhyun ponnahti istuma-asentoon järkytyksestä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä pääsen tekemään elokuvamusiikkia!” Jongdae parkaisi. Baekhyun alkoi kiljua ystävänsä puolesta ja onnitteli tätä monta kertaa peräkkäin. Jongdae kertoi kaiken mitä tulevasta työnannostaan pystyi, siten, miten hän siirtyi yhteen Soulin suurimmista elokuvamusiikin tekostudioista ja pääsi työskentelemään alan huippujen kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Milloin aloitat?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kellahti takaisin selälleen ja veti peiton paremmin ylleen, vaikka huoneessa oli kuuma.</p><p class="p1">“Kahden viikon päästä”, Jongdae sanoi iloisesti. “En malta odottaa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja vaihtoi puheenaiheen lennosta seuraavaan päivään. Hän ei ollut nähnyt parasta ystäväänsä moneen päivään. Hän sopi tapaavansa tämän kaupungissa, josta he voisivat mennä jonnekin hyvään ravintolaan juhlistamaan hänen uutta työpaikkaansa ja Baekin uutta näytöstä ja urkeavaa uraa. Sen jälkeen he voisivat hakea Yeolin töistä, hänen vuoronsa loppuisi kolmelta, ja mennä jonnekin yhdessä niin kuin ennen vanhaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun jutteli ystävänsä kanssa vielä lähes vartin, kunnes Jongdae ilmoitti, että hänen täytyisi lopettaa. Mustatukka laski puhelimensa takaisin pöydälle ja yritti saada vielä kerran unesta kiinni, mutta hän oli jo liian hereillä.</p><p class="p1">Mies käänsi kylkeä ja hapuili viereisen paikan tyynyä itselleen. Hän älähti tuntiessaan kädessään jotain terävää ja avasi silmänsä turhautuneena. Hänen leukansa oli tipahtaa patjaan hänen nähdessään kauniin, punaisen ruusun valkoisen tyynyn päällä. Baekhyun otti kultaisella nauhalla koristetun, pitkävartisen ruusun käteensä ja nuuhkaisi sitä. Ruusu haisi vaimeasti Chanyeolilta, ruusulta ja joltain makealta. Baekhyunin sydän pamppaili jännittyneenä. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti ruususta – oliko mies unessa vai oliko Yeol todella jättänyt hänelle punaisen ruusun.</p><p class="p1">Se, että ruusu oli juuri punainen, oli kaikkien toiveiden toteutuminen. Baekhyun tiesi ilman Naverista etsimistäkin, että se oli rakkauden symboli, edusti intohimoa ja romantiikkaa. Mustatukkainen nousi ylös sängystä ja käveli kauniin kukan kanssa ulos makkarista. Hän katsoi ympärilleen, eikä nähnyt asunnossa ketään. Hän oli yksin, mikä oli harmi, mutta odotettavissa. Yeol oli lähtenyt aikaisin aamulla töihin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mietti, pitäisikö hänen lähteä kaupungille, Sinchondongiin. Hän voisi käydä kiittämässä ruususta paikan päällä. Mustatukka huomasi jääkaapin ovessa olevan viestin. Mies siristi silmiään ja koitti lukea viestin kaukaa, mutta käsiala oli liian sekavaa. Baekhyun asteli varovasti jääkaapille ja otti valkoisen muistilapun käteensä. Hän siirsi sydämen muotoista magneettia sivuun ja kuljetti silmiään tekstissä.</p><p class="p1">”Jos ei jo selväksi tullut, mä rakastan sua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat. Hän piteli kättään suunsa edessä ja etsi katseellaan maljakkoa, joka oli siirretty kirjahyllystä keittiön pöydän keskelle. Hän laittoi ruusun maljaan ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän huomasi ikkunan vieressä toisen lapun, jossa luki samat kauniit, kolme sanaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huomasi olohuoneen pöydällä samanlaisen lapun. Hän juoksi sen luokse ja otti viestin käteensä. Teksti oli pidempi kuin kolme sanaa.</p><p class="p1">”Mulla on sulle yllätys.”</p><p class="p1">Mustatukka tuhahti ennalta-arvatusti ja suoristi selkänsä katsellen ympärilleen. Hän huomasi seuraavan viestin olevan eteisen kaapin ovessa. Siinä luki lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi avaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi kaapin oven ja huomasi vihreän post-itin liimattuna hänen matkalaukkunsa päälle.</p><p class="p1">”Mitä sanoisit Chuseokista Pariisissa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nappasi lapun laukkunsa päältä ja käänsi sen ympäri. Jotenkin hän arvasi, että siellä olisi tekstiä. Se oli jotenkin niin Yeolin kaltaista.</p><p class="p1">”Mä todella, todella rakastan sua. Anteeksi, etten ole sanonut sitä ääneen aikaisemmin.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei se mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tiputti yhden kyyneleen, ilosta, poskelleen. “Mäkin rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol”, mies huokaisi ja painoi lapun rintaansa vasten. Hänen täydellinen elämänsä oli juuri muuttunut astetta täydellisemmäksi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli ulos Eiffel-tornin sisäänkäynnistä. Monta sataa metriä korkea rakennus kohosi hänen takanaan. Hän piteli kättään Yeolin käsikynkässä ja valitti koko ajan, miten hänen edessään oleva mies oli haissut niin pistävästi hielle, että tämä oli pyörtyä puolessa välissä matkaa.</p><p class="p1">Yeol oli lopettanut mustatukan kuuntelemisen jo useita tunteja sitten, hän ei keskittynyt tämän turhanpäiväiseen turistilöpinään vaan keskittyi katselemaan Ranskan suosituimpia nähtävyyksiä, siksihän he olivat kaupungissa. Ja sen takia, että mustatukka voisi selvittää välinsä hyunginsa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Haein ja Beom olivat kutsuneet kaksikon illaksi uuteen asuntoonsa, joka ei ollut se, mistä hyungin vaimo oli haaveillut, vaan jotain parempaa. Kattohuoneisto Pariisin keskustassa aivan Riemukaaren vieressä. Chuseokiin kuului aterian nauttiminen, mikä sopi Baekhyunille enemmän kuin hyvin. Tuskin Yeolillakaan oli mitään sitä vastaan. Pelkkä ruokaa ajatteleminen sai hänen vatsansa kurnimaan järkyttävällä tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään syömään jotain”, Baekhyun inahti ja löi nahkatakkiin pukeutunutta miestä rintakehään, kun tämä ei kuunnellut.</p><p class="p1">“Taas?” silmälasipäinen mies kysyi järkyttyneenä ja muistutti, että he olivat tuhonneet pari tuntia sitten suuren pizzan, jossa oli ollut jotain epämääräistä täytteenä.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on nälkä”, mustatukka parahti ja veti hupparin vetoketjua ylemmäs. Pariisin kaduilla oli noin kaksikymmentä astetta lämmintä, mutta kylmä tuuli sai sen tuntumaan vähemmältä. Mustatukka korjasi tyylikkäiden aurinkolasiensa asentoa ja katsoi miestä, joka pyöritti päätään ihmispaljoudessa.</p><p class="p1">“No, mitä haluat syödä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laittoi kädet taskuihinsa.</p><p class="p1">”Korealaista”, Baekhyun hymyili ja pystyi maistamaan tulisen tofupadan suussaan, kun hän sitä tarpeeksi ajatteli. Chanyeol oli kääntänyt hämmentyneen katseensa mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Olemme olleet täällä puolitoista päivää ja sä haluat jo kotiruokaa”, mies tuhahti. “Olemme Ranskassa, Eurooppalaisen ruokakulttuurin sydämessä. Mennään syömään etanoita ja simpukoita ja sellaista.”</p><p class="p1">“Onkohan meillä varaa sellaiseen?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti ja raotti aurinkolasejaan.</p><p class="p1">“On, mulla ainakin”, mies sanoi ja kiskaisi lyhyemmän miehen ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan ravintolaan. Mustatukka ei paljoa sananvaltaa saanut, mutta ainakin hänen toiveensa toteutui. Yrttien ja valkosipulin tuoksu kantautui miesten neniin heti ovella.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tervehti iloisesti heitä englanniksi tervehtiville tarjoilijoille, joiden kasvoilla oli leveät hymyt.</p><p class="p1">“Bonjour ja sitä rataa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja seurasi iloisesti hänen kanssaan keskustelevaa tarjoilijaa pöytään, joka oli lähellä avokeittiötä.</p><p class="p1">“Sano hänelle, että otan jotain mahdollisimman tulista”, Baekhyun sanoi hoputtaen Yeolille, joka toisti mustatukan pyynnön välittömästi. Oli hyötyä miehestä, joka osasi puhua maailmankieltä suhteellisen sujuvasti.</p><p class="p1">“No problem”, nainen sanoi ja kirjasi tilauksen ylös. Chanyeol tilasi kermaista pastaa valkoisella kalalla.</p><p class="p1">“Viiniä?” mies kysyi Baekhyunilta, joka nyökkäsi. Ranskassa jokainen tuntui lillittävän viiniä ruuan kanssa, joten hän ei halunnut erottua joukosta. Vaikka se oli toisaalta melko mahdotonta. Kovaääninen mies vieraskielisessä kaupungissa typerine päähänpistoineen. Miten mies oli Louvréssa inspiroitunut laulamaan Mona Lisan nähdessään ja ottanut ilmeikkäitä selfieitä Riemukaari taustalla. Chanyeol oli ehtinyt puolentoista vuorokauden aikana hävetä silmät päästään melko monta kertaa. Baekhyun mietti, olisiko kerta viimeinen ja ensimmäinen hänen kanssaan matkustaminen.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi, mutta tiedättekö, mihin asti kasvitieteellinen puutarha on auki?” Chanyeol kysyi naiselta, joka vastasi aikovansa tarkistaa asian. Silmälasipäinen kiitti naista ja seurasi, miten hän hävisi ravintolan uumeniin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi ympärilleen. Kello oli vähän yli neljä iltapäivällä eikä ravintolassa ollut paljoa asiakkaita. Ehkä kolmisen seuruetta heidän lisäkseen. Mies toivoi saavansa ruokaa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hänen energiansa oli kulunut Eiffelin hissiä odottaessa ja puuskuttaessa pahanhajuista hiki-ilmaa edessä olevan espanjalaismiehen vuoksi.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli hitaasti Chanyeolin vanavedessä. Hän leikki hiuksillaan ja katseli kauniita kasveja, jotka olivat hänen mielestään todella kauniita, mutta siinä kaikki. Chanyeol luki lappuja ja kuunteli naista, joka puhui englanniksi vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla luonnonmukaisesta viljelystä ja ranskan ruusukannasta. Baekhyun oli lyönyt vetoa mielessään siitä, ymmärtäisikö edes Yeol naisen molotusta. Hänestä tuntui, että mustatukka itsekin puhuisi parempaa englantia – ja sitä hän ei osannut perustervehdykset; hei ja hei hei.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ärähti kauhuissaan nähdessään suuren ampiaisen lentävän häntä kohti. Mies painautui paremmin Yeolin selkää vasten ja koitti suojautua pedolta, joka oli hävinnyt lopulta jonnekin hyviltä tuoksuvien kukkapuskien luokse. Jälleen kerran Baekhyun oli varastanut shown ja saanut kaiken huomion. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset tuijottivat miestä hämmentyneinä, mutta jatkoivat pian omia tekemisiään kun Baek pyysi heiltä muodollisesti anteeksi äidinkielellään.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäisikö mun sitoa sut johonkin sellaiseen naruun, mitä jotkut äidit käyttävät pitääkseen lapsensa kurissa?” Chanyeol tuhahti matkan jatkuessa kohti eksoottisimpien kasvien osastoa. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään eikä tyytynyt sanailemaan vastaan. Hänen jalkoihinsa sattui, he olivat olleet museossa jo kaksi ja puoli tuntia. Miehen oli myös taas nälkä, kaikki energia oli mennyt Yeolin seuraamiseen ja tylsistymisen partaalla olemiseen. Mutta hän kärsi vastapainoksi, kun Yeol oli kestänyt häntä Riemunkaarella ja Eiffel-tornissa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol keskusteli pientä ryhmää vetävän naisen kanssa luomuviljelystä. Baekhyun ei kestänyt enää sanaakaan. Hän alkoi leikkiä aurinkolaseillaan ja puhdisti niitä hupparinsa helmaan. Chanyeol huomasi miehen jääneen matkasta ja kävi hakemassa tämän takaisin lauman mukaan.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetään kohta”, Yeol vannoi ja piti kiinni mustatukan kädestä. Baekhyun ei voinut laittaa vastaan, ei hän edes halunnut. Miehet kävelivät kohti avopuutarhan porttia. Nainen pysähtyi ovelle ja kiitti hänen kanssaan kiertäneitä ryhmän jäseniä. Chanyeol kertoi kierroksen päättyneen kohokohtaan, avopuistoon, jossa olisi suihkulähde ja pieni lampi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti naisen kanssa läpättävän miehen mukanaan ulos ja henkäisi nähdessään, miten kauniisti aurinko paistoi lampeen, jossa oli erilaisia pikkulintuja ja sorsia sekä ankkoja räpiköimässä. Mustatukka henkäisi ihastuneena ja silmäili suurta alaa edessään. Chanyeol hymyili ja johdatti miehen puutarhaa pitkin kohti uloskäyntiä. Baekhyun mutisi ja osoitteli penkkiä lammen edustalla. Hörökorva johdatti miehen ulos puistoalueelta, mikä sai mustatukan hieman hämilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mä näytän sulle jotain siistiä”, Yeol henkäisi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Mustatukka katsoi Yeolia hämmentyneenä. Miten mies pystyi osoittamaan niinkin lämpimiä eleitä häntä kohtaan, vaikka he olivat täysin oudossa ympäristössä. Tai… ehkä juuri siksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun johdatettiin Seinen rannalle. Mies katsoi hiljaa keinuvaa vettä, johon aurinko paistoi kauniisti. Mies kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja otti kuvia ensin vedestä, ja sitten yhteiskuvan heistä kahdesta. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia, joka katsoi horisonttiin onnellisesti hymyillen. Pariisin kaduilla kävi tuulenvire. Baekhyunin pitkiksi venähtäneet hiukset liikkuivat tuulessa. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan aurinkolaseja silmillään pitävää lyhyemäpää miestä ja otti ne pois. Baekhyun kohotti kätensä lyödäkseen miestä, mutta nopeasti hillitsi itsensä. Hän laski kätensä alas ja nolostui, kun Yeol tarttui häneen. Heleä puna nousi hänen kasvoilleen, kun mies katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet niin täydellinen”, mies henkäisi. Mustatukka tirskahti.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko varma? Mä olen nolannut itseäni varmaan enemmän kuin kukaan turisti ikinä”, Baekhyun tuhahti itselleen. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet silti täydellinen”, hän hymyili. “Täydellinen mulle.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hämmentyi miehen sanoista. “Säkin olet täydellinen mulle”, hän sanoi vakavana. “Mä</p><p class="p1">olen niin onnellinen, että sä tulit mun rinnalle.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä rakastan sua, Byun”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja astui lähemmäs. Baekhyun katsoi miestä järkyttyneenä ja henkäisi, kun tämä lähti nojautumaan lähemmäs. Baekhyun peruutti hieman, mutta Yeol seurasi tätä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä ihan hullu?” Baekhyun inahti ja katseli ympärilleen. Useat ihmiset kulkivat ohitse katseet eteenpäin, eivätkä he kiinnittäneet huomiota Seinen vierelle rakennetulle näköalapaikalle pysähtyneelle kaksikolle.</p><p class="p1">“Olen”, Chanyeol henkäsi ja kuroi heidän välissään olleet sentit umpeen. Baekhyunin sydän alkoi pompottaa samalla tavalla kuin ensisuudelman jälkeen. Tunne, jota hän ei olisi enää koskaan uskonut tuntevan, oli täällä taas. Hän vastasi suudelmaan nälkäisesti ja melkein purskahti itkuun. Niin yllätys se oli ollut.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet tehnyt musta hullun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi tämän korvaan ja suuteli vielä miehen korvalehteä. Baekhyun kihersi ja vaati aurinkolasejaan takaisin.</p><p class="p1">“Mäkin rakastan sua, Park”, mustatukka sanoi laittaessaan lasejaan silmilleen. “Ja mä aion näyttää sen tänään sulle heti, kun päästään hotellille.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi miestä pöyristyneenä. “Aiotko sä hommata meille uuden varoituksen?” Baekhyun yskäisi nolona ja punastui käsien ihoa myöten.</p><p class="p1">“Oliko pakko muistuttaa?” hän mutisi ja piti katseen maassa, kun kaksikko lähti käsi kädessä kohti sillan päässä häämöttävää jäätelökioskia. Chanyeol ei ollut vieläkään kyllästynyt muistuttamaan, miten hänen oli täytynyt selittää huoneeseen tulleelle hotellityöntekijälle, miten Baekhyun oli liukastunut kylpyammeesta tullessaan ja aiheuttanut turhaa meteliä, vaikka oikeasti he olivat harrastaneet jotain muuta kuin vesileikkejä suihkussa, jossa oli ilmeisemmin erittäin ohuet seinät.</p><p class="p1">“Mä taisin vaihtaa mielipidettäni”, Baekhyun tuhahti, kun irvailulle ei tullut loppua. “Mä niin vihaan sua.”</p><p class="p1">“Älä viitsi”, Yeol naurahti ja kaappasi miehen paremmin kainaloonsa.</p><p class="p1">”Pitäisikö meidän puhua tästä, miksi olet niin avoimesti yhdessä mun kanssa keskellä Euroopan, tai oikeastaan koko maailman, suosituimpia mestoja?” mies kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Mahdollisesti”, Yeol hymyili. “Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin joka askel hirvittää mua, mutta en anna sen häiritä.”</p><p class="p1">“Okei, mä vaihdoin mielipidettäni uudelleen. Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä vieressään onnellisesti hymyillen. Chanyeol suuteli tätä nopeasti ohimolle.</p><p class="p1">“Paras Chuseok ikinä”, hän lausahti ja repesi heleään nauruun. Baekhyun ei voinut olla nauramatta miehelle ja yhtyi tämän mielipiteeseen täysin.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä tästä pitäisi tehdä tapa.”</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä”, Yeol hymyili.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>